


Hate doesn't even describe it

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 20 questions game, Aftercare, Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Asshole Steve, Bathroom Sex, Bedding Ceremony, Bedroom Sex, Blindfolds, Body Shots, BoobLuge, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Chair Sex, Choking, Cock Rings, Cockblocking Moms, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Fight, Food Sex, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gags, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Honeymoon, Ice Play, Interogation Kink, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Making Love, Master/Pet, Masturbation to porn, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pet Play, Quiet Sex, Role-Playing Game, Rooftop Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, Wedding Sex, Window Sex, bar sex, creative use of kitchenette, jealousy sex, limo sex, mile high sex, reception sex, shower blowjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 153,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hated Natasha. Natasha hated Steve. Everything was fine until their parents decided to fuck shit up for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another story to cure the writer block. Sorry not sorry :)

Steve knew this was a very bad idea. His first mistake was agreeing to meet with his parents this weekend at their summer vacation home in the Hamptons. And second, he should have asked his girlfriend, Sharon Carter, to join him. She was his girlfriend only technically since they were secretly dating. Steve made sure to emphasize that he wasn’t good with commitment and stuff. He liked to sleep around but she was something closest to girlfriend to him. He knew he was a douche but he liked to keep thing this way.

Third, he should have trusted his instincts, which had told him that something would go wrong at this family gathering. He shouldn’t have come because he knew his parents would invite their best friends and long-time business partners, the Romanov family.

That meant meeting his lifelong archenemy, Natasha Romanov, who he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

 _Oh, he hate_ _d_ _her so much._ The mere thought of her left a bad taste in his mouth.

When his Aston Martin pulled over to the curb of his house, his parents, Joseph and Sarah Rogers were waiting for him--- along with the Romanovs.

A certain redhead caught his eyes immediately.

She was definitely not the one he remembered the last time he saw her. Yeah, that was also the last vacation he’d ever had with the Romanovs. It was a nice summer vacation at this very house when their parents had told them to have a little time alone on a sailboat.

And Natasha “accidentally” got thrown overboard. She got a huge cut over her stomach that Steve was sure would leave a nasty scar. The trip was cut short and he had to take her back to the shore and rush to the hospital.

 The Romanov were furious to see their only daughter get hurt and Natasha hadn’t talked to him since because she knew he had done it on purpose. His parents had to repair the damage he had done. Steve never once joined them on a vacation again.

He couldn’t stand her. She was more beautiful and sexy now than she had been as a kid. It didn’t change the way he felt about her. He had always hated those piercing green eyes or the way she seemed to know every damn thing that was going on in his head. He definitely hated her for the way she always won every damn games they’d ever played together when they were young.

 He hated her so damn much. Period.

The butler took Steve’s luggage from the trunk as he threw his keys to his parents’ driver. Greeting his family and the guests, he put on the face and got the show going.

“Ivan,” Steve shook hands with the tall man with grey hair before turning to the small woman with blonde hair next to Ivan Romanov. “Aliana,” he kissed her hand.

“A pleasure to meet you again, Steve,” Ivan noted. “We haven’t seen each other in quite sometime now.”

“Yes, sir. It’s been almost ten years now.”

The last time he’d met them, Steve had been only twenty years old. Now he was thirty and in fact, the hottest bachelor of New York City. The sole heir to the Rogers fortune. He owned a building in New York and also took care of his family charity foundation in place of his mother.

“I’m sure you can remember our daughter,” Aliana Romanov said as she pushed her daugther forward.

Steve smiled as he saw his archenemy stood in front of him. Memories from the good old day came back. _Oh, it will come back full circle._ “Nice to see you again, Natasha,” he greeted but he was sure as hell he didn’t mean that at all.

 

* * *

 

Natasha had just come back from her business trip to LA, sent there by her father to finalize the deal. Her plane landed and she thought that she might finally get to stay home and enjoy her summer in New York City when her parents summoned her and told her that the three of them would spend the rest of the summer in the Hamptons with the Rogers.

“No, mom!” Nat shouted at her mother. “You know why I don’t want to go there.”

“Darling, it’s been so long since we last spent the summer with the Rogers.”

“He will not be there, Sweetheart,” Ivan reassured his daughter. “I just checked with Sarah. Steve has business to attend to.”

Natasha cooled down after she heard that. She hated Steve Rogers to the bone. She didn’t want to see him ever again, even after all this time and even if he had changed. She just didn’t want to see him and risk the possibility that he would trigger the bad memories he caused her.

So she packed her bag with a relieved heart. It might be nice to finally meet the Rogers (except for their son) again after a long time. They had been so nice to her and had always treated her like she was their family. Maybe it would be great to spend summer there since most people from her circle would be there. She missed the Hamptons.

This vacation would be great. She was pretty optimistic about it.

Once they were there, Sarah and Joseph welcomed them to their home. They spent their time reminiscing about when she was a little child. Natasha could tell that the Rogers avoided mentioning Steve.

Her life here was fine until the second week of her stay.

Then everything went straight down to hell. When Sarah mentioned to her during breakfast that Steve would be joining them that day.

 Of course, her mother would force her to stay. Natasha, being the good girl that she was, stayed because her mother begged her. She didn’t want the Rogers to feel bad about her leaving because of Steve. 

And there she was, watching as the onyx black Aston Martin Vanquish pull over and the tall, muscular, and handsome man step out of the driver seat. She stood behind her father so he could shield her from the man’s sight and watched as Steve greeted his family and hers.

 “Ivan.” “Aliana.” His voice was a bit different. Calmer and deeper and, not that she wanted to admit it, sexier too.

“A pleasure to meet you again, Steve,” Her father said. “We haven’t seen each other in quite some time now.”

“Yes, Sir. It’s been almost ten years now.”

Yes, a good ten years that she hadn’t had to see him.

 “I’m sure you can remember our daughter,” Aliana Romanov said as she pushed her daughter forward.

Steve smiled brightly at her but to Natasha, it was like a smile of a wolf toying with its prey, sending chills down her spine. “Nice to see you again, Natasha.” He greeted but she was sure as hell he didn’t mean that at all.

He took her hand and kissed it. It was a gesture that would have been extremely sweet to a stranger but she knew him too damn well. He’d been planning something since the moment he saw her. He wanted to make sure that he stay at his family Hampton house would be hell.

“Nice to see you too,” she replied but she didn’t mean it. And from the look in his deep blue eyes, he knew that too.

_Oh, the game was so on._

She knew he was plotting something. Probably, a plan to murder her in her sleep. She thought should plot something too, just to defend herself from his mischievous deeds.

The day went on and Steve was pretty nice, unlike his usual self. They didn’t interact much and Sarah was always with him if he had to talk to her. But she could see it in his eyes. The hate and mistrust was still there.

But things went further down to hell when they had dinner that night.

Sarah and Steve cooked them a very delicious dinner. Natasha almost forgot how good Steve’s culinary skill were. Their parents always hired a chef to teach them at this summer house when they were kids. It seemed that Steve was the only one who picked those lessons up.

And once they relocated themselves to the living room to enjoy Pinot wine from Bordeaux, their parents had a little announcement.

“So, we want both of you to listen carefully.”

And if that just the beginning, Natasha and Steve already knew that this would end badly.

“After a long discussion over the past year between the four of us, we have come to the conclusion that it would be beneficial for both families if the sole heirs to our fortunes married each other.”

“NO!” Steve yelled. “NO FREAKING WAY THAT WOULD I MARRY THIS WOMAN!”

“I WILL NOT MARRY THIS MAN EVEN HE IS THE LAST MAN ON THIS PLANET!”

“THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD BE DOWN WITH AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!”

“I HAVE MY OWN FREE WILL AND I WILL NOT BEING TIED DOWN TO THIS MAN.”

Steve forgot what he about to yell next when heard what she had said. He turned to her. “Oh, I would love to tie you down, Sweetie. Or vice versa.”

Nat sighed and turned to her parents. “Do you see what I mean.”

Her soon-to-be fiance completely ignored her and continued talking to his parents. “I have a girlfriend. Someone that I actually want to marry to.”

“Yes, hear him out he has a girlfriend.”

“Then how come we’ve never heard about her?” Joseph asked.

“I wanted to keep thing secret, okay? And I’m an adult so I don’t have to tell you guys everything,” Steve explained.

“We could have avoided this if you tell us since you started dating her.”

Steve groaned out of frustration before stomping out the living room. He was acting like a child in Natasha’s mind but she also knew why he had acted this way. He’d just retreated from the battle to regroup and ask for his best friends’ help.

Maybe she should do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve got into his car and drove away from the house. He couldn’t breathe because of the anger fuming inside him. He needed to get away from this. He needed to get away from  _ her _ .

_ Why you have to do this to  _ _ me, G _ _ od? Is this a punishment of some kind? _

Why  had his parents  done this  to him? They knew damn well that he  hated her. He picked up the phone and called the first person he could think of.

“Hey, what’s up,  B ro?” 

“I’m heading to your house right now, Buck.”

“I thought you ha d a family gathering.”

“It  was cut short , ” Steve replied. “I will tell you the full story when I’m there. Is Sam with you?”

“Yeah, right next to me, and getting his ass  kicked in Mario Kart.”

“Great. See you guys in a bit.”

Steve hung up and drove full speed to his friend's house. He found Bucky and Sam in the game room. 

“For god’s sake, can you guys at least clean the damn room?!” Steve was shocked at the sight he saw. T he dirtiness m aking his skin crawl . “Geez…”

“We’re kinda in the middle of something.” Bucky said. “Sam here doesn’t know how to quit.”

“No surrender!” Sam laughed.

Steve pulled the plug out of the socket to stop his friends and make them listen to him with full attention.

“What the hell, bro?” Sam shouted.

“Both of you have to shut up and listen to me. This is a matter of life and death.”

“Last time you said that you thought you get someone pregnant,” Bucky frowned.

“This is worse than that, alright?” Steve said. “Is Maria here?”

“She left five minutes ago with our daughter , ” Bucky told him. “She said her friends had some emergency.”

“Good , ” Steve took at deep breath. “I have to marry Natasha Romanov. My mom and dad just told me about this over dinner.”

There was a complete silence before Bucky and Sam’s laughter erupted. Sam fell off the couch while Bucky wiped the tear from his eyes.

“Laugh all you want , ” Steve muttered.

“You and Nat? Really?”

“This is so me telenova shit, bro! Arranged marriage ? You and Nat ? ”

“You and the ugly duckling we used to gang up on when we were kids?”

“Man, this is gonna be so fun, watching you and piglet fight.”

“The point is!” Steve raised his voice to make his friends listened. “She’s not that ugly duckling kid that we ganged up on anymore.” 

Steve pulled his phone and showed his friends a photo of Natasha that he secretly took. “She’s hot! Like super hot. I should be thankful that god decided to give me a chick this hot to be my fiance but holy hell, I don’t want anything to do with her. I still hate her. ”

“Dude, just play along , ” Sam suggested.

“She’s not that bad , ” Bucky whispered. “Besides, people can change.”

“D oes Sharon know about this yet?” Sam asked.

“ I’m going to  call her now.”

Steve sighed and walked out the room. Breaking this news to his girlfriend would be really hard. Even  though he made it clear for her that he didn’t  want to get marr ied or anything. She understood it and he was very grateful to have her.She was okay with the casual relationship, even allow ing him to sleep around on  the one condition that no one stayed longer than a night.   
  
Bucky and Sam always said that she only allowed it because of his money and  that if he left her, her only chance of marry ing a rich guy would be gone. Steve didn’t believe it because Sharon didn’t seem like a gold digger to him. (Or may be he was blind. He wouldn’t know because sex was great and she’s hot.)   
  
God, why did he ha ve to do this?   
  
Steve dialed her number and every ring made his heart beat a little faster.    
  
“Hey, honey! How’s the family gathering?”   
“Not good at al l, ”  h e replied honestly. “And I have something to talk to you about. It’s not good news and I want you to be prepare d .”   
"Don't tell me your mom and dad give you a hard time again about still not getting marry?"   
"Yeah, they are."   
"That's nothing unusual, is it?"   
"Yeah, but...do you remember the girl I hate? The one I grew up with."   
"Yeah... What's about her?"   
"Well, this is the hard part. Mom and dad want me...to marry her."   
"WHAT?!!!" She yelled in his ear.   
"I already told them no. I will not marry her or anyone."   
"Oh really? You obey them every time! Steve, you always follow their order s and don't even bother explain why you want to keep things between us casual!"   
"Sharon, it's not like that at all. I don’t love her. I never will."   
"Whatever, Steve , ”  s he grunted. “God! We can't do this over the phone. I can’t talk with you right now."

“Sharon, wait!!”

But she had already hung up. Steve sighed. There was nothing he could do now. Damn it! Why  did  everything ha ve to go down like this?

Steve turned around and stomped back into the room. Sam and Bucky were waiting patiently for him.

“So how was it?” Sam asked, even he kind of kn e w the answer. “How mad is she?”

“She h u ng up on me , ” Steve replied. “I will try to reach out to her again in a couple  of day s .”

“That’s not gonna be easy,  B ro , ” Bucky muttered under his breath.

“You think I don’t know that?” Steve screeched, obviously angry at everything right now. “I hope this madness will end soon.”

Steve poured  himself a glass of scotch.

“Call everyone you know. We’re gonna party hard  un til I forget that the ugly duckling came back to ruin my life again.”

 

* * *

Natasha  left the same way Steve did. She couldn’t stand her parents right now. How dare the y make her marry a guy like Steve? They knew damn well what he  had d one to her.

H ow dare they think that she would be okay with whatever plan s they had for the future of their company? How this marriage w ould merge the two famili es  and their fortune s ?

“Hey, Pep!”

“Hey, Nat. What’s up?” 

Pepper Potts was her best friend since college.  T hey  had also worked together at Romanov Consolidated for sometime before  Pepper met Tony Stark, her billionaire husband, at one of the Romanov charity gala s and moved to work with him at Stark Industries. Nat loved Tony even  though he liked to prank her or bothering her . M ost of the time he was fun and generous and a really good friend.

"Is your husband home?”

“No, he has an urgent meeting and left for New York this morning. Why?”

“I may have to bunk with you for a couple  of night s .”

“Oh, sweetie, did Steve give you a hard time again?”

“No, this time my parents gave me a hard time.I will explain it to you when I’m there.”

“Sure, I will call Maria and get her here too. Drive safely, honey.”

Nat sped her white Ferrari California through the empty road s to get to the Stark Mansion in the secluded part of the Hamptons. Nat pulled  up to the curb in front of the house and the Stark’s butler, Edwin Jarvis , greet ed her.

“Good evening. Ms. Romanov , ” The 60 year old butler  said . “Ms. Potts is waiting for you in the living room.”

“It’s always nice to see you again, Jarvis , ” Nat said and gave the butler the biggest hug. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yes, ma’am. Since you avoid coming to the Hamptons every summer.”

“O h , Jarvis. You know I have my reason s .”

“I’m sure Mr. Rogers  has grown up by now.”

“He’s still an ass, I can tell you that.”

Jarvis chuckled before he led her to the living room , where Pepper was lounging around.

“Hey,  S weetie. You sounded really bad when you called me.”

“Yeah, I’m in a really bad mood right now,” Nat admitted as she sat down next to Pepper. “Steve is still an ass and I hate him so much.”

“That’s not something new. I ’ve kn own that since the day I met you.”

“And now my parents want me to marry him!”

Pepper choked on the water she drank before burst ing into laughter. Nat rolled her eyes at the blonde and waited patiently until Pepper regained her control. 

“Steve stomped out  when they told us and only God knows where he  i s!”

“Probably throwing his bachelor party and party ing his ass off by now , ” Pepper suggested. “You ’ve know n  him your  whole life and this is the way he live s .  He parties so hard when shit happens that his shenanigans end up in the morning new s.”

“Mom and  D ad think that it w ould be a good idea for me to marry him. The only heir of both famil ies . I can’t believe that they would do this to me after what he ha s done!”

Nat let out a frustrated sigh before bur ying her face in her hands.

“This is the worst , ”  t he redhead groaned. “How could they force me into this?”

“Should I borrow Tony’s jet so you can run away?”

“I will try and talk my parents out of this , ” Nat said. “I am probably gonna rent that jet  from you .”

The two women talked for awhile before Maria arrived , her  baby girl in her arms. Nat’s face lit up immediately when she saw her six - month old niece.

“Aww, my little baby Kimberly , ” Nat squealed with join. “Auntie miss you so much.”

Maria let Nat hold her baby and she gave her lot s of kisses. The baby girl giggl ed and thr e w her tiny fist s with joy ,  trying to grab Nat’s beautiful red locks. Pepper and Maria smiled when they saw Nat with the baby as her worry was temporarily forgotten when Kimberly distracted her.

Nat sat down on the carpet , still holding the baby and play ing with her while Maria and Pepper discuss ed the situation

“Is it bad?” Maria asked.

“Her parents want her to marry Steve.”

Maria’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah, she took it hard. Steve probably  did too. She told me that he already stomped off to somewhere else.”

“He  might  go to my house to see Sam and James.”

“Maybe you should bunk with us tonight.”

“I will call James.”

  
  


* * *

 

Sam and Bucky weren’t surprised at all to see Steve throwing an awesome party within an hour. He invited everyone and everyone came because they knew that Steve Rogers would throw one hell of a party and it would end up with the biggest shenanigans.

E very girl wanted to be a part of his scandal because it meant that  she would end up in his bed. As far as everyone knew, Steve was single and was the hottest bachelor on the market. They never knew anything about Steve’s girlfriend, Sharon Carter at all because he made damn sure to keep his relationship a secret.

He didn’t want anyone to know about her . I f word got out,  the paparazzi would ruin her private life.

Maybe he made a bad decision about keeping his relationship with Sharon a secret which ended up with his parents forced him to marry Ugly Duckling . T hey didn’t know that he already had girlfriend. Just thinking about Natasha gave him a headache and he needed more drink to stop thinking about her.

And more drink he had. He got drunk in no time and started to do stupid things like making out with three girls  in between telling Bucky and Sam how much he hate d ‘ his duckling’ and that  he would ruin her life if she ruined his.

Bucky was lucky when he got a phone call from Maria so that he could take a step away from all the craziness that was going on inside.

“Hey, darling. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine , ” Maria replied. “Honey,  I’m stay ing at Pepper’s home for the night. Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, Steve is here too.” He told her. “I’m okay with that.  Has she told you yet that Steve will have to marry her.”

“Yep, she took it hard,  She hasn’t stop ped ranting about it for hours now.”

“Steve  is going crazy right now.”

“Our house better be clean when I got home.”

“Of course ,” Bucky promised.

They talked for awhile until he turned around to look inside the house and found Steve on the couch, where he sat with three girls he had been making out with.

“Oh, shit!”

 

* * *

 

Natasha  couldn’t sleep. She’ d been dreaming of  Steve,  which had led to terrible nightmare s about the way he bullied her when they were kids and ended up with the dream of herself drowning.

T he hand that helped her out of the water was also the same man  who had bullied her . Before her dream ran wild, her phone rang so loud that it  woke her up.

“Hey, M om!”   
“NATASHA, DO YOU KNOW WHERE STEVE IS?”   
“How in the world w ould I know that,  M om?”

“You don’t know where your fiance  i s?”

“He’s not my fiance!”

“Natasha Romanov, find your fiance and get him home right now!” Aliana ordered.

“Fine! I will go find him.”

Nat hung up and got out of bed. She dressed up and grabbed her things , finding Maria and Pepper in the kitchen and reading newspaper.

“Somebody kn ows how make a scene , ” Pepper said and showed Nat the newspaper.

It featured her future fiance , kissing with three different girls before taking them somewhere upstairs.  She didn’t have to  wonder where they went because it was too obvious.  It made her skin craw l to think about marrying a guy who fuck ed around like this. He didn’t seem to tak e  any relationship s seriously.

Nat sighed, deciding that she should find him before her mother lashed out her again.

“Where are you going?”

“To find my goddamn fiance!”

Nat quickly drove to Bucky’s house, only to find that it was completely wrecked, trash everywhere and someone pass ed out in the house.

“Barnes! Wilson! Where the hell are you?” Nat’s shouted echoed through the empty room.

“In the kitchen, Nat!” It was Sam’s voice that answered her.

“Where the hell is Steve?” She asked when she went inside the kitchen and found the two men looking half asleep.

“Your fiance is upstairs.”

“He’s not my fiance , ” Nat corrected. “I will not marry that man!”

“We know you hate him,  R ed , ” Sam groaned.

Natasha decided to ignore the two troublemakers and set off to find the biggest troublemaker of all, Steve Rogers. 

She opened the door to one of the guest bedroom to find Steve Rogers, sleeping, naked in bed with the three girls from  the paper, their naked bodies  tangled up with hi s .

So this was the man that she had  marry ? God, please help her.   
“Steve, wake up!”

 

* * *

 

Everything from the last night was a blur and the last thing Steve could slightly remember was was making out with girls. A nother second later and he was in bed with all three of them, fucking their brains out before he couldn’t remember anything.

He was sleeping with three women in bed when he heard someone calling his name . B ut it wasn’t Bucky or Sam.

“Steve, wake up!”

Urgh! Natasha Romanov again, really? Steve groaned in his mind as he tried to open his eyes  to see his archenemy standing across  from him. 

Oh, she was indeed beautiful. The warm morning light shone on her flawless complexion and the red curls seemed to light on fire. A sight for sore eyes indeed.

“Hey,  D uckling!” He greeted.

“Get up!” She demanded.

“Nahhhhh , ” Steve replied and pulled the blanket over his head.

“You need to get up and go home now. Your mom is furious. Your dad is beyond furious.” She crossed her arms and tried to remain cool while dealing with this childish adult.

“How about no,  P iglet? Now get out of my house.”

“It’s James’ house.”

“Shut up…”

Natasha let out a frustrated groan and pulled at his arm, causing the blanket to stay dangerously low. She wasn’t blind  that she didn’t notice all of those hard muscles , which she tried very hard to refrain from touching.

“Hey, hey, I’m naked,  D uckling!” He shouted.

“I’ve seen you naked before, dumbass.”

“So you wanna see me naked?”

“Eww, no, just get up and get your ass in the shower. Your parents order ed you back home.”

“What is it this time?” He asked.

Nat threw him a bathrobe and turned away so he could at least cover himself with something. “You kn o w what you did last night.”

“Having awesome party, great sex which y ou wish you had been a part of .”

“Eww, not in a million years, Rogers.”

Steve smirked before stalking closer to Natasha who stood with her back to him. He rested his hands on her shoulders before leaning closer to her.

“I know you want it, Romanov. One day I will have you in my bed.”

She tremble d at the soft threat  and h e smiled before kissed her neck , taking pleasure when he saw her shiver and he heard her swallow hard.

“After all, you will be my wife.” 

“Jesus Christ , ” Nat groaned and shook his hands away from her shoulders. “I will not marry you, you arrogant jerk. See you downstairs!”

But Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her back against his body. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Away from you.”

“Why is that? Maybe I will make it worth your while and make you forget about our past.” 

He leaned closer and slowly pushed her until her back was against the wall. Trapped between his steel frame and encased in his arms. Nat didn’t want to admit that her legs had started  to feel like jello. He was so close that she could feel the heat from his body.

“Let me go , ”  s he tried to push him away but he was too strong.

“Don’t fight me , ” h e warned before bringing his lips to the skin of her neck, lightly nib b ling and ma king Natasha tremble. 

“You’re still drunk.” 

“No, I’m not.”

“No, Steve…Let me go.”

His mouth was about to touch hers when someone barged in.

“I see you kids are getting along well , ” Bucky said.

Nat took th e opportunity, when Steve loosened his grip on her, to get away from him, standing as far from him as possible.

“What do you want, Barnes?” Steve asked. “I hope you have good reason for interrupting me and my fiance.”

“Your mom sent someone to pick you and your car up so there is no choice for you but to go home with her.”

“Whatever , ” Steve sighed before heading to the bathroom. 

Nat quickly left the room. She could still feel her heart beating fast as if it would burst from her chest. This whole arranged marriage thing w ould be extremely hard if Steve was so damn irresistible.  As much  as she hate d him, he could still make her melt into a puddle. 

Shit! This  wa s going to be really hard! 

  
  


* * *

 

Because Sarah ordered one of the staff to take Steve’s car from James’ home , he had to catch a ride with Natasha on their way home. He sighed when he learned that she drove an incredibly nice car which suited her. She looked hot behind the wheel and how she could handle the car was a big surprise.

He kept staring at her until Natasha could felt the heat from his gaze burning her.

“What?” She asked.

He just chuckled. "You had plastic surgery, Romanov?" 

“No, I’m haven’t,” s he replied and kept her eyes on the road, ignoring  the way he looked at her . "Why are you always so mean to me?"

He also ignored her question. “Then why are you hotter than I remember?”

"So you think I'm hot, huh?"

"Yeah, you're hot but I still hate you , " Steve crossed his arms and lean ed back in the seat. “This marriage is total ly bogus. I will not go through with this unless we have sex first.”

“I am not sleeping with you, you psycho.”

“Well, think about it. We will have to marry and spent lots of time pretending that we love each other so much.”

Nat thought about that for a second but before she could answer anything, they arrived at Steve’s house where their parents were waiting for them anxiously. Once they saw Steve, Sarah and Joseph unleashed hell on their only son on his behaviour and the shenanigans he caused, and how the news caused a disgrace to their family’s reputation.

“I’m just partying.” Steve replied. “What’s the harm in that?”   
“ E verything, Steve. I thought you  were more responsible than this. You are about to marry Natasha. I  would be surprised if  Aliana and Ivan still want ed you to marry her.”

“But we clearly don’t want to marry each other , ” Steve argued. “Why are you still insisting on this?”

“Yeah, Sarah. We hate each other.”

“Alright, I think we need to talk about this , ” Joseph said.

The parents sat down with their kids , their faces were serious.

“We are about to explain something that  will be really hard for you to take.”

“There is nothing as hard as  you guys making me  marry this woman , ” Steve replied.

“You have to go through with this wedding because it’s the only way both family will survive in this business world. You two are the only heir s to these two fortunes . A nd it was specif ied in your grandmother’s will, Steve, that you have marry Natasha or else I will not be able to give the fortune to you.”

“WHAT??” Steve shouted. “WHY DID GRANDMA DO SUCH THING?!”

“I mean, she gave the money to you guys , ” Nat backed Steve up.

“But she said we can’t give to fortune to him unless he marr ies you , ” Sarah explained. “Or the whole fortune will be donate d to the charity . E verything- this entire life  that we’ve built would be all for nothing if you don’t marry him.”

“When did this new will come up? Because the last time I listening to her wills, this wasn’t there!” Steve yelled.

“Jennifer Walters just found this hidden will in her old house at Long Island.  A nd it is legit. She tracked down the housemaid who signed  it as a witness and the lawyer who execute d the paper work .” 

“And why are they okay with this shit?!” Steve pointed to the Romanov parents. “What’s in it for them?”

Ivan leaned forward so he could look Steve in the eyes. “Because we would know that our own daughter would be with someone we approve of . Y ou’re our best friends’ son.”

Steve sighed and leaned back in his seat, thinking about everything.  H e still didn’t like the idea  at all.

“Steve, can you follow me to the kitchen?” Sarah asked her son nicely.

“Like I can disagree with you and dad.”

Steve followed his mom into the kitchen as he heard the Romanov discussed heatedly in Russian. Sarah shut the door behind them and turned to face her stubborn son.

“Steve...please go through with this wedding, my boy ,” s he asked. “It’s the only  way that you will  inherit  all the money we  have mad e for you.”

“Mom, I have my own money.”

“But what we buil t for you?” Sarah said. “Please, son.”

“Fine, mom. But I will divorce her the moment the deal is done.”

“Then you might want to give her this ring.”

Sarah showed him the red velvet box with a vintage ring inside. Steve looked at it and took it in his hands.

“It’s my mother’s ring and I want you to give it to the woman you  are going to marry.”

“Mom, a $1 ring will be suffice for this bogus wedding.”

“No,  S on, it means everything to me. I want you to give it to her.”

Steve sighed. “Fine, mother.”

He promised his mom but he w as sure that this engagement w ould be terminated before anything could  go  straight down to hell.

He will not marry Natasha Romanov.


	3. Chapter 3

After a lot of convincing, Steve and Natasha finally to agreed to forward with the engagement. When they read the wills that Grandmother Rogers had left, they realized the amount of time that they had to stay married wasn’t specified. So Steve proposed that after one year of marriage, he would end things right away. Nat seconded his idea without any hesitation.

The parents were relieved to see their children finally agree on something.

The rest of the day went by slowly with Steve and Natasha spending time in different corners of the house in order to avoid any encounters that might occur. Steve stayed in his art pavilion outside of the house while Nat locked herself up in the library.

Steve needed to unleash his anger somewhere and art was probably the best way to do so without creating any property damage. Art had always been the thing that helped him with his anger and stress. It calmed him and it helped when he needed to think.

So he wore his earphones, blasting really loud music while splashing paint on the canvas. Many staff tried to come near him and ask if he wanted something to eat or drink but they were too afraid to go anywhere near him.

 _Did he really have to marry Natasha Romanov?_ It was the only question that he had been asking himself for a while now. Did grandma really think that she was the right one for him? They had been at each other’s necks since they were kids, completing with each other in every way. They had never gotten along, not even once, and he didn’t want to start now by going along with her in this marriage.

But how could he deny this? His parents needed his help so all of their money wouldn’t go to charity. The money that he parents had worked so hard for. The good thing about this wedding was that grandma hadn’t specified how long he would have to stay married to that woman.

And yet...Maybe marrying her wasn’t that bad, a little voice in Steve’s head reasoned. She was beautiful and incredibly hot. He knew it was shallow of him but it was probably the only consolation he had when he thought about spending the rest of his life with her.  Sex might be as great as well. Steve was optimistic about it but he would never know until he had the chance to bed her.

But why did his mother have to make it a big deal by giving him a family heirloom like the ring that was currently burning in his pants’ pocket? When a cheap ring would do the same trick. A cheaper ring emphasized the way things between him and Romanov stood, that she meant nothing to him.

Halfway through his shitty childish-tantrum painting, Steve tried to call Sharon again but she wasn’t answering his calls. He hate every second that he couldn’t explain this situation to her. Maybe she was right about one thing about him. He always did what his parents asked of him. After all the shit that he done last night to stop his parents. He’d done the best he could so that her parents would call this idea off.

Maybe it was time to play along for awhile.

 

* * *

 

After they reached the agreement, Natasha quickly disappeared into her room to avoid everyone. This summer already sucked and this arranged marriage thing didn’t help either.

She called Maria and Pepper and told them everything about what happened. They said that it was generous of her to help the Rogers’ and put other’s need before her own.

“Maybe marrying Steve won’t be a bad thing,” Pepper tried to cheer her up. “He’s rich and handsome and now that you have him in the palm of your hand, he has to treat you right.”

“Or maybe he is going to get worse than he already is.”

“Every girl in New York City would die to take your place.”

“I would gladly swap place with them,” Nat said loathfully. “I’m not some ordinary girl.”

The girls talked for a little while before Maria had to hang up and go take care of little Kimberly. Pepper too had business to attend to (aka Tony Stark’s latest crisis), leaving Nat to ponder about everything by herself.

How would she deal with the fact that she was about to marry a man she didn’t love? This wasn’t something she pictured when she was a kid.

Not to mention, Steve Rogers wasn’t exactly a husband material.

Her parents used to tell her how nice he was when he was a little child. He was three years old when she was born and the Rogers came to the baby Christening bearing a valuable gift for the newborn Natasha Romanov.

 

* * *

 

**27 years ago**

“Come on now, Steven,” Sarah said to her three year old son. “We’re already late for little Natasha’s shower.”

Joseph picked up his son from the back seat of his Bentley. Steve whined as his father pulled the toy away from his hands.

“Daddy!” The little boy screamed and tried to get the toy back.

Sarah lowered herself down so she could inspect her son’s suit.

“Listen to Mama, Steven. When you’re inside, take this beautiful necklace to your little sister.”

“She’s my sister?” The boy looked confused as he received the necklace from this mother.

“Not you real sister but you will have to treat her like one, okay?” Steve nodded with a big smile. “She will be spending a lot of time with us in the future.”

Steve mocked a salute. “Yes, ma’am”

“Attaboy,” Sarah kissed her son’s forehead before taking his hand.

The three of them walked inside the building where the Romanovs lived. It was the second week of December and Natasha had only been home for a couple of days. The baby girl was born on 22 November. Sarah had been at the hospital too because she was the one who had brought Aliana to the hospital. Her water broke during their afternoon together at the Rogers’.

They took the elevator up to the penthouse where there was almost a hundred guests, all coming bearing valuable gifts for the baby. The baby girl who would one day taking over the Romanov empire.

Ivan and Aliana greeted the Rogers with hug and kisses. Little Steve got kisses on both of his cheeks from Aliana, making the boy blush.

“Go ahead, Steve.” Sarah gently nudged her son toward the baby crib.

Steve swallowed as he walked toward the baby. The butler brought a chair for him to stand on so he could see Natasha.

Steve smiled when her saw her. “Hey, there,” he said. “I have something for you.” He showed her the beautiful necklace and the baby girl tried to reach out her hand out to catch it.

Steve slowly put the necklace on the girl before kissing her forehead gently.

“We will grow up to be besties!” he claimed.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Oh, besties they were growing up to be indeed_. Natasha sighed at the memories that her parents had always told her about while her hand ran across the necklace resting on her chest.

Steve had brought her the beautiful platinum necklace with a delicate diamond flower pendant. Aliana told her that he walked to her crib, kissed her forehead and gave her the beautiful piece of jewelry. She still wore it everyday. It was a part of her and she loved the necklace very much, in spite of who had given it to her. It was probably the first thing she remembered, even if Steve didn’t remember that he was the one who had given it to her.

But that moment was possibly the only time he was nice to her. Yesterday was just proof that he hadn’t changed one bit. He was everything that the tabloids said about him.

 _But was there something more to that?_ Was he faking his bad boy image this whole time to avoid what his parents might throw at him? He was born with high expectations from his parents and had carried a lot on his shoulders ever since. Steve was their only heir after all.

She could remember how his parents wanted him to learn all the classical instruments but he had wanted to play football and lacrosse. How he had wanted to study fine arts instead of business and political science. She could empathize with him. Her parents had forced her to do ballet instead of something else that she loved.

Even though she could understand some of his behaviour, she still had second thoughts about marrying Steve Rogers. Marrying him was only means to an end. She only did this to help Sarah and Joseph, who had always been nice to her. Steve was only one variable in this equation.

She would do it for someone that mattered to her. Not for Steve Rogers.

When got her resolve straight, she put all her doubts behind her. It was time to play the game and face reality. She came downstairs to find her parents in the living room while the house staffs were preparing the dining table.

“Sarah wants to talk to you, Darling. She’s in the kitchen,” Ivan spoke up when he saw his daughter.

Nat nodded and headed to the kitchen where she could smell the aromatic scent of herb and fresh ingredients that Sarah had always purchased herself.

“Hey Sarah, Dad said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, Natasha,” Sarah sat the pot of stew down and let her kitchen helper finish the work. “I would like to thank you for the sacrifice you made for us. I know Steve isn’t the easiest person to live with after what he did to you.”

“I want to help you and Joseph. You guys are like a family to me. I will deal with Steve.”

“If he gives you a hard time, if you can’t go through with all of this, you can put off this wedding.”

“I will go through with this wedding, Sarah.”

Nat gave Sarah a hug to assure the older woman.

“Thank you so much, Natasha. If you ever need anything, just tell Joseph and me because we owe you that much.”

“It’s nothing really.”

“Um…can you go and tell Steve that dinner will be ready in an hour. He’s somewhere in this house but I don’t know where he is.”

“Of course.”

Nat asked the house staff if they had seen Steve or not. They all pointed her in the same direction, the pavilion he used for doing arts.

She saw Steve doing something behind a large canvas so she didn’t get a clear sight of him. She wanted to know what mood she would find him in.

Hopefully in the mood to see her.

“Hey, Jerkass. Your mom said dinner will be ready in an hour and you should go clean up,” she spoke up, unabling to control her mouth.

Steve turned to her with the same smile that sent chills down her spine. Well, at least he was in the bantering mood and not a kill Romanov mood. The man was in his t-shirt and shorts, covering with paint.

“What up, Wifey?” he greeted back. She knew he was calling her that just to annoy her.

“I’m not your wife.”

“Yet.”

“Just to help your parents. That’s all.”

Steve laughed when he thought about how they had ended up like this. He never thought grandma would do this or she was afraid that he might not find someone who he actually loved, as though she afraid that her only grandson would die alone.

That would be a more preferable choice to marrying Natasha.

“I almost forgot how good you are at this, “ her voice brought him back from his deep thoughts and he focused his attention on her again.

“You like it?” Steve asked.

“It’s beautiful but too much anger.”

“I will give it to you as a wedding gift,” Steve announced and took the painting down from the easel. He took a brush, turning the painting on its’ back and painted his signature on it. “From the most awesome person, Steve to Piglet.”

“I’m not a piglet anymore.”

“Aww, no matter what you say, Darling, you will always be my little piglet,” he said gently before ruffling his hand in her hair.

Nat wiggled away from him and slapped his hand away from her. Steve laughed at how successful he was at annoying her.

“What are you listening to?” Nat changed the subject, putting one of his earphones in and then immediately taking it out. “How can you even listen to this song?”

“I’m angry, hun.”

“Maybe try something else that won’t make your work turn full metal like this,” she suggested. “Maybe listen to something that will help calm you down next time.”

He made face at her, “so do you want the art or not?!”

“You already signed it for me, aren’t you?”

Steve grumbled something under his breath and handed the piece of artwork to Natasha.

“Come on, grumpy bear. Let’s go clean up.”

“Not unless you join me.”

“Shut up, Rogers.”

Steve threw his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the house. From inside the kitchen, Sarah looked at the kids and smiled as she saw them finally get along.

Maybe there was a little hope for them.

 

* * *

 

At dinner, their parents told them that they were to attend a friend’s summer party. Steve couldn’t remember the name of the guy but he was a duke of some fancy land in Germany that he didn’t even bother to try to pronounce.

They had to announce their engagement during the party. From the look on both of their faces, they dreaded the idea. Then, after all,  they would be officially engaged and there would be no escape.

“Do we really need to do that tomorrow?” Steve asked again with hope that there will be some luck left for him.

“Of course, you have to do it tomorrow. Most of the people we know will be there.”

Steve hold back the face made at his mother, “Do we?”

“You want to back down from this challenge, Rogers?” Nat spoke up. “I thought you were the one who never backed down from a challenge.”

“Good point, duckling. You know how to play me,” he admitted.

He could see that she was trying to wind him up but even though he knew it, he couldn’t stop himself from accepting her challenge. “Sure I will go with her, loving fiance style.”

Sarah sighed while Joseph shook his head. This marriage would be harder than they thought.

“My stylist will be here tomorrow with your clothes for tonight.”

That was when the dinner adjourned. Steve headed out, presumably to Bucky’s house or to party his ass off somewhere, (Natasha didn’t even care to know). After Steve left, she headed upstairs for some time alone before she went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Natasha didn’t know when Steve had come back the previous night, but when she woke up she found a crystal vase of red roses and a big red velvet box next to it with a note from Steve.

 _‘Especially for you,_ _W_ _ifey.’_

Before she could stop herself, she was smiling at his stupid note and the vase of her favorite flowers. She put the note aside and opened the red velvet box to find a full set of priceless jewelry.

‘ _Wear this tonight :)’_

Wow! All of this for her in one morning. She couldn’t help but like the thought. This was the nicest thing he had done for her in a long time. Within the span of two 36 hours, she had received two priceless gifts from him. His artwork and a set of jewelry.

 _He was cooking something_ , her good conscience reminded her. He never did something good for her without plotting something evil against her.

Nat put the bad feeling in her gut aside and got out of bed to take a shower before heading downstairs. She heard an indistinguishable chatting from the library. That was where she found Steve talking to someone over the phone.

“No, if Da Costa wants my Upper East Side property, he has to put more money in the deal.” She had never heard him talk with someone in his business tone before, all serious. “Do you understand me, Murdock?”

Nat knocked on the door and he turned to her. His face slipped from seriousness into his usual playful self and he gave her a bright smile, his eyes never leaving hers from that point on.

“Just tell him that, alright. I will be back in New York in two days to finish this deal,” he said, ending the discussion. “I gotta go.”

He hung up and gave her another playful smile. “What up, wife?”

“Not your wife yet but I want to thank you for those beautiful gifts.”

“It’s nothing, ” he said. “Besides, it’s an important night and I want you on your top form. I want you to break everyone’s neck as they try to look at you.”

“I will turn their necks alright.”

“I would never doubt you for a second, duckling.”

“Who’s that you were talking to on the phone?”

“My lawyer. Roberto da Costa, is trying to buy my building on the Upper East Side.”

“Is that supposed to be confidential?”

“Umm...no.” Steve shook his head. “Since we will share a bed and join together intimately as husband and wife, I guess I can share confidential business information with you.”

“You’re looking forward to this marriage, aren’t you?”

“For you to become my wife, no. But having you in my bed while I fuck you across the said bed and make you moan my name? Yes.”

“You are the most obnoxious human being I have ever met.”

He laughed as she stomped off. The evil laughter that she had heard since she was a kid. Everytime he had successfully pranked her or pissed her off. She thought it would be a nice morning where he wouldn’t wage war with her but apparently she was wrong. She thought it was nice of him but it was just bait. He was always cooking something up to mess with her.

Luckily, she didn’t have to do anything with him for the rest of the day. She had breakfast before she changed into her swimsuit, when Maria dropped by with little Kimberly. Bucky was going to  join them in the afternoon as he had a business to attend to with Sam in town.

The girls sat by the pool together and enjoyed the sun while Sarah and Aliana took care of the baby girl for Maria. They had always loved Maria’s daughter as if she was their own niece.

When Steve left the library, he saw the little girl.  Even the man with coldest heart melted around the baby. He rushed to take Kimberly from Sarah and repeatedly kissed his niece. She giggled when Steve’s morning stubble tickling her skin and used her tiny hands to grab his face.

“Aww baby girl, don’t hurt your uncle,” Steve said. “Where your mama, huh?” Steve kissed her chubby cheek before turning to Sarah. “I will take her from here.”

“Didn’t Maria specifically tell you not to carry her baby again.”

“She was just joking, Ma.” Steve replied. “ it would take an entire army to keep me from this little squishable girl.”

“Only if you say the same thing about Natasha…” Sarah quietly said.

Steve made face at his mom. “Don’t push it, mom. I only agreed to this because you and dad needed my help.”

Steve held little Kimberly gently in his arms and played with her. She let out a little cute burp and giggled with Steve. He couldn’t help himself and keep kissing her chubby cheeks before he walked out to the pool to find Natasha and Maria lounging on the sunbed. Steve was sure that his jaw hit the floor at the sight of Natasha Romanov in her swimsuit. A sexy black one-piece that was low-cut. Held together by silver rings and with nothing to cover her back too, the suit was very revealing and didn’t leave much to imagination.

He stopped in his tracks and just stared at Natasha until Kimberly grabbed his face again and brought him out of his deep thought.

“Hey, Girls,” he greeted.

“Hey, Steve,” Maria replied, her eyes widening when she saw who was with Steve. “Give me my baby back, Rogers.”

“Why?????”

“Last time you dropped my baby into the pool.”

“It was an accident!” Steve tried to defend himself. “In my defense she was wearing all the swim support gear. She likes it. Not to mention that I already hired a swim coach to teach her how to swim.”

Maria got up and took the baby girl away from Steve. He let her because the last thing he wanted was to piss mama bear off. Maria took her kid back inside. He sat down next to where Natasha was lying down.

“You look nice, Romanov,” he complimented, looking at her with a burning gaze that made Nat squirm a little, uncomfortable.

“It’s not nice staring at other people,” she said.

“Oh, but it’s really hard to take my eyes off you, Darling.”

Steve planted one arm on the sun bed before leaning closer to her. Nat felt the gravitational pull between them.  It was really hard to resist the intoxicating charm of Steve Rogers. She hated that that she felt so weak, so aroused that she couldn’t move.

From the fire burning in his eyes, he had her right where he wanted her. He knew he had won this round as he saw her tremble under him. He should pull away and rubbed it in her face, celebrating his victory.  But no, he had come this far. He couldn’t go back when he was this close, close enough that he could feel her soft skin and the delicious scent of her body.

She would be the death of him.

Steve quickly shuffled so he was on top of her. Nat gasped when his lips latched to her skin and sucked hard. Her hands gripped on his hard bicep. She tried to push him away but she couldn’t, his lips felt too good on her body. As if they were made for her.

“Steve…” she moaned quietly into his ear. He wore too many clothes. She needed to feel his skin on her. She hated him but she couldn’t deny the way he made her so aroused. Nat arched her back so high she afraid she would break it when he found her pulse point, nibbling it with his teeth at the same time that his hand cupped her ample breast.

Maybe he was right. They didn’t need to like each other or agree with this marriage but they could enjoy wonderful sex.

“God, I leave you guys for five minutes and you are already dry humping each other?” Maria groaned when she came back and found her friends, each other’s clothes nearly ripped off. “And for heaven’s sake, this is public area.”

Steve pulled away from her and looked awfully smug while Natasha’s faced reddened and she wasn’t looking into Maria’s eyes.

“Sarah wants me to tell you guys that her stylists already here.”

  


* * *

 

 

Everyone went to their own room with each of their personal stylists. For Steve and Natasha, it was time to cool down from their heated encounter earlier that day.

Nat and Maria shared a room together for the preparation. Maria didn’t ask Natasha anything and waited for her friend to tell her by herself.

Nat couldn’t keep it in anymore. She unleashed everything to her friend as they had their hair done. She talked about how she hated herself for letting herself weaken around him or how good she felt when he did that to her. She was confused. She wanted it but she also hated him. She didn’t what she should do anymore.

“Maybe he was right. You guys can have sex and vent the pressure of with living with each other,” Maria suggested. “He probably feel the same.”

“He said that he wants me in his bed.”

“Hmm...maybe he will make it worth your while during this whole marriage. Just think about it..he’s the hottest bachelor and he’s the notorious playboy. He has to be that great in the sack that made girl want him so bad.”

They talked about Steve’s sex life and the possibility of how fast they will have sex. Nat said she would prolong this as far as she could even it was a futile effort because Steve made it damn clear that he will have her in his bed.

“Miss Romanov, those hickeys are going to be really hard to conceal.”

“Just hide it, please. I can’t let anyone see it.”

“Of course, we will do our best.”

“Thank you.” Nat said.

Maria gave her a sly smile. “You have a total caveman as your future husband.”

  
Nat gaped at her friends and looked in the mirror as the makeup artist trying her best to conceal the damn hickeys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, proceed with caution

Bucky and Sam came to Steve’s house to get ready for the party of Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz, a wealthy German duke and a powerful business man. It was  a party that everyone was looking forward too.

The boys didn’t have much to prepare  except for picking  out their tuxedo s and doing their hair. Steve got a chance to tell Bucky and Sam  what had  happen ed, (which Bucky  met with a  snort and Sam remind ed that Steve he hate d Natasha.) 

Steve urged them to look out for him and interrupted him and Natasha if thing s got heated between them. His two friends  agreed even though they both knew nothing c ould stop Steve from getting what he wanted, especially  if it meant  having sex with someone.

The boys finished up and headed downstairs to wait for the girls,  joining their  parents  who sat  chatting in the living room.

Maria joined them a moment later,  leaving her baby girl with the nanny Sarah had hired so that she and Bucky could have fun.

Suddenly the whole room went quiet. Steve, not noticing what was going on, continued telling everyone how he’d won a poker game the last time he visited Atlantic City. Bucky and Sam had to nudge on Steve’s side and signal him to turn around. He turned his head and saw someone that made his heart pound and made him forgot how to breathe. He stood up and stood still as he kept his eyes on her.

She was wearing  a strapless burgundy evening gown  that hugg ed every curve of her body.  A  dress that perfectly fit with the jewelry collection he ’d g iven her. Steve took a sharp breath when he saw her long leg appearing from the long  slit along the side..

His Ugly Duckling  had suddenly turned into a swan. And before Steve could stop himself, his gentle smile widened and blue eyes was warm as he watched her walk down the stairs .

The warm and fuzzy feelings about his duckling started to creep  their  way into his heart.

His smile was gone when he realized what he was thinking and covered up everything with a devilish smile.

* * *

 

Nat was n’t sure that she  had pick ed the right dress. She had been turning around in front of the mirror for  the hundred th time. Maria had already finished with everything and claimed that a married woman didn’t need to dress up so nice , no longer needing to impress anyone. With encouragement from her stylist and her team, Natasha finally had enough confidence to get out of her room and join the rest of her family downstairs.

Natasha was walking down the stairs  when she r ealized that everyone was looking at her. Then she saw Steve, standing still and  eyes on  her. His burning gaze followed her with every step until she came close enough and saw him smil ing gently at her. A smile that melt ed her knee s into jello.

Nat tried to avoid him but Steve came to stand next to her and wrap his arm around her waist. She sighed in annoyance but went with him anyway. The parents and her friends stood in half circle as they watched the couple with each other.

“You two are so perfect for each other , ” Aliana squealed with pure jo y .

“Mom, don’t push it , ” Nat groaned.

“But we really  are  perfect for each other,  S weetie.” Steve said.

“No, not you too.”

“Come on, we have a party to go and a fiance act to play.”

Four Bentleys were waiting for them. Sarah and Joseph got in the first car, followed by Aliana and Ivan  i n the second car. Steve opened the door for his fiance who was looking at Sam for help. Sam just smiled and shrugged his shoulders before getting into the fourth car with Bucky and Maria.

“Come on,  W ifey.” Steve said. “We can’t keep Boris waiting.”

Nat sighed and got into the car. They sat in complete silence , busy ing themselves by texting on their phone s and avoid ing any conversation. Steve was angrily typing as if he was arguing with someone over IM while Natasha just scrolled through her facebook only to find a paparazzi picture of her and Steve. The photo of them at the poolside of his house where he was on top of her, kissing her neck.

_‘New high profile couple? Are Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers officially an item?’_

Nat clicked the link , which led to a gossip website and a handful of photos of them at the poolside. The  brief blurb next to the photos only said that the hottest bachelor in the market might  end his casanova day s and  that they wanted to know how long they were dating. It also recount ed every single woman Steve  had hit the front page with or how many of them that he  had  bedded already.

“Hey,  have  you see n this news yet?” Nat asked and handed him her phone.He took a quick glance and sighed. 

“Yeah, that’s why I  am hav ing an arguement with my actual girlfriend right now.”

“Then you shouldn’t  have kissed me  in the first place , if you really have a girlfriend.”

“You’re irresistible,  W ifey , ”  h e countered. “How can I keep my hands off you?”

“Geez, just shut up. How do you want to play this?”

“Just play along. Soon the world will know that we’re engaged. I will handle my girlfriend by myself.”

“I’m sorry for all of this, Steve.”

“Yeah, we always fuck things up , ” Steve sighed before putting his phone away and lean ing back into the seat. “She won’t listen to me.”

“Let me talk to her.”

“Don’t. There’s no point. You will only make it worse.”

Steve looked  more worr ied than she  had ever s een . Maybe he really loved that woman who Natasha  had never  even heard off. Steve did a good job  at hiding his relationship, considering he was one of the most wanted man for the paparazzi , ( and l ooking at how fast they could get  a  photo of  the two of  them together.)

Steve made another phone call and this time he spoke in a serious voice. Even though he kept his voice low, the complete silence of the limo made her hear the entire conversation.

“Find out who was taking the picture and send someone here to check the perimeter of my house, make sure that no one with  a camera come s near my house.”

“We can’t do that to everyone,  S ir.”

“I understand. Do  what you can though ,” h e replied. “I don’t like people snooping around my private life unless I stage it for them.”

“Yes,  S ir.”

Steve h u ng up his phone and sighed loudly. Nat  felt a bit worried about him. 

“Are you okay?”  s he asked out of sheer concern.

He turned to her with a bright smile. “Sure. Of course, I’m okay. Just have to double up the security now that the vulture s will be invading our privacy.”

Steve was quiet during the rest of the ride to Boris’’ Mansion, also known as ‘The Shadow Pond’ and simply one of the biggest estates in the Hamptons. Everyone wanted to be inviteinvited to his party and be in his company. The Rogers and the Romanov were among few people who had the privilege of knowing him personally. (Natasha was his niece, though very distantly related).

“Sir, we’re here,” the driver said as he opened the door for the couple.

“Let’s go, Wifey,” Steve turned to Natasha and offered her his arms. “We have an announcement to make here.”

 

* * *

 

The two families were welcomed warmly by Boris. He hugged his favorite niece tightly and then both of them spoke in German that Steve could only slightly understand. Natasha informed Boris of her engagement and that they wanted his permission to announce it in his party. The billionaire smiled fondly at his niece and signaled the band to stop the music. He stood up, commanding everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, thank you for joining this party. My lovely niece here has an announcement to make.”

All eyes turned to Natasha who elbowed Steve. He took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor, before going down on one knee and presenting her with a ring from his mother. Everyone turned to the person next to them and started buzzing.

“Natasha, we have known each other since we were kids and there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?”

Everyone was in shock. Nobody saw this one coming. They had heard the news from this morning but they didn’t believe it. The number one bachelor of New York City was kneeling down in front of a woman, asking her to marry him.

“Yes.” That was all that Nat replied.

Steve smiled and put the ring on her finger while a round of thunderous applause sounded. He kissed her hand before getting up.

“What about a little kiss?!!” Someone shout from the crowd and everybody laughed.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Nat felt her cheeks burn and Steve grinned like a mad men. He pulled her into his embrace and put his lips on her gently. Nat couldn’t do anything but play along, opening her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she melted into the sweet kiss he gave her.

When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless and still holding each other close.

“Nicely played,” Nat whispered. “Who knew you could act?”

“I could kiss you all day.”

Nat made a face at him. Steve realized that he could take pleasure in irritating her, making Natasha pissed and angry. Well, this would entertain him and make it all worth the while.

People came in to congratulate them and their parents came to thank them for playing along. Steve felt someone staring at him and he looked up to see Boris’s piercing grey eyes fixed at him.

He knew he would receive some source of threat from the billionaire. But he forgot about it as the party went on. Steve never left Natasha’s side and played the role of the loving fiance so perfectly he could make everyone believe it. The party went on until Steve felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Steve, may I speak with you,” Boris appeared out of nowhere and caught the man off guard. It was a bit intimidating but Steve took a deep breath and followed Boris to a more secluded area where they could talk in private.

“I guess you know why I want to talk to you.”

“Yeah, about Natasha, right?”

“I want you to understand that she’s my favorite niece. And you will be married to her soon. If you treat her well, you don’t have to worry but if you hurt her in anyway, you know what I can do. I make my enemies suffer.”

“Okay…” Steve was a bit shocked at his direct threat. “There is something you should know about this marriage before you make any assumptions.”

Boris gestured his hand for Steve to go on.

“We agreed to marry each other to save my family’s fortune and business, after the recent discovery that my grandmother has a second will. She specified that I have to marry Natasha or else everything will go straight to charity. Everything that my parents have would be gone.”

“How long do the two of you will stay married?”

“A year. Or if she can't stand it anymore, we can get a divorce anytime.”

Boris sighed. “That’s unfortunate. There are very few people who are suitable for her.”

“Boris, we never liked each other. And I have someone already. Someone that I want to be with,” Steve explained. “I didn’t want Natasha to be my wife but we all have a part to play.”

“Then why have we never heard anything about her? Why keep it a secret?”

“There is too much of a spotlight…”

“Whatever you say, Son. There is so much unknown possibility in the future,” Boris said. “But now that we understand each other, you can go back in there and celebrate with your fiance.”

“You know, I never thought I would see her again and bam! An arranged marriage on the first day I saw her. Over 10 years, I never saw her once and the minute I saw her...”

“Well, Mr. Rogers. Sometimes an arranged marriage isn’t that bad. You will learn to love each other once you have a chance to live with each other and get to know each other. Our ancestor survived it. I think you can survive it too.”

“I’m only doing it for my parents.”

“I know. Now go enjoy the night.”

* * *

 

Steve did enjoy the night, pretending to be Natasha’s fiance. He kissed her every chance he got, every single time longer than the last.

Nat didn’t like it but she couldn’t do anything when they to convince everyone. At least she could enjoy the kiss. He was an extremely good kisser, making Nat moan into his mouth every time and making her knees weak.

At least she got something out of this. Even if he was being a total juvenile.

She knew he took pleasure in torturing her. He had never left her side for a second, his arm at her waist. The sweet pet names he called her got everyone to say ‘aww’, some of the names having her cheeks burning red.

They danced together on the dance floor and to her surprise, Steve was a surprisingly good dancer. The warmth from his body felt so comfortable on her skin that she just wanted to lean into his embrace.

“Can you get me a drink, Sweetie? I’m a bit thirsty,” Nat spoke up sweetly to her fiance.

“Sure, Love,” he replied and pecked a kiss on her lips.

Steve left Nat alone for the first time that night, even though didn’t want to. She stood by herself until a man came to congratulate her on her engagement.It didn’t stop him from flirting with her and he didn’t even care that Steve Rogers was her fiance. The guy touched her arm and Nat pulled away from the touch. She didn’t like it and it felt weird that the man other than her close companion had touched her.

“Hey!” Steve shouted, pushing the guy away from Natasha, narrowly avoiding spilling the drinks. “Hands off, Bro.”

“Hey, we just talking,” the man said.

“No, you’re flirting with my fiance.” 

“Whatever, I’m out.”

The man knew better than to try anything when Steve Rogers was about to kill him with his bare hands. Steve turned to Natasha, looking a bit worried than ever.

“You alright?” 

“Yeah, props to you for a perfectly timed rescue.”

“No one touch my fiance but me,” he growled.

“Don’t be a caveman.”

“I’m a caveman to my woman.”

Before Natasha could give him a witty retort, Steve kissed her with all the intensity and passion that he could no longer hold back. Their lips moved in rhythm as they fought to hold control over one another. He kissed her, feeling the need for more. More than just a kiss. He needed her. He just needed more of her.

Steve abruptly pulled away and dragged Natasha out of the house and into the large garden outside. He found the entrance of the maze that would give them the privacy they needed. Nat tried to stop him but he kept dragging her until her found the perfect spot and pushed her against the tall bush of the maze.

“What--” 

He didn’t let her finish and kiss her hard, his lips moving and invading her in the most greedy and most filthy kiss she had ever received. It was as if she was the only thing that could help him survive. Nat moaned into the kiss and that was the last straw of Steve’s control.

Steve’s hand slid down the side of her body and to the back of her dress. He fumbled until he found the zipper and expertly pulled it down, exposing her lower back so that his hand could touch the soft skin. He pulled his lips away only to descend on her neck, sucking hard and leaving more purple marks.

“Steve…” Nat moaned into his ear. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her eyes closed as his hot lips trailed down to her cleavage and one of his hand cupped her breast. Steve growled when he felt her perky nipple on his palm and squeezed a little harder, eliciting another lustful moan. Her hot breath tickled his skin before her lips nibbling his ear.

“Shit!” someone shouted from behind them and Steve quickly used his body to shield Natasha away from the other person’s eyes. 

“Fuck off!” Steve yelled as a warning to the man.

“Bro, your parents want both of you.” 

Steve turned his head to the side to see Sam standing behind them. His friend looked away from them awkwardly. 

“They need you inside. Shit! I'm going now.”

Then he ran away, leaving Steve and Natasha alone again. Silence fell around the two of them.

“Come here,”he said, though it sounded more like an order.

“Fuck off,” she growled at him. The fire in her eyes was extinguished.

“Turn around.”

“Stop it.”

Steve ignored her and forced Nat to turn around before pulling the zipper. Nat realized he didn’t want to pick up where he left off. He spun her around and helped her adjust her dress and fixed her hair quickly.

“Let’s go.” That was all he said before he took her hand and led her back to the mansion.

 

* * *

 

Once they were back inside, their parents told them that they would head home first.If the kids wanted to party on, they could stay. Pepper told them that they should go home and get some rest when Tony said they would celebrate Steve and Nat’s engagement on his yacht in the morning. 

The ride home was in a complete silence for Steve and Natasha. They hadn’t spoken a word and they both knew that the adrenaline still high. They didn’t want to provoke any leftover emotion.

When they reached home, Steve pulled her in for a soft kiss and whispered goodnight. He left the car as fast as that kiss.

Nat knew her heart skipped a beat every time he came near her and that the rush that came with his embrace was overwhelming. She knew that he ignited something inside her that she wasn’t ready to admit yet.

To admit that they had undeniable chemistry and that she wanted him so bad that the ache between her legs wouldn’t go away, even when she was locked inside her room.

Maybe he was right. They needed to resolve the tension so that they could live together as husband and wife for a year.

 

* * *

 

“GET UP!!” 

Steve was startled awake when someone splashed cold water on him. He opened his eyes to see Natasha Romanov standing at the end of his bed with a bucket in her hands. Her chest heaved and she looked angry. 

“What the hell, Piglet?” he asked.

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for like ten minutes now.”

“Maybe a kiss would do it.”

“Shut up and go get dressed. Tony and Pepper are here.”  
“I don’t want to go,” Steve said and rolled to the other side to get more sleep.

“You can’t do this. They are doing this for us,” Nat climbed onto his bed and put her weight on his body, shaking him with her small hands as if it would make any difference.

“Hey, stop it,” he growled in warning.

But she didn’t stop so he flung her down and used his body to pin her onto the bed. Nat gasped in surprise. When she realized that he was shirtless, she felt the heat of her cheeks again.

“Let me go,” she commanded. “And get your ass out of your bed.”

“Nah, not unless you give me a morning kiss first, Wifey.”

“No! Just. Let. Me. Go.”

“One kiss and I will let you go,” he negotiated and made a kissing mouth in front of her. “Kiss, kiss.”

Nat sighed and lifted her head up to kiss him. She intended for it to be just a peck on his lips but it was Steve Rogers who she kissing with so he opened his mouth and it quickly became a make out session.

“I don’t mean to interrupt but stop kissing and go get dressed,” a woman’s voice came from the door and the couple pulled away from each other immediately.

Steve turned around and saw Maria stood there. She gave him a look before disappearing out the door. Nat took the opportunity to push him away.

“Go take a shower and meet us downstairs.”

 

* * *

 

Tony took them on his yacht to celebrate the engagement of his friend, Natasha Romanov and her fiance, Steve Rogers. Tony and Steve had had a bad blood since they were in high school. Apparently, the sting between them still carried on and they avoided each other as much as they could.

Tony had his chef cooked them a nice lunch and the billionaire made a toast to the newly engaged couple. He wished their marriage lasted longer than a week. 

Once the lunch was over, Sam, Bucky and Steve stayed inside the yacht while the others went to the sunbathing area at the front of the yacht. Sam looked at Steve and decided to say something that had been bothering him since the night before.

“You guys are getting hot and heavy real fast,” Sam spoke up. “From people who hate each other turn to can’t keep your hands off each other.”

“Last night was a mistake, Sam.”

“Was it?” Bucky asked. “From what I heard from Sam, it was pretty much another way around.”

“We still hate each other and nothing will ever change that,” Steve insisted.

“You are fooling yourself, bro.” Sam said.

Steve was sure that his heart would never change, nor his feelings for Natasha. But he knew there was a sexual tension between them and sex was the only that will resolve it.

He was a grown up and he knew how to separate lust from other feelings. He might lust after her but he was damn sure that he was not falling in love with her.

Meanwhile, Natasha and her friends were having the same discussion about Nat’s situation with Steve. Tony wanted to make sure that Steve treated her right. Nat assured him that she could handle Steve Rogers and there was nothing to worry about.

“I bet you two are going to have the wildest sex,” Mary spoke up, changing the subject to one Nat tried hard to avoid.

“Can we not talk about that?”

“Sam told us he found you two going at it last night in the maze,” Tony smiled mischievously. “Red, I’m the wildest but I’m not wild enough to do it outdoor.”

“I didn't know you and Steve were into exhibition.”

“I’m not into anything! Last night was a mistake.”

They laughed at Nat’s answer because they could clearly see the denial in her eyes. Before they could say anything, Steve and his friends showed up.

“Glad you can join us! Hope you’re done planning Red’s murder,” Tony greeted and Steve made face at the man, unamused by the joke.

“Why would I kill her?” Steve asked bluntly. “I need her to get my fortune.”

“That’s your true intention, isn’t it?” Pepper narrowed her eyes.

“You all know that this marriage is totally a stupid fake marriage trope like you've seen in the movies, right? I thought Natasha already explained everything.”

“Well, I just thought that you were actually falling in love with her, Dude,” Tony explained. “And there is no such thing as ‘stupid fake marriage’. You will eventually fall in love. I can guarantee it!”

“Wanna bet?”

“Yeah, our building on the Upper East Side?” Tony waged. “The one Da Costa wants.”

“Sure,” Steve agreed and shook hands with Tony.

The girls groaned while Bucky and Sam were excited about the bet. They all wanted to see enemies turned into lovers and there was no better match than Steve and Natasha.

They lounged around the front section of the yacht, soaking up the sun. Steve watched as Natasha took off the robe, revealing the same sexy swimsuit she had worn the other day. That was when Steve noticed that he had never seen Natasha wear a bikini. He couldn’t take his eyes off her until Natasha met his eyes.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“You’re hot. That’s all,” he shrugged.

Nat groaned and decided to leave him alone. He would only ruin her mood. Steve chuckled. He knew he won this round but still kept his attention on her, trying to figure out why she didn’t wear bikinis.

Once they back ashore, Tony dropped the couple off at Steve’s home. When they were inside the house, Steve was curious and he wanted to know what she had to hide and the only way to find out was...

“Where are you taking me?!” Nat yelled at him and tried to free herself from his grip.

“Shut up. It’s not like I’m going to do anything to you,” he replied but kept dragging her inside the house.

The house staff saw them arguing and walked away. The best thing they could do was to stay away from these two. They were like a ticking time bomb ready to destroy everything and everyone on their path if someone got in their way.

Finally, Steve pushed her into the bathroom of his bedroom. Nat put on her defensive stance when they were in the shower stall. He was standing a bit too close than she liked. His hands went to both sides of the straps of her swimsuit and he pulled it down. Nat tried to stop him and pushed his hands away from her.

“Stay still!” he barked. “I’m not going to do anything to you.”

“Let me go!” she yelled back but he was relentless. 

“Shut up and cover your boobs when I take off the top part of your suit.”

Nat let him pulled the top part down, covering her breasts as he told her. But his eyes didn't even take a peep at her tits, instead fixed on her hips. His thumb gently brushed just above the hip bone where her scar was. The scar that he he given her.

“It’s still here,” he said and kept rubbing over it. Natasha tried not to think about the burning sensation underneath her skin that was erupted by his touch.

“Thanks to some genius,” she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry,” he whispered. His eyes stared into her beautiful green ones.

One sorry might not be enough for all the things that he had done to her in the past. But this one seemed to be the most genuine one she had ever heard and the way he looked into her eyes told her that he didn't fake it when he said that. He meant it. But it didn't make up for the fact that they hate each other or for the strained relationship that they had for as long as they had known each other.

She hated him and he hated her. Nothing was ever going to change it. But oh god, his eyes was so blue. She could lose herself in the blue ocean of his eyes. They kept eye contact for longer than they liked and the longings in his eyes made her legs grew weak again. He stood too close to her. It was too much.

Steve pressed his mouth on hers, breaking the same barrier that had prevented them. Nat returned the kiss with equal intensity. Even though her heart said no, her brain and body had completely let go. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and opened her mouth for him and his tongue to plunder her.

Steve rolled the swimsuit down her legs until it pooled at her feet. He lifted her naked body up and pressed her to the marble tiles of the bathroom. His hands at her ass, holding her in place and she felt his hard member rubbing her center through the fabric of his shorts. Nat's hands started to unbutton his shirt before quickly discarding it on the floor. Once his hard muscles were under her hands, she couldn't stop herself from touching it and her soft touch only fueled his lust.

He let her down on her feet so that he could free his hard cock. Nat's eyes widened. Sure she had had sex before but her previous boyfriends didn't have a dick like that. Not that long or thick. It made her mouth water, wanting to do all the dirty things with it. Now she knew why no one could say no to him. His confidence, masculinity and his virility simmered out of every inch of his skin when he lifted her naked body up and pressed her against the wall. Her body long to be devoured in ways she had not yet begun to imagine.

His lips closed on her hard nipple and her back arched, pushing his face further into her ample breast. "We shouldn't do this..." she tried to protest even knowing that her effort was futile.

"Shut up," he grunted and continued to ravage her breast.

"Make me,” she replied.

Steve pulled away from her nipple and kissed her. His right hand slipped down between her legs to find it was wet, very very wet. She was as aroused as he was. Nat moaned into the kiss when she felt the tip of his finger brush her clit. She arched into his hand, desperate for more friction. The wetness was leaking between her legs.

There was nothing that could stop them now.

"Fuck me," she whispered against his lips, met with a primal grunt from Steve.

Natasha gasped aloud, her nails digging into his skin when she felt his hard cock sliding into her tight passage. He was too big and so full. He slowly pushed his member inside of her slowly inch by excruciating inch. They both groaned at the pleasing burn. Nat moaned again when he finally bottomed out inside of her.

"You are so fucking tight."

Steve was in heaven. Her petite body felt too good to be true and the way her walls wrapped around his cock was enough for him to lose all control. He pulled his cock out until the head and rammed into her, making her body shake at the force. Natasha writhed at the sensation. Hands held tight to his arms and shoulders. The intensity of it was too much but she needed more.

"Steve..." Nat moaned his name and he answered by another primal grunt and kept fucking her with his shaft.

He lived up to his promise… pumping his big cock into her hard. He said he would have her in his bed and making her moan his name and he was doing it right now. She had never been fucked raw...but the primal need to mate with him was at an all time high..She never looked back. She needed to feel him.

Steve had never fucked anyone without a condom before. Natasha was his first and she made him drunk with lust. He felt the need to claim her in some way. He needed to leave his mark on her, like a caveman. She didn’t object at all, she was clearly enjoying the feeling of his thick cock thrusting up her pussy.

He was pounding her cunt hard now, the head of his cock pushed at her cervix with every driving thrust. If it caused her any pain, she clearly didn’t object. She grounded her hips against him in time with each pounding, seemingly wanting him as deep as possible. He kept the hard rhythm. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer. Her tight pussy was sucking and pulling at his cock. He ramming her hard and deep, wanting nothing more than to bring on his orgasm and filled her cunt with his cum.

“So close…” she moaned. “Don’t stop. Cum in me.”

That was all he could take, hearing her begging for him to come inside her put him right over the edge. Steve plunged his cock into her tight cunt as deep as he could, feeling her cervix against his knob, waiting to swallow his cum.

“Fuck,” he shouted.

He rammed his cock up into her one more time as hard as he could, burying it to the hilt. His cock spasmed again as his primal groan echoed through the marble tiles of his bathroom. She should never have let it get this far, but as she felt the head of his cock glide past her wet hole she wanted it so badly. She was so horny.

His cock convulsed hard then started spasming forcefully as his orgasm hit. He could feel each hot spurt gush up the length of his shaft and flood her tight pussy, coating her walls with his cum. She flinched as each forceful spurt jetted into her. 

“Ah…ah…yes…so good…making me c-cum…” she cried out as her cunt suddenly went into wild spasms around his cock, clamping down hard on his shaft as he continued to release his seed, milking it in time with each of his spasms. 

He kept his cock buried balls deep in her cunt until their orgasms had subsided and he was sure that she hadmilked every last drop. He pulled out slowly, letting her pussy stay snugly around his shaft, making sure her cunt closed tightly and sealed every drop deep inside. Not a single drop dripped out, it was all well inside her. He had completed his marking of her.

“Mine…” he murmured and held her tightly in his arms.

His cock was still hard as he carried her out of the bathroom and placed her on his bed. He got her right where he had always wanted her. Steve got on top of her as she lies comfortably on his bed. He leaned in closer and kissed her softly on the lips. It was like electricity shot through her body. She let out a soft moan. He gently parted her lips with his tongue, and slipped it inside her mouth. She instinctively responded, twirling her tongue around his. She wrapped her arms around him running her fingers through his hair as their kissing became more heated, more passionate.

He took his time. He ran his hands over her hard nipples as they continued to kiss deeply. His breathing quickened, her moans increased. Then Steve broke away and began kissing every inch of her skin, now that the urge to release had been relieved. He began exploring every part of her body, making his way down to her pussy.

She bucked her hips up, urging him to do something.

“Needy, needy,” he chuckled but finally put his mouth on her wet folds. He flicked his tongue once up her slit and she let out a gasp, it was a sensation unlike anything she had felt before. He massaged her swollen clit with his lips, pressing hard against it, occasionally sucking and nibbling gently. She was still hungry for more, still wanting so much more.

She opened her legs wider and she gripped his hair with one hand, commanding him to keep doing what he was doing. He licked into her, exploring, mouthing the delicate folds, circling the hard nub of her clit with the tip of his tongue. Nat shuddered uncontrollably and put her legs over his shoulders, her hips tilted up, his hands curled around her thighs. His mouth, his chin, grew slick with her juice. She was so close. He could tell by delicious, pleased, encouraging sounds she made.

Natasha screamed his name when she climaxed, her grip on his hair painful. Her thighs tightening around his head. He kept licking her slowly as she came down from it but every brush of his tongue against her clit making her shudder.

Steve pulled away when she was lying bonelessly on his bed, not putting up any fight any more. She looked grow and sated and satisfied but he knew she wanted more.

“Are you going to fuck me?” she asked urgently, impatiently waiting for him to do something.

“Maybe not.”

“Damn it, Rogers. Just shove it in already.”

“I wanna hear you beg, Duckling,” he said, looking so smug that she wanted to do something to take that cocky smile off his face. Natasha quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him down on to his bed.

Steve was caught by surprise but this position and Natasha playing a little rough with him, turned him on even more.

“I’m not your ugly duckling anymore, Rogers,” she retorted. “Men called me the Black Widow.”

“Do I want to know that means?”

“You will know soon enough.”

She planted her hands on his chest, forcing him to stay still. As she straddled him, she noticed the ring on her finger. Nat couldn’t help but realized that it looked so right on her, as if it was meant to be.

His cock was caught beneath her body, pressed flat against his belly, and she dragged her pussy along the length of it, rubbed her clit against his heat. Nat reached down to part her wet folds with her fingers, letting him slide between them, the length of his dick teasing her opening. Steve moaned out loud. She felt even better than he’d fantasized. She reached down and grabbed hold of his stiff cock, jerking it instinctively. Her touch only made him harder.

Nat reached her hand down between her legs and rubbing her fingers at her clit, chest heaving as she tried to breathe. His eyes widened, watching her. The sight of Natasha touching herself was so painful, and she fingered herself a little longer, leaning away to make sure he saw her fingers slip in and out, letting him knew how good it felt. He moaned her name, his cock leaking more pre-cum, his perfect abs trembling, glistening with both their arousal.

Steve couldn’t hold on to this teasing anymore and he caught her hips with one hand. He used the other to guide his cock to her opening and lowered her down on his shaft until it was seated fully inside her. They both groaned at the sensation but it was Natasha who got control as she rocked her hips, making Steve pant below her.

She made him drunk with lust, drowning him with kisses and make him think of nothing but her. Her forgot everything except the pleasure he had shared with her and he wanted more. He would never be filled. The hunger was overwhelming. As soon as she felt the first shuddering spasm of his cock, she slammed down as hard as she could and milked his cock to take his full load as deep as possible in her pussy. 

He grabbed her ass and started pulling her down hard, thrusting his hips upward as hard as he could in time with each downward stroke. His hands were all over her. Or she was all over him. It was hard to tell.“Oh, fuck! This feels good,” 

Nat opened her legs wide, letting his lifting hips thrust his thick, bare shaft into her. Each thrust pressed the head of his cock up against her cervix. The new sensation was intense and it quickly overcame them. They were ecstatically, fucking like they were meant to. 

“Steve,” she whimpered, unable to help herself, eyes closed and head threw back.

Steve watched her from underneath. He could take his eyes off her and the way she moved above him was so hypnotizing. He reached his hands up to squeeze those full breasts. His hips buck reflexively, thrusting deeper into her. He could feel the muscles of her insides contract around him and Natasha cursed in Russian, only driving him mad.

The hand on his chest was gone as it snaked down the length of his torso until it slipped between her legs. He could feel the occasional brushes of her fingers against his cock as she touched herself, coaxing her own orgasm as he continued to thrust into her. Finally her inner walls clamped around him as tight as a fist, and her scream reverberated off his bedroom. The pulsing grip of her pussy around him was enough to push him over the edge. His fingers dug into her sides with bruising force as he thrust into her again and again while her inner muscles milked every last drop of him.

Nat fell forward and rested her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath and fight off the exhaustion. Steve held his arms around her, pressing soothing kiss on her forehead.

“If we’re going to continue with this fiancé act, we should at least get use to sleeping in the same bed.”

“Not protesting here.” She yawned. “Just hold me, I will close my eyes now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

Nat didn’t know when she woke up. The only thing she knew was that she was completely fucked out last night and that she passed out on top of Steve Rogers. But now she was still lying on top of him, relishing the warmth from his body. It felt so comfortable and his embrace fit her so perfectly.

The ring he gave her also looking so nice on her finger as she rested her hand on his chest like this. It was too perfect, considering the actual feelings they had for each other.

But there was one thing right about all of this mess. Sex was good. _Sex was great_.

They both needed it and it didn’t hurt anyone.

“Stop drooling on my chest, Romanov.”

Nat groaned loudly. Her fiance was finally awake and had interrupted her peaceful morning.

“Get off me! I’m overheated,” he whined and pushed her down from his body.

Nat punched his arm but he probably didn't feel a thing. He sat up and looked at her sleepily.

“I think we need to talk about his.”

“Yeah, we should.”

“I will just lay down simple rules for you then,” he suggested. “One, we will only act like a couple when our parents are in the same room as us. Two, I have a girlfriend who I actually wanted to get married to. Three, I hate you and that will never change. But since we have to keep up our cover and sex is fun,it wouldn’t hurt if we fuck from time to time.”

“So, technically it’s four of them,” Nat corrected him.

“What?”

She completely ignored him. “Now it’s my turn,” she said. “One, I agree with you on that. Second, please feel free to hook up with your girlfriend anytime. I don’t really care. Third, I hate you too. Fourth, sex with you isn’t that great.”

Steve shrugged because he knew better than that. “Whatever. I’m going to get shower or you wanna join me?”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Natasha watched as Steve got off their bed and put on his boxer briefs before going into the bathroom. It was a great view watching his muscled back and his wonderful ass. God, that man had a great ass!    
  
Fuck it! She didn’t have to like him but she could enjoy his body, especially his cock.   
  
Nat got up and quickly followed Steve into the bathroom only to find him standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his hips, just above the curve of his ass. He smiled at her in the reflection on the mirror. His eyes burned with lust when he saw her naked body. No one ever had looked at Natasha like this before and her legs felt weak.   
  
“I know you would come,” his voice was low and dangerous.   
  
He turned around and the towel was gone in a second because Natasha was ripping it off. Steve lifted her up so she could sit on the bathroom counter before he stepped in between her legs. She pulled him in for a kiss and roamed her hands all over his hard muscle. Steve thrust his tongue in to meet with hers, increasing the intensity of their kisses. His hand tangled in her hair while the other one cupped her breast. His thumb circled her nipple, leaving Natasha moaning into their kiss.   
  
This was nothing like she had ever felt and she shouldn’t be feeling like this. It felt so good when he held her with those two big arms or kissed her with all the burning passion. She bit his lips lightly as he tugged on her perky nipple. Steve broke away and traveled his lips down her jaws and neck until his mouth closed on her nipple. Nat held his head there and arched her back up. Steve reached his hand down and ran his finger up and down her tight slit, feeling the moistness rapidly spreading.   
  
“You’re so wet,” he moaned.   
  
He flicked his tongue on her nipple faster and used his teeth to nibble at the sensitive bud. Nat let out a gasp, it was a sensation unlike anything she had felt before. His fingers played with her slit until he thrust two fingers inside of her tight cunt. He massaged her swollen clit with his thumb and palm, pressing hard against it. _ Nat was in heaven. _   
  
She was about to come from the intense sensations he was making her feel.  But then…he broke away from her nipple and pulled his fingers out of her pussy. She whined, unhappy that he stopped. After he licked her nipple and teased her clit she needed to come so bad it practically hurt. Steve laughed and bended down for a kiss which she gladly accepted it. Then she felt something nudging at her slit and she moaned again when she felt him dragging his cock over her clit, up and down her dripping wet slit, mixing his precum with her juices. Her pussy pulsed at the feeling of the head of his cock at her entrance.  So she spread her legs and prepared for him to push inside her.    
  
Steve just chuckled and did nothing. He grabbed his chin, “Do you really want it?”   
She was desperately horny and she needed him inside her. “Y…yes… Yes!”   
“But what about the condom?”   
“I… I don’t care… just shove it in!”   
  
He let out a loud groan and shoved in deep in one hard thrust that made Natasha arched her back, pushing herself until her body was plastered with his. “Fuck yes,” she moaned. Now that he was inside her, Nat was overcome by the sheer sensation of his bare cock gliding in and out of her pussy. They kissed passionately as Steve prowling his way in her. The thought that he was bumping against her cervix with each thrust only turned her on more. She started thrusting her hip forward to meet with his powerful slam.    
  
Her hot body pressed against his and Steve couldn't get enough of her. The Black Widow ate men alive and he was willing to let her swallow him whole as long as they could keep fucking like this. He wanted more--no,  _ he needed more _ . So he just plundered what she offered to him. He rammed into Natasha hard and deep and one more stroke was enough to send her crashing over. She screamed his name and dug her fingernails into his skin as her body seizing. Her legs shaking and he wasn't stop there and kept up the rhythm.   
  
He took her hard and fast through the first climax and built her towards her second just as fast. She could feel her walls clamping down on his hard cock. She kept moaning his name repeatedly in his ear and it fueled his burning desire even more. He was fucking her so expertly, and as she wrapped her legs around his hips, she realized that all she wanted was for him to finish inside her. She tightened her legs around him, and thrust her hips even harder against him.    
  
As she felt herself gush over the big cock pounding into her, she needed him to come inside her. Her walls convulsed around him again as she reached her second climax of the morning. Nat watched as her pussy swallowed the full length of her lover’s huge cock. His thrusts becoming more determined, his breathing ragged in her ear, his cock beginning to swell. Her hands held tightly to him, she didn't trust her ability to sit up again. If he kept up like this, she was sure that she would have her third orgasm. She was sure she would black out, her body was overstimulated and too sensitive.   
  
She felt him swell inside of her and he grabbed her hip to pull her hard back on his cock, burying himself deep inside of her so his cock was pressed against her cervix. With a loud primal groan, Steve exploded and unleashed a huge flood of cum inside her. She screamed out as another climax shook her to the core. They went still as they tried to catch their breath with his cock still inside her, her pussy convulsing every now and then, intending to milk out every bit of cum he had. Her pussy was so flooded that it began to flow out of her even with his thick member still buried deep in her. She leaned back against the mirror and pulled him in for a kiss with such passion that left Steve wanting more.

“God, that’s a good way to start the day,” he breathed against her lips. “If we keep doing this, this marriage might actually work out.”

“I second that,” Nat smiled and kissed him some more.   
  
They made out for a couple of minutes before Steve pulled his cock out of her, trying to control his urge to fuck her again. Steve lifted Nat up and led her to the shower stall, their lips never parting, which only increased the intensity of it all. Their hands roamed all over each other’s body as they helped clean each other off. Steve mouthed his lips on her neck and made her moan again, throwing the last bit of control he had out of the window to take her again.

Now he knew why they called her the Black Widow. She left him craving and needed more. He knew this feeling would not go away anytime soon so he wanted to enjoy it while it last.   
  


 

* * *

 

It took them two hours to finally came down from their bedroom. Everybody in the house was gone. One of the maids told Steve that their parents went to their friend’s vineyard and would return home for dinner.

“They weren’t sure if both of you would join them or not.” She said.

“It’s okay, Ebelyn,” Natasha said gently.

“We’ll head into town too,” Steve added and took her hand in his.

“No, we won't.”

“Wifey, don’t protest. We talked about this.”

Steve dragged her to his car as Nat tried to fight to loose his grip on her. The effort was futile because he was a lot stronger than her.

“Come on, Romanov!” He said. “I will take you out for a nice lunch then we can enjoy the sun by James’ pool.”

“No, you probably planning to drown me in that pool.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that. It would be too easy. If I want you gone, I would poison your food.”

“Is that suppose to make me feel better?”

“Just shut up and get in the car,” he rolled his eyes. “The restaurant is making your favorite lobster dish.”

He remembered her favorite dish in the Hamptons. That was what made her got into his car without further complaint.

When they got to her favorite restaurant, it surprised her that he had already made a reservation. It was a very crowded day but Steve went a few extra miles to secure the best table for them.

“Why are people staring at us?” Nat whispered when they walked across the dining area. People were openly looking at them and gossiping. 

“Our engagement hit the news, Darling,” he said, acting as if he couldn’t care less about it. “Everyone knows that  we will get married soon. You should be proud of yourself. You are the only woman who ever hit the newspapers with me that wasn't a one night stand.”

“I should feel disgusted, Rogers” 

His smile widened as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer until he could brush his lips on her earlobe. “But yet, you were asking for more last night...and this morning.”

Nat shivered at his words. It was true that sex was incredible and that she would go back for more. But she wasn't the oy one. He had also wanted her so damn much- the night before and this morning were proof to that. 

“Don’t blame me, you’re the one who started the second round,” she retorted. 

“Yes, Darling. Because you’re so damned irresistible.”

The conversation was cut short when the hostess showed them their table. Gossip was still flying around them and Nat was uncomfortable with it, as obviously she hadn’t never been a target like this. So unlike Steve, who was so chilled and gave zero fucks.

“You will get use to it. Being my wife is going to bring more heat than just gossip.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone will try to bring me down by getting through you.”

She didn’t understand what he meant by that. “I thought you would be happy about that.”

“But  _ they _ think that I am so in love with you,” he replied. “You might not know this but you’re my woman now and I have to protect you.”

“I’m not your woman, Rogers, and I’m more than capable of protecting myself.”

“But you’ve become my greatest weakness. You don’t even know what they might throw at you.”

Steve looked serious and he meant every word of it. She hadn’t heard much of what he was doing. (Well, she spent years trying to avoid everything related to him. She meant to do some research when she went back to New York.) But she assumed that there would be a lot of his old competitors involved, a lot of bad blood.

She would probably be the only weakness in his armor.

“I just want you to know that. You will become my wife and I will take care of you,” he insisted. “Because a hard journey awaits.”

Nat just nodded even she if didn’t agree with him. For the sake of peaceful lunch, she would let him have this one. Steve ordered Natasha’s favourite dish, egg roulade with lobster, and also ordered her favourite wine. He was too nice to her and it was weird. Her instincts told her to be prepared for what might happen next.

But nothing really significant happened. They enjoyed lovely small talk over wine and delicious food. After the meal, Nat got a message from Pepper telling Nat to meet up with her at the nearby cafe.

“Hey, Pepper and Maria are here.”

“You wanna go with them?”

“Yeah, I will have them drop me home.”

“Okay, take care of yourself, Duckling,” he replied and kissed her forehead. “If you need anything just call me.”

He walked her to the cafe and left her with the girls. Steve drove home, ready to finally have the place to himself. Steve tried calling her after an hour but he gave up and did something else instead. He completed a painting and one conference call with the charity broad.

Steve tried to call Sharon again and this time, she was willing to pick up the phone.

“Hey,” Steve greeted. “We need to talk.”

Sharon gasped. “Are you going to break up with me?”

“No! Hell no. I just want to say that I will go back to New York in two days. I promised you, I will handle this. You don’t need to worry about anything.”

“Steve, are you sure you can handle this?”

“I will explain it to you face to face. We can’t do this over the phone.”

“Okay, we will talk. I miss you.”

“Me too,” he replied. “Two days, alright?”

“Yeah, see you, Babe.”

Steve hung up before sighing in relief. He looked up from the floor and saw Natasha standing at the door.

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything is so not okay,” he replied angrily, looking at her with his burning blue eyes.

Natasha put on her defensive stance immediately when he sensed his shift of emotion. Steve stood up and stalked toward her. 

“Everything's not okay since you came back in my life.”

“Hey! I don’t want you back in my life either,” she replied, poking her fingers at his chest to stop him from coming closer. 

“You’ve always ruined everything!”

“Don’t blame your incapability to tell the world that you have a girlfriend on me! Maybe you aren’t even serious about her!”

Angry radiated from every inch of his skin. He stared at her with his blue eyes and a second later, Steve pressed her up against the door. He pressed his lips on her hard enough that his teeth drew blood, but at that point, everything he did only fueled their lust for each other. There was no point denying it, the sexual tension and desire would only drove them mad.

His hands tore her clothes off without any further ado,  her hands doing exactly the same thing. Steve pushed the door close once he got her naked. The next second, she was pressed against the door. Steve's body squeezed her tight with his cock hard against her stomach. She arched at his roughness. His hands stroking up her thighs, ”Fuck” Steve groaned when he discovered she was already wet.

Steve didn’t waste anytime and thrust his cock in without any hesitation. Nat didn’t try to stop him and even found her hands roaming over his muscles, gliding her hips when his cock slammed in and out of her. Nat moaned out loud, there was no reason for her to resist this. His cock was so big, stretching and filling her body and all thoughts of anything besides him and the cock inside of her body fled.

He didn’t go gentle, just full on angry sex and working toward his release. He didn’t care that he might hurt her as he rammed into her, making her cry out. She was sure that her voice was audible through the empty house but she didn’t care. With every thrust she could feel his veins and bumps dragging over her sensitive insides, creating the most wonderful feeling that made her come on him unexpectedly.

“You want this, don’t you?” he asked with a smirk on his face. His movement didn’t falter as he continued to piston his cock into her, building her up toward another orgasm right after the first one.

They were like animals. They fucked on every surface of the room and Natasha lost track as her body was wracked by orgasm after orgasm. All she could remember was that she was so high and that he had come inside her a couple of times now. That didn’t stop them, only making them want more and more.

Finally, they made it to his bed. Steve pinned her down underneath him and resumed, diving his cock inside of her with every stroke. Her legs were shaking, being joined naked together felt amazing. His moaning became more intense as his lips pressed against her neck. He broke away only to pin her arms down and resume his deep, penetrating thrusts. His cock stroked her g-spot every time and his pelvic bone glided directly onto her clit. Nat went weak, feeling her whole body give up control. Steve took advantage of that, knowing she will do anything that he wanted.

He got her right where he wanted her, trapped under his body while his hard cock stuffed inside of her. She lustfully squirmed and kept his deeply impaled cock inside. Nat was going through such pleasurable emotions, and she suddenly wanted to fuck the hell out of it. 

“Look at you,” he goaded from the top of her. “You can’t help yourself, can you?”

Nat didn’t know what he meant until she realized that he hadn’t move for minutes now and she was the one doing all the work. He stay completely still and she bucked her hips up to fuck herself with his cock. She didn’t care anymore, she just kept frenzy rocking herself up, moaning uncontrollably, reaching her hands out to pull his neck down for a lustful kiss.

Natasha could feel her pussy heating up and gyrating closer to another orgasm. Her moans were getting louder and echoing through that strange room. She was moaning like a wanton banshee on his cock, aching to release on him. 

“Make me cum,” she commanded.

“Say please.”

“Please, make me cum,”

Steve grunted like an animal and dived into her hard. His rigid cock began to thicken even more inside of her. His powerful slams made her entire body toward the edge of his bed as he fucked her hard and deep. Nat’s body slid down the edge. She would have hurt herself but Steve grabbed her just in time and placed her gently onto the carpet below. Her upper body was on the floor but her hips and legs were at the edge of the bed. The position allowed him to have a deep penetration and it doubled their pleasure.

They were coming together but Nat knew that wasn’t the end of their lustful night. They needed to let out the anger and hatred toward one another.

Steve lifted her tiny body up and placed her back on bed, on all fours as he positioned himself behind her. Natasha felt more exposed and confused as she couldn’t see what he was doing. Her mind was still in the haze of orgasm. He storked his cock, spreading the wetness of their cum before slamming fully into her. Nat screamed and arched her back, rocking her hips back and forth at the same rhythm as him.

She screamed again at the sudden sting on her ass. Steve slapped her backside and the pain made her come on his cock unintentionally. Steve had to stop his movement because the hard and continuous convulsions of her inner muscles were too much. He leaned over, covering her back with his torso, his mouth up against her ear.

“Shit...you feel so good. Your cunt is spasming so hard,” he groaned. Nat could only whimper incoherently in reply. He pulled his cock all the way out, loving to see how her wetness gushed out after. He dragged his fingers over his cock, catching some of the lewd wetness before pushing his fingers into her mouth, letting Natasha tasted herself. “Suck them clean,” he ordered. “Taste how much you want this.”

It was so hot that Natasha did as he told. She suckled and licked vigorously as he thrust them deeper into her mouth. This was just the beginning and it was already this good. Steve didn’t want to think of what it would be like if this kept going on. He would die a happy man though.

He drove his cock back into her and Nat bit on his fingers at the shock of his intrusion. Steve pulled his hand out of her mouth and then reached down to grasp one of her breasts, playing and tugging the hard nipple until he got bored and reached down between her legs, rubbing at her clit and making her scream his name until he was satisfied and pulled away from her, resuming prowling into her. One of his hands went at her hip and another pulled her long red hair. Natasha tried focusing her breathing, controlled breaths in and out but every time Steve slammed into her, it was practically impossible.

His thrusts harder and his gasps louder in her ear. As she felt him thicken inside of her, his cock swelling and twitching. A moment later as she felt his cock jerk and his hips slammed forward into hers as he groaned and held himself against her body. She could feel it inside of her, hot and sloshing around as she cried out at the feeling. Natasha let go of her body and screamed out her orgasm. Her pussy tightening and milking his shaft deep in her body as her legs shook and her body trembled.   
  
There was nothing else, nothing beyond heavenly pleasure. She was lost in the feeling of the most intense orgasm she ever had.   
  
It was only when her climax began to subside, when she started to feel how he wasn’t thrusting anymore and his cock giving its last twitches and Steve struggling to regain control of his breathing. Her cunt dripping with white cum as she heard him tell her how good she’d been, how much he looked forwards to doing this again. He pulled off before collapsing on top of her.   
  
“Get off me! You’re too heavy.”   
  
Steve did as she said but pulled Natasha into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and heard his heartbeat still pounding hard but he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He felt as sleep in no time but didn’t let go of her.   


* * *

 

Natasha woke up, feeling completely sore all over her body. She didn’t want to move and just want to bury herself in the comfort of her bed and blanket. The warmth that enveloped her all night was gone and the bed was empty and cold.

Steve was gone and didn’t even wait for her to wake up.

Nat felt an uneasy feeling for the first time. She didn’t like to wake up alone like this. Even it meant nothing between them, she loved the way he held her all night. Last night’s thing went a bit rough, but she was always up for a rough sex anyway. She knew hate sex would be great as she heard from Pepper and Maria from time through time.

Sex with Steve was great. Hate sex was incredible and they should use more of their hatred in a creative way like this.

She opened her eyes again and looked around the room to see her fiance in a suit. He looked so yummy wearing a three pieces suit like that. (Well, it was her weakness. She loved a  man in suit.) He was typing on his phone and also scrolling through his laptop at the same time.

“Why are you wearing a suit?” she asked.

“I have to meet with one of the partners today,” he replied but didn’t look up from his phone. “You wanna come with me?”   
“No.”

“Good.”

“Do you always have a meeting this early?”

“Honey, it’s 2 PM,” he said. “I guess I did a great job last night.”

Nat’s eyes widened when she heard how much time she had lost by oversleeping. She was really completely fucked out last night. It was no wonder her body was such a total wreck today.

Steve put his phone down and turned his attention to his fiance. His burning blue eyes locked onto her naked body as she sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. 

Before Steve knew it, his body had already stopped behind her and pulled her closer. He thought they hated each other but they couldn’t ignore the fact that they were so synchronized in bed, not to mention the sexual tension between them.

“I will come back in a couple hours,” he said. “Don’t bother dressing up. I would tear anything off you again when I came back.”

“You sex maniac.” 

Steve chuckled before tilting her head back for a proper morning kiss. Nat moaned into the kiss and turned around to face him. Things was about to get heated when Steve’s phone rang and he abruptly pulled away from her.

He frowned as he looked at the phone. “I really have to go.”

“Good luck,” she wished and leaned up to peck his lips.

The little kiss that left Steve wanting more as he walked out the door.

  
  


* * *

 

Steve met up with Warren Worthington III. He was a partner in his property development business and long time friend since college. They played football together. 

Steve and Warren had to discuss the De Costa matters and whether they should sell the property on the upper east side or not.

They reached the conclusion faster than expected. They agreed that they would not sell the property since they could make more profits out of it in the long run. 

“I heard about your engagement with Romanoff,” Warren said as he sipped his wine.

“Yeah, but I don’t think it will last long,” Steve replied. “I don’t love her.”

“I guess it’s for the family business then.”

“You could say that. She’s the only heir and I’m the only heir.”

“I do hope the marriage will last, at least for the foreseeable future. It would profit everyone and maybe be the first time in history that you can stay ahead of Tony Stark.”

“You are right.”

“But if you don’t want to, you have to talk about this with her. How long before you guys end it. You don’t want to let the shareholders have such high hopes for a sudden influx of money that they hope you will use it to expand the company.”

“I will talk to her today,” Steve replied. “But thanks for the advice again.”

“Anytime, my friend.”

They shook hands before they concluded the meeting and went separate way. Steve called Matt from his car to confirm his decision with the lawyer so he could execute the paperwork and inform Roberto that Steve would not sell his building.

When Steve finally reached home, he found that their parents were already back. He greeted them before hurried to his bedroom only to find Natasha was sleeping in his bed with blanket covering the lower part of her body. She was naked as he had told her and the sight only made him hard with lust.

He had to remind himself that they had more important things to do right now. Specifically, to have this thing between them sorted out. Steve sat down next to her before kissing on her shoulders, making Natasha mumbled something her couldn’t catch. He gently flipped her onto her back so he could kiss her on the luscious full lips. Nat wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until his body was on top of her.

“Wake up, Wifey,” he whispered. “We need to talk.”

Nat moaned in protest but did as she was told when she saw how serious he was.

“What is it?”   
“I just had a little talk with Warren. He advised me to talk to you about our little arrangement.”

“I’m listening.”

“I don’t want this marriage to last longer than it should. To end all of this, I think the solution is that we get married as fast as we can so the one year deal ends faster than if we prolonged the wedding.”

“Yeah, I agree with you,” Nat replied. “Maybe a month after we go back to New York. At least, our parents can have some time to prepare the wedding for us.”

“You have a deal, Darling.”

They shook hands. Steve was relieved that the discussion ended the way he wanted. With that important thing finished, they could resume the task he had set for them that morning. Natasha’s hands quickly tore his clothes off and her lips set on his. 


	6. Chapter 6

They didn’t come downstairs for dinner as they were too busy fucking each other’s brain out. Nat was too tired to move when they were finally done,so Steve went to the kitchen around midnight to find something for them to eat.

His mom left note on the refrigerator saying that she had left them food or he could call up the chef. Steve didn’t want to bother anyone so he microwaved everything. He carried the tray upstairs and had a late dinner with Natasha on their bed.

 After the meal, he carried her into the bathroom to take a shower before they went to sleep. The next morning came soon enough and and with it the time for them both to return home.

When they came down for breakfast, everyone was at the table and they were expecting them. 

“You guys look like you have something to tell us.” Steve spoke up.

“Yes, Steven,” Sarah said. “We have been talking about this since yesterday and we think it might help you two to adjust, if you were living together in the same house.”

“That’s not going to happen," they both replied at the same time.

“Just think about it. You guys are already going to live together for a year. Why don’t you guys start it now,” Ivan suggested.

The couple looked at each other and tried to communicate with their eyes.

“Fine,” Steve said. “But we have our own conditions too. The wedding will happen one month after we go back to New York.”

“One month!?” Aliana exclaimed. “That’s not enough time for a Romanov-Rogers wedding!”

“It’s enough,” Nat insisted. “Since we’re going to divorce after a year, it would be better if we don’t spend load of money on this wedding.”

“And please don’t invite anyone we don’t know,” Steve added. “This or there will be no wedding.”

The parents went quiet when they saw that their kids were serious about this.

 “Fine. Your wedding will be in one month and you will move in together today.”

Steve rolled his eyes and Nat sighed but they both agreed to the condition anyway, ending the discussion as soon as possible. The rest of the morning consisted of reaching an agreement with their parents.

They left the Hamptons after, with Natasha’s parents forcing her to join Steve in his limo so they could head to his house directly. Aliana reassured Natasha that her clothes would be sent to his penthouse later that day.

Steve held the door open for her before following her inside. Nat scooted away from him to create the most proximity possible but Steve closed the gap between them by putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling Natasha closer to him.

All Nat could do was sigh and lean into him to get comfortable.

"Do you think this is a good idea, us living together in such close proximity?" she asked.

“We have to try. At least to shut our parents up for a while,” he replied. “There’s six rooms in my penthouse. You can choose one and I will have someone redecorate it.”

“Thank you.”

“But our sex agreement is still in place.”

“Of course you would say that,” she said. “But I agree, sex is the best part of this deal.”

“What? I’m the best part of this deal, babe,” he smiled with a boyish grin.

“Not even close.” Nat chuckled at his silly face

“Speaking of sex…” he said, mischievous smile appeared. “Do you want to cross limo sex of the list?”

“You’re a  sex maniac.”

Steve leaned down to kiss her and tried to push Natasha onto the seat but she gently shoved him away and straddled his lap instead. She put her mouth back on his and slipped her tongue in. Steve opened his mouth to tangle his tongue with hers.

His hands quickly worked her shirt off and hiked her skirt up. Nat followed his move and unzipped his pants. His cock was already half hard and she gave it a little tug to make sure it stood at full attention. God, she would never get enough of it. The perfect length stretching her out so fully and perfectly. Steve groaned and closed his eyes, head falling back. He inhaled sharply as her fingers swept across the slit at the head, gathering the pre cum dripping out.

“Someone is really excited,” she teased and just as Steve opened his eyes, she licked her fingers, making Steve groan at the sight. His hand went to the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing the luscious lips to taste himself on her. It was another battle of teeth and tongue, passion and lust filling their senses. His hands went to her breast and squeezed through the fabric of her bra, making Natasha moan into the kiss. The other hand went to his length, trying to guide it into her already wet opening.

Natasha bit into his lips when his cock slid inside her, inch by delicious inch until it was all seated inside her. His hand went to her ass and got a firm grip on it. Her body tensed as she pulled his hair, lifting her ass up from his lap. He smiled against her neck and nibbling at the soft skin hard before trailing to her lips, tongue skimmed her trembling mouth. Everything he did seemed to set her body aflame, overwhelming her senses, leaving Natasha moaning incoherently, clutching her hands at his hair and the front of his T-shirt that bulged with his rock hard chest.  
Steve began to move, his cock throbbing inside of her. He lifted her up and slid home again. She was so wet for him and Steve grunted before he started pumping fast. He was lost in wild abandon and Natasha started to work her hips on her own. They were like animals, his hands pawing at her, his fingers pinching and tweaking her nipples while he squeezed her breasts.  
“Wait!” Natasha suddenly stopped and pushed away from him, his hips faltered. ”Stop, stop”  
His eyes widened when she lifted her ass up and pulled his cock out. ”What?” He asked. _She couldn’t leave him like this_ . ”Don’t tell me you wanna stop when you work me up like this?”  
“No, you jerk. We have to put a condom on , ” s he replied, hands trying to scramble for something in her purse.  
Steve was so filled with lust he wasn’t thinking straight anymore. All he wanted was to fuck her senseless. ”Can ’t we do it bareback? I’m selfish and I don’t like it.”  
“No! You’re such a jerk , " Nat yelled at him , finally f inding the gold foil packet. “If you hate me that much, you probably don’t want a Rogers-Romanoff baby, right?”  
"You make me second-guess it. Anyway, I know you take your pill s," h e said. “I saw them in your bag."  
"Don't tell me you go through my stuff."  
“No! Just put it on and get on with the fucking."  
Nat ripped the foil opened and put the condom on his cock. Steve groaned. He didn’t like to wear condoms with Natasha. (He had always worn condoms with other girls but Natasha had become the exception). But he didn’t care at that moment. He just wanted to put his cock inside her and get a release.

 She was actually on pill but she wanted to take a little control back from him and she wanted to use this opportunity to show him who was in charge. She grabbed his cock and guided it to her folds, sliding her tight passage down on his cock. Nat closed her eyes and moaned out loud. Steve thrusting his hips up but she just simply pressed her hand on his chest to stop him, telling that she would handle this one. He took the cue and leaned back in the seat.

She arched her back when she felt him fully seated inside her and then moving her hips in a circular motion, the friction alone was too unbearable for the man. His hands gripped at her hips, hard enough to left a red print on her skin. Then she rocked her hips back and forth.

 “Fuck, Nat!” he shouted when he felt the intentional squeezing of her inner muscles. He bit his lips, trying to control himself. The tip of his cock brushed against her cervix. It would feel better than this if he wasn’t wearing a condom. She moved her hips a little, in small gentle thrusts, making him only want more. She was teasing and Steve didn’t know how long he could last.

“Nat…” His voice sounded like a plea, he was breaking. “Come on…please…”

Steve didn’t ever realize she was as evil as he was until it was too late. She had full control and he was completely at her mercy. She looked at him and smiled her devious, triumphant smile when she saw him moaning helplessly. His chest was heaving and the muscles of his body were tense. Nat finally took mercy on him and start moving her hips up and down his length.

She whimpered into the kiss and they enjoyed each other’s bodies for a while as she kept bouncing on his dick. The girl knew exactly how to move, bringing both of them closer to an orgasm. She screamed her pleasure, moving up and down. They kept on fucking, long deep strokes just the way she liked. She felt the first spasm of his cock signaling the start of his orgasm, and slid herself down on him until she felt the tip pushing into her cervix. She let out a moan as she felt his cock jerking and spasming.

“Fuck! Fuck, yeah!” she began to scream as she came, her pussy tightening. His hands grasped her hips and pressed her against his groin, _hard._ She felt a huge amount of hot cum being emptied inside the condom as he exhaled forcefully in ecstasy. He came so hard that she could feel each spurt. That sensation took her over the edge again and she squirmed on his lap, her eyes closed in perfect bliss as they rode their orgasm together.

It was the first time they had used a condom. Sex wasn’t as satisfying as she thought but they had to put it on. She didn’t want a baby with him. Her thought was cut short when her brain went on short circuit as she felt forward into his arms. They shared a kiss after sharing an orgasm.

Nat slowly got off him and pulled the condom of his cock, only to see how much cum was in it. They cleaned up and put their clothes back on. Nat was about to sit back in her seat but Steve pulled her onto his lap and cradled her in his arms, kissing her forehead gently in a way that made her heart flutter. It was nothing like the primal, hard fucking they had just experienced.

Nat relished his tender touch and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with the sound of his steady heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

Steve woke her up with kisses when they arrived at his building and Nat kissed back right away. The kiss that supposed to be an innocent thing but the heat turned up in a heartbeat.

“Maybe we can continue this at my house,” he murmured against her lips.

She hummed in answer before they got out of the limo. The doorman informed him that their parents were waiting in his penthouse. Once they walked in, Steve could see Aliana taking care of Natasha's belongings. 

"Welcome home, my dear!" Sarah greeted them.

"What are you doing in my house, Mom?"

"We are here to see if you both fulfilled your end of the bargain or not."

Steve made face at his mom while Natasha joined her mother to check her things.

"Why don't you give her a tour?"

"Alright," Steve groaned and turned to call his wife-to-be. "Wifey, come on, dear. I will show you to my room."

He held his hand out and Nat took the cue, joining their hands and walked away from the parents. He led her to his room, a spacious master bedroom with a huge ceiling to floor glass window overlooking a magnificent view of Central Park. The room was decorated in a modern minimalistic style like the rest of his penthouse. A top of the line furniture and famous abstract painting neatly furnished only emphasized his excellent taste.

"I hope you like the place," Steve spoke up when he noticed that Aliana and Sarah had followed them into the room.

"Yeah, I love it," Nat replied and stepped close to the window.

Steve followed her, hands resting on her hips and leaned close to her ear.

"Someday I'm going to fuck you against this window," he whispered and kissing her neck.

"God..." Nat groaned but she couldn't hide her flushed cheeks or deny the shiver that went straight down to her core, imagining him pinned her against the clear glass and fucked her brain out. 

"We can do it tonight if you want,” he suggested with a grin on his face.

“By all mean, please do. Pretend like we’re not here,” Aliana’s voice made them realize that their mothers were still inside the room.

“Sorry,” Nat muttered under her breath and moved away from Steve.

“If you two don’t mind, we would like to have dinner with you tonight.”

“It would be great if you cooked too, Mom,” Steve said with a bright smile.

Sarah nodded and led Aliana downstairs to leave their children alone together. Once the door closed behind them, Nat turned to her soon-to-be husband and poked his chest hard.

"I'm so not going to sleep in your room!"

"Why? I'm starting to wrap my head around this idea,” he shrugged. “And we can fuck anytime we want without having to summon each other to the room.”

“Urghhhh,” Nat groaned. “Stop thinking about fucking! We don’t want to live here together, remember?”

“Yeah, I dreaded the idea but have sex with you helps. And my house is so big that we practically don’t have to stay in the same room during the day but at night, I would love for you to sleep in my bed,” he said. “And you can make any changes to the penthouse you want, or to your personal working space, spa, or a private collection room. I can have men turn the adjacent room into a huge walk in closet for you.”

“Tempting but no.”

“Come on, Wifey!”

“We will not sleep in the same bed until we are married!”

Steve gaped. “That’s a fair deal but it’s a bit cruel to me.”

Steve shook hands with her to seal the deal. At least, he would have her in his bed after the wedding. For a month, he could wait and it wasn’t like they couldn’t anything. It was just a bit harder than when they were in the Hamptons.

They came down only to find their parents discussing the wedding details. The couple just let them decide everything. The dinner went on quietly and the kids were well-behaved for most of the time. Steve tried to sneak his hand up her thigh under the table but she slapped it away. Steve relented and tried again one more time and this time, Nat let him skimmed his hand at her inner thigh before he slipped a finger inside her panties, dragging the slit, making Natasha shiver.

 She looked at him and saw that he was only pretending to listen to every word their parents were discussing. Finally, his finger found her clit and slowly stroked the sensitive bud. Her hands tightly gripped the arms of the chair.

Steve took pleasure in every minute of it, seeing Natasha try to restrain herself but failing miserably. He prolonged her release by alternating between slowly circling her clit with slipping his fingers inside her. Every time she was about to come, he pulled out and let her orgasm die down. She looked at him, planning her revenge but all she got was a devilish grin.

Lucky for her, their parents finally went home and Steve had to end his torment on her. They walked the parents out. Once they were alone, Natasha grabbed the front of his shirt. 

“You are so going to pay for what you did,” she said.

She didn’t wait a second and dragged him up to his bedroom. Once they were inside his room, Steve lifted her up by her ass, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the window and pressed her there.

“Did someone say she want to sleep in her own room?”

“You’re an ass, you know that?”

He chuckled. “I think I’m a good husband as I will fulfill every fantasy of my wife.”

“Seriously?”  
“Hell yeah.”

He kissed her, letting her down to stand on her own feet. Their clothes were quickly shredded to the floor. Once they were completely naked, Steve spun her around, facing her toward the view of the city and pedestrians below. Even though no one could see them from where they were, Nat still felt exposed in a way she had never known before. His hands roamed all over her body, tracing every luscious curve. His lips never left her soft skin as he pressed her tighter to the glass window, making her hard nipples squeeze against the cold surface.

“Steve…” she moaned. Her sexy voice only fueled his desire even more.

And he slid his left middle finger into her pussy, delighting in her wetness. He loved the way her inner walls felt around his fingers. Nat arched her head back until it fell at his shoulders and sighed.

“Play with yourself,” he whispered in her ear. Hot breath tingling her skin.

Nat ran her hands down her body and slid her finger through her slit. She rubbed her clit firmly and moaned uncontrollably. His left hand joined her right and together they played with her pussy, his finger sliding inside and out of her while she rubbed her clit. His right arm still holding her firmly and lovingly. Natasha continued to rub her clit while Steve kept on with his pace. Soon, he put another finger inside her, sliding in as deep as he could.

She started to rub faster and faster, pushing down harder on her clit as she felt her orgasm coming. He leaned forward, leaving his fingers inside of her tight core and whispered in her ear. “Come for me now, love,” he spoke, leaning the weight of his body onto hers, holding their hands tightly against her pussy. As Natasha started to convulse, he tilted her head back and briefly kissed on her soft lips, pushing her over the edge. She came, the orgasm causing her to tense up before gushing all over his hand. She came hard, milking at his fingers but Steve quickly slid his fingers deep inside her pussy, twisting them, adding to the sensation of her orgasm.

“We’re not done yet,” he said as he took his fingers off her and Nat did the same thing, taking her hand away from her pussy. Steve noticed how wet her fingers were so he took her hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking gently and thoroughly on each finger, loving the taste of her sweet nectar. He took each finger fully in her mouth, and licked to the tip. Natasha loved the feeling, and she loved having him taste her pussy that way. It was so hot and made her feel as if she claimed him, marking him in some way.

Steve leaned forward, kissed her and whispered in her ear. "We're going to fuck now.”

Natasha, so lost in pleasure, didn’t even think twice. “Yes. Fuck me now. Fuck me right here.”

Steve stroked her side, and his eyes met hers in the glass. Gentle pressure on her shoulders had her bending slightly forward. He adjusted her feet, spread them a bit further. She was fully exposed for him, shivering with arousal. His hand came down on her thigh, hard enough to sting, and she jumped and yelped. Her attention was at the slight pain and another second, Steve thrust his cock into her wet, warm pussy.

Nat screamed at his length stretching her out so fully. His hand tangled in her hair, forcing her head up and back. “Now imagine that someone actually watching us fuck right now.” Her walls convulsed at the image he feed in her mind. “You like this, don’t you? How about next time we actually have a bystander?” She milked his cock again and he smiled against her neck, knowing her discovered something that he could use against her.

She leaned against the window, loving the feel of him inside her. Nat’s fingers scratched and clawed at the glass. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened wide, breath condensing rhythmically in hazy circles on the cool material. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, whispering "Natasha, Natasha, Natasha" and telling her how hot she was and how much it turned him on to fuck her like this. Steve mercilessly pistoned into her, pressing her chest and face against the window with each powerful thrust, her arms splaying widely.

She felt the beginning of her orgasm coursed through her. Steve noticed, and fucked her faster, harder, sliding in and out with a full stroke every time, bending close to whisper in her ear. “You wanna come?”

Nat answered loudly and clearly, "Yes. Oh God, yes. Come with me.”

She whimpered as her legs trembled. Steve’s free hand dipped between her legs and began rubbing her clit. Her juices covered his cock and ran over his hand, smelling sweet and musky, and he slammed his cock harder into her. She was breathing heavily now, leaning against the cool glass as her knees tried to give way. Steve let go of her hair to rub and pinch her nipples, scraped his teeth across the back of her neck as her cries out, echoing off the glass and filling the room.

She came, screaming, trapped against the window, writhing between the cool glass and her man solid body. Steve followed suit, cum spurting out inside of her, filling her to the brim. The man continued pounding ruthlessly up into her pussy throughout their orgasm. Her knees buckled; his arm wrapped around her waist and kept her upright until the intense spasms began to ease. He pulled out and turned Natasha around to give her a passionate kiss.

He picked her up in his arms and took them into the bathroom for cleaning up before they went to sleep in the same bed. Natasha seemed to forget her words as she relished in the feel of his warm body and strong arms around her.

Maybe tomorrow then but this night, she would enjoy it while it lasted.

 

* * *

 

Nat woke up to a cold, empty bed. Steve was gone and she couldn’t hear him shower. She looked around the room to see any sign that he was still here but there was none. His watch, cellphone, and wallet were gone.

 Then she turned to the other side to see a small note left at the end table beside her.

 ‘ _Sorry, I have to go work but I already cook_ _ed_ _breakfast for you. Steve_ ’

 Nat sighed and sunk back to bed. The pillow and bedsheet still smelled a bit like him so she closed her eyes and inhaled deep. She didn’t like that he woke up without her- this was the second time he had done this. There was something in her heart that knew there would be more mornings that will be like this.

Why would she have to make a big deal out of it anyway? He wasn’t important to her and she didn’t even like him.

_Okay, Romanov, you should stop thinking and get your ass off your bed._

Nat got off the bed, wrapping the blanket around her naked body. She still felt completely sore all over. She grabbed one of his shirts from the closet, because she hadn’t moved her thing in place yet.

“Good morning, ma’am.” A voice from the door startled Nat.

“Oh, hi!” Nat greeted the woman who just entered Steve’s bedroom.

“You must be Mrs. Rogers,” The woman in the housekeeper’s uniform said. “I’m Dinah, Mr. Rogers’ head housemaid.”

“Please call me Natasha. And I’m not Mrs. Rogers yet.”

“Apology, ma’am but he instructed me to call you that.”

“Nevermind.”

“Should I bring the breakfast he cooked for you up here?”

“Please and thank you, Dinah.”

“And one more thing, Mrs. Rogers. Mr. Rogers said this house is yours now so you may do anything that you want. If you need anything, just tell me.”

“Thank you.”

 Dinah brought her breakfast and Nat still couldn’t figure out why Steve would cook breakfast by himself when he had a maid to do for him. That was still a mystery and Nat didn’t want to let her mind run wild.

She got a call from Pepper during the delicious breakfast. Apparently, her girls wanted to know what it was like living with Steve Rogers so they planned to assemble at Maria’s house in the afternoon. Nat still had some time for herself to explore her new house after she took shower and dressed in her own clothes.

 She walked around his house and all she saw was the finest things money could buy. Nat finally saw the truth that Steve didn't have to marry her. He was already super rich without his family’s money. He had his business going and it worth billions. He was one of the leaders in real estate business and property development. He also owned his own art gallery, high-end restaurant and club, not to mention that he sold his own artwork.

 Why he had agreed at all, if he didn’t have to, was another mystery to solve in the future.

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up from a very good dream that morning because of the numbness in his right arm. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman and her bright red hair. Her sleeping face was so cute and it made him lean in to kiss those luscious lips.

Maybe this marriage wouldn’t be as bad as he thought if he got to wake up to this every morning.

 He knew the real world was waiting for him outside his bedroom but he wanted to freeze this moment forever so he could lie in bed with her, watching as she did the cute twitching of her nose while she was slept. Or maybe the way she mumbled something in her sleep or the smile on her face as if she was having a good dream.

He wondered if he was in her dream or not.

His hand ran on her soft skin before brushing the strand of her hair from her beautiful face and kissing her lips again. He couldn’t resist it. She was so enticing and inviting.

But the reality hit him again when he got a call from work. They needed him at the office to finalize the deals and meet with head of each department. It was so hard to leave the bed when he had Natasha in his arms like this.

Finally, he got up and went downstairs to cook breakfast for her, even though Dinah insisted that she could do it for him. Steve said he wanted to cook for Mrs. Rogers by himself. After that he went to take a shower before dressing up to go to work. He didn’t forgot to leave a note for her and kiss her again.

He couldn’t wait to come home to her.

  



	7. Chapter 7

Nat went to Hill-Barnes' penthouse in SOHO. Of course Steve would have a personal driver for her. His name was Danny Rand. He may looked like an ordinary guy but Nat knew he might be an ex-special force or someone with a specific skill set to protect the fiancé of Steve Rogers.

The girls gathered at the living room where Nat sat on the floor, playing with little Kimberly. Maria brought them glasses of special punch.

"How's life with Steve Rogers?" Maria asked.

"Better than I thought actually."

"Is he treat you well?"

"Apart from ridiculously, awesome, toe curling sex, he's better than when he was younger."

"Toe curling sex?" Pepper inquired.

"Oh! The sex is amazing and he is so creative. A bit into dominant but who cares?" Nat answered honestly. "As long as he can please me."

"You guys sound so dirty in bed."

“How big?” Pepper asked out front.

Nat held up her hands to show how big his dick was and both women hum in approval.

“I know it. He’s obviously a stud.” Maria took a sip of her drink.

“God, Maria. Do you want to switch place with me?”

“I would love to. I’m gladly to!”

"You married to his best friend for god sake!" Nat yelled.

Pepper and Maria laughed their ass off at Natasha's reaction.

"But girl, in all seriousness, you should be careful about everything. Pregnancy, falling in love with him, or things will get out of hands."

"You don't have to worry about baby because I take pills and I have him wear condom!"

"And about the falling in love part?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to fall in love with Steve Rogers."

"I'm pretty sure you will." Maria muttered under her breath.

Nat elbowed her friends for saying that.

"Aren't you have work to do?" Pepper asked.

"Mom gives a week off so I can 'settle in' with living with Steve."

"I'm pretty sure you will 'settle in' with him in another way."

Before Nat could retaliate, her phone rang and the caller id was 'Your beloved husband' and that was when Natasha realized he hack her phone.

"Rogers, don't tell me you hack my phone." She asked.

"Well, your lock code isn't exactly hard when it is your birthday. Your caller id for me wasn't that great either. You can't call your future husband 'Absolute asshole', wifey."

"Just shut up."

"Where are you?"

"At Maria's place."

"I'm right out front. I'm here to pick you up."

"Did you just...?"

"Yep, I wanna know where my wife is."

"I'm not your wife yet."

"Come on, babe. Let's go home."

Steve hand up and left Natasha speechless. She turned to her friends who smiled so wildly.

"He hacked my phone!"

"Hand me the baby and go back to your husband before he stomps this place." Maria said.

Nat sighed and handed baby Kimberly to her mother and kissed the baby goodbye before saying farewell to her friends. She went downstairs to find her husband-to-be standing in front of the building, looking yummy in his three pieces suit but she wasn't in the mood to do something about it.

"So you're hacking my phone."

"Are you seriously thinking that? Danny told me where you are. That's all."

"You're a jerk."

"I'm your jerk."

He pulled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Nat buried her face in his chest only to smell something different on his shirt that made her abruptly pull away from him. She looked at him, face confused and a bit distraught.

Is that a smell of other woman's perfume?

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, completely clueless.

"Nothing." She waved it off. "Let's go home."

"Okay, babe."

 

* * *

 

 

Steve went to his office building in the morning to clear out some paperworks that Matt had stack up in his office, all sorted by the urgency. Bucky and Sam were in his office too, waiting for him to finalize something.

Bucky was his head of marketing while Sam was the head of property acquisition.

"Hey, guys!" Steve greeted his friends.

"Should I mention that you never come to work late?" Bucky said with a grin on his face.

Steve frowned. "I had something to do at home."

"Your wife?"

"She's not my wife yet."

"But you keep calling her that."

"Knock it off, Barnes." Steve said and sat down at his desk. "What do you got for me?"

Bucky slid a folder over. "It's this month marketing strategy for 'Kingsmen Hotel' as we shift from defensive to an offensive one as you want. There are two advertising agency we need to cut them loose because they failed to deliver the work as they promised. I need your signature with next month budget."

Steve flipped through the papers and finally signed his name. Then Sam stepped forward to deliver the acquisition report for the huge amount of land in the Hamptons and an apartment building in Aspen.

"The building in Aspen can be developed into a high end apartment suites. But I think we should step up the game by letting the buyer customize their own house. Some might want a duplex or triplex. We can charge them for a high price and higher common fee charge."

"Nice strategy, Sam. I will let you work with the team to develop the patterns for this."

"Got it, boss."

"Is that all you need?"

"Yep!" Bucky and Sam said in unison.

"If you need anything, call me. I will be out the rest of the day after noon."

"Where are you going?"

"Sharon's."

Both friends noticed the seriousness in his voice and how his face shifted from Steve 'the serious business man' into 'a worried boyfriend'.

"She will understand, Bro."

"Yeah, you have to help your parents."

"It's not gonna be that easy."

"If she really loves you then she will understand."

Steve hoped that it would be as easy as his friends said.

"Anyway, on your way out, can you tell Phil to get Matt for me?"

"Sure, boss," Sam mocked a salute before heading out with Bucky.

Ten minutes later, Matt Murdock, head of the attorney of the company, came to his office and Steve could discuss the idea that he had this morning on his way to work.

Something logical that he should do before the wedding. A prenup.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve went to Sharon's apartment and found his girlfriend watching TV. He calculated his moves, what he should say to her. He was well aware that she might get angry with the news.

"Hey, babe," he greeted.

She turned to him. Her face lit up with happiness as she jumped on her feet and went to him. "Hey, handsome," she replied and hugged him, kissing him deeply.

Steve held her tightly.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Just came back from the audition."

"I believe they gave you the role, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they told me to come in for the fitting next week."

"That's my girl," he praised. "I think a celebration is in order."

"I have champagne," she said.

Steve smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I will cook."

Steve cooked them a nice lunch and Sharon poured champagne for them to celebrate. After the meal, they went to cuddle on the couch. Things got heated as Steve pushed her down on her back and her lips kissed his neck and jaws.

"You know I come here to talk things out, right?"

"Don't ruin the mood. We can talk after this."

Steve pushed it all back and savored his time with her. They were naked in no time. Steve pleased her with everything he had and Sharon lost count how many time she came, though she definitely wanted more from her man.

It had been almost two weeks since they had seen each other.

By the time they were done, she lay on top of him, panting and trying catch her breath. Steve just held her in his arms and pressed kisses to the top of her head.

She moved so she could look at his face. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

His fingers played with her hair as he looked into her eyes. "About the thing that happened in the Hamptons. I never got the chance to explain it to you."

Her face changed immediately as she pushed away from him. "Sure, explain it."

"I have to marry to Natasha because my grandmother stipulated in her will that if I don't marry her, the entire Rogers family fortune goes straight to charity. Mom and Dad would be left with nothing."

"Steve, you're a billionaire without your parents' money."

"I told them that but they don’t want the empire they build to go to waste."

"So how long do you have to marry her."

"A year."

Sharon frowned at the answer.

Steve quickly said. "You don't have to worry, Sharon. I will never fall in love with that woman."

"I know you hate her but how can you be sure that you wouldn’t have a change of heart?"

Steve couldn't answer right away because he knew everything could change. Nothing lasted forever.

"I think I have my answer."

"No! It's not that."

"Steve..."

"I will find a way to end this as soon as possible and I will keep things between us as normal as I can. I promise you this. She is only my wife on paper but she will never be the one that I love."

Sharon softened a bit and Steve kissed her lips to distract her. "Don't think too much, okay?"

"Fine."

"I will come here again tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay the night here instead?"

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Fine."

Steve cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "I will make it work. For us."

* * *

 

 

Steve called Danny to see where Natasha went. He had assigned him to be Natasha's personal driver and to keep an eye on her the whole time. After the engagement news hit the media, Steve wanted to make sure that she was safe from the vultures and anyone who might use her against him.

He was in front of Maria's penthouse in SOHO when he called her up. She was pretty freaked out when he told her he hacked her phone and tracked her down. The look on her face made it totally worth it to prank her.

He kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms. She felt so perfect, as if she was designed for him. He relaxed, holding her like this.  But then she pushed him away. He didn't miss the way her face changed.

He wondered what was wrong but she told him it was nothing.

They went home together and Natasha was unusually quiet, which made it all awkward for Steve. He tried to initiate a small talk but all he got was short answers as if she was trying to end the conversation.

Steve knew what was wrong but he didn't try to press the answer out of her. He tried to act as normal as he could and came up behind her, holding her in his arms and kissing her neck hard enough to make her tremble and moan. He took that as a sign that she would allow him to continue so he snaked his right hand up to squeeze her breast and his left between her legs.

But Natasha wiggled away from his hold.

"Sorry, I'm...I'm not in the mood," she said, avoiding eye contact with him.

Steve stilled her with his hands at her arms. "Hey...it's okay, Love. I will not force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you," she mumbled, pulling away from him.

"I'm just going to take a shower and us a nice dinner, okay?" He asked. "If you want to go out, that's fine too. Just let me know."

He kissed her forehead, a surprisingly gentle gesture from him. Something that made Nat regret her decision to push him away. But the smell of the other woman's perfume on his shirt and on his skin made her sick to her stomach.

It probably belonged to his girlfriend.

She followed him up to his bedroom and found his clothes in the clothing bin. Something in the back of her mind told her not to pry but then curiosity got the better of her. She went to the laundry hamper and picked up his shirt only to see a bright red lipstick mark on the collar, confirming her suspicions.

So he was sleeping with both her and his girlfriend. Luckily, things were not going messier t because she didn't have boyfriend at the moment.

God! She didn't want to think about if she was still with any of her exes.

She placed the shirt back in the bin before sitting on his bed, waiting for him to come out. Nat pretended to be looking at her phone when he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips, showing off his chiseled upper body.

He walked toward her and pecked her lips before heading to the closet to grab a white shirt and jeans. She loved watching him and his hard muscles. It was a magnificent sight.

"You ready, Wifey?" he asked. "Have you decided yet?"

"Can we eat out this evening?"

"Of course," he said, a bit mindful of her mood. This was brand new territory that he had never experienced before. A cautious Natasha Romanoff who he couldn't read. "Shall I book a table at Per Se?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Steve had Phil book an exclusive table for them at Per Se in Time Warner Center. Nat went to get ready, picking out a nice dress for the evening. The lovely couple arrived at the luxury restaurant with a hoard of paparazzi waiting in front of the building.

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and hurried them inside with Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones trying to block the camera from taking photos of them.

"Good evening, Mr. Rogers and Miss Romanoff. Your table is ready."

"Thank you."

They felt eyes follow their every step until they reached a table in a secluded corner, set up so perfectly and romantically. But Natasha still felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She didn’t like knowing that he was sleeping with someone else, even that person was his actual girlfriend.

The one he loved. The one he wanted to marry. The one that should be in her place.

“So…what’s bothering you?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“You’re lying.”

“It’s just…I’m not feeling well…”

He sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to tell him the truth until she was ready. They sat in silence as they took a look at the menu, until the waiter came to take their order. Steve picked wine for them and tried to initiate more small talk. This time, the tension was eased as she talked back and smiled at his jokes.

The dinner went along nicely. There were some people who came to congratulate them on their engagement. The couple politely thanked them. Everyone asked if they could attend the wedding or not, but Steve quickly said that it will only be just friends and family.

Finally, people left them alone. Nat had lost the appetite for dessert so they left early. He could see that she was tired so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so that she could lay her head on his chest. She stiffened up but then relaxed and closed her eyes.

Steve woke her up again when they were inside his house with heated kiss. Nat moaned into his mouth and a moment later, Steve had pressed her up against the wall. His hands went to the zipper of her dress, pulling it down until it exposed the skin of her back. The kiss alone already got her foggy and almost made her forget what had happened earlier.

She could feel his cock hard in his pants as they were rubbing against one another. Nat panted in his ear when he attacked her neck, teeth and tongue dragging at her soft skin.

But then she pushed him away so abruptly that Steve stumbled back. “I’m sorry but we can’t do this.” That was all she said and she ran away without letting Steve say another word or even process what was going on.

He just stood there, dumbfounded, watching her leave and leaving him hanging in the hallway.

  
  


* * *

 

Steve didn’t sleep well that night. First, because it took a least half an hour and a really cold shower to stop his raging erection. Second, because he slept alone in his own room without Natasha in his arms. It felt weird, as if something was gone. It wasn’t the same.

Third— there was no reason number three because all he could think of was Natasha and how she had left him hanging.

So he got out of bed at 4 AM in the morning and went downstairs to the gym. The top six floors of the building were all his, each floor dedicated to a specific purpose. The top two were the residential area. The first level was a gym and spa. He even had a skateboard course built and a cliff wall for rock climbing, not to mention an indoor pool, boxing ring, and trampoline. The second floor was an entertainment level with every entertainment you could possibly think of including a VR room, a gaming center, casino, mini cinema, a bar with jukebox, full liquor shelves, and a pool table. He once had the Radiohead perform there for his private party. The third floor was a guest quarters that could accommodate at least fifty people. The fourth level was the only one with maximum security, (besides the resident area). It was where he kept his private collection, the total value of the collection on this one floor enough to buy a big ass island in the Caribbean.

Steve tried to take his mind off of her by drowning himself in rock music while he ran on the treadmill, but that didn’t work. So he moved to punching the hell out of the punching bag. Overall, he got a good workout that morning but he was still thinking about Natasha and what went wrong yesterday.

What exactly did he do wrong? Why wouldn't she tell him anything so he could apologize and knew what he apologize for?

He hit the shower, all the while practicing his speech of what he would ask her and how he was going to ask her. Everything sounded so stupid and clingy and it was probably something his past self wouldn’t ever say to Natasha. He was trying to find the right words to unlock something in her so she could tell him about what really bothering her.

He stood in front of the mirror as he dressed up for work, still practicing his speech. He decided that he would talk to her over breakfast so he cooked a nice meal for them and waited for her to come down.

Finally, Natasha showed up in her booty shorts and tank top. Steve pulled her close and gave her a morning kiss. She reciprocated it so Steve took that as a good sign.

“Morning…” he murmured against her lips.

“Morning,” she replied.

Steve kissed her again and lifted her up on the kitchen counter.

“I need to talk to you about…”

“Morning, kids!”

Someone barged into the kitchen and startled them with A loud greeting. Steve groaned when he saw his mother and Aliana marching in but didn’t step away from Natasha.

"I hate our moms," he grumbled and Nat chuckled at his words as he turned to greet their mothers. "Morning, mothers."

"Why are you here so early, Mom?" Nat asked.

"Didn't Phil tell you guys that we were meeting the wedding planner today?"

Steve frowned. "I probably forget it."

"You better go dress up, dear," Aliana told her daughter. "Rosalind doesn't like to wait."

This time, Steve looked angry and bluntly said, "She will wait because Natasha hasn't have her breakfast yet. And if she can't wait, we are getting a new wedding planner."

Nat grabbed his hand to calm him down, looking at him to say that it wasn't that big of a deal. Steve's face told her otherwise so she pecked his lips and slipped off the counter and grabbed the sandwich he had made on her way back to her room.

That apparently calmed his bad temper as he sat with the moms and talked about the day’s agenda. Finally, Natasha came down and they all headed out to meet the famous wedding planner.

Steve let the three women handle the details because he had no desire to take part in it. His opinion didn't matter anyway so he worked on his phone. Natasha seemed happy to give the moms some of her input and that was good for her.

It took them four hours to get the details of the wedding done. They were to be married at one of the Romanov estates, which they would survey that weekend. As they were deciding, Steve got pulled away because of the work though he said he would have someone picked them up when they were done.

Steve kissed his fiancé before telling her that they would see each other at home.

 

* * *

 

The whole week went by in a blur. The couple was busy with the wedding preparation and Steve had to shuffle between helping Natasha pick the food and video conferencing with his company. Their moms took them separately to pick out the wedding dress and a tuxedo. Steve wanted to go pick a wedding dress with Nat but their family had a ridiculous old fashion tradition that the groom shouldn't see the bride's dress until the wedding ceremony.

 

Steve picked a Gucci tuxedo for the big day and he knew from the words of his mother that Natasha had also picked out an incredible Zuhair Murad dress.

"Well, I don't care how much it will cost me if my bride breaks necks that day," Steve said to his mother.

"The only neck she will break is yours, Son," Sarah laughed. "She will be the most beautiful bride in the history."

Steve smiled when he imagined his bride would look like.

The next day was still chaotic because there was a pre-wedding photoshoot at his penthouse. Steve told Rosalind that he wanted something domestic and looked real so they agreed on the domestic theme. The photoshoot that caused everyone in the set to _aww_ at the loveliness of the couple.

Steve and Nat practically loved one photo and that was the one they were cuddling on the couch. It looked natural.

Pepper said she would have someone make a slide show to be played the reception. The good thing about having enthusiastic friends and family was that they handled everything for the couple.

Over the weekend, Steve and Nat went to Finger Lake where the Romanov’s Vineyard was located. They were accompanied by their family and friends.

The Romanov’s chateau was a huge mansion on vast land that overlooked a beautiful lake. Ivan told them that the VIP guests would stay on the property while the rest would be at the Crowne Plaza Syracuse and they will provided a fleet of cars to transport the guest. The couple were assigned to stay in the same room but Nat said he could have his own room too. Steve didn’t agree with this but Natasha clearly still didn’t want him.

The girls spent the weekend planning Natasha’s bachelorette party. Nat insisted that she wanted nothing wild and a normal girl’s night out would be more preferable. Maria waved her off, stating that there was nothing too wild for a bachelorette party, leaving Nat afraid of what her friends prepared for her.

When they came back from the vineyard, Steve wanted to find some time to talk to Natasha but his duty to the company kept him separate from her. She also did a really great job avoiding him. Matt Murdock had him review the terms of the prenup before he could finalize it.

“Are you sure you want to give her that much money after the divorce?” the lawyer asked, knowing it wasn’t something Steve should do.

“Yeah, I’m certain.”

“Then you know what I’m about to say.”

“Yeah, you will say that I’m stupid and that I shouldn’t give her anything.”

Matt gave Steve a look. “Don’t tell me you’re in love with the girl already.”

“Not even close.”

Matt chuckled. He knew something was up with his friend.  It was only a matter of time before Steve stopped lying to himself.

“You can finalize it. Everything’s good.”

“Roger that, boss.”

Steve came home around 8 PM and saw Natasha lounging on the couch, having pizza, beer, and Netflix on the TV. Steve took off his suit jacket and undid his tie before joining his fiancé on the couch where she immediately put her feet on his lap.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Nah, just bored. I have nothing to do."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Well, Mom and Dad said I could go back to work after honeymoon."

"If you want, you can work with me," he offered. "Steve Rogers Corp has plenty of available positions for you."

"Tempting but I will never work for you," she replied. "And you did not serious name your company that, did you?"

"Well, I can work for you," Steve shrugged. "And it's my lifelong dream to name my company with that awesome name."

"Nope. I will enjoy my free time as much as I can."

"Anything you want, Love," he said with a warm smile.

Nat sat up so she could kiss him and Steve pulled her on to his lap so he could deepen the kiss. It didn't go anywhere further than that but Natasha kept her seat there. She handed him a roasted pork noodle box, telling him that this was the best takeout in town. She ordered them so frequently that she had become their number one customer. Steve chuckled at the way she looked so proud, earning himself a sharp slap at the arm.

"It taste really good, Duckling," he said. "No wonder you like them so much."

"Give me that," she poked her chopsticks into the box and took one piece of roasted pork. "We should have their dim sum for lunch this Sunday."

"Sure," Steve replied. "Can I try something else?"

It was a pleasant dinner. They ended up talking about the show on Netflix and stealing food from each other’s box. Nat won most of the time because she was better at using chopsticks and was able to slap the food from his grip. After dinner, they settled on the couch with beers and making out heavily.

Everything went nicely but they ended up in separate beds again. It had been going on for a week now. Steve flipped from side to side and tried to close his eyes but he simply couldn’t. The bed felt empty without her and it began feel like a problem. He couldn’t sleep, lucky to have a light sleep before waking up in the middle of the night.

_That was it. He’d had enough_ , Steve thought as he sprung to his feet and went to her room. He saw that the light was already turned off except for the bathroom one, where a little light shone through the crack in the door. Just like when they were kids.

Steve gently slipped in her bed and pulled her body back against his. He locked her in his arms before she realized what was going on and that there was no way to escape.

“I can’t sleep without you in my bed,” he whispered. “Can I sleep here?”  
“Yeah…” Nat mumbled, relaxing a little when Steve showed no intentions of trying something.

“I’m not going to do anything. Just want to sleep with you in my arms.”

His words were incredibly sweet and it melted her heart just a little. Nat leaned back a bit to get comfortable in his arms and relish the warmth of his body. They laid in silence for a while and she was sure that he was already asleep.

“Nat…” he called her.

“Hmm?”

“Can we talk about last week?”

Natasha tensed up but Steve gently flipped her onto the other side so she could face him. His blue eyes gleamed with worry and confusion.

“I want to know what I did wrong because you seem a bit odd since that day and I know you are hiding something.” He kept going when he saw that he had her attention. “I tried to figure it out but I’m too dumb to realize it, so please…tell me the truth. What did I do wrong?”

She sighed. “I smelled perfume on you last week…woman’s perfume,” she told him. “It sounds stupid but it don’t like it. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I felt bad that you were nice to me only because you thought you did something wrong…You didn’t know what I was thinking—feeling so you were nice to me.”

“Nat…I didn’t…”

“You can sleep with anyone, Steve. I don’t really care but at least respect me or think of me as someone that isn't just your one night stand. Don’t come home with lipstick marks or perfume of other women, please. I know this marriage is hard for you so I don’t mind if you have a little fun with your women but keep other things outside this house because this place is ours.”

_Oh_ … Steve thought. She had left him speechless again and in the dark, he still saw the way her eyes got a bit teary when she said those words. _He was such an ass_. He should have known.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “For being insensitive…”

“I know you hate me so why would you care how I feel.”  
“Hey, I do care how you feel. Even when we were fighting. But that was just us acting childish for fun. This is something else. I want to treat you right. I’m sorry, Nat.”

“Apology accepted.”

“It won’t happen again. I promise you and I thank you for being very understanding.”

“That’s all I ask you.”

“And I will do as you command,” he vowed. “Are we good now, Love?”

“Yeah.”

Steve leaned in and kissed her, feeling relieved to finally solve this with her. He’d never felt so happy, his chest aching. He slowly got on top of her as his mouth kept on conquering hers, their tongues fiery in each others mouths.

“What do you think you are doing, Rogers?” She asked when they broke the kiss.

He looked deep into her eyes and their was nothing but adoration. “Making love to my fiancé.”

Steve pressed his body to her, arching to feel her soft, supple body against his. Their hands were busy taking each other’s clothes off until they were naked. The warm, soft skin of her thighs felt so good underneath his touch and he grabbed her behind, caressing and squeezing and making Natasha let out a quiet moan. His lips travelled down her neck, his chin scratching like sandpaper on the delicate skin. His multiple attacks at many places made Nat’s mind hazy. His fingers traced down between her legs, prying fingers working their way into wetness.

Nat bit her lips at his invasion. He body jolted as she arched her back and his lips closed on her hard nipple. His lust was growing and he longed to force his way into her, plunging something other than his now slick fingers into her. She continued to quiver, to moan in the sweetest way. His lips trailing down between her legs so his mouth could pleasure her.

Steve closed his eyes and breathed, inhaling her scent, so clean and spicy at the same time. He bent down and kissed her gently at first, letting his tongue tease her clit, letting his breath tickle her skin. Natasha writhed, begged in Russian, begged in English, making the most wonderful sounds he’d ever heard. Steve smiled and began sucking on her clit, his fingers thrusting in and out in perfect rhythm with his tongue. Nat screamed in ecstasy, grabbed his hair, pulling him into her. Although he could barely breathe, he could not have been happier to finally get her back.

“Yes—Steve!” She screamed his name as she came. Juices gushed all over his face and he happily lapped it up. Her whole body trashed at the convulsion and he kept teasing her clit through the orgasm.

Once it subsided, Nat cupped his face, making him look at her. ”I need you,” she breathed.

Steve nodded and they kissed passionately for a moment, his erection rubbing against her without penetrating, her hips grinding against his. He sucked at her ear and Nat fell back onto the bed, back arching. Steve lifted her legs up and aligned himself. He gazed at her for a moment, waiting for some sign. Nat glanced up. "Do it," she begged.

And he did. Slowly, groaning from the sheer wonder as he slipped inside of her. He pushed past the tightness of her, spitting on his hand and drawing his fingers to her clit so that she would open up more. When he finally push all of his cock inside her, he relished the feeling of her hot tight passage enveloping him. She screamed, body racked with passion, eyes rolling back in her head as Steve began to move. Slowly, gently, his own eyes squeezed shut because he knew if he saw her there, quivering and begging for him to fuck her harder, he would come.

"Faster," she yelled. “Harder!”

Steve hesitated so she grabbed hold of his ass and dug her nails in, causing him to nudge forward into her, spurring him on deeper and faster. With her legs wrapped around him and hands in his hair, he pistoned himself to the hilt every time. She needed something more though. She needed to come.

Nat looked up and begged him to keep going. He kept pounding into her, groaning in his own excitement. He made her come again but he still hadn't found his own release. She lay limply on the bed, exhaustion beginning to take over. She closed her eyes, prepared to let him do whatever he wanted with her body but he grabbed her face and pleaded for her to look at him. Her beautiful green eyes looked back at his blue ones. They spoke no words, but they both felt the connection. He pressed his naked body against hers, lifting her up by the ass so that he could go deeper. Nat gasped. Delighted by the sound, he kissed her once more, keeping rolling his hips.

"I want to come," she told him. "And I want you to come with me."

"Yes, Love."

She spread her legs wider as Steve pulling himself out so he could shove a pillow underneath her hips. "God, you are beautiful…” he said.

He held her legs with both hands. He was breathing harder now. He took his cock in one hand and pushed it against her slit. Teasing her, he rubbed it up and down, just barely penetrating her entrance, coating the head with her juices before pulling it out and starting over. It seems like an eternity, but finally he plowed into her pussy.

She lets out a loud gasp, “Yes, Steve, keep going”

He was more than happy to oblige. He felt her walls milking at him and then relaxing. She started to shake underneath him and he felt her spasming around his cock. Her breaths were quick and erratic as he pushed in and out slowly, letting her recover in order to prolong the orgasm.

"Jesus!" she yelled in a throaty voice. The teasing was too much and she couldn’t take it anymore.

She threw her head back and began to thrust her hips up against him. His thrusts became faster and harder. The bed rocked each time he slammed into her. He watched himself sliding in and out of her, as he traced her cheeks in his fingers. He could feel his balls starting to boil.

“Babe, I’m coming!" he groaned as he pushed as deep as he could go.

He felt it rush through him and he emptied himself inside her. He kept slamming into her and fucked her through his one orgasm. The feeling of him spurting inside her triggered another orgasm for Natasha as she screamed his name and her body trashed wildly. A few quick thrusts and he was entirely spent. He pulled out slowly and collapsed onto her body. They were both panting, sweating, tired, and completely out of breath. They held each other in their arms, and kissed each other until exhaustion took over them.  They were finally able to get a good sleep after a week long of not having each other in bed.  
  


* * *

 

Steve didn’t want to leave the bed as he woke up to Natasha in his arms so he decided to stay in for a little while. _What's the point of owning your own company when you can't even come to work late, just for a day?_ Besides, he had just gotten Natasha back. He wanted to be there when she woke up.

She had asked him the night before to treat her differently than any of his one night stands. He guessed this was one way to do it. He had so much to learn...to be a better person than what he used to be. He wouldn't change everything, he just wanted to be nice to her. She had sacrificed everything for his family.

"You're thinking too much," a sleepy voice came from his chest. "I can hear you think, Steve."

"I have a lot to think about, Duckling."

She rolled over so she can rest her chin on his chest. "What's bothering you?"

"Just business thing," he replied before kissing her forehead. "Morning."

"Morning," she said back. "Don't you have to go to work like an hour ago?"

"It can wait. I just wanted to wait until you wake up."

"Aww. Then I will go back to sleep so you will be here all day.”

Before Steve could say anything, his phone rang. When he saw the Caller ID, he groaned. Reality hit him. He still had a company to run and he couldn’t stay in bed all day with her.

“I have to answer this,” he said as he got out of bed and walked toward the windows, leaving Natasha watching him from the bed.

He was talking in a quiet, urgent tone and from the look on his face, the person on the other end hadn’t delivered good news.

“Hey, I really have to go. There’s something happening at my office.”

“Go. Don’t worry about me.”

“Thank you,” he leaned in and kissed her. “I will see you this afternoon.”

“Uh-huh.”

So he went to work and solved the crisis with the international team that was currently acquiring land in Australia. Crisis averted when Steve himself made a deal with Eden Fesi and everything was green lighted.

Then Matt came to him to deliver the prenup for him to sign. He asked Steve again if he was really sure.

“Yep.”

“I hope you don’t regret this.”

Steve came home by 5 PM and found Natasha in the living room, practicing ballet to Swan Lake. It left Steve in awe and he kept watching until the song ended and Natasha saw him leaning against the wall.

“Hey, you’re home!” She greeted and rushed to him.

“Yeah…” He nodded. “We need to talk about something.”

Nat noticed the seriousness on his face and in his voice. She knew it was something important so she followed him to the couch where he pulled out a stack of papers from a Hermes leather bag.

“What’s this?”

“A prenup.”

“What?” She was confused and in a bit of disbelief seeing him doing this.

“Before you say anything, I want you to read it. It’s not something horrible and not implying that you’re a gold digger or that you are only marrying me for money. It’s something to protect your interests.”

“Okay.”

Nat read everything thoroughly and it was what he said. This prenup was a legal document to protect her interests rather than his.

  


**PRENUPTIAL AGREEMENT**

Steven Grant Rogers, hereinafter referred to as Prospective Husband, and Natalia Alianovna Romanova, hereinafter referred to as Prospective Wife, hereby agree on this 16 of August, in the year 2015, as follows:

  1. Prospective Husband and Prospective Wife contemplate marriage in the near future and wish to establish their respective rights and responsibilities regarding each other's income and property and the income and property that may be acquired, either separately or together, during the marriage.
  2. Prospective Husband and Prospective Wife have made a full and complete disclosure to each other of all of their financial assets and liabilities, as more fully set forth in the accompanying Financial Statements, attached hereto as Exhibits A and B.
  3. Except as otherwise provided below, Prospective Husband and Prospective Wife waive the following rights:


  * To share in each other's estates upon their death.
  * To spousal maintenance, both temporary and permanent.
  * To share in the increase in value during the marriage of the separate property of the parties.
  * To share in the pension, profit sharing, or other retirement accounts of the other.
  * To the division of the separate property of the parties, whether currently held or hereafter acquired.
  * To any claims based on the period of cohabitation of the parties.


  1. In the event of the divorce, Prospective Wife will receive $10 million dollars upon the finalization of the divorce along with the followings:



               A.) One of the Prospective Husband’s estates in California up to Prospective Wife choosing which one.  
               B.) Security team on Prospective Husband’s expense for the rest of Prospective Wife’s life or if Prospective Wife doesn’t require the service any further.  
               C.) 24 hours access to Prospective Husband’s private plane.  
               D.) A personal driver at Prospective Wife’s disposal on Prospective Husband’s expense for the rest of Prospective Wife’s life or if Prospective Wife doesn’t require the service any further.  
               E.) 2% Shares in Prospective Husband’s company.

  1. In the event of both Parties have a child together while the marriage still intact, the child will bear a Rogers’ name with an exception of using Romanov-Rogers.


  1. In the event of both Parties have a child together but will divorce, Prospective Husband gives the right to Prospective Wife to choose whether she will let him be the father of the child or not. The term of the divorce also changes:



                       A.) From article 4’s terms will change, Prospective Wife will receive $30 million dollars upon the finalization of the divorce.  
                       B.) The agreements in article 4 (A-E) still intact.  
                       C.) Prospective Husband will handle all the child’s expenses.

  1. Both Prospective Husband and Prospective Wife are represented by separate and independent legal counsel of their own choosing.
  2. Both Prospective Husband and Prospective Wife have separate income and assets to independently provide for their own respective financial needs.
  3. This agreement constitutes the entire agreement of the parties and may be modified only in a writing executed by both Prospective Husband and Prospective Wife.


  1. In the event it is determined that a provision of this agreement is invalid because it is contrary to applicable law, that provision is deemed separable from the rest of the agreement, such that the remainder of the agreement remains valid and enforceable.


  1. This agreement is made in accordance with the laws of the state of New York, and any dispute regarding its enforcement will be resolved by reference to the laws of that state.


  1. This agreement will take effect immediately upon the solemnization of the parties' marriage.



**I HAVE READ THE ABOVE AGREEMENT, I HAVE TAKEN TIME TO CONSIDER ITS IMPLICATIONS, I FULLY UNDERSTAND ITS CONTENTS, I AGREE TO ITS TERMS, AND I VOLUNTARILY SUBMIT TO ITS EXECUTION.**

 

_Steve Rogers_

(Steven Grant Rogers)                                     (Natalia Alianovna Romanova)

Prospective Husband                                        Prospective Wife  


 

“Steve, I didn’t do this for your money or your family’s money,” she said after she finished reading it. “I did this because I wanted to. I’m not a hooker that you need to pay.”

“I know…but I want to give you something in return. You’re so generous to my family. You sacrificed a lot and I’m the trouble. I'm not the easiest person to live with and I want it to be fair to you."

“But…”

“Please sign it. At least…I don’t... you’re protected by the prenup.”

“Protected from what?”

“From me.”

She was reluctant but how could he hurt her anyway? It was just a fake marriage. She thought that it would never go further than that, but she signed it anyway.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re hungry yet? I’m craving pizza,” she asked.

Steve smiled. “Sure, which place do you have in mind?”  


* * *

 

It was Friday and it was the day that Steve didn’t want to let Natasha out of the house, because today was also Natasha’s bachelorette party. Steve went home faster than usual so he could screen her dress before she headed out and of course, so he could drop her off at the club.

They were sitting in the limo and Steve wrapped his arms around her possessively.

“Do you know how much I protest this bachelorette party?” he asked. “I know Maria will hire dozens of strippers for you.”

“Aww, jealous much?”

“I don’t like people touching my things…I don’t mean it literally but—you know what I mean.”

“Well…” She grinned mischievously before leaning close to his ear. “How about claiming what’s yours and showing it to everyone?”

Steve was hard that instance. _Oh, she knew how to play him_. He loved it.

Steve’s hand grabbed her chin and kissed her hard. Nat moaned into the kiss as he pulled her onto his lap. Their tongues intertwined, his hands hiking her dress up and pushed the loose material down around her waist before his mouth could begin sucking on her perky nipples. The sensation rippled through her body like an ocean wave crashing against the boulders.

His hand reached between her legs and his fingers entered easily, the wetness already leaking out of her. His fingers fucked her softly at first but soon his excitement built and he became faster and more aggressive, using his thumb to rub at her clit. Nat bit her lips to hold back moans but Steve told her to let it go, no one could hear her except him. Her body began to rock back and forth on his fingers, wanting the explosion of pleasure to come faster.

"Don't stop," she begged. "Fuck me, fuck me hard.”

But Steve pulled his fingers out and the pleasure died down. Natasha groaned in disbelief and looked at him confusingly. Steve licked the sweet juices of his fingers before he unzipped his jeans.  Nat took the cue as she pried his pants open, sliding them off slowly, enjoying the tease herself. Steve groaned in pure frustration, wanting her soft lips wrapped around his hard cock. Her hands reached inside his boxers and slowly brought his hard member out. She knelt on the seat next to him and slowly brought her head down on his cock, taking just the head in. Steve growled louder, moaning, “Fuck!" as he felt her tightly wrapped her lips around his cock. He leaned back and immediately saw an opportunity.

Her hips in the air, skirt already hiked up over her ass, and her hands preoccupied with his balls, gave him the perfect opportunity to reach behind her. He slowly slid his hand to the back, grabbing the soft flesh, being careful to not touch any sensitive areas just yet even though he could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, quite tempting. He could feel her desperation as she tried to rock her body to feel more, inviting his touch.

He gently slid her panties to one side, carefully brushing his finger up her slit, being careful to not push it inside just yet. It was tough to focus on torturing her when he could feel her moaning onto his throbbing cock like this. The second he started feeling her pushing her mouth further down onto his cock, he decided to immediately plunge two fingers into her, causing her to almost scream.

With his two fingers buried deep inside her dripping pussy, he pulled her body towards him that way, hooking her in place. The vibrations of her moaning on his cock had him in ecstasy.

He couldn't take it any more and he pulled her up on his lap, sliding her down on to his hard cock, wet with her saliva. Nat slid down easily, feeling his shaft stretching her out. He could feel Natasha holding back a scream. Steve slid his hand through her red curls and guided her head down to him, using his teeth to lightly bite her lips before pulling her head back, biting her neck. He had a primal urge to show everyone that she was his, whether from anyone looking at her or when she saw her own reflection in the mirror.

Her pussy throbbed with desire for him and it milked his cock as he thrust inside her. There was no gentle or going slow, only the raw animal passion as he pounded her pussy like a beast who’d found his mate. Faster and faster, he lifted her up and down his cock.

Her tight pussy wrapped around his cock like a vise, every nerve on fire from the intensity of their fucking. He couldn't help but groan as he felt his need for her being slowly satisfied. He wanted to stop time and stay like this forever with her. She rode up and down on him, and he began to feel his balls tighten and lose control. Biting on her shoulder, he erupted deep inside her, holding her close as small thrusts filled her up with his cum. His breathing was ragged and as it slowly returned to normal, he pushed her down so she lied on the seat. His cock slowly slid out of her as she try to hold on, whimpering.

Steve quickly pulled her panties up so if she moved his cum would be dripping out. He smiled mischievously and looked so damn smug she want to punch him.

“You’re so fucking kinky, Rogers.”

“Yeah, so everyone will know that you’re mine,” he said, panting. "So this is our kink now? Limo sex?”

“I kind of like it.”

He chuckled. “Me too.”

Steve helped her dress up after they regained their breath. Then he told Gabe to drop her off at one of Tony’s clubs. When Natasha was about to step off the car, Steve slapped her ass and winked.

  
Nat flipped a bird at him and stuck her tongue out.

 

 

* * *

 

special thanks to this website: http://family.findlaw.com/marriage/sample-premarital-prenuptial-agreement.html

Since I know nothing of laws term and such. You are really helpful lol

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit non con in the first smut.

**Chapter 8**

 

The wait for her to call was torturous. Steve went home and tried to kill time by calling Sam, Bucky and Matt to join him. They all saw how Steve’s mind clearly wasn’t on himself as he looked at his watch constantly. So, the boys tried to come up with activities to distract the worried fiancé.

“If you’re worried about her, just go pick her up!” Sam shouted at Steve. “There’s no need to mope around like this and ruin a good time for everyone else.”

“Bro, she’s with Maria and Pepper. She will be fine.”

“I think she can handle herself, Steve."

The man sighed and finally sat down on the couch to play poker with his friends. Just as he finally relaxed, the phone rang. He jumped off his chair to answer it.

"Hey, what's up, Maria?"

"You need to come down here and pick your fiancee up. The party's over."

"Why do I have a feeling that something happened with Duckling?"

"Um, nothing happened. She's fine." Maria kept assuring him. "And bring your car around the back. There's hoards of paparazzi waiting up front."

"Okay, I will be there in ten minutes." Steve hung up and turned to his friends. "Okay, you guys need to go home now. My wife will be home soon."

"She's not your wife yet," Bucky said.

"I'm practicing!"

Steve stomped off, calling Gabe to bring the car around. When he arrived at the spot, he called Maria to bring Nat out. Steve was freaking out when he saw Natasha's current state. She was so totally drunk that could barely stand, with Maria and Pepper supporting her. She was wearing a Catholic schoolgirl outfit, enough to both set his blood on fire and make him hard.  

He took her in his arms and carried her toward the limo. “This is so opposite of ‘she’s fine.’ She’s not fine! She’s drunk,” he yelled at the girls.

“Stop freaking out, Rogers.” Maria shushed him.

“She's drunk her ass off, Maria!"

"Just take her home," Maria cut Steve short. "In my defense, she said she's Russian and can hold her liquor."

"Urgh, I'm not leaving her alone with you again."

"Worried much?"

"Not even close."

Maria knew he was lying but she didn't want to spook him. She let him continue lying to himself but everyone with eyes could see that he was worry about Natasha. She watched as the two of them got inside the car and drove away.

Inside the limo, Steve had Natasha climbing all over him, her lips was everywhere on his face and her hands rubbing all over his body.

"Nat, stay still. You're drunk."

Nat smiled loopy, and straddled him. "Daddy, I've been a bad, bad girl." She purred in his ear and nibbled his earlobe.

Oh shit! Steve groaned and blood shot straight to his groin. Natasha was rubbing her heated center at his crotch, feeling his erection.

"Daddy, I've been naughty and let other guys touch me."  She kept going on about how bad she was. Steve tried to restrain himself but the last time she purred the word "Daddy..." in his ear, he threw all the control out the window, sliding his hand in her hair and pulling her hair back.

His eyes burned with lust as he said, "then I should give you the punishment you deserve." Steve hit the call button. "Gabe, drive around the block until I say otherwise."

"Yes, Sir."

Then Steve hit the sunroof button. "Now stand on the seat with your upper body out of the car." He ordered and Nat did as she was told. She was so willing and eager to please him, standing up with her backside to his face.

"Baby girl..."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Don't come until I say so," he ordered. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy. I will be a good girl for you."

Steve grinned like a madman. He knew it was bad for him to take advantage of her in this type of situation, when she was drunk and clearly out of her mind. But he didn’t care, he wanted her so bad he couldn’t even control himself. Her scent was so intoxicating. He lifted her skirt so that he could spread her cheeks and thrust his tongue inside her wet heat. “You’re dripping wet,” he stated. His fingers slipped over her wet cunt, stroking her greedily.

“Yes…” Nat gasped, trying to push yourself back against him. He lifted up his hand rapidly, and brought it down firmly onto her ass, spanking her hard. Nat gasped with pain and pleasure, groaning sensually. Then she was trying to control herself as she was half-outside of the car, even if the street was a bit empty now.

“God… please fuck me, Daddy…” Nat gasped. She needed it so much now. She could feel a trail of her wetness dribbling down the inside of her thighs, her cunt aching, needing to be filled. “Please…"

Then the car came to a stop at the red light. There were people waiting to cross the road so Steve used that opportunity to strike her ass one more time before thrust his tongue inside of her, licking up the sweet juices. Nat tried to hold back as she saw people looking at her. A few loose moans slipped out and caused people to give her weird looks.

Nat was all too consumed with lust and she didn't care what people might think of her or if there was going to be a news headline in the morning. All she cared was how Steve's tongue felt so good inside her. Finally, the car began to move and she got to let out a scream of pleasure when he licked her clit hard. His hand slowly snaked to her front and rubbed at her little bundle of nerves. Nat moaned and looked down at his hand working at her, her legs were shaking and about to give out when she suddenly came with a loud cry, spilling juices all over his face and her legs.

Steve pulled away immediately and pulled her back inside, laying her on his lap before taking a fistful of her hair to pull her head back.

"Didn’t I tell you not to come?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't know how to..." Nat screamed when his hand struck at her backside.

"You still need to be trained, baby girl," he cooed. "So you will know how to follow orders."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Nat quickly said, afraid that he might slap her again. "I will try. I promise."

"Okay. I trust you. I will give you another chance."

He lifted her up from his lap and flipped her over onto her knees on the floor before he positioned himself behind her, dragging his raging erection up and down her slit teasingly, making Nat beg for him to fuck her.

“Bad girls don’t deserve to come,” he said. “So don’t do it until I say so or you will get another punishment.”

“Yes, Daddy…”

His rough push into her was everything she’d been needing for week as he worked his length into her. The sex withdrawal was real when it came to their incredible couplings. He stretched her open and filled her body, drawing out every moan and gasp. Steve let her make as much sound as she wanted because he loved to hear how much she wanted this. Her nails raked down the leather of the car seat as she felt him in her, his thrusts pushing her back forward into the seat as she cried out with pleasure.

 _God, this felt so good._ His skin on hers as he slammed into her from behind. His moans grew louder as he bottomed out in her again and again. She could only gasp and moan and push herself back onto his bare cock that felt so amazing inside of her. He draped himself over her, leaning close to her ear as he called her ‘baby girl’ over and over. His breathing was hard against her skin as he pumped into her. He taunted her with how much she wanted it and he kept asking her if she’d been a bad girl on purpose so she could get this hard fuck, his hands gripping her hips as he said those words to her, his voice husky and lust filled.

“Yes…I want it so much, Daddy.” Nat spilled out. “Please fuck me harder, Daddy.”

Steve pushed himself deep and grounded his hips around behind her, making Nat cry out again as her hands clawed at the seat and his cock rubbing all over her g-spot. She loved this feeling and finally when he asked her if she liked his cock better bare, she nodded her head as she moaned for more. She was drunk and all that came out from her mouth were her deepest darkest desires.

“I will give it all to you…We will have so much fun together,” he grunted. “Fuck, baby girl. I’m going to come in you.”

He slammed into her hard. All she was capable of doing was moaning as she pushed her hips back to meet his thrusts until she felt her man hands clenched on her hips and his cock twitched inside of her. Then his cock brushed her g-spot again and again while the fat head nudged against her cervix and Nat screamed as she lost herself in that pleasure, forgetting his order. Her voice cut off as she collapsed on to the seat, trembling beneath her lover as he shot pulse after pulse of cum into her. He cut her pleasure short as he pulled out and slapped her backside, forcing her to clench and spilling his cum out.

Steve flipped her so he could look into her eyes.  “What did I tell you?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She whimpered and avoiding his eyes contact.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “What did I tell you?”

“Don’t come until you allow me.”

“And you did what?”

“I came.”

“What I’m gonna do with you, Kitten? What punishment would suit this?”

“Daddy, spank me.”

It was a little awkward to do so, but his other hand managed to spank her and she whimpered in pleasure and pain. He did so again,only harder, and she moaned, arching her back up so high. Once more, he spanked her, this time with anger and he saw her eyes tear up… but her legs wrapped around him. She let out a quiet scream, breathing hard.

He decided to thrust in and Nat whimpered. His cock was deep inside her but he stayed still, looking down at her with his burning blue eyes. "Don't you dare come again without my permission."

She nodded and he began to move his hips, pulling his cock out to the head and slamming back until it nudged at her cervix. He knew it would be hard for her to control herself after multiple orgasms. She was so sensitive at the moment but he needed to train her. Oh, there was so many things that they could explore together and today was just the start.

"We will have so much fun together, baby girl. And I will train you well with what I have prepared for you in the future."

"Yes, Daddy."

Nat tried to put her mind on something else but his cock inside her was the only thing she could think of. The way it rubbed all her hidden spots, making her high in ecstasy. Steve was ruthless as he plowed his way into her heavenly body. His eyes kept at her facial expression, loving every little reaction she made, knowing she was as addicted to this as he was.

There was no way out of this maze of lust, they were only getting themselves deeper and deeper into this.

Steve leaned down to kiss her but didn't falter his rhythm. He went into overdrive, animal lust overtaking him.  He pushed her legs back as far as they could go and started ramming her deep, gentle or subtle never in the equation. Her mouth fell open in ecstasy again, her breathing coming in short gasps as she felt him pounding her pussy deeper than ever, easily hitting bottom and ramming into her cervix with each powerful thrust.  He told her to get ready, that he was only seconds away. "Daddy wants you to come now, baby girl." She thanked him, begging him harder for it… _begging him to knock her up_ …to fill her tight pussy with his seeds.

“O-Ohhh fuck, Daddy! Cu-cumming, Daddy! Ohhhh, Daddy,”

His grunt was animalistic. With one final, mighty thrust, he rammed into her, balls deep and held it there, pressing hard into her cervix.  She instinctively pushed her cunt hard against him, trying to pull him into her as deeply as possible. He let out a loud groan and she felt his cock suddenly stiffen, the knob swelling inside her. She felt it spasm hard once then the feeling of hot spurts of cum releasing into her, a feeling of warm wetness spreading inside her. After that initial throb, his cock went into hard, powerful spasms. One shot after another for what felt like a full minute.  

He remained in her after his orgasm subsided, then reached down and started rubbing her clit, watching her face as she grimaced in ecstasy. It didn’t take much to trigger another orgasm, she had already been right on the edge when he came inside her, knowing that her womb was probably filled with his cum. He sent her right over the edge for another intense orgasm, even harder than the last. She held him tight, letting the overwhelming pleasure of the moment wash over her.

He still stayed inside her, sealing every drop in with his cock and letting her insides do the work to get the rest of his sperm where it belonged. When she finally came down from her high, he kissed her tenderly. She smiled and thanked him for doing this for her, to which he replied it was his pleasure. They tried to catch their breath before Steve slowly pulling out of her. There was no cum following him out, every drop was sealed inside.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, a bit worried that he might gone too far.

"No, it stings a bit but nothing I can't endure."

"Love, am I going too far?"

"No, it was fun," she insisted and kissed him to shut him up. "Don't worry."

"Okay," he replied and pulled her onto the seat, helping her dress up.

Nat felt asleep on the way back to their home and it was Steve who carried her up to their room.

 

* * *

 

 

Nat didn't know when she fell asleep last night but her body was sore all over. She didn't want to move an inch from the place she slept but when she opened her eyes, she saw Steve staring at her.

He smiled. "Morning"

Nat gave him a sleepy smile. "Morning...what's time is it?"

"Half past one in the afternoon," he replied.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"It's Saturday, Duckling."

"Aww, shit..." Nat groaned. "I can only remember pieces from last night."

Steve couldn't stop the grin on his face and Nat knew something must have happened. Flashes of last night memories came into her mind and now she could remember it all.

"I remember now, you kinky son of a bitch," she yelled at him and hit his face with a pillow. Steve laughed. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, so much fun," he replied. "Maybe next time we will do it without you being drunk."

"Hell yeah."

Steve kissed her again. "Do you want breakfast in bed, my Queen?"

Nat stretched herself like a cat and gave him a sleepy smile. "Yes, please."

He kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed to prepare breakfast for her. Nat sank down and closed her eyes. She needed a little more time to sleep and she hoped that he would make a huge breakfast. She was starving and needed to recharge her energy with lots of food.

Twenty minutes later, she heard the door open, followed by the smell of food but she remained with her eyes close. Steve kissed her to wake her up.

"Breakfast's ready, Duckling."

Nat sat up as he sat the tray on the bed. He made a pancake tower and together with small bowls of toppings. There was a stack of bacon, sausages, boiled eggs, and hash browns. He also made a fresh orange juice and coffee for her.

Steve sat opposite from her and they started to dig in. Both initiated a small talk of what they had to do that day. Nat suggested that they should eat out together for dinner that night.

"Sorry, Babe. James and Sam are throwing a bachelor's party for me."

"Oh, I forget about it," she said. "When will you come home?"

"I don't know what they have prepared for me but I would say...don't wait up."

Nat gaped. "I will invite Maria and Pepper here then."

"Yeah, at least they can keep you company."

"What if I don't want you to go?"

"Oh, Babe, trust me, I don't want to go either."

Nat smiled wildly and Steve couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her. The couple spent the rest of the day in bed and there was nothing that could stop them from cuddling up and taking their lips off each other. Steve had half a mind to call off the bachelor party and stay with his fiance.

That was until Bucky and Sam barged in. Steve quickly wrapped his wife-to-be with a blanket and shielded her from his friends' eyes.

"Fuck off!" Steve yelled at his friends. "Don't you guys know how to knock?!"

"We know but we want to see you two...well, getting along." Bucky explained.

"And it's time for your bachelor party!" Sam added.

"I don't want to go."

Sam and Bucky thoroughly ignored Steve and turned to Natasha, bowing to her. "Your Highness, may we take your husband with us for the bachelor party?"

"Sure, but bring him home before midnight, okay?"

"Yes, your Highness." Sam said.

The boys dragged Steve out of bed and got him ready in another room. Nat dressed up and waited for the boys downstairs so she could probably say goodbye to her fiancé. Steve was nicely dressed up in a casual suit.

“I will come home soon, okay? I will try to sneak out,” Steve whispered.

“I know you will,” she replied with a smile. “Because you will miss me badly.”

Steve chuckled and kissed her. “You know me too well.”

“Stop sucking each other’s faces, please,” Bucky groaned.

Steve pulled away even though he didn’t want to. Bucky and Sam dragged him out to the elevator.

 

* * *

  


The girls met up with Nat half an hour later. Pepper and Maria managed to deliver the gifts from last night’s party for Nat. There was so many gifts from their friends. Nat told them to help her open them all.

“Open our gifts first!” Pepper exclaimed excitedly as she handed Nat the two boxes.

“I think I’m going to regret this,” the redhead noted.

“You will love it.” Maria insisted. “We hand picked it just for you.”

“Now I’m really afraid to open it.”

The girls laughed as Nat slowly tore the wrapping away.  Maria’s gift for her was a BDSM starter kit. Nat gave her friend a look but Maria just shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure you husband probably own lots of this stuff but this set is for you to use on him.” Maria explained. “I would not be surprised if he had a Red Room of Pain somewhere in this penthouse.”

“Yeah, he does,” Nat confirmed. “But he said it was just for fun. We will use it only when I want to.”

“Wow, and I thought Tony and I were kinky,” Pepper muttered under her breath even they all knew Steve was way crazier than Tony.

“Well, to be fair, Steve is more of a Casanova than your husband,” Maria said and sipped her wine. “Look at those girls he used to date. They were all crazy for him.  They would have done anything if he asked of them.”

Nat pondered that statement. It was true. She’d seen with her own eyes how wild her future husband was. She knew he was holding back and that he was slowly introducing her to it. He could do more than that. He was more than capable of it. Nat wondered why he hadn’t done it with her yet.

The idea of them trying things on the other side was really tempting and she was slightly aroused at the thought. But who was going to be a dom in this relationship anyway? The image of him bound to their bed must be a magnificent sight to see but the helpless feeling of her tied to their bed also awakened t excitement in her.

So many possibilities, as her future husband had said. Indeed.

"I can feel you contemplating this," Pepper's voice brought Nat back from her deep thoughts.

"Well, I can't help it. Just imagine him tied to my bed."

"Yum," Maria bit her lips, clearly just thinking about it.

"Maria, you’re married to his best friend," Pepper reminded.

Maria shrugged. "Meh, I just think. I mean, he's a specimen. Even Barnes can't compare."

"God," Pepper groaned.

Nat sat Maria's gift down and turned to Pepper's. It was a rather big box and when Nat opened it, she found a huge collection of sexy lingerie and costumes.

"In my defense, Tony helped me pick them out."

"These are weird coming from Tony but it’s also nice coming from you."

"He said it would help spice up thing up."

"I'm pretty sure no one will be able to top you guys," Nat said. "Thanks."

  


* * *

 

 

The bachelor’s party wasn't quite going as planned because the bachelor himself was moping around, whining that he wanted to go home and that he didn't want a stripper. Even when Bucky told Steve that Natasha had already given him the permission for one last night of debauchery.

"I don't want this. I want to go home, okay?"

"But we planned this for you."

"Isn't it a bit boring? Strippers?"

"My wife is hotter than any of this girls."

"I will pretend I never heard that coming out of your mouth."

But Steve continued to whine and reject any girls that sat on his lap, pushing them away and insisting that he didn’t want their services. Bucky and Sam knew that tonight wouldn’t go anywhere near fun so they brought Steve back home. The bachelor finally shut his mouth and put on a big smile on his face as they stepped into his limo and headed home.

The boys stepped into Steve’s penthouse to find the girls were having fun opening the gifts Nat received the night before. All of them had a glass of wine in their hands. Steve’s smiled widened when he saw Natasha turned to him, a bright smile of her own on her face as she got up and ran to him.

“Why are you home so early?” she asked and threw herself into his arms.

Steve kissed her. “I missed you.”

“Aww…”

“And my bachelor’s party was lame.”

“Hey!” Sam and Bucky shouted at Steve at the same time.

The couple ignored them. “I also prefer spending my time with you rather than unattractive strippers.”

Nat laughed and pulled Steve’s hand into the living room. Bucky settled down next to his wife while Sam sat with on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“Looks like you guys were having fun,” Bucky noted.

“Yes, Natasha was opening up the gifts from last night,” Maria nodded and gestured her hand to the mountain of gifts.

“There’s also a lot of things that can be used creatively,” Pepper added.

Nat’s cheeks burned bright red and Steve knew what Pepper meant by that. Nat buried her face in his chest, trying to avoid every pair of eyes that looked at her. Steve smiled, loving the way she acted like a kitten, cuddling up with him like this.

“We’re not going to use any of it,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Anything you wish, Love,” Steve said and held her in his arms.

“Don’t act so naive. I knew you guys would be thrilled using all of those things,” Maria sighed.

“Can we stop talking about this?” The bachelor said as his future wife was a bit embarrassed by the subject.

They changed the topic because Steve’s stare alone could send a chill down someone spine. Bucky and Sam went into a whining session because Steve ruined such a perfect party they planned for him.

“I bet you two that we three can pull a better bachelor party.” Maria challenged her husband and his friend.

“Oh yeah? Be my guest, Mrs. Barnes.”

“Nat, Pepper…” Maria gestured her friends to the kitchen.

The other two followed Maria into another room.

“What do you have in mind?” Nat asked.

“You!” Maria exclaimed. “You’re the only that could determined all of these. You’re the only thing that he want!”

“That’s a bit exaggerating” Nat said.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you and him are having a great time in bed together.”

Pepper started to catch the idea and added. “And you have those wonderful gift for using. Why don’t you try it tonight?”

Nat sighed, knowing full well that she couldn’t win this argument.

“What do you want me to do?”

Half an hour later, the boys were talking about stuff when Maria and Pepper came out and told Steve to meet Nat upstairs. Steve didn’t suspect anything.He just nodded and hurried upstairs. He opened the door only to find their room filled with candles and aromatic scents.

“Do you like it?” A sexy voice came from behind. Steve sharply turned to see his fiancee in a sexy lingerie that made him instantly hard. _Oh, this woman was going to be the death of me_. The sexy pieces of clothes made of silk and lace and the stockings with suspenders were like something right out of one of his fantasies.

“I like you better,” he replied, his eyes on her as she stalked toward him.

"Sit down, Husband," she said, an authoritative tone in her voice that made Steve even harder.

“Or?”

“Or we can do it the hard way,” Nat replied and slowly pushed him back onto the chair. Steve’s eyes burned with anticipation as he watched her standing over him. “Just enjoy the show.”

Then Natasha proceeded to give him a lap dance, gliding her body up and down his, causing intoxicating scents to swift out from her skin as she moved, making him drunk and clouding his mind. He loved the way her soft skin touched his or how her breasts pressed against his chest. Her breath mingled in his ear and the soft purr that escaped her lips awakened all the sensation inside him. Her hands gently guided his arms to the back of the chair and quickly tied his wrists together, so fast that Steve didn’t even notice it until it had happened.

_God, she was the death of him._

“Nat…” Steve moaned, his breath was hot and getting more and more shallow every second. The more she glided on him, the more he felt like he was about to combust. He wanted to touch her but then he realized that his wrists were tied together behind him. “Nat…?”

She slapped his face, making him curse at the sudden sting on his skin. When she slapped his other cheek, Steve kept his foul mouth shut, realizing what game they were playing now.

“Tonight, you’re gonna follow my rules, pretty boy. If you want to have an orgasm tonight, I suggest you do as I say.”

“Yes, ma’am”

“First rule, you’re gonna call me ‘Mistress’ or ‘Ma’am’. Second, keep your pretty mouth shut and keep your noise to a minimum. Third, don’t come unless I say so…” As she said the last rule, her hand reached for something on the table next to them then she presented him with a black leather riding crop. Steve took a deep breath at sight of toy she was going to use on him. Excitement skyrocketed and he couldn’t control himself anymore. “Do you understand?” She asked sweetly, dragging the tip of the riding crop on the skin of his neck.

Steve was obviously trembling in anticipation. “Y—yes—ma’am”

She had turned him on so well and they hadn’t even gotten to the naked part. He was so used to having all of the control and taking charge of what was going to happen in the bedroom. Unlike this. He had never had this experience before. No one had ever been brave enough to take charge, unlike her. She was one of a kind indeed.

“Good boy,” she praised and pecked him on the lips, leaving Steve wanted more. He tried to follow her lips when she pulled away. “ah—ah…reward comes to those who wait.”

As he tried to continue to find words, she growled and reached one hand up to grab his cock, squeezing hard enough to make him shut up and reducing him to helpless moans. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulling his pants down to his ankles. His cock sprung free before her eyes, hard and leaking with precum. Her hands followed suit and Natasha grinned when she felt the girth, the length, every veins, and the moisture steadily collecting at the head of Steve’s cock.

“Oh, you like this, don’t you, pretty boy?” she teased, sucking at Steve’s jaw, tongue darting out and licking at his skin. Steve’s cock twitched in her palm. He both loved and loathed when Natasha referred to him that way. He exhaled, his chest heaving into hers, and Natasha sucked on Steve’s bottom lip, gnawing it between her teeth, stroking his cock faster now.

She sat on his lap. Her breath was hot in his ear and a flash of her cleavage was available for him to see. When he looked down, he saw her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dark with lust. Her hand was tight, warm, persistent at the head of his cock, tugging with only his pre-come as lubricant.

He started to move his hips according to her right hand jerking at his length. Natasha drew in a breath, the noise sharp, shivering, loud over the thrumming of his heart as she saw how much precum had leaked. She knew he was close and that she had to distract him from the pending orgasm. With her other hand, she reaches down and stroked his face. A brush of her thumb along his cheekbone, her fingers trailing down his neck, tracing his skin along the edge of the color of his shirt.

“Look at me,” she commanded. Right hand still stroking at his cock. “Pretty boy, look at me.”

Steve looked up and met her eyes and he was lost in the ocean of her emerald eyes. He gasped when she released her hand from his painfully hard member. He looked at her, eyes pleading for mercy. She was the only who would give him the ultimate release. Nat got up from him and took the riding crop in her hand.

“All right, pretty boy, slowly get up and lay down on that chaise lounge.” She hit his thighs playfully with the riding crop.

“Mistress?” His voice was unsure.

“Yes, you can speak.”

“Can you untie my hands?”

Her smile was devilish and she used the riding crop to trace his jaws. “You haven’t earn that privilege yet,” she said. “Now get off your ass and lay down there so I can have my way with you.”

Steve slowly got up. It was awkward to do so when his hands were tied behind the chair like this but he finally got up and stepped out of his pants before laying down on the chaise lounge.

“Good boy,” she praised and the word sent shivers traveling down the length of his spine.

Natasha circled around the sofa, admiring his incredible physique. Everyone would say that she was lucky to have him every night but nothing could top this moment, when she had him all tied up so she could have her way with him, in whatever way she liked. Eat your heart out, women of New York. She had their hottest bachelor. He was all hers.

Steve’s blue eyes never left her as he wondered what she would do to him next. He got his answer when Natasha slowly slid her lace underwear off, giving him a teasing good show before she positioned herself so her center was atop his mouth.

“Now be a good boy and put that pretty mouth to good use,” she said, leaning down and moving her lips so they passed gently over the head of his cock. Steve moaned quietly, unable to help it when it found its way out of his mouth, his body betraying him at every turn. He brought his tongue to trace the edges of her already wet cunt, shivering when she moaned above him and pressed her folds a little closer to his face. “Come on, baby, keep going…” she demanded, rocking her hips so that his tongue sank inside her instead. That made her back arch, a sexy moan escaping her mouth and he could hear the smile in her next words, praising him and calling him a good boy.

He kept thrusting his tongue into her, exploring where he could, doing the best to make her as happy as he could. When he withdrew his tongue from inside, she growled in warning but it turned into a moan with he lapped his tongue on her clit instead. Her hand still stroked at his cock  and he stiffened and shuddered underneath her. His cock  was red and dripping with precum.  Above him, Natasha seemed to notice because she gave a low sexy laugh and stroked the side of his body almost lovingly. “Someone’s a happy boy,” she purred as she kept jerking on his cock.

“Come with me, Baby…” she said as she rocked her hips back and forth and he sucked hard on her clit, tongue lapping at it as though his life depended on it. She moaned his name, her voice breaking at the end as she came in his mouth and stroking the head of his cock, making him come at the same time as her.

Nat slowly caught her breath before removing herself from his face and allowing him to gain a fresh breath of air. She was satisfied with how he pleasured her. Steve was still breathing hard, closing his eyes, trying to regain control of his body. Nat stood on her feet again and watched him closely.

“Maybe next time I should put a collar around your neck.” She was contemplating the possibility of it. “What do you think, hmm?”

“Anything you want, Mistress.”

“Anything I want, hmm?”

Her hands undid his necktie and used it to blindfold him, depriving his senses down to only three; smell, taste, and hearing. Those were all he needed to use for tonight. He was breathing hard in anticipation and trying to adjust to the new marching order. She could tell that he didn’t like being blindfolded but it was her command so he obediently complied. She whispered for him to trust her, that it would be so good for both of them. Steve felt a little shift as she settled between his legs. Her hand was fever-warm when it closed around his shaft and started moving. Slowly, deliberately, she licked her lips and lowered her head, opening her mouth to take in the tip of his cock.

For a moment, Steve forgot how to breathe. He gasped a bit too loud and Natasha released his cock from her mouth, earning an impatient whine from Steve. She hit him with a riding crop to warn him. He made a noise again and this time, Natasha used a silk scarf someone had bought her as an engagement gift to gag him.

“That’s for being a bad boy…” Her voice was low and dangerous and his side was met by another hit from the leather crop. He tried to hold back his voice but it was all muffled by the scarf.

Nat resumed her task of getting him off. She had one goal in mind and she was adamant to accomplish it. She wanted to fuck Steve Rogers out of his mind and reduce him into a boneless piece meat the next day. She will not rest until he was completely fucked out. Her lips slid down the length of his cock, taking several inches of his shaft into her mouth until he felt the head brush the back of her throat. There was a slight tremor as she fought her gag reflex, and then just as slowly, she pulled back until she held only the head of his cock in her mouth. She playfully sucked it, using her tongue to swipe the split at the head and swirled around the ridge between the head and shaft, pressing firmly on the underside where it felt the most sensitive.

She pushed her mouth onto his cock, and he felt himself slam into the soft tissues of her throat. He felt her muscles convulse as she suppressed the urge to gag, pushing herself further along his shaft, until her lips brushed the hair at the base of his cock. One of her hands had reached to cup his balls, fondling them. All the sensation spread out from his cock, it was just too much. His head rolled back and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to call her name but all that came out was an unrecognizable, muffled sound.

She tapped his hip bone as a signal for him to come for her. Steve arched his back high as he came hard in her mouth. His chest was heaving, his heart pounding so hard it was about to explode. He was sure that was the best blow job he had ever had in his entire life. He felt himself coming for what felt like an eternity, shooting rope after rope of hot cum inside her mouth as she tried to swallow it all down. He wanted to watch she did just that but the blindfold got in the way.

Finally, his orgasm subsided and Natasha took her mouth off his cock, not forgetting to lick every drop of cum off his shaft. Steve shivered as he felt her climb up his body and straddling his waist before leaning in to kiss his lips, sharing the taste of him on her mouth. Steve tried to move his lips but the gag stopped him from kissing her properly.

She whispered that he would get to kiss her but now they had to make him hard again. Steve tried to beg for her to fuck him but she couldn’t understand the sound he made through the scarf. She simply laughed at his desperate actions and traced the riding crop down his body. His muscles flexed and bulged in the most delicious way as the leather stick in her hand traced at every line of his well-defined body.

Steve gasped when she reached his cock and got it back to life by dragging the cool tip of the crop from the base of his cock to the head. It got hard in no time. Steve was all too sensitive as she kept trailing the riding crop up and down his length, paying full attention at the slit at the head, occasionally hitting him with a riding crop hard enough to sting a bit.  It excited him more than hurting him.

He tried to beg but nothing coherent came out. It was all too much and he came without permission, arching his back so high and making a mess of the chaise lounge. Natasha hit him on his side.

“What did I tell you? I told you not to come without my permission.”

Steve tried to say that he was sorry but he was gagged by the silk scarf.

“What should I do with you?” She pretended to think before she reached for something inside the box on the table. Time to use the thing she was curious about it the most.

Steve was blindfolded so he couldn’t see what Natasha was doing. His hands were still bound and he couldn’t move. He tried to listen and all he could hear was when she opened and closed the box, her light footsteps getting closer. She sat down next to him and did nothing until she tore plastic wrapping open.

At first, Steve thought she was going to put a condom on his cock. Then he felt her hand stroking his cock back to life again. It was already semi hard when he felt something at the base of his cock. The slight pressure that was applied to his length was enough to make him realize what she doing. She was putting a cock ring on him. She checked with him to make sure that it was not pinching and that it felt comfortable. Steve nodded that it was all good. It fit snugly, not completely cutting off blood flow.

“I’m nowhere near done with you yet, pretty boy,” she purred in his ear.  “Now be a good boy and just let me fuck you.”  

Steve obediently nodded. He was all too wound up with all of this that he couldn’t think straight anymore. She felt Natasha grabbed hold of his cock and teased him by rubbing the head with her wet folds, spreading her hot juices on him. Steve moaned at the sensitivity of his cock and how close it was to sliding into her heavenly body.

Finally, the teasing was done and Natasha sunk herself down his hard member. She could feel it more swollen than usual, bigger and filling her so completely full. The cock ring had come in a box labeled ‘Play Little Devil’ and had a vibrating function, giving Natasha incredible clitoral stimulation. The deeper she fucked herself onto his cock, the more vibration hit her clit. Nat couldn’t control her moans and when the head of his cock hit her cervix and it rubbed deliciously at her g-spot.

Even though she was in control, it was all still too much for her.

She removed herself from atop him and a moment later he gasped as he felt her envelop him completely, her center soaking wet. Her moans filling his ears. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest as she rolled her hips up and down off of him, moaning how good he felt. She fucked herself on him and he could feel she would come anytime soon. He wanted to come with her but the pressure at the base of his cock staved off the orgasm.  

Nat knew she was close too so she placed her hands on his hips to stop him. She removed the blindfold from his eyes and the gag from his mouth, wanting to hear him moan her name. Every syllable felt like a prayer, a cry for help that only Natasha could give him. Nat loved the way her name sounded, so beautiful and sexy coming out of his mouth like this and she couldn’t stop herself from kissing him with desire and lust. Steve looked up from his place beneath her, his chest heaving. She didn’t want to lie but the way he looked at her made her heart jump out of her chest and beat a little faster than it should.

Steve kept his eyes on her. Red hair tousled around her head. Her full bottom lip caught between her teeth. He was panting as he lifted his hips, thrusting into her in accord with her slamming down on his cock, as he moaned and muttered how good she felt around him. He watched as Natasha moaned and arched her back, hands scrambling to grab hold of Steve’s muscled arms, abs, around his neck to pull him close for a kiss.

For how long she rode him he had no idea, only that by the time she’d had her third orgasm of the night she finally allowed him his own relief. She whispered a permission to come and Steve thanked her. His hips started to speed up. The vibrating cock ring help intensify the orgasm for both of them as Steve came hard inside her and she squirted juices all over him. All the while the sound of them coming together echoed through the room.

It was one hell of an intense orgasm that left them breathless afterwards. Steve laid limply on the chaise lounge, trying to remember how to breathe. Natasha pulled him out and he couldn’t help but whine at the loss of feeling her enveloped around him. Of course, Natasha hadn’t forget her role of the night and hit him lightly with the riding crop to remind him who was in charge.

She pulled the cock ring off. (Even though she was tempted to leave it on, she’d read the instructions. No for more than 30 minutes. _Who was she to argue with the producers?_ )

“Pretty boy, I’m gonna untie your hand but I need you to promise me one thing.”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Behave.”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Good. Now lay on your stomach.”

Steve did as she said and Nat untied his hands. They were a little numb but slowly he could feel something at his fingertips again. He rolled onto his back and Natasha mouthed him again in a reverse cowgirl position. Animalistic wasn’t enough to describe how they went at it, his hands on her hips, lifting her up and down onto his cock, pistoning into her harder and harder each time. The tip of his cock jolting against her g-spot so that her every other breath caught in her throat, cheeks flushed from the excitement.

Her eyes squinted and her mouth stayed open as she rode Steve as hard as she could, breasts bouncing as she leaned back against his chest. Steve’s big hands were on her hips, guiding her and pushing up into her as deep he could, his lips set against her throat, biting and kissing to leave marks as he went. Nat’s whole body was flushed, her whines high pitched and frenzied as his cock disappeared into her again and again. His hand tilted her neck to crash his lips against hers, tongues and teeth clashing in a filthy kiss.

Natasha swayed, hips rolling like waves of water, grinding down on his length as she closed her eyes, moaning and squeezing her breasts between her palms. Nat’s head tipping backwards as she felt her hands begin to tremble, even as she clenched his hands tighter in her fingers, tight enough to leave marks on his skin. Her core tightened around him. She grinned and ground her hips against his, rotating them so that he shivered behind her. She could feel how hard he was, trying to control his impending orgasm. It was getting harder and harder every minute. He was begging for her to let him come. He couldn’t take much more but instead, Natasha whispered for him to hold on a little longer.

God above, what was she doing to him? Why did she have all the power over him like this?

Natasha kept riding him. She arched her back as he thrust into her, harder than he had before. He gritted his teeth, trying to stave it off. Just then the wave of orgasm overtook her. She cried out from a pure ecstasy, her pussy spasming wildly around him, clenching down tight.

“Come in me, baby,” she said, voice hoarse from all the shouting and screaming.

Pushing in one last time, Steve pushed the head of his cock against Nat’s cervix. Feeling the pressure in his balls draw up and begin to pulse, his cock started twitching, swelling to its maximum size. The first blast of hot sperm was hard enough to make her body jolt from the splashing feeling inside her body. He filled her up so perfectly, held her so tightly. The cum spilled from inside her onto the lounge.

Steve never felt his body this wrecked in his entire life. Sure, he had had marathon sex with other girls before, but the high he felt now was unmatchable. It was really hard to move even his fingers so he just laid down on his back and tried to catch his breath. Natasha slowly slid off and laid down on top of him.

He couldn’t remember anything anymore.

  


* * *

 

 

Steve didn't know when he had passed out the night before. The only thing he could remember was Nat whispering for him to get up and go to their bed. When he woke up, the sun already shone through the curtains. He could still feel how heavy his body was so he just sunk back into the pillow.

He heard laughter on his right so he opened his eyes to see his future wife lounging on the very chaise lounge that she had fucked him on the night before. That piece of furniture looked stranger than he remembered.

"Morning," he greeted sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Actually, it's evening, Honey," she chuckled. “You were completely fucked out last night, husband?”

Steve smiled when he thought about last night. “Yeah, I think so.”

Well, the night before had been splendid.  To be honest, he couldn't find the right word to describe it because it was out of this world. Steve never had that much fun or excitement during sex, (even counting every time they had fucked as he felt that they had raised the standard a little higher). But the important part was that Natasha wasn’t afraid to take charge.  She probably was the one he had been looking for to fulfill that side of him.

She joined him in bed and kissed him. “You slept in.”

“Tell me about it,” he laughed, holding her closer. “Thanks to you, Duckling.” His thumb ran gently along her cheek. Eyes gleamed with adoration. “That was the best bachelor party ever.”

“I’m glad I’m making you happy, honey.”

“Aww.”

“Want something to eat? Or do you need more sleep?” she asked. “You still look tired.”

“Sleep first, eat later.”

Nat kissed him and they slept in the whole day. Steve couldn't stop himself from kissing her and for the first time, he felt a little too content with their current situation.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. He had to admit that he liked to have her around like this, enough to make him forget the bad blood that they had had a long time ago. They could start something new together. But he would not admit that out loud in front of her or anyone.

“Was last night payback?” he asked after pulled away from her lips.

“Kind of…” She smiled. “But I just want a bachelor party that you would never forget.”

“You’re the best, Duckling.”

“More than that, I like to ordering you around, Honey. It’s fun to watch you beg.”

“Lucky for you that I’m still tired to do anything with that statement.”

“One more thing you need to know. We broke your lounge last night, ” she gestured to the evidence of their passionate sex. "Well, just the leg but we still need someone to fix it."

“I don’t even know when we broke it,” Steve said. ”But I will have someone take care of it tomorrow."

They made out some more but before long Steve couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He fell asleep to Natasha singing a lullaby in Russian to him.

  


* * *

 

 

Monday soon arrived and the couple needed to pack their bags and leave for the Romanov's vineyard. The wedding would happen in a week and they had to be there for the final preparations and the rehearsal.

Steve didn't understand why they needed a rehearsal or a lot of preparations for the wedding anyway.  Not when their marriage was totally bogus. They were still ending it th the end of the year, after his parents got everything that they wanted.

But when Steve thought about the divorce from Natasha, he felt a little pang in his heart. He had just started to get used to have her around. It wasn't that unpleasant anymore, not when they had mind-blowing sex and they were actually getting along quite well. She challenged him (but was also unbelievably compromising and understanding), and never a day went by that she made him bored.

 _Okay, Rogers you need to shut up and stop smiling._ Steve scolded himself and got back to the task at hand, throwing all his clothes into his luggage. Their parents would pick up the wedding dress and his tuxedo before meeting them at the vineyard.

Steve thought everything would go according to his plans but their parents were there to cockblock him. The first thing Ivan and Aliana did as soon as they stepped into the main house was tell them that there was a tradition in Romanov family that the week before the wedding the bride and groom were separated at night and that they would not engage in any sexual activity. Steve audibly groaned in disbelief and Natasha smiled at his reaction.

The groom was sent to the guest compound. Sam and the Barnes family stayed with him. Steve set his heart on honoring Natasha’s family traditions as much as he could, but he had his own limits too.

The couple helped their parents finalize everything, including going through the list of songs and food served during the reception. Everything was perfect until the third day of their stay. Steve came to the main house only to find his future wife hugging someone tightly and exchanging affectionate kisses on the cheek.

The jealousy and possessiveness in Steve got the best of him as he rushed to jerk the man away from his fiancee.

"Hands off!"

"What the hell, man?!"

"Hands off my wife!"

"She's not your wife yet," the blond man replied casually.

Steve was about to tackle the man to the floor and throw some punches but Natasha stopped him.

"Come on, guys! Stop it," Nat told the men. "Stop acting like children."

Steve was breathing hard, trying keep his anger down as he stared at the stranger in front of him. The tall blond man with a playful smile on his face and sharp grey eyes that seemed like they couldn't miss a thing. Steve was sure he’d never seen this guy before and it caused him to be on high alarm.

_Was this man her lover or something?_

"Steve, this is my best friend, Clint Barton." Nat took this opportunity to introduce her man to her best friend. "Clint, this is Steve, my fiance."

Steve didn't buy it. But it looked like the man in front of him didn't buy the whole fiance thing either. He’d heard of Clint Barton. He’d heard of his reputation and it was really hard for him to believe that this man, the guy who was always on the top five list of hottest bachelors in NYC, this charming and attractive man, would just be Natasha's best friend.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that you're gonna marry to that douchebag you hate?"

"Hey!" Steve yelled at the man.

"I will explain it to you later," Nat said. "But for now, I need both of you to get along before the wedding because both of you will be apart of each other's lives now."

Steve didn't say anything because he noticed the seriousness in her voice. He was still furious that he didn’t know that one Natasha’s friends was one of the top playboys. Not to mention that they seemed very tight or how happy Natasha was to see him.

“Clint, Darlene will show you to your room,” Nat said.

“See you guys later.”

Nat was still holding Steve’s hand to calm him down. Steve made face at her so she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

“You’re a caveman. You know that, right?”

“I’m a caveman only when someone else touches my girl.”

“I’m your girl now?”

“Well, you’re going to be my wife in four days.”

Before Nat could say anything, Steve kissed her again. He held her tightly to chase his fears away. The kiss was interrupted by Pepper who came to get them for breakfast. Steve let go of her before leading the two women back into the dining room.

Nat went into the kitchen with Pepper so she could help them set the food on the table. Pepper took the opportunity to talk to her about Natasha’s current situation with Steve.

“I have to say this. You and Steve don’t look like you guys hate each other anymore.”

Nat gaped at her friend. “We’re just acting.”

“It’s too good, too real to be an act, Nat. It doesn’t hurt either you to admit that you have started to have feelings for him.”

“I don’t feel anything for him, Pep,” Nat tried to muster the most convincing voice.

“Whatever you say, Sister. But I know love when I see it.”

Nat frowned at the statement. _Love? She would never ever fall in love with that kind of guy_. Like. Ever. Although sex was great and everything was working out just fine between the two of them, it didn’t mean she had to be in love with him.

“Anyway, we stayed at your house last night because we wanted to see how much fun you guys have,” Pepper told. “But halfway through your kinky sex, we just couldn’t stay there anymore.”

“On my God.”

“Well, you guys were having fun. That’s a good thing.”

“Pepper, shut up.”

“Even James and Maria were….”

“Pepper!”

Pepper just laughed at her friend because Nat’s face was bright red and it didn’t getting better when Natasha sat down next to Steve at the table and Tony gave her an approving look.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha could tell that Steve was a bit cranky all the time. She understood the reason for it because she was experiencing the same thing. Their family’s outdated traditions and the sudden sex withdrawal were driving them mad. It was so sudden that their need for each other hadn’t had time to adjust. 

Steve missed having her in his arms and Nat missed being held by him. 

_ Or this was their parents' plan? To have them tortured like this so they would want more of each other? _

Whatever the reason, it was working. Steve was ready to pull Natasha into a nearby bush and fuck it out his system. Every time they tried, someone interrupted, accidentally or not. Steve was frustrated. The struggle was real. 

There was one time when they finally got the chance to be alone, they were in the barn. They picked out the most secluded place for this rendezvous. Steve finally got a chance to take off her clothes and touch her body for the first time in many days. He pushed her down on the hay stack.

He got himself between her legs, kissing her deeply.

"Steve! Are you in there?" Sarah's voice could be heard from outside of the barn. "The rehearsal will start in two hours! Where are you and Natasha?"

Steve groaned but pulled away from his fiancee. "I have half a mind to ditch this rehearsal."

"You know we can't and we can't let them find us like this."

Steve sighed. "This is the worst tradition ever."

"I don't want this either. But my mom and dad are pretty serious about it."

He kissed her again before helping Natasha dress up and adjust everything so that no one would get suspicious. They stepped out of the barn, acting as normal as they could. Sarah stood there with a knowing smile on her face.

“What are you guys doing here?” Sarah asked, even she knew the answer.

“We need some time alone,” Steve replied. He was not trying to hide anything.

“Well, I won’t tell anyone. Even Ivan said it’s against tradition.”

“Fuck that stupid tradition, Mom.”

“Steven, I did not raise you to be a potty mouth.”

“Sorry, Mother.”

“Run along, you two still have to prepare for the rehearsal.”

They nodded before walking toward the house hand-in-hand. Sarah couldn’t help but smile to see the kids getting along and Steve finally letting Natasha in and letting go of his hatred for her. She still could remember the times when he picked on her everyday or how he treated her when they were younger, so badly that Sarah and Joseph had to be the ones to put out the metaphorical fire.

That was history now.

Steve dropped Natasha off at the main house with a long, deep kiss before he went to his room to get ready. If getting ready only meant putting on a nice suit and getting to the ceremony on time then he did an excellent job. He hadn’t yet written his vows and he thought he might have lost the wedding ring. He didn’t even remember what to say during the wedding. He didn’t even remember the sequence of the ceremony.

_ Calm the fuck down, Rogers. _ Steve scolded himself. He shouldn’t have jitters this early because it wasn’t even an actual wedding. Why would he care anyway?

_ Well, you are marrying Natasha Romanoff. _

“Shit…”

“You alright, Bro?” Bucky’s voice came from the door as he came to get the groom.

“Yeah, I just remembered that I have to marry Duckling.”

“Be nice…she’s super nice to you.”

“I know. But I still think this wedding is stupid.”

Bucky noticed how Steve kept rambling on. Because Steve was his best friend, he knew that the groom was probably nervous about the wedding. He was rarely this nervous with anything else. Bucky chuckled when he thought of the only person who could reduce the great Steve Rogers to this.

Natasha Romanoff.

“Come on.” Bucky threw his arm around Steve’s shoulders and forced the groom out of the room.

They walked toward the wedding ceremony area. Bucky led Steve to stand at the altar where Sam was waiting for them with Matt Murdock, who was standing in as the officiant (the actual officiant for the couple was the governor of New York, a friend of the two families). Only f the guests with important roles in the ceremony attended the rehearsal. Steve couldn’t care less. He just wanted this wedding to end as soon as possible.

Fives minutes later, Sam cleared throat and motioned to the entrance of the wedding site.

Steve stood nervously as they waited for the bride to arrive. He couldn’t stop shifting his feet and tapping his fingers on his leg.  Bucky had to calm him down once or twice but his nervousness ceased when he heard the string quartet band play the bridal march. 

Steve turned around and looked at his bride. Even though she wasn’t wearing a wedding dress but rather the gown she’d picked for the rehearsal, she looked like a princess. She wore a deep v-neck knee-length white lace wedding dress with a tiny flower bow at her waist. Bucky elbowed Steve to close his opened mouth. 

He didn’t want to think about when she actually wore the wedding dress. His jaw might hit the floor and he would make a fool of himself.  _ Who cares anyway, when Natasha looks that stunning? _

She smiled at him as she walked down the aisle with her father. Ivan handed her to him at the altar before they stood beside each other in front of Matt, who had a script of what he had to say in his hands.

Steve tried to memorize the order of the ceremony but Natasha’s soft hand in his kept pulling his attention away. Her fingers lightly rubbed on his palm and it only awakened sensations inside him. 

Then it was time for him to put on the ring and say his vows. Everyone was expecting something sweet to come out of his mouth but all they got was, "Blah blah blah, my lame-ass vows. Done" 

Nat gave him a look, as if she had expected this to happen. “And blah blah blah, my also lame-ass vows. Done.”

Matt shook his head at his two friends but continued reading his script. “You may kiss the bride.”

That was the only part Steve liked about the ceremony. Finally, he got to kiss her. The kiss was long, making everyone so uncomfortable that they just turned away from the couple. Steve couldn’t care less. Their parents had tried to keep them away from each other so this was what they would have to endure.

When the couple was finally done, everyone sighed and Aliana led everyone to the main house to have dinner. Steve and Nat sat next to each other and Steve couldn’t help but try to sneak his hand on her thigh under the table. She bit her lips as shivers traveled up her spine.

Steve leaned in to whisper at ear, "Keep the window open tonight."

When he pulled back, Nat could see the look on his face that said he was probably going to do something stupid. She had half a mind to tell him  _ not _ to do it, whatever he was planning, but some part of her wanted to see him carry out his stupid plan.

It was a nice dinner but before they parted ways, Steve kissed her and wished her a good night but also reminded her to keep the window opened. Steve walked back to his room and acted like he was going the sleep, turning all the lights out. He sat by the window and watched until the last light in the main house turned off.

He climbed out the window with rope he’d stolen the other day. Then slowly crept to the main house in the shadows, trying to avoid the security guards who were patrolling around the estate, until he reached the ivy vine-cladded wall near Natasha's room.

He threw a small rock at the window and Natasha appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as quietly as possible.

"Nothing can keep you from me, Duckling," he replied.

Then Steve tried to find the sturdiest vine and started to make the climb. Nat watched breathlessly, worried. Finally he reached her window and she pulled him in. Steve’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Natasha in her flimsy thin white sleeping gown. And suddenly all that he risked was totally worth it.

"You’re going to break you neck if you fall," she scolded him. "I thought you were going to do a surprise like fireworks or something." 

"You are incredibly naive." 

"You have to go back. Someone will see us."

"Urgh..." Steve groaned. "I'm done with your stupid family traditions. Your parents can't keep you away from me anymore."

He stalked closer and Nat placed her hand on his chest to stop him. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist what was about to happen if he came too close to her so she used this opportunity to talk some sense into him first.

"But if someone walks in on us..."

"I don't care."

"My parents said if we don't follow this tradition, our marriage would end badly."

"I don't care. It's not like we have to live together forever," he replied. His blue eyes darkened with lust. "We will divorce after a year, remember?"

"Steve..."

He cupped her face with his hands, commanding full attention from her, his eyes pleading in a way she never seen before. "I need this...please...don't deny me when I'm so close to having you in my arms again." His deep voice was desperate as his lips were about to touch her.

And it was Natasha who actually kissed him.  _ God! He didn’t want to think about a whole week without her when he’d barely gotten by the first three days _ . He missed her lips and her touch, the feeling of her soft body pressed up against him or the way she moaned into the kiss. From her reaction, she probably felt the same. The little urgent tugs at his shirt or the way her nimble fingers unbuckled his belt, followed by his pants.

They were both naked in no time and Steve her pressed down onto the bed. His animal instincts were about to get loose, the primal urge almost making him just shove his dick in and fuck her senseless to satisfy that deep dark desire. He did his best to suppress it. She slid her hands across his abs, nails scratching lightly, eliciting a low growl from Steve.

“You do know we have to do it quietly, right?” he asked and trying to suppress another moan when she reached her hand a little lower.

“I know.” She tried to act innocent but the mischievous smile on her face gave her away. 

Steve chuckled and kissed her deeply again. He needed to calm those animals inside him down. He didn’t want to scare her. The primal desire she incited scared him more. Nat moaned in appreciation. His lips started to move down the side of her face, to her neck. Teeth and tongue licking and biting, leaving bruising marks along the way while his hands roaming all over her body. Natasha threw her head back as she bit her lip to keep from crying out when Steve took her hard nipple into his mouth. He wanted her to cry out, he wanted to hear his name on her lips.

“Steve…” 

She spread her legs wide, pulling her knees back with incredible flexibility. Steve’s eyes widened. A sudden primal, overwhelming urge overtook him. She couldn’t wait a second longer and she wanted it as much as he did. All of his good intentions flew out the window when she offered herself completely to him like his. He aligned his cock at her entrance while his mouth still ravaged her pale neck with rough kisses. A little whimper escaped her lips, drawing his attention to them. The kiss started off gentle, only trying to keep her quiet, but it deepened as she responded, her tongue darting out to meet his. Steve was sure he’d never tasted anything as sweet as those lips, and when he felt her moan into his mouth, he lost all his control.

He pushed his cock in and Nat arched her back at his invasion, trying to keep herself from screaming by biting his lips. Her eyes widened then closed tight as he slid himself all the way inside her. He wanted the first stroke slow and sweet but his body couldn’t wait it any longer when it was finally granted access to her heavenly body. The initial thrusts were quick and brutal but she didn’t feel any pain. He was glad that she was so wet and aroused, because he knew that otherwise he would have hurt her badly.

She was so tiny underneath him. Even when he was fucking her senseless like this with the brute force she brought out of him, some part of him was still concerned that he might hurt her. He slower down to let her adjust but she cupped his face and looked into his eyes, telling him that it was okay. She dipped her hand down between her legs then she brought them back up again, they were shiny and wet. She dragged her fingers slowly across his upper lip and the musky scent of her assaulted his senses. His blood roared in his ears as the desire for her had never been this high before.

It was all too much. She had a complete hold over him.

He kissed her again and the intensity of it only told how he felt about her. It was nothing resembling hate anymore, desperate need of her would be the most accurate. Her fingers began to tighten on his shoulders as he prowled his way into her. Nat began to move her hips, matching his thrusts with steady in and out rhythms. She was lost in the feeling of being totally fucked and filled with the realization that they were breaking the rules, doing something against the tradition, sneaking around like a couple of teenagers. It all added to the excitement, intensifying their sexual experience.

He held her in his arms, running his hands all over her body while his lips settled on her neck to keep himself quiet. He rammed in harder and faster. She was so wet and tight around his cock. A little moan escaped her lips when she felt him hit her cervix. He was so deep inside her, stretching her out so perfectly. Steve was breathing hard as he could feel her cunt tightening deliciously around his hard cock, squeezing around him, trying to take him deeper inside.

She was so close. Her eyes locked with him as she pulled his neck down until their forehead touched each other’s. They never felt such intimacy before. He let out a low growl of pleasure, and she squeezed around his cock again, her cunt pulsating around his erection, pushing herself up to meet him, fucking him hard as he fucked her, driving his cock deep inside her, and she moaned passionately, whispering for him to fill her, begging him to cum hard in her.

_ Who was he to deny her? _ She convulsed hard, her juices pouring over his cock as she came, biting on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. Steve pushed his lips against her cleavage as his orgasm hit hard. He heard her gasp deliciously against his ear, feeling a wet splash around his cock, and she started to tremble, pushing herself back onto him. Steve kissed her as her cunt squeezed and pulsated around him. He felt his balls tighten, and he tightened his hold  around her, plunging his cock in her until the head rest against her cervix and came hard, his cum splashing, so hot, so thick, and the intensity of his orgasm making her pussy quiver around his cock as he continued to flood her pussy deep.

They kissed deeply, like they were sharing oxygen with each other. It took them quite some time to come down from their high. Steve withdrew his cock from her and most of his seed was inside, very little spilled out so he slid his mouth down her body before licking up her slit, gathering the cum that leaking out of her.

Holy shit! Steve Rogers was licking his own cum from her pussy.

Nat looked down between her legs at the sight of him eating her out while she lay bonelessly and let him do whatever he wanted. Her hands went to his hair, giving a little tug here and there as a way to encourage him to go on. Light caresses of his tongue over her swollen clit, so light that Nat was asking for more. She could feel him smile against her skin and suck gently at her clit. He wet his thumb with her arousal, circling her clit slowly while he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her hot passage. Her perfect body writhed in exquisite agony.

He swapped the pattern and inserted one finger slowly into her, his breath hitching when she let out a low moan. His lips took the little bundle of nerves in and then teased it with his teeth scraping and his tongue licking vigorously. She was thrashing beneath him, lifting her hips up until his face was buried against her pussy. Nat came again and this time she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Steve kept licking until her second orgasm subsided and she pushed his head away, overstimulated by two consecutive orgasms. But that didn’t stop him. He flipped her on all fours. Nat’s mind was in a haze and only half conscious at this point.  He knelt behind her, dragging the tip of his cock against her wet folds while he stroked himself, smearing the leaking precum, mixing with her juices.

He began to paw her and guide his thick fat cock into her pussy. Nat suppressed her moans by burying her face into the pillow but Steve tilted her head back for another kiss his cock was completely inside her. His hips started to pump and he rammed his cock back and forth, faster and deeper. Nat closed her eyes tight and lightly bit on her lips. The more he pumped his cock up into her, the more sensitive she felt, the more her body was on fire, and the more her cunt kept gushing and wetting him. 

His pistoned thrusts got harder and faster. His large body draped over her tiny one, completely dominating her from this position. His lips now pressed against her shoulder. He owned her as much as she owned him. Steve kept slamming his cock so far up inside, the head was brushing against her cervix. His massive cock was parting and splitting her pussy over and over. She was gasping for air and feeling her body coming for him. 

“Come with me, baby,” he whispered so softly against her ears. “That’s it. Come with me…”

Nat was moaning into the pillow and feeling her pussy suckling on him. His thrusts made her legs shake. She felt her pussy clamp down as she started to cum again. His ramming cock released a blast of cum so hot it made her pussy close tightly, gripping hard against him. He was pumping load after load of cum into her cunt. There was only the sound of their sloppy kisses as they tried to stop each other from screaming and waking up everybody in the house.

Steve pulled out of her and gently laid her overly sensitive body down. Nat was still trying to catch her breath and Steve lay down next to her before pulling her tiny body into his arms. Nat closed her eyes as exhaustion took over her and Steve pressed a soothing kiss at her forehead repeatedly while his hand gently tracing at the skin of her back.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve woke up at 3 AM and found Natasha still sleeping soundly in his arms. He knew he had to leave before anyone woke up and saw him climbing out the window. But it was really hard to do so when all he wanted was to watch her while she slept. 

Everything about her had him enchanted. The way she smiled in her sleep or the way she scrunched her nose and maybe the way her left hand rested on his chest and her fingers unconsciously rubbed lightly at his skin.

Finally Steve was able to tear himself away from her and get out of bed. He moved as quiet and gentle as he could so he wouldn't wake her up. He put on his clothes and then wrote a note for when she woke up and didn't find him. Then he kissed her forehead and climbed out the window, trying to go as slow as he could so he didn't injure himself. He headed back to his room before anyone even noticed that he had been gone all night.

 

* * *

 

Nat woke up very late the next morning and all she could think of was the night before with Steve. She couldn't stop herself from smiling when she thought of how intimate it was for them, so connected on so many levels, making their orgasms more intense. Explosive on a whole new level. 

Last night was also the first time they’d had sex that quiet.

"Steve..." she sleepily called him before rolling to the other side. 

And she couldn't find him. The bed was cold and empty but there was a tiny note on the end table.

_ 'Sorry I have to leave so early. I really wanted to stay but I can't risk your parents finding us. See you in the morning, Wifey. Steve.' _

She smiled at his stupid note and put it down where it once was. She lay back a bit, still feeling sore all over her body. Then she heard someone arguing in front of her door. She heard her the voices of her fiance and her father, arguing.

"The sun is already up, Ivan. I think I can see my fiance now."

Nat shook her head and got out of bed, securing a robe to cover her body. She opened the door slightly, just to stick her head out.

"Steve! Dad! It's still too early to fight."

"Your fiance insisted on seeing you. Even though tradition said otherwise."

Steve took a really deep breath to control himself as he prepared for what he was about to say next. "For God's sake, Ivan. The sun is already so high in the sky!"

"Dad, we're not going to break any traditions."

"I trust you but I don't trust him."

"I'm a grown-ass man."

Steve pushed himself through the door and went inside Natasha's room. Nat apologized to her dad before closing the door, locking it behind her to avoid any surprises. Steve immediately pushed her up against the wall and kissed her senseless. Nat was caught off guard and the next thing she knew, Steve had lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. His hands untied her robe, parting it, revealing her gorgeous body before his eyes.

"Steve...we shouldn't do this." 

"Duckling..." He growled against her lips. "A quickie wouldn't hurt anyone."

"My dad might still outside the room."

Steve groaned and kissed to shut her up. He needed her so much and her family's nonsense wouldn't stop him. Nat stopped resisting him and relaxed against the wall, feeling his hot, hard body pressed against her. Once he saw that, he snaked his hand from her legs up to cup her breast, using his fingers to tease her nipple.

"Steve..."

"Hmm?"

"This is the last time we're going to do this, alright?"

"Mm."

"The next time we will do it is on our wedding night."

"Mmm"

"Promise?"

"I promise you, Duckling." "But I would like to note that three days has already made me a Neanderthal. So I don't want to think about what you are proposing."

"It's called delayed gratification."

Steve shook his head and kissed her to shut her up but Nat pushed him away again. "Condom's on the table."

"What?"

"Condom or no sticking it in."

Steve let her down on her own feet before walking to the end table and fetched a strip of condoms and then walking back to Natasha.

“Over-archiver, aren’t you?”

“I can do you all day.” 

Steve tore the wrapper and put the condom on then he resumed the previous position, sliding his cock into her surprisingly wet passage. Nat moaned into his ear. He didn’t bother to cover up the sounds she made. He’d had enough of their parents’ bullshit. No one would keep her from him again. _ How could he stop wanting her? _ When she felt like heaven, tight and inviting and keeping him close to her as she started to rock her hips.

_God, he wanted her like this foreve_ r. His hands on her hips and legs before he started pumping into her. His thrusts were powerful and strong as she moaned and her body twisted beneath him. He pressed his lips to hers once more, the kiss searing his soul with how badly he needed her. Her legs tightened around his waist when his fingers found her clit, drawing him closer and she arched her back at the stimulation he gave her. Her voice calling his name was intoxicating, and the pleasure that spiked his blood was causing his pulse to race and his head to feel hazy.

His eyes never left her face, even as one of his fingers pressed to her clit. Nat tried to keep her eyes locked with him, even if all she wanted was to close her eyes and let go. But Steve was so objectively gorgeous that she simply couldn’t take your eyes of him, especially when he was fucking her like this. He pounded into her. The angle and pressure of his hard body against hers combined with just how perfectly he literally filled her up. 

He kissed her again. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from doing that. He was addicted. Addicted to her in a way that nobody had ever made him feel. 

He hammered away at her, caught in the abandon of his own fierce lust. She triggered something primal and animalistic inside him and he couldn’t keep it down anymore. His fingers and hips sped up, coaxing her to an orgasm. But still, he was the first to climax. Nat cried out in ecstasy as she convulsed around him, feeling him blast load after load of cum inside the condom.

He didn’t pull out right away, waiting for their orgasm to subside. Her body still quivered in his arms. So instead, he leaned further into her, taking her lips and reveling in the feeling of her smooth skin and soft curves pressed up against him.

“Hey, Princess! You told me you wanna write your vows, right?” A voice came from the door to her bedroom. It was Clint Barton.

“Oh, come on.” Steve groaned, reluctantly pulling his cock out of her. "Can I just have a second alone with you?"

"Well, I’ve got vows to write and so do you. You can't say 'blah blah' anymore,” she replied as he let her on her feet, pulling the robe back on. Steve whined when he lost sight of her naked body.

"Okay, whatever you say, Duckling,” Steve sighed and pulled the condom out, tying it and throwing it in the bin before adjusting his clothes.

"Now I will jump in the shower and you will open the door to let Clint in, okay?"

"Okay..."

She leaned up to kiss him before skipping into the bathroom, making Steve smile at the sight. He did as she asked and opened the door for Clint.

“Barton.”   “Rogers.”

The two men stared at each other before Clint pushed past Steve into Nat’s room. Steve sighed and headed downstairs to meet up with James and Sam. Clint sat down on the chair near the window, waiting for Nat to finish showering.

“Clint!”

“Yeah?”

“Can you pick out some clothes for me?”

“Of course.”

Clint walked toward his best friend’s closet and picked out a white shirt with skinny jeans before placing them in her hand.

“You know me so well.” She faked a sweet smile before closing the door, quickly putting her clothes on and stepping out off the bathroom. She pulled her long red hair back into a messy bun and put on nude makeup. Clint whistled in appreciation because he loved when his best friend didn’t put too much makeup on.

“Your fiancé doesn’t seem to like me,” Clint spoke up.

“That’s his natural state. It would be really weird if he liked anyone or anything.”

“Huh?” 

“He seems to like you enough.”

“Clint…” Nat gave him a look but Clint could see the fondness in her eyes. “He hates me and I hate him.”

“Okay but I think you need to do something with those hickeys on your neck. You wouldn’t your dad to see those.”

Nat’s eyes widened and she jumped off her bed to take a look at the mirror. Clint was right. Steve had left a considerable amount of purple marks on her skin and they were dark enough to be noticeable.

“Damn it, Steve,” Nat muttered.

“So…you guys had sex today or…”

“Last night and this morning.”

“God, you got the playboy of NYC to keep coming back for you,” Clint said excitedly. “I mean, he’s clearly addicted you.”

“At this point, I don’t know which one or if both of us is an addict.”

“I thought you said you hated him.”

“I hate him but not as much anymore. He still has some goofs left in him but I can tell that he's not the same man anymore," Nat explained. "And we can enjoy sex without having to really like each other.”

“Be careful, Girl,” Clint warned. “Hate can turn into love. Everything can change.”

“That’s not going to happen, Clint. I assured you.”

“Whatever you say, Girl.”

* * *

 

Steve met up with Sam and Bucky at the pavilion outside the main house. They had to help him write his vows because he basically had zero words on paper. Everything that came out of his head was total crap. He needed it to be perfect and preferably convincing, enough that everyone believed that he really in love with her.

Which was hard because his feelings for her… _ what exactly were his feelings for her at the moment anyway? _

“Maybe something about how she changed you into a better person?” Sam suggested.

“Thinking about the words for this topic is making me sick.” Steve made a puking face.

“Dude, just make up something. It wouldn’t hurt.”

“But it has to feel real, Sam.”

“Maybe say something like you knew all along that she would be your wife?” Bucky added.

“Yeah, the phrase you love to use, ‘shared life experience’?”

“If you mean killing each other, then I can do that.”

“Dude, just say something that makes you both look nice in front of the guests!”

Steve groaned out loud and twirled the pencil with his fingers, staring at the blank paper in front of him.

“I don’t want anything cheesy,” Steve added.

Sam sighed. “Then you don’t have to say all the cheesy stuff. Just say that you will take good care of her.”

Steve shut them out as he started to write something on the paper. Sam and Bucky sighed in relief that at least he had something now. 

“Hey, those two are a bit too cozy, don’t you think?” Sam spoke up. His eyes locked on two figures from far away.

Bucky looked into the same direction. “Yeah, you’re right?”

“Who?”

“Your fiancee and that guy.”

Steve immediately looked up from the paper and looked at the people Sam was pointed at. Clint Barton and his fiancee, walking arm-in-arm along the lake and she was laughing at something he said.  HIs blue eyes squinted as he watched them like a hawk. Bucky and Sam seemed to know what he was thinking.

“Bro, don’t!” 

Steve got up and folded the paper in his shirt pocket before marching toward the two best friends. Sam and Bucky were afraid that Steve’s possessiveness might cause a scene but they also knew Steve wouldn’t do anything to someone important to Nat.

“Hey!” Steve greeted, trying to remain cool and calm, even if inside he could hear his blood roar.

He hated that Barton had his arm around her shoulders like that or the way she laughed at whatever Barton said. Maybe he hated Barton for being so close to her and the way she was so comfortable around him.

He hated Clint Barton for knowing her so well.

“Go away, Steve!” Nat shouted back. “I’m trying to write my vows here.”

“No, I let you have sometime with Barton now. It’s time for me to have my fiancee back.” 

Clint made face at Steve as the groom stepped closer. “Dude, chill…put that possessiveness away, jeez.”

“Yes, exactly. Jeez,” Nat repeated. “You have a serious problem.”

“What’s wrong with a man who wants to spend his time with his fiancee?”

“It’s wrong when that man wants nothing but to get between his fiancee’s legs.”

Steve felt his cheeks burn. Part of him loved that she always challenged him the way no one ever did. She fought back, she tried to gain some control, she challenged him for domination in this relationship. She was unlike anybody else.

“Wifey…” Steve tried a different approach. “May I have some time with you?”

“If you’d asked nicely from the start…you would have me 3 minutes ago.”

Steve frowned and grabbed her hand. “Urgh… shut up.” And then he pulled her away from Clint.

Nat told Clint to wait there because she would come back in five minutes,(and then Steve yelled that they would be back in one hour). They were arguing about the time she would return until they were disappeared from the area. Steve dragged her inside the barn so he could have a private talk with her.

But he pulled her in for a kiss first, holding her tight. “God, I missed you.”

“It’s only been two hours. Don’t act like a baby.”

“Two hours is too much.”

“You weirdo.”

Steve chuckled. “So…what do you got for your vows?”

“Hey, I’m supposed to say those vows on our wedding day, not right now. Even if the wedding is a totally bogus, I still want to make it memorable.”

“So sentimental.”

Nat punched his arms. “Shut up.” 

“I still haven’t finished my own vows.”

“Then you better get back to them, Steve,” she said. “And don’t forget, tomorrow we will have a spa day together.”

“Can’t wait, love,” he replied with a gentle smile before kissing her again.   
  
  


* * *

 

The next day was a day off for the bride and groom, so that they could have a spa retreat all day while everybody else made sure that everything was in place and ready for the wedding. The parents made sure that the guests were in and the transportation was ready. Sarah checked in with the caterer and beverage/alcohol providers, including the mixologists. The bridesmaids and groomsmen checked with the band, photographer, and DJ.

The bride and groom enjoyed their day of getting pampered, relaxing at the other side of the vineyard. They got a stress-relieving massage and also manicure and a pedicure. (Steve didn’t want any of this but he wanted Natasha to be happy so he just went along with her.)

It was fun for Natasha to see Steve getting uncomfortable when the spa staffs were all over him, trying to get his hands and feet done at the same time. He was ticklish when the masseuse rubbed at his waist or feet and he jumped when they put a hot stone on his back.

And then it occurred to Natasha. This was probably the first time he’d had a spa day like this. It was weird considering he was a billionaire who had a spa room under his own roof. In her mind, she’d assumed he was used to all of these kinds things.

She had never seen him in such a hurry leave when they were finished. It was funny and she thought she would probably use it to tease him later.

“No more spa day for me in the future,” he said with the most serious face she ever seen.

“Why? It’s fun!”

“It’s not fun for me but if you want a message, you can enjoy and I will wait for you.”

“Aww, Honey.”

“Don’t ‘honey’ me.”

“Don’t be so grumpy,” she leaned up to kiss him. “Tomorrow will be our wedding day.”

“Yeah, can’t wait.”

“And you’ve gotten your vows done, right?

“Of course, Love.”

He kissed her again before they went separate ways. James and Sam tried to get the groom to sleep but Steve had another wane of jitters so Sam slipped a sleeping pill into his drink and finally got the groom in bed. Of course, they had to drag him out of bed in the morning. Steve’s first instinct was that he needed to run away and leave the wedding. (Sam blamed his bachelor’s instinct) 

Bucky and Sam had to stand guard as Steve took a shower and dressed up in the tuxedo. The groom seemed calm at the moment but they knew he was blowing some escape plan because of the nervous breakdown he’d had earlier.

“God, you’re going to marry Natasha Romanov, Bro! What can possibly go wrong?” Bucky asked.

That got Steve to calm down, where he sat down on the couch and practiced his vows. Finally, Sarah came to get the groom and groomsmen. The wedding was held near the lake, underneath a giant oak tree, one that had been there for hundreds of years. Sarah ordered a white rose petal carpet for the bride to walk on. There was a beautifully decorated hydrangea wedding arch. 

The guests started to fill in their seats, about 200 of their family and closest friends. Nat got her friends from the university and France. Steve didn’t have as many close friends so he invited only Matt Murdock (and his girlfriend), Froggy Nelson, Karen Page, and Warren Worthington. The rest were his family and cousins, including relatives from Ireland and Scotland. Nat’s family also flew in from Russia, Germany, Italy, and France to attention the wedding. Other guests were business partners and high society members who were important to the two families.

Steve greeted the officiant of the wedding, Nick Fury, who was also the governor of the state of New York and his parents’ close friend. Nick congratulated him for the wedding and Steve politely thanked him for his time. Steve saw Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz, Nat’s uncle who had threatened him during his time in Hamptons, sitting among the crowd. Aliana had also invited two of the most important guests, Prince Dimitri Romanov and Her Imperial Highness Maria Vladimirovna, Grand Duchess of Russia. (Not that Steve wasn’t nervous enough without their presence to make it worse).

Steve was shifting his feet and fiddling with the hem of his tuxedo jacket, nervously waiting for his bride. Bucky had to stop him a couple of times just to get Steve to stand still for five minutes. Then the wait was finally over. The music started to play and the bridesmaids and maid of honor proceeded down the aisle, followed by Steve’s two year old nephew and Natasha’s three year old niece, the ring bearer and flower girl. And finally, the bride and her father walked down the aisle.

Steve's jaw dropped when he saw Natasha in her Zuhair Murad wedding dress. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale and she was sure to be the most beautiful bride in the history, just as his mother had said. The dress was white tulle, with beaded embroidery and a sweetheart backless dress. Her long red hair was beautifully pulled back into a bun, covered with an antique Victorian Brussels lace veil and a diamond laurel wreath.

She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. Ivan handed Nat’s hand to Steve before taking his seat in the front with Aliana. 

“You look nice, Romanov,” he tried to cover up his reaction by being an ass.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Rogers.”

He took her hand and they stood in front of Fury. Everyone sat down and looked at the beautiful couple on the altar.

“Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Steven Grant Rogers and Natalia Alianovna Romanova in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the officiant’s words. Only he knew that this marriage would not last as long as anyone thought, that this marriage was bogus. But as Steve felt Natasha’s hand in his, those thoughts seemed to vanish away and thing that took their place was the image of them growing old together.

_ How cute she would look when all her hair turned grey? _

“Steve and Natasha, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life.”

Her fingertips lightly rubbed his hand as if she was trying to reassure herself that he was really here. That the number one bachelor was going through with this wedding beside her. Although it was just a fake marriage, the thought of the possibilities that lie ahead of them were promising, just as Nick said. All the things they would do together in the future would be fun and filled with joy…well, hopefully.

“Steve and Natasha, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.”

At this point, Nat and Steve could hear Sarah crying from the front row and knew that some of the guest had started to wipe their tears. Steve held her hand a little tighter as he started to feel the weight of what marriage might burden them with. When Nick put it that way, they both knew that this marriage would require more from them than just sex. 

“May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another. 

“Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth.”

They both mumbled thank yous for the blessing from the officiant. 

“If anyone here has any objections to this couple getting married, speak now or forever hold your peace” All the guests were quiet, and then Nick turned back to the young couple in front of him. “Now, please repeat after me.”

“Do you Steven Grant Rogers, take Natalia Alianovna Romanova to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Do you Natalia Alianovna Romanova, take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do.”

Bucky walked toward Steve and gave the groom the ring. Steve slowly slipped the ring on her fingers and gently kissed her hand before holding it as he looked her in the eyes and said his vows.

“Natasha Romanov, I’ve been looking for someone who shares life experience with me. I tried to find the right partner. I’ve been looking all over the world and then I realized you were there with me from the beginning. We’ve shared all kinds of experiences together, good and bad, happiness and tragedy. Now that we are bound together, I hope the journey awaiting us will be filled with the unknown and possibilities because I’m not afraid to walk this earth when I have you by my side. I pledge to you endless strength that you can count on. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward until the day you don’t want me anymore.”

Pepper walked toward Nat and gave her the ring. The bride slipped it on her groom’s finger before saying her vows.

“Steve, some may say that love is like finding the missing half of your soul and this was true the moment we found each other. From the first day we met when we were kids, my soul was completed. From that moment. But I didn’t know until the moment you came back to my life. You’re the missing half of my life and now every part of me is whole again. I promise you to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together.”

At this point, even Pepper and Maria had started to cry at their beautiful wedding vows.

“And now, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Steve lifted the veil up, revealing her beautiful face, and he pulled her into his arms before kissing her in front of everyone.

"Family and Friends, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers.”

* * *

 

The wedding reception was held in the evening, two hours after the wedding ceremony so that everyone could freshen up. The newly wed husband and wife finally had some time alone together in their room, though nothing went top far because Nat didn’t want to ruin her wedding dress,(and also because if they took it off, it would be really hard to put it on again in time for the reception).

Finally, Maria came in to let them know that the guests were at the wedding reception and that everyone had been served with the best champagne in the Romanov’s collection. The MC announced the arrival of the bridal party, beginning with the parents of the bride and groom, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, the maid of honor and best man, and lastly, the newlyweds.

Steve and Nat were in awe when they saw how beautifully the reception had been set up. It was held under a large, high grape arbor, with a dance floor in the middle. There were grape bunches falling from the vines everywhere and also decorating the lights that fell from the ceiling. Every table was decorated with Nat’s favorite flower, the tulip, which Sarah made sure to order from the Netherlands exclusively. Everywhere she looked there were flowers, and everyone had a smile on their face. Candles and torches led the way from the house to the event area. There was a bar in one corner of the arbor where they were served the finest alcohol and the best Romanov wine. 

It was so magical, as if out of a fairy tale, and Nat almost cried.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers!” the MC announced and thunderous applause sounded to welcome them.

Everyone settled in their seats as the bridal party sat at the long table on the stage. Ivan stood up and made a short speech to welcome everyone to the party, thanking them all for coming, especially those who had traveled from Europe, letting them know how much it meant to have them there.

Then the first course of the dinner was served. The parents didn’t spare any penny when it came to their children's wedding. It was a sit-down dinner but a food station serving bite-sized food all night long was also available. The guest had variety of foods they could pick from the menu they’d been sent earlier. From lobster soup to black & white truffle soup, served with truffled parmesan shortbread created by a world famous chef and his team.

Once the appetizer was finished, it was time for Bucky, as the best man, to make a toast to the newly married couple. His speech was funny and heartwarming as he recounted every little moment he’d witnessed Natasha and Steve together and how unbelievable it was for them to get married because there was no sign at all of a romance. 

“But that’s the beauty of it, love can happen at the most unexpected moment and these two are the proof of it.”

Everyone clapped their hand for James’ beautiful speech and the newlyweds thanked him. The food continued to be served to the guests, while everyone took their turn and gave a speech to the couple and told the stories of then. Steve and Nat knew that some of the scenarios were made up by their friends and they were grateful for it. Everyone was entertained by Maria’s crazy stories and Sam’s funny jokes about them and everyone almost cried at the touching story about the couple told by Pepper.

Once the dessert was finished, the MC announced the first dance, reserved exclusively for the newlyweds. Steve offered his hand and led Natasha into the dance floor. Nat could see that he was pretty nervous even they had been practicing for the last few weeks. The wedding band began to play 'Poison and Wine' by Civil Wars when Steve gave them the signal. It was a choice of song that confused most of the guests but the couple didn't care because it fit them the most.

 

" _ You only know what I want you to _

_ I know everything you don't want me to _

_ Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine _

_ You think your dreams are the same as mine _

_ Oh I don't love you but I always will _

_ Oh I don't love you but I always will _

_ Oh I don't love you but I always will" _

 

Steve put all of his focus on her, keeping his eyes on her the whole time to drown out the crowd, making it only them in that moment. The whole world faded away until there was only them.

 

_ "I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back _

_ The less I give the more I get back _

_ Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise _

_ I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you" _

 

Steve leaned his face closer to her. Nat too leaned closer, until her head rested on his chest, listening to steady hum of his heart.

“I don't love you but I always will. I don't love you but I always will.” 

Nat looked up at him as she heard him whispered those words. His eyes said it all and the soft smile on his lips made her feel as if he really meant it.

“I always will.”

When the song faded away, Nat leaned up to kiss him and everyone clapped their hands. This time, Aliana and Sarah cried. The MC announced for everyone else to join on the dance floor and a new song started to play, one of their all time favorites ‘Shut up and Dance.’ Steve quickly pulled his wife to the middle of the dance floor and they swung around like a couple of crazy people. The rest of the group joined them and danced with the newlyweds.

Everyone was having fun, even the little kids and elders. Steve and Natasha danced with almost everyone and the room was filled with laughter and happiness, everyone forgetting the burden of the world for a moment and relishing themselves in this magical wedding night.

Nat couldn’t stand any longer because her shoes weren’t cooperating anymore so Steve helped his wife and led her back to her chair. Half of the guests were on the dance floor while the other half were at the bar, drinking their asses off. Nat leaned herself against her husband and relished in the comfortable warmth of his body.

“I don’t regret this, you know?” she whispered.

Steve looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t regret being married to you. It makes your parents happy and it’s gonna be fun for us, right?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fun, Duckling,” Steve replied. “Speaking of fun...I just came up with something.”

“What are you planning, Steve?” Natasha had to ask because of the mischievous smile on his face.

But Steve didn’t reply and quickly got under the table while nobody was watching them. Luckily for them, the table was covered with white sheets 

“Steve!”

“Just act normal, Wifey. It’s gonna be fun.”

Nat sighed but let him do whatever he wanted. She let out a gasp when Steve's hands moved to her legs, as he slowly lifted the skirt of her dress up, followed by his lips as he kissed up from her ankle to her thigh. His hot breath tickled her skin, making it really hard for her to keep her voice down.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Just sit back and relax, Duckling."

Steve slowly pushed the lace lingerie aside, revealing her wet folds. He intentionally sucked on the soft skin of her inner thigh hard enough to leave hickeys there. Her hands went to his hair, pulling it and he groaned against her legs. He wrapped his hands around her knees, the silky fabric of her stockings slick under his touch. Natasha inhaled deep. She opened her legs wider, gripping his hair.

“Do it, Husband,” she urged.

Steve could smell her arousal, spicy-salty, and he leaned forward but didn’t give in to her yet and instead, thrusting his fingers into her. She was wet, slippery as he scissored her open before he finger-fucked her. She arched against his hand as he kept his assault on her inner thighs. He looked up at her and smiled as he thrust his fingers, deliberately curling them up.

“Fuck…”

Finally, Steve bendt down so he could lick a line up her cunt, from his fingers to her clit. He flicked her clit with his tongue, sucked, and then thrust his fingers inside of her, curling them over and over. She got wetter, slicker, and without thinking, he added the third finger. Her juices leaked all over his hand. He watched as her eyes rolled back and her mouth fell slightly open in a soundless moan, while he sucked and licked and thrusted his fingers in and out. He lapped at her faster, fucking her with his fingers harder. She was getting close and Steve knew it by the grip of her hand in his hair. 

All it took was the slight curve of his fingers inside her, grazing at her g-spot one too many times, and she came. Every inch of her inner muscles convulsed around his fingers. Her whole body shook and Russian curses fell off her lips. He guided her through it with his hands and his mouth until her orgasm subsided. He didn’t stop there and licking her pussy to drink all her juices before taking a napkin and cleaning her up.

Nat gave him the signal to emerge back from under the table and he sat next to her as if nothing had happened. The only evidence was her burning red cheeks and Steve’s lips, still shiny with her juices.

“And now, I would like to ask Mr. and Mrs. Rogers to cut the cake.”

They didn’t have time to prepare themselves. Nat kissed Steve to wipe away the trail of her juices on his lips, (she had to admit, she loved the taste of her on him), and Steve helped her adjust the skirt of her dress as she got up.  The two walked toward the tower of wedding cake where the waiter handed them a long knife that looked like a sword and they slowly cut the cake.

Then came the fun part, when Steve had to throw the wedding garter. Nat sat on the chair while Steve knelt down in front of her, slowly lifted the skirt up and kissing his way up her calf. He could feel Natasha shudder as her cheeks burned. Everyone’s eyes fell on them as they waited for Steve to removed it with his mouth, deliberately and skillfully done before tossing it to the single men in the crowd.

Steve heard someone shouting that he’d got it. Steve didn’t really mind who, all of his focus on his wife, who looked insanely cute with her cheeks bright red. Then Aliana handed Natasha her the bouquet. The single women and girls gathered around in excitement before Natasha tossed it. There was a little fight between three girls but it ended quickly.

“Tonight is perfect,” Steve whispered against her ear. “You’re perfect.”

Nat smiled. “Can I record that for my ringtone?”

“Maybe record what I will do with you tonight…”

“You sex maniac.”

Steve laughed with pure joy and led her back to their seat. The waiters and waitresses began to serve the wedding cake with coffee and tea as the newlyweds thanked their wedding guests and said their goodbyes.

All good parties come to an end and everyone had nothing but smiles of happiness on their faces.

“Now, let the bedding ceremony begin!” Joseph announced.

“What?!” Steve and Nat exclaimed at the same time.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The couple did not know about the bedding ceremony. Clearly everyone had kept it a surprise for both of them. Steve was pulled away by Bucky and Sam, accompanied by the rest of the important male guests, while Maria and Pepper dragged Nat away with female guests.

“Dad, what the hell is this?” Steve asked.

“It’s family tradition for the bride and groom to consummate their marriage.”

“This is a tradition from the dark ages! Why does this still exist?”

“Boy, you’re going to sleep with your wife! Why do you have to make a big fuss about it?” Ivan said.

“I’m making a big fuss because I don’t want any of you to witness that!”

“What did they teach you about medieval traditions in high school, Steve?” Joseph asked.

“I don’t know. I remember it from Game of Thrones.”

Everyone was shaking their head at Steve. They finally arrived at the room where the consummation would happen. Natasha was already waiting with Sarah, Aliana, Maria, and Pepper. Steve sighed in relief when the only men who followed him in were only Joseph, Ivan, Bucky, and Sam.

"Sit with your wife, Son," Joseph said.

Steve sat down next to Nat, holding her hand tightly. Then parents of the bride stepped forward with a golden ribbon in their hand. Ivan told them to reach their hands out while still holding them together. The parents wrapped the ribbon around their waists, binding them with it before giving them a blessing.

"May your souls forever bind together as this ribbon symbolizes two lives that are finally entwined."

"May your hearts will forever beat as one as your bodies and souls become one tonight."

The parents kissed their foreheads before stepping away to make room for the parents of the groom. Sarah and Joseph, both with big smiles on their faces, held two flower crowns linked together with a small white ribbon. They placed them on their heads before giving them their blessing.

"May your life lying ahead be filled with happiness and blossom with love, as cherished as these flowers on your head."

"May your life be full of prosperity and success in every achievement you have in life. You two will achieve them together as husband and wife, being the rock and anchor for each other through the storm, for may be a rainbow and sunny days after."

Then their closest friends came to give their blessings and hugs and also to congratulate them on the union. After everyone said everything, they left the couple alone in their room.

"Wow, that's not what I thought would happen," Steve admitted.

"What did you think would happen?"

"Something like Game of Thrones," he shrugged. "I think it is time for us to consummate our love."

"I don't know, Steve." Nat blurted out. "Maybe we shouldn't do it."

"What are you talking about?" He seemed confused by her reaction. “We’ve fucked every day. Why can’t we do it today?”

"Then all of this will be real! This fake marriage will suddenly become real."

"It's real to me, Natasha. This wedding is real and you are my wife now as I am your husband. Even if this marriage is only real for a year, it's still real."

He cupped her face, looking into her eyes to extinguish any doubts she had left. "You are mine as I am yours."

That was all Nat needed to hear to cement her belief in him, to believe that he would invest in this as much as her. Steve leaned down to kiss her, mindful not to rush her and letting Natasha moving her lips with him. Then she took a bold step and slipped her tongue to meet his. They didn't even have their hands on each other, just simply leaning in to kiss each other.

"Steve," she whispered, her breathing heavy. "Touch me, please, Steve."

"Yes, Love, yes..."

He pulled her into his arms. His hands went to the back of her dress and pulled the zipper down, slowly peeling the wedding dress off his bride, revealing her gorgeous body cladded with white lacy lingerie, everything soon falling to the floor. Steve forgot how to breathe as he took in her beauty. Natasha took that opportunity to take off his clothes until he was as equally naked as her.

Her eyes went all over his body, admiring and remembering every trace and line of his muscles. Her hands followed suit as she slowly dragged them across his abs. Why hadn’t she done this earlier? He was such a fine specimen. Bless Sarah and Joseph for this. Then she felt his hands doing the same to her body. His blue eyes burned with lust, enough to set every inch of her body on fire.   
  
He kissed her again, his soft lips brushing gently against hers as he probed her warm mouth with his tongue. Steve lifted her up and slowly placed her on their bed, being really mindful of his weight on her. She felt his arms wrap around her aching body, warming her up so much and making Nat feel safe and loved. Then they finally parted their lips. She felt him gently kissing on her neck as she arched her head back, exposing the soft skin. A small moan of pleasure escaped from her lips when his teeth scraped along her collarbone.   
  
As he was worshipping her body, Nat reached out and ran her fingers through his soft golden locks, rubbing the back of his neck. Soon she felt his tongue flicked across her left nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking it while he gently played with her right. She begged for more, desperate to feel all of him. Without answering her, he smiled at Nat as he started licking down her toned stomach.   
  
“Steve…please…” She spread her legs a little bit wider and suddenly felt his moist tongue flickering on her clit. She moaned loudly, begging him to continue. The pleasure was so intense that her juices started to leak. She was breathing heavily, all the while urging him to go harder.    
  
She gasped out as he did so, sending her into a feeling so great that she started shuddering and twitching uncontrollably as she came closer. His tongue felt so good… so hot and wet… Nat felt the hot sensation building up more and more. She gasped out as she breathed loudly, feeling her body moving, arching uncontrollably under his hold at her hips, feeling herself shake so intensely. Soon, the intense sensation of pleasure exploded, and a pleasurable haze spread across her entire body. She convulsed hard and came into his mouth and his hands while Steve lapped everything up.   
  
When he finally raised up his head to see her exhausted but well pleased, he smiled at her and she saw her own juices still glistening on his lips and face. "Enjoy it, babe?" he asked as he crawled up her body until his face was at the same level as her, enveloping Nat in his arms again.    
  
“Yeah…” She leaned and cupped his face to kiss him. “I want on top.”   
“Anything you want, Duckling.”   
  
He flipped them so that Natasha was now straddling his hips while he lay on his back and watched her with loving eyes. His hard length was sticking straight up and she leaned over and flicked her tongue over the tip, causing him to groan and clutch the bedsheets. Then she slowly positioned herself over the tip of his cock while he held onto her hips.   
  
"It's so big,” she grunted as she slowly spreading her own folds apart with the head of his cock, as she tried to take in his hard member. After a lot of pressure, she finally felt the head inside her. She felt the pain of her tightness stretched apart as tears started appearing in her eyes. Seeing her pain, he reached for her head, pulling her against him, and kissed her lips gently, rubbing her back slowly so that he could sooth her until the pain wasn't so intense.    
  
He knew how big he was. Even though they it wasn’t their first time, she was still tight, no matter how much foreplay or stimulus he gave her. She moaned softly around his lips. She felt her own weight pressing down on his cock, felt the veins rub along her insides. She kept on kissing him, trying to ignore the pain, so intense in her hole.    
  
But yet, she felt so loved, so full when he kissed her and his cock was all the way inside, until the head rested against her cervix. Soon, after she’d gotten used to his cock… she felt so full but yet, so alive. As they finally pulled apart from the kiss, she sat back up and looked down to see herself completely filled.    
"God, you're so tight…" he moaned. "So perfect."   
  
She nodded because the slight pain was still there. Gritting her teeth, she waited for it to subside. When she was used to the fullness inside her, she placed his hands on her hips and slowly slid off, before sliding him deeper inside her again.   
  
"Steve..." His name was like a prayer falling from her lips. Nat increased her speed, feeling her walls grip hard on his dick. He tossed his head back in a feeling of intense pleasure as he felt her warm insides surrounding his rock hard cock. She felt him thrust back in perfect rhythm with her again and again, feeling so full, again and again. She looked down on his face and stared deeply into his eyes as she bounced up and down.    
  
His hands went to her breasts, swinging freely, and he played with her nipples. Nat cried out and his hips pistoned up into her as they both sighed and moaned at the intense pleasure. Neither of them had ever felt this way with anyone before, only with each other. Nat moaned as her wetness dripped around his cock, wetting it until it was slick and wet, easier to slip into her tightness.     
  
As his one of his hands still held onto her breast, he reached one hand down to her clit and started rubbing, as he still rammed in and out. Nat felt the intense sensations of an orgasm so close that she almost screamed out in pure ecstasy. Her walls convulsed around him hard,  milking his cock. He thrust one last time, the head of his cock hitting her cervix, and Steve went still before he coming inside of her, the warmth of his load shooting inside her pussy. She collapsed onto him, exhausted, with his dick still inside her.   
  
She felt his lips upon hers once again and they kissed deeply, him rubbing her sweat-glistening back. She could still feel his length inside of her warm tightness as they kissed, but they were spent and exhausted now.    
  
They lay together, still connected. Still connected as one. They were one, together and always, forever. They were two bodies, but connected together as one on a much deeper level than that. As one soul, one mind, and she’d never felt this close or connected with anyone ever before. She sighed in pleasure in his arms and closed her eyes. Steve pulled himself out of her before adjusting her so that she could sleep comfortably.   
  
"Good night, my wife."   
"Good night, Husband."   



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge chunk of smut. Like pure smut. Read then tag if you have any triggers.
> 
> Role play, uniform kink, mile high sex, airplane sex, bar sex, body shots, honeymoon sex, shower bj, orgasm denial, orgasm delay, anal sex, handcuff, blindfold, ice play

 

The couple woke up the next morning in each other's arms and they spent their time kissing each other on bed, cuddling and touching. Nat closed her eyes again and rested her head on his chest, ready to go to sleep again but then someone knocked on the door.

"Yes," Steve said and that person opened the door. The smell of breakfast followed in. "Morning, Mother."

"Morning, Sarah."

"I hope you had a great night, Kids," Sarah said. "It's time for you guys to eat because Natasha must remain healthy so, hopefully, it won’t be long before she carries my grandchild."

"Mom..."

Sarah let the maids in and they sat up a breakfast table for the couple before hurrying out. Sarah told them that the chopper was ready and they could get back to New York right away.

"You guys better leave this place and go back to get ready for your honeymoon."

Sarah left the room and Steve sighed before turning to his wife. "Do we really have to go to Paris? I mean, it's the most cliche place on Earth. We can go to a more awesome place than Paris."

“Everybody falls in love in Paris, Steve,” she replied and kissed him. “No one can resist love when they’re in Paris.”

“Well, I’m not going to fall in love with you any day or forever,” he laughed but returned the kiss anyway. “And you better not fall in love with me."

"Forever," she replied with a bright smile.

Steve carried her out of the bed and got her silk robe, putting it over her naked body before getting the towel from the floor for himself. They enjoyed a nice quiet morning and a great breakfast before going into the bathroom to make love.

By the time they got themselves onto the helicopter it was already noon. They arrived at their penthouse in one hour and Steve carried her into the house for the first time as the tradition said.

"So, when do you want to leave for Paris?" Steve asked.

"Maybe tomorrow morning," Nat replied. "I think we should rest for the night. Besides, we haven't packed anything yet."

"I can buy us new clothes there. You don't need to pack anything."

"Aww, that's very sweet of you, Husband."

She leaned up to kiss him but still packed something in their suitcases anyway. Steve watched as his wife did all the packing while he talked to his pilot to arrange his airplane for tomorrow. He also asked Sam and Bucky to taking care of his company while he was away for the week.

"You don't have to worry, Bro," Bucky insisted. "Your mom also wants to help you run the company."

"That's better."

"Have fun with your wife."

"I sure will."

Steve hung up and helped Natasha finish the packing.

"So...your kingdom will be fine without you, right?"

"Well, I hired enough capable people that my company should function on its own without me for a week."

"Good. I don't want anything interrupt our honeymoon unless it's a real emergency.”

“Of course, Love. I don’t want anything to get in the way while I have my way with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

They left for Paris early the next morning and so Natasha was still sleepy. Their parents called them to wish them a safe trip and a good time. Aliana also gave Natasha instructions in Russian. Steve could only pick up ‘Eiffel Tower’ and ‘seven’ and then he gave up trying to eavesdrop on his wife’s conversation. 

He needed to learn Russian as fast as he could or else he wouldn’t know when his wife was gossiping about him.

When they reached La Guardia a half an hour later, the plane was ready. The staff loaded their bags and the captain and the two flight attendants greeted them.

“We will take off when you’re ready, Sir.” 

“Which is in fifteen minutes, Captain,” Steve replied.

“Yes, Sir.”

The flight attendant asked them to sit in their seats until after takeoff, when they were free to walk around. Steve turned to Natasha with excitement on his face. He didn’t even bother to hide what he was thinking.

“Babe, I was thinking about…”

“I know what you’re thinking about, Husband,” she interrupted. “Mile high sex?”

“Oh, yes, you know me too well,” he smiled.

“But I have a better idea than that,” she suggested. “Body shots first…”

“Hell yes.”

They waited until the plane took off and the captain said that they could move around the cabin. Steve instructed the attendants to stay at the back because the couple needed some privacy and that they would serve themselves with drinks.

"Wifey, I had another idea for us," Steve spoke up when he just remembered something. "How about a little roleplaying?"

"What kind of roleplay?"

"It  involves a pilot’s and a flight attendant’s uniform," he said with a mischievous smile

"You didn't lie when you said the sex was gonna be really fun for us," she laughed. "Urgh, what the hell."

Steve threw his fists in the air before dragging her into the bedroom nearby, which he promised he would make good use of and that it was soundproofed.

"I will make you scream your heart out in here," he whispered in Nat's ear and lightly nibbled her earlobe.

Steve opened the door of a black closet and Natasha's eyes widened at the contents inside of it. There was a rack full of costumes for both men and women, collars, leash, a riding crop, handcuffs, and many other sex toys and equipment than she could ever imagine. Steve watched her reaction closely but there was no alarm or indication that he had to take extra caution. He only saw excitement and curiosity in her eyes and in her gestures.

“Anything you want to try in particular?” he asked. “We can try it here or when we land.”

“Maybe just the costumes for now…” she replied but she couldn’t take her eyes off the collars and leash.

“We can try that later, Love. One step at a time.” He spoke with a low, soft, soothing voice. “And as we discussed earlier, we only do this when you really want it.”

“I want it. I want to try.”

Steve placed his hands on her shoulders and looked Nat in the eyes, “Duckling, you can think about it. I don’t want to rush you.”

She leaned up to kiss him, thanking him for being considerate. “I think we already passed that point, Husband. Now…get on with the roleplay thing. We only have seven hours of flight.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

  
  


* * *

 

Steve let Nat use the bathroom to change into her outfit while he quickly changed and told her to meet him outside at the bar where he would prepare everything. She wanted a body shot so he brought out a bottle of tequila and vodka for her to choose. 

“Husband, I think you forgot to use the word ‘provocative’ when you talked about this costume.”

Steve turned around to find Natasha standing at the doorway in her sexy costume. His jaw dropped as he never thought anyone could pull it off. It was a small white shirt with the hem tied together under her chest, revealing her tanned stomach. He could also see the red push up bra she wore that almost made her breast spill out. A silk scarf was tied around her neck, something that he would use later. Steve held his breath at the sight in front of him. His eyes traveled down to her stocking clad legs and to the tight navy blue short skirt.

“Wow…” That was all Steve could manage to get out of his mouth. He stepped closer to her. “I’m tempted to skip the body shot and do you right away.”

Nat chuckled. “Really? Then we can’t find out who can hold their liquor better.”

“Of course the Irish handle it better.”

“Let’s find out, Husband.”

Nat volunteered to get on the bar first and lie down for Steve to take the first shot off her belly button.

“So how many shots exactly do you think you can drink?”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Are trying to get me drunk?”

“Why would I do that?”

Steve chuckled but signaled for Natasha to pour a shot of tequila into her belly button. Steve didn’t waste anymore time and drank the alcohol before teasing her a little by licking into her belly button. She moaned and slowly poured a line of salt up her stomach which he licked it up before eating the lime from her mouth.

“It’s ten times better when it’s on your body,” he murmured, throwing the lime into the bin before kissing her. “You taste so good.”

He put his mouth on hers again and this time, with all the passion and lust inside him. Natasha began returning his kiss now, pushing her tongue into his mouth, biting his lower lip. Steve could feel the passion rise in her and they hadn’t even drunk that much.

They didn’t need anything to spike each other. They needed each other so much they could barely control themselves.

He pulled away once they were almost out of breath. Her chest was heaving as she tried to suck in air. Steve pulled her up so she sat on the bar while he was standing opposite of her. She just stared at him for the longest time, and he stared right bac. Finally, a big grin broke over Natasha’s face, and she leaned in to capture his lips, pulling on his tie to bring him closer to her.

“Fuck me, Captain,” she whispered against his lips, reaching her hand down to palm his hardening cock.

Steve moaned and sat the tequila bottle down. Every bit of control that he had seemed to fly out the window every time she begged him to fuck her. He leaned over and kissed long and hard on her pouty lips, stepping between her legs and Natasha quickly wrapped them tightly around his hips. Soon, their tongues were dancing around inside each other's mouths. After a few minutes and lack of oxygen, he began to kiss his way down her neck until he reached her blouse and as he kissed and nibbled at the tops of her creamy breasts. Steve pulled her blouse apart, leaving only her red bra on.

Underneath that silky blouse, the red bra was transparent enough for him to see Nat’s nipples. They were hardening for him, so he reached forward with both of his hands and began to feel them up. He was squeezing her breasts as he ran his thumbs across her perky nipples, eliciting soft moans and even heavier breathing. Steve moved his face to those tits and began kissing and licking them through the sheer material, running his tongue around one and then the other one, leaving a trail of wetness on the bra.

Even though he could never get enough of her breasts, he wanted more. So he reached his right hand down her toned stomach and slid it inside her skirt, running his hand down the outside of her panties. He could feel how damp they were but her skirt was just too tight and he couldn't maneuver his hand inside them very well, so he rolled the skirt up around her waist. Then dropped to his knees in front of Natasha.

She was staring at him now, hands caressing his hair, trying to coax him into licking her pussy but Steve had more restraint than that.

"Drink that tequila," he ordered. "Or you won't get any."

"No..."

Steve chuckled, knowing she would say that. But he wanted to make sure that she understood that his order was final and that she had to obey him. He dipped his head down and nibbled at her inner thighs. Natasha sucked in a breath and tried to hold in a moan. His teeth intentionally scraped along the hem of her panties, feeling her wetness leaking onto the thin fabric.

"You fucker.”

A sharp slap hit her thigh and Nat cried out in pain. "That's no way to speak to your Captain, Miss Romanov,” he scolded, pulling his head away from her pussy.

Nat moaned and arched her body, desperate to be touched by him but Steve denied her, pinning her hands on the bar.

“Drink it,” he said again.

Natasha saw no way out of this. The only way to get the pleasure was to comply. ”Yes, Captain." 

“Good girl,” he praised as Nat took the bottle and drank the liquid down. From the look on her face, it probably burned her throat so he handed her a bowl of lime. “Take it.”

She ate a piece of lime and Steve finally rolled her panties off and put his mouth on her pussy, hands releasing hers and spreading her legs wide open. He dropped his head between her legs and breathed in her intoxicating scent. Then, he kissed and nibbled all around her pubic mound, upper thighs, all the way down to her ass. Natasha was groaning loudly now with anticipation. Steve growled back as a warning so she kept quiet.

Nat arched her back when he went down on her, when he spread her lips apart with two fingers from both of his hands and then ran his flat tongue up and down her wet slit, until her chest was heaving, and her hips were grinding against his face. “Oh, fuck! Your tongue feels so good!”

All the while she was drinking down tequila in her hand. She was a bit drunk when he looked up and told her to set it down. Natasha complied without any hesitation before bracing herself and let him pleasure her. Then, Steve wrapped his lips over her folds and began to suck her sensitive little nub into his mouth, pulling it in and then rolling his tongue over her clit inside his mouth. She was bucking wildly and simultaneously screaming obscenities, "Oh fuck! Oh my fucking god! Fuck! Fuck! Ooh Fuck!" 

Steve backed off to let her come back down just a bit. He didn’t want her to have an orgasm yet, when he could have fun with her a little longer. They still had a long way to go. Natasha started to whine and move her hands to his hair again so Steve entered her with his fingers, pushing not one, but two long digits into her leaking pussy. The invasion caused her juices to drip out of the bottom of her sex down to her tight, little butthole before pooling on the wooden surface of the bar. Steve began sliding his fingers back and forth inside her, while he brushed the tip of his tongue across her clit. As soon as he touched it again, she continued with her writhing.

He knew he could make her come anytime he wanted to but he decided Natasha needed to be taught a lesson. She had disobeyed him and so he figured he would show her who was boss, who was in control. Now was the time to make her submit and beg.

With his curled fingers grazing her sensitive G-spot, he put his other hand on her mound and his fingers brushed down on her clit so lightly that Natasha was screaming, begging for more pressure. Her inner walls sucked and pulled at his fingers. Steve went still, making Natasha beg for him to finish her off. He kept doing that until she was a withering mess.

“Please, Captain…”

Steve smirked against her pussy as the victory was his. Then, he went back down on her clit, sucking it back into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it again and again and again. This time, he didn’t back off. And now Natasha was screaming from the top of her lungs. “Oh, my god. Fuck! I’m cumming! I'm cumming! Fuck, I'm cumming!"

He was holding her legs down with his arms, but she bucked and quaked so violently that she managed to get one leg from his grip and with it she kicked him hard on his shoulder. Her hands made a grip at the edge of the bar, preventing her from falling. He kept on licking her clit, helping her riding off an intense orgasm, lapping up all her sweet juices until she finally stopped shaking and opened her eyes to look down at him with a loopy smile. Steve pulled away, wiping her juices from his face but Nat stopped him and pulled him into a kiss, sharing the taste of her.

“Fuck me in that captain’s uniform,” she whispered a plea against his mouth.

And with that, whatever control Steve had in him was gone. He lifted her up from the bar, leaving a pull of her juices on the bar surface. He took her to the bedroom and let her on her feet.

He grabbed both side of her face, making her look at him. His eyes all serious and concerned before saying, “What I’m about to do to you…What I will do to you…if you’re not okay with it, you have to tell me to stop, okay?”

“Yes.”

“Darling, you need to know that you have to tell me to stop and I will stop.”

“I know.”

“Do you trust me?”

She stared at him for a couple seconds. “Yes, I trust you.”

Steve kissed her, thanking her for the trust she had placed in him. Nat's hands started to roam all over his body,  followed by her body, making him hard and fueling his lust for her even more. Then came her lips kissing down the side of his face, down his thick neck, sucking and nibbling. He could tell that she was super horny.

"God, you're so hot in this uniform," she said, continued to rub her body on him. “Please fuck me in this.”

“Of course, I will,” he grinned. “But before we get to that, you have to earn it first, Miss Romanov.”

Steve backed away from her and sat down on the arm chair before motioning for her to come to him and sit on his lap. His hand went to her hair, fisting it, pulling at it so he could look at her face. HIs thumbs gently ran at her cheek.

"I want you to suck my cock until I come in your mouth,” he ordered. “Strip off your clothes.”

"Yes, Captain.”

Natasha stood up and slowly took off her clothes, giving him a little strip tease that left Steve groaning when she threw her bra at him. He made a hand gesture for her to stand still so he could admire her naked body. Then she got on her knees between his spread legs. With trembling fingers, she undid his belt, tugging his pants down and then his boxers. Freed from its confines, Steve’s cock came to full attention, swollen with red, angry lust, pre cum leaking from the head.

When he noticed that she was staring at his cock for too long, Steve reached his hand to grab her chin, forcing her mouth to open. “Put that mouth to good use, Kitten,” he cooed. Nat finally leaned in and took his cock inside her mouth, starting at the head and slowly inching a little deeper. He was in no way a small man so he know not to just push her head onto his rigid shaft but let her work her way down the length. 

She slowly slid her fingers around his cock, working it up and down, spreading his cum and her saliva onto his shaft while her mouth started sucking his thick cock. His cock was so big that she had to use both hands to stroke him properly as her head bobbed up and down. He moaned loud as he felt her mouth slide on and off his huge dick. Then Natasha withdrew all the way. Steve growled, fisting her hair, but she used her tongue to probe the slit at the head, intentionally licking the cum and making sure that he saw her swallowed it. His scent and his taste filled her head, clouding her mind with lust as if the alcohol and libido weren’t enough to drive her crazy.

Steve groaned as he looked down into Nat’s eyes, which were looking up at him. It was such an amazing sight, his beautiful wife’s mouth wrapped around him as she bobbed her head up and down his length again and again. He had Nat’s tongue running along the underside of his cock and the sound of her begging him to cum in her mouth ringing in his ears.  _ God, help him. _

His cock twitched in her mouth as she stared up at him from the room floor. His hand grabbed the back of her head and finally, he was fucking her face, thrusting in deep, fast, and hard. He finally got her to deepthroat him and he could feel her throat convulse around his thick cock. Steve kept shoving down even after she was gagging and her body was craving air.

Steve finally erupted his hot seed down her throat. The hot spurts of his cum hit the back of her throat as she tried to swallow it down but it was too hard with her mouth stuffed with his huge cock and the hot load began to leak down from the corners of her mouth. She drank down as much as she could.

She could never get enough. She kept swallowing down as he fed her with his cum. Even when he was done, she couldn’t help but lick his tip again. His taste was so addicting and she needed more. She was wanton and she didn’t care. He was the only one she would reveal this side of herself to, knowing he wouldn’t judge but would satisfy her every need and every fantasy if she asked.

He finally released her hair and let Nat pull away. Steve grabbed her and pulled her onto his laps, licking his cum off her face before kissing her. “You’re such a good girl,” he whispered.

Nat let out a little mewl against his lips at the praise, hoping that she would finally get fucked by his cock. Steve lifted her up and carried her to their bed, placing her on all fours and ordering her to put her hands on the headboard and close her eyes. Nat heard him open the closet and grab something before heading back to bed. Then he cuffed her wrists with something that felt like leather bands, binding her to the wooden headboard. 

She snapped her eyes open, turning back to look at him with panic in her eyes. Steve noticed it and leaned down to kiss her lips, whispering reassurance that he would pleasure her and that this would be fun for them. He also reminded her that she could tell him to stop if anything was too much. His lips kissed her neck and shoulders to sooth and calm her down until Natasha finally relaxed and closed her eyes again. Then Steve blindfolded her with her silk scarf.

“I will be right back, Miss Romanov,” he said, resuming their little roleplay.

Nat heard him go out the door but she couldn't see him through the blindfold. She was a bit panicked that he might leave her here and not give her anything. But her fear was gone when she heard him shut the door and place something on the end table. Something that sound like metal.

The bed shifted as he positioned himself behind her but Natasha arched her back and moaned out loud at his first touch on her hot skin. His hands were ice cold in contrast to her skin. Goosebumps erupted and the touch also awakened every sense in her body. Her nipples hardened and her pussy quivered, leaking with wetness.

He slapped her ass, making Nat yelp in surprise, and said, “Mine…all of you is mine.”

“Yes, Captain, I’m all yours,” she replied without hesitation and Steve smiled at her submission.

Then suddenly Steve pressed an ice cube to her clit, making Natasha scream. He rubbed it gently at the little nub, causing Natasha to thrash so wildly that he had to use his hand to still her. He ran the ice cube from her clit up to her butthole and let it melt as he leaned forward and kissed her bubble butt. Another ice cube quickly followed suit and dragged up the length of her back. Natasha was moaning and breathing hard at the sensation the ice caused throughout her body.

Nat screamed hard when Steve thrust his thick hard cock inside her in one powerful stroke. All of him was inside her and the head of his cock was nudging against her cervix. She cried out loud at the sudden invasion. Steve went still for a minute to let her adjust to his hard length.

“Yes…” she moaned, pushing her ass back against his hips each time he thrust into her. his dick sliding between her labia as she coated his cock with her natural lubricants. His body ached to plunge deep inside her and cum all over her pussy.  His primal instincts took control and he mercilessly prowled his way into her. His thick cock penetrated her over and over. They were like animals in heat, wanting nothing but to fuck and mate.

“I want to hear you scream. Let all those passengers hear what a wanton you are.”

“Aah, aah, f-fuuck, y-yes, yes!” she panted as he pounded into her from behind. She slammed her perfect ass back against him as he buried his throbbing cock in her wonderfully tight pussy over and over again. “So good! You fuck me so good, Cap!”

“Yes, baby. Gonna fuck a hot load into this tight cunt!” he groaned, his hand curling around her neck, yanking her back against him with each thrust. Her pussy was being stretched. His hands slid to her waist, holding her firmly, his balls slapping against her as his huge cock fucked her. Nat arched her back and groaned out, almost panting as she begged to be fucked and for him to go faster. She closed her eyes even with the blindfold on. The sensation was too much when her eyes were covered like this.

She was going to explode in an orgasm as he fucked her harder, slamming his cock deeper and faster, taking her pussy until she had no voice left to scream, her back arching as her pussy spasmed around his cock. He gave her ass a hard slap as she came, telling her to cum hard on his cock but he didn’t come with her. He let her come and help her ride of the orgasm before he started to slam down inside her cunt again. He was groaning and calling out her name over and over, pumping his cock so deep as her pussy gripped his cock hard as she started to cum for the third time. Her body thrashed under him as she came all over his massive cock. He started grunting as he fucked her cunt hard then he moaned out that he was going to cum, asking her where she wanted his seed. 

“Come inside me, Captain. Please…” 

“Where?!”

“Come inside me! Oh, god, Come inside me! Come inside…” Once she managed to say it, she couldn’t stop. She begged for it over and over in an increasingly higher pitch. Then, she gave out a loud moan and convulsed hard. He pushed himself as deep inside her as he could go. his cockhead brushing her cervix as it began to twitch.

His balls tightened, blasting rope after rope of his warm seed inside her womb. They contracted again, and again, flooding her pussy with his sticky cum. He thrust a few more times, pistoning his semen into the deepest  parts of her, reaching his hand to her clit and rubbing it to trigger another orgasm from her. When he pulled out, her pussy didn’t leak a drop.

Nat flopped down onto the pillow, completely exhausted but Steve pulled her ass up again.

“I’m not done with you yet, Miss Romanov.”

Nat gave a cry of disbelief. She felt Steve’s index finger begin to work its way into the cleft of her ass. He leaned closer to her ear.

“Wife?” He whispered an ask for permission, didn’t want to take it too far.

“Go ahead,” she replied and kissed his lips, letting him know that she was okay.

He pulled her up on all fours again, shoving pillows under her hips to help support her. Reaching down with his hand, he spread some of her pussy juice up and into her ass before also grabbing the bottle of lube and generously pouring it on her ass and his cock. He pushed a moistened finger slowly into her asshole, all the while kissing her shoulders and neck to help her relax. Nat relaxed and allowed it to enter. He fingered her ass for a while and then pushed in a second finger. He feel her ass loosen and knew it was time. 

Gently, he pushed the head of his cock against her asshole. It opened slowly as Natasha grabbed hold of the headboard tightly. Even with the lube, she still felt a little bit of pain because her husband’s cock was much bigger than his fingers. He pushed in more, and began to slip into her ass. As his cock head pushed past the tight opening, he suddenly slipped in and she moaned. It was so tight around his cock that Steve almost came because of the friction. Slowly he began to slide his cock in and out, and she began to push back. He took her hips in his hands as he began thrusting.

She moaned again."Mmmm, yes! Fuck my ass, Captain! Fuck it hard!"

That was all he need to hear. This time, there was no slow entrance, no coaxing. He thrust into Natasha more forcefully, his hands gripping her hips, his fingers already leaving bruises. Steve pounded into Natasha, and for the love of god, she felt incredible, a tight heat on his cock. A few more thrusts and he unload his hot cum into her ass. His knees buckled as he slip out, the last few shots of cum landing on her ass cheeks. She fell forward onto the bed as he leaned back beside her. They stayed that way for a while as they caught their breath. Steve recovered faster than his wife so he moved to release her hands from the cuffs and remove the blindfold. The first thing he did was roll her onto her back and look at her to see if she was okay. He found her smiling up at him so he kissed her and told her to rest.

Nat mumbled a goodnight and closed her eyes. Steve inspected her wrists next to see if the cuffs had left anything on her or not. Luckily, they hadn’t so he moved out of bed and found a clean washcloth to clean her up before he went to take as shower and join her in bed.

He didn't want to think about the rest of this honeymoon trip and how each time their had sex might go. Because the first four hours of it had already topped everything they’d ever done together.

_ God, help them. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

The Romanov’s driver was waiting for them at the airport. Once past customs and immigration, they hopped into the Bentley. Nat nestled herself in her husband’s arms to get more sleep as they headed to her family’s house in Paris.   
  
The driver parked at the curve of the side a six story apartment building on the 7th Arrondissement. Steve didn’t know that the Romanovs had a house here. He had been trying to purchase property here but there wasn’t any available. The rich and famous and most French nobles had their hands on these estates and they never let go of them.   
  
Well, the Romanovs once lived here, before they moved to the US.    
  
Steve woke his wife up and she led them into her penthouse. The driver put their luggage in the bedroom and spoke to Nat in French, telling that they could call him anytime if they wanted to go somewhere.   
  
Steve took another mental note that he really needed to learn French and Russian.   
  
"What should we do tonight? Or are you still tired, Love?"   
"Still a bit tired but I have a reservations for us at La Procope."   
"Then we should clean up a bit before we go out."   
  
Steve carried his wife up and went to the bathroom. It was supposed to be a quick shower but Natasha leaned up to kiss him and everything got heated in a matter of seconds. Steve pushed her up against the marble wall.   
  
"Wait, Husband." Nat pulled away from his kiss. "I'm still a bit sore down there."   
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and let her down on her feet.   
"Maybe tomorrow. Let me recover a bit."   
"Of course, Love."   
"But I can still help you with that," she smiled devilishly and motioned to his hard cock.   
"Nat, you don't have to," he said, not wanting to push her into anything. "I can jerk off later, or let me cool down a bit."   
Nat chuckled and leaned up to bit his ear. "Steve, I'm pretty sure my mouth and my hands would make you come harder."   
"Oh, shit." He groaned at the dirty words she filled in his ear.   


And to make good on her words, Nat slid her hands down his body and took hold of his cock. Steve leaned against the wall. A sudden predatory move from Natasha made his legs grew weak for the first time. He could see the eagerness on her face as she very slowly tugged his cock from the root to the head. Nat kissed her way down his body, placing light kisses and kitten licks on his muscles, tracing her tongue on every line. She grabbed hold of his cock and began to suck hard and fast with her luscious lips. Her technique was incredible, she had him close to climax in minutes. The sounds of her sucking and spitting all over his dick were just unbelievable. It was like she had been starved for days and his cock was the meal she was waiting for. She was devouring him and Steve loved every second of it.

She paused for a second to take a breath and let Steve regain some control of his body but it was already betraying him with ragged breath and a low moan of pleasure. She continued to softly stroke him. She knew exactly how to drive him crazy. He had to focus hard not to cum, he had to hold it off as much as he could. She resumed her task by slowly tracing her tongue down past the base of his cock, all the way to his balls.

He could see her smile as she leaned in and sucked them one at a time, still stroking his cock gently with her hand. He felt her soft lips surrounding his balls as she struggled to fit them both inside her mouth. She couldn’t. His balls was so full of cum, big and heavy that she knew he would make a sticky mess of her shower stall once he came. So she wrapped her lips around one of his balls and began bobbing her head back and forth, stretching his sack as she sucked hard. His brain was fried with all the sucking and stroking.

"Oh my fucking god," he groaned.

She released his ball from her mouth. “How was that?” He could tell the she loved playing with him.

"That was fucking incredible.” 

Nat slowly traced her tongue back up his length and continued devouring his throbbing cock as she held her grip on his balls and the base of his cock. Now she was focusing on the head, using her tongue to probe the slit, licking his pre cum and swallowing it down. She continued with a long slow strokes by her hand. Steve’s mind was completely blown away. He could tell Nat was enjoying the power she had over him. The look on her face and the sparkle in her eyes made him both excited and terrified. His heart felt like it was going to break out of his chest. It was beating so fast and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her now. 

Her hand tightened around his balls again and he watched her lower her glistening lips down the length of his hard member. “Oh, fuck…” Steve groaned. He couldn't keep quiet. She responded by taking his cock even deeper inside of her until it hit the back of her throat, sucking harder and more vigorously as she massaged his balls. The sounds alone of her sucking on his cock were heaven to him. Nat continued sucking fast then after a while slowing down before switching to just her hands, repeating the cycle over and over. It made Steve go crazy, feeling like his body was about to set ablaze. The mix of sensations felt incredible and it wasn't long before he was close to the edge. 

”You keep going like that and you're gonna make me cum so fucking hard,” he said.

Nat smiled with his cock still stuffed in her mouth as she stopped sucking and started stroking his entire length, twisting her hand slightly to give him more sensation. She knew how close she had him. She looked up to meet his eyes, her hand building up the pace. His breath grew quick as she brought him to the edge. 

"Are you gonna cum?" She was teasing him now. "Are you gonna explode for me?” 

"Oh fuck," he moaned. Steve wanted badly for this to last forever, it felt too good. He opened his eyes and saw the hunger in her eyes. 

"I want you to cum for me, Husband.” Natasha ordered. "Come for me now!" She stroked faster and harder now, literally milking his cock.

HIs body began to tense up in anticipation, ready to explode. Finally his balls tensed up as she pushed him over the edge.  Suddenly, she stopped stroking, grabbing the base of my cock and aiming it towards her body. Steve groaned in disbelief. He thought she was going to suck him dry and swallow his cum but he couldn’t hold it. His cock erupted, firing load after load of hot cum all over her gorgeous body as he held her gaze. It was a perfectly ruined orgasm. She played with her wet pussy and watched the reaction on his face as he desperately hoped for the slightest stimulation.

But that was not the quite an earth shattering orgasm he was hoping for. HIs cock was still half hard and his balls still had some juices left. He could see the pleasure it gave her as she closed her eyes, bit her lip and moaned softly. A few moments later, she slowly stopped touching herself and calmed down. She locked her eyes at the head of his cock and licked up the last drop of his cum. “Such a big load. My pussy is so wet watching you cum all over me like that.” 

Steve was frustrated.  He had not been allowed a full orgasm. She could see it on his face. "Oh I'm sorry,” she taunted. "Do you want me to keep stroking your cock?"

She ran her wet fingers around the head of his cock, closing her hand around his cock, tormenting him once again. She resumed her earlier technique and began to build up his second orgasm. He could hear the sloppy sounds of her hands on his cock as she used his recent load as lube. She could see him begin to tense up again. 

"Don't cum unless I say so," she ordered. "I want you to show me how much you can control yourself for me. If you can stop yourself from coming completely, maybe I'll suck you off again and let you come in my mouth. I know how much you like it, Husband.”

He tried to focus on not coming, tried to ignore how sexy she was being and the feel of her hands. He could feel himself sweating from all the effort. Steve leaned against the shower stall to keep himself standing up, not trusting his own legs anymore. She kept stroking him hard and fast until once again, she tipped him perfectly over the edge, stopping completely and aiming his throbbing cock toward her tits. This, of course, resulted in another not so mind-blowing orgasm. Again, she watched the desperate look on his face as he hoped for any feeling of her touch. "Such a mess you've made," she cooed, smiling as she ran her fingers over her glazed tits. He could see his load had found its way down her body, over her smooth, toned stomach all the way down to her clit. She looked incredibly sexy. If the scenario was reversed, he would spread his cum all over her, marking her and feeling like he owned her in some way.

But this…this was the exactly opposite. He felt like he’d let her down because he couldn’t even control himself. 

She wiped up some cum from her chest with her index finger, lifted it to her mouth and slowly sucked it off so she could taste him. "Wow! You taste so good!" She said before grabbing her tits and forcing them up to her mouth to lick off the remaining cum. "I hope you've saved some more for later," she said deviously. Pre cum was constantly flowing from the head of his cock and he could feel his balls filling up in anticipation. Nat smiled. "Wow, you must really wanna cum, huh?”

"Please!" Steve begged, his hands gripping on the marble tilt. He could feel his balls getting heavy and tight. "I'll do anything!" 

“You look so pretty when you beg.”

Finally, Natasha pushed his cock down her throat. She tapped his balls lightly with her free hand before squeezing them both, causing even more pre-cum out. She heard a soft growl from the back of his throat. Her tongue licked at the ridge and slit of the head, intensifying his sensitivity. Steve breathed hard. Nat leaned in and took him fully into her throat in one thrust without warning and without hesitation. She moaned low around his cock, vibrating around his dick and he felt it run up his spine. Nat bobbed her head up and down on his cock, mixing the motion with a suck at the head. His toes curled and his eyes rolled back

His hands went to the back of her head and began to fuck her face, buckling his hips at the same rhythm as her. He felt the familiar tightening though his body that preceded every orgasm. With one final thrust, he was hitting the back of her throat and was all the way in. He exploded hot and hard down her throat. He imagined great waves of cum crashing into her mouth, and listened eagerly to the sucking and slurping. He pulsed and twitched and dug his long fingers into her hair, grabbing on tightly in the moment where he lost all control

Finally, he was able to stop coming and released all his seed in her mouth. He pulled out and left Natasha trying to swallow his cum. She looked up at Steve, who was leaning against the wall, breathing hard, before wiping the trail of cum from the corner of her mouth and licking it clean. 

Steve groaned and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard. “You’re the death of me.”

Nat smiled against his lips and reciprocated the kiss. They made out before finally got to clean themselves and put on clothes to go out. Nat called her driver and let him take them to her favorite restaurant.

Natasha noticed a couple things had happened with Steve. He couldn’t stop smiling and his eyes were on her the whole time, mostly staring at her lips. He never kept his arms away from her. He reminded her of a puppy dog when he looked at her with those blue eyes. He was probably still high from those intense orgasms.

Now, she knew she had power over him and, well, she had tamed Steve Rogers for a night.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also a companion fic for those who want to know what's going on between them prior to this fic
> 
>  
> 
> Summertime Before Winter Comes 

Steve slept like dead and woke up really late because of the previous night, when Natasha made him come so hard using only her mouth and hands. Everything about Natasha made him lose control and all he wanted was to touch her body, holding her close.

She had that power over him, in a way that he never let anyone make him feel.

He continued to lay in bed before noticing that his wife wasn’t next to him. He felt a sudden pang in his heart and he didn’t like how he felt about it.  _ Where was she anyway? _

Then he heard a giggle from the hallway in front of their room. Natasha opened the door and let the maids carry trays of breakfast in, setting them on the table near windows.

“Wake up, Husband. We have a lots of things on the schedule today,” she said as she climbed in bed with him and gave him a morning kiss.

Steve hummed in approval and held her in his arms. They waited until the maids left the room and then Steve spoke up. “I thought we only had one thing on the schedule.” He rubbed his thumb on her cheek, looking at her with love and adoration in his eyes. “Fucking each other’s brains out.”

“I signed us up for a couple’s French cooking class.”

“Aww, no. I can already cook French cuisine,” he whined. “Your husband can cook anything, Love.”

“Can you just pretend that you don’t know how?” she asked. “It will be fun. Trust me.”

“I will try but I have another solution for this…” he proposed. “Why don’t we stay in bed and make a baby?”

Nat giggled at the thought, as if they weren’t already practicing making a baby every night and day. They probably would have made baby by now if she wasn’t on pills or forcing him to wear a condom from time to time.

Steve sealed his lips on hers and Natasha reciprocated. The kiss washed all her thoughts away as she lost herself into him, and he into her. It felt like time stopped and there was only them.

_ Maybe Natasha was right about Paris. _ Steve thought. No one can refuse the charm of it.

“Breakfast is getting cold, Husband,” she mumbled against his lips.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.”

Steve carried his wife up and placed her on the chair. They had a delicious breakfast together and Natasha couldn’t resist snapping a photo of him with a mouthful of _croques monsieurs,_ not to mention that he was shirtless and wearing only his boxers, sending it to her friends.

“Delete those photos, Love,” he warned. “Or else I will start taking your photo too.”

“Bring it, Husband,” she challenged.

“Game on.”

But Steve hadn’t done anything yet. Nat saw in his eyes that he was brewing plans, he couldn’t hide the excitement of pranking her. Nat was a little afraid because when they were kids, nothing good ever came when he had that expression on his face.  _ Should she be worried about that? _

_ He’s changed, hasn’t he? _ A little voice inside her head spoke, trying to convince her. _ And you trust him, right? _

Natasha sighed and thought that she would have to risk it to see it, hoping that she didn’t misplace her trust and that he didn’t take advantage of her trust in him.

“You’re tapping your fingers and awfully quiet, Wifey,” his voice brought her back from her deep thoughts. Nat looked up to see his piercing blue eyes staring at her, studying her expression. “You’re worried about something.”

“I—I just…” she stammered. “I’m a bit worried about the cooking class.” She chose to lie and Steve seemed to buy it.

“We can skip it, if you want to,” Steve suggested, reaching his hand to touch hers. “I’m not really thrilled with the cooking class.”

“But it’s a couple thing that normal couples should do.”

“A  _ cliche _ thing that normal couples do,” he corrected her and Nat pouted at him.

How could he resist that face? “Fine. And it’s because it makes you happy.”

Her bright smile broke out before she leaned in to kiss him. “You’re the best.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile along with her. When they finished off their breakfast, Steve carried her inside the bathroom with him to ‘save time’ and shower together. (This, of course, turned into steamy sex in the shower because, well, Steve couldn’t keep his hands off her).

They went to the cooking class at the cooking studio nearby. It was in the house of an elderly couple. Steve gave Nat a look before she took his hand and led him into the house. There were dozen of couples there.

Steve leaned in and whispered, “are they speaking English or…?” 

Nat didn’t listen to him and started to talk to one of the couple, introducing herself to them.

_ “Mon nom est Natasha Romanoff et ceci est mon mari, Steve Rogers.” _

Steve was shocked but shook hands with both of them anyway. Nat spoke in French but he knew no words of it, besides _ ‘ _ _Bonjour’, ‘je t'aime’_ and _‘merci’_. He just pretended that he knew what they said, following Nat’s expression.

“I seriously don’t understand what they said to us.”

“You gotta pick it up, Husband.” Nat said. “Or else I will having fun gossipping about you to those wives.”   
Steve rolled his eyes. “Urghh, I hate Paris.” 

Nat laughed. “No, you don’t.”

Before they continued with their bickering, the elderly couple came out to welcome them and led all the couples to the kitchen area where they were told to position themselves at the assigned kitchen counter. Nat had to translate everything for Steve, of course.

“She said the first menu is _Escargot Bourguignon._ ”

“Yum, I can cook that. We don’t really need to learn.”

Nat swatted his hand. “It’s my fav dish and I need you to get everything right.”

“Love, I learned from the best chef in the world when we were kids, remember?”

“ _ Monsieur et Madame Rogers, s'il vous plaît être tranquille, _ ” the old lady said.

Nat shushed him and Steve kept his mouth shut, listening as the old lady gave them essential tips on how to cook it. Nat translated for him and also noted everything down in her little notebook. Steve snapped a photo of her to blackmail her later.

Of course, Steve did as she asked him. He hid his culinary genius so well and faked that he didn’t know anything about French cuisine, still perfectly cooking everything in the end so that the elderly lady praised him when she got to taste his food.

Nat tried to help him but she almost cut her finger when she chopped onion for  _ Soupe à L’oignon _ . Steve had to handle everything in fear that his wife will lose all of her fingers after this class.

“Steve, I’m crying,” Nat spoke up as Steve looked down at the onion she’d been chopping.

“Why are you crying?” he asked before looking up at her and laughing. “Are you serious? Crying because of onion?”

“Jerk…” she cursed at him, followed by a string of Russian profanities.

“Babe, don’t worry. I will take care of this.”

After the chopping was all done and all the ingredients were ready, Steve put everything in the pot and taught Nat how to use a slow cooker. Then Nat almost set the kitchen on fire when she burned  _ Foie Gras _ and  _ Duck Confit _ . Of course, Steve came to the rescue and put everything perfectly on the dish.

“I know why you don’t want to be here,” Nat said as she sat on the kitchen counter, playing with her phone. “Cooking sucks.”

“It doesn’t suck, Duckling. You just have to be patient,” he replied as he cleaned the fresh seafood in the sink, preparing it for  _ Bouillabaisse _ . “You can’t turn the heat to max when you want things done within minutes. That’s not how cooking works.”

“In my defense, I have you cooking everything for me.”

“Think about it like this. Just like sex, good foreplay and build up leads to an intense orgasm,” he explained. “Let the medium heat slowly cook your duck confit, working every part of the piece equally until it is perfectly cooked. The outside won’t burn and the inside is cooked.”

“You have a very strange way of comparing thing, Rogers.”

“But you understand it, right?”

“Yeah…maybe we should try that tonight.”

“The sex part or the cooking part?”

Nat smiled. “Maybe both.”

Steve leaned in to kiss her to seal the deal before she could change her mind. Once Steve got every vegetable for  _ Bouillabaisse  _ into the pot, he then turned the heat to low to let it slowly cook. He told Nat to watch it for him while he prepared the seafood and shellfish. Natasha got bored watching and started to throw leftover bay leaves at Steve, who just growled in warning because he held a very sharp knife in his hand and he was about to cut the lobster. 

“Duckling, stop it.”

“I’m bored. Can we get out of here?”

“You’re the one who wanted to be here.”

“And I made a mistake. Can we go shopping now?”

“There’s two more dishes to go.”

Nat scrunched her nose when Steve didn’t agree with her. She put her hands in a bowl of flour and then, taking some in her hand, she wiped it on his face. Steve put the knife down while she laughed. 

“For the record, you started this.”

Then the all out war happened. Everyone tried to stay away from them. The noises made the old couple came back inside the kitchen and immediately locate the source of chaos. Steve pointed at his wife who hit his hand again. The old lady yelled at them and pointed toward the front door. Steve took the cue and dragged his wife out.

“She banished us,” Nat said.

“I know what she meant by just looking at her,” Steve replied.

“We probably won’t get our deposit money back.”

“Yeah, sure…you wrecked their kitchen like that,” he laughed. “Now, I need to change my clothes before we go shopping again.”

“By shopping, I mean shopping for food and ingredients for tonight’s meal.”

“I’m good with everything, Love.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha was sure that she hated Steve. She couldn’t seem to find any flaws in him since their honeymoon,, as if maybe the magic of Paris had done a trick on her. He seemed so perfect in every way. Before this, she could give a comprehensive list of what was wrong with her husband but all she could see right at this moment was that he was real husband material. She couldn’t believe she was admitting it to herself but something about watching him picking up fresh ingredients from market was quite a sight to see.

Like she said, real husband material. 

He picked two fresh lobsters, along with other shellfish that Natasha mentioned she wanted to eat. Steve also picked up a good red wine for them.

When they were at home, Steve went into the kitchen immediately and began to prepare everything. Nat just sat nearby and watched her man moved around the kitchen, chopping stuff and setting everything in a bowl.

Once he popped the wine open, Natasha immediately joined in and poured herself a glass.

“That’s for cooking, Love.”

“Wine is wine, Steve. It’s all the same.”

He chuckled. “You are the first person I’ve ever met who doesn’t pretend they knew how different the wine is.”

Nat laughed. “Yeah, I’m rich but I’m not pretentious. Besides, your wife’s a vodka girl.”

“How could I forget that?” he admitted. “You’re Russian.”

Nat didn’t want to admit that lately small talk came so easily for them. Every topic was easily picked up and conversations continued from one subject to another, making it an endless, fun exchange. Nat enjoyed talking to him, even if sometimes it ended with them arguing, challenging each other. That was the dynamic of their relationship.

Oh, how much they loved to challenge each other. She liked having him around and it wasn’t boring at all.  _ Maybe this could work after all _ .

“Duckling, you can go take a shower. Everything will be done in a half an hour.”

Nat did as he told and Steve took this opportunity to set up everything, including the table, flower, candles, and music. Everything was perfect and he couldn’t wait to see the look on Natasha’s face. 

When she stepped out of their bedroom, her face made it all worth it. Her mouth was in an O shape before a big smile broke out.

“Aww,” she squealed. “Husband…”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah…thank you. This is very nice of you.”

“Let’s eat, shall we?

He pulled the chair out for Natasha before he sat down opposite her. He really had superb culinary skills and if he kept this up, she knew she would be spoiled in no time. Everything on the table was delicious and Nat could see why he always told her he didn’t need a cooking class. They engaged in more small talk and also discussed the plan for the next day. Natasha called it a ‘tourist day’ because they would visit famous attractions like the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre, even though they had been there dozens of time.

And her reason was, “So we can take photos together there. They can be our little memories.”

He reached his hand out and took hers. “Anything that makes you happy, Darling.”

Natasha admitted that she was either charmed by his nice gestures or that maybe she had drunk a little too much wine- it made her get up from her seat and sit on his laps before kissing him passionately. His hands immediately went inside her t-shirt and cupped at the back of her neck.

"Babe, I think I should clean this first."

Nat sighed and got off his laps before helping her husband bring all the dishes to the sink. Natasha sat on the kitchen island and sipped the remaining wine from the bottle. Halfway through, she lost her patience with all the naughty things that filled her mind. She jumped off the kitchen counter, quickly getting rid of her clothes and putting the apron on. This would make her husband lose all control fast. She tiptoed to stand behind Steve and hugged him from behind, getting a little handsy as she palmed his crotch. 

"Duckling..." he growled.

"Come on, Husband. The dishes can wait."

Steve put the ceramic dish down and turned to face his wife, seeing the mischievous smile donning her face. A smile that made Steve's heart skip a beat- the playfully biting of her lips wasn't helping either. But the thing that really took his breath away was her naked body covered with only an apron. Steve felt himself hard in that instance and all his control flew out the window.

Steve kissed her hard, lifting Nat back on the kitchen island. They were fighting for dominance but Steve got the upper hand as his fingers found their way to untie the upper knot, revealing her gorgeous breast. He lightly tweaked at her hard nipple. Nat moaned in pleasure, parting her lips enough for him to slip his tongue inside.

"Sex in the kitchen? Real hygienic, Babe," he murmured.

"Maybe you need more wine," she replied.

Nat pulled away. Her upper body was naked but the lower part was still covered by the apron.   Nat guided his head under her breasts, putting his chin between her cleavage as she slowly poured the red wine down the split at the top of her breasts. The nectar made its way into Steve’s mouth as he tried to get every drop of it, some still managing to slip down her stomach. He took a mental note that he would lick it all off her body.

“Shit…” Steve cursed when the bottle of wine was finally empty and his head was a bit dizzy. Natasha had just unleashed the animal in him, he was losing all control and he worried he wouldn't stop himself if anything got out of hand. “Babe, we have to stop...I’m not sure I can control myself...I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want you to lose control for me,” Nat whispered. “I want you to. I trust you.”

“Nat….” His voice shook, his breath ragged. “You don’t know what you ask for.”

“I know....and I want it from you. You don’t have to be in control all the time. Let go.”

And Steve let go as she told him. He kissed her hard on the lips before flipping her onto her stomach, letting her stand on her feet, presenting her ass to him. Nat turned her head and looked back at him, lips curled up in a devious smile. His hand went to her head and gently pressed her cheek on the cold surface of the kitchen counter while his right hand roamed down her back and groped at her ass.

Steve looked around the kitchen and finally found something that he could use. Before Nat knew what was happening, a wooden spatula hit on her backside, giving her a fluttery feeling, pleasure and pain had always aroused her. He hit her again, this time a little harder, giving off a delicious sting and thud. Natasha moaned, biting her lips as passion ignited inside her.

“You want this?” he asked, voice deep and authoritative.

“Yes…” Nat replied, licking her lips in anticipation. “More…Master, please…”

Another slap landed on her backside. She let out a cry of shocked pain but then moaned with pure pleasure after the sting subsided. She looked back to see him really losing control for the first time. His gaze had narrowed, but she focused on the slight flush rising in his cheeks, the way his lips parted as he panted, the glaze over his stunning blue eyes.  God, he liked this as much as she did. 

Finally, he dropped the spatula and taking off his clothes, dropping to his knee as he kissed his way up her legs, using his hands to part her cheeks before ghosting his tongue over her slit, breathing in deep the smell of her. He stuck his tongue out to press it to the heat of her cunt. It was getting wetter and he was drawing out more juices. He dragged his tongue up her slit, suckling at the sweet, swollen offering in front of him. Nat gently rocking her hips back.

Steve pulled his lips away from her and stood up on his feet. He stroked his cock to spread the pre cum that had been leaking out to lubricate himself before dragging the swollen head of his cock against the folds of her cunt. Nat whimpered and begged for him to fuck her. Then she felt Steve bending over her, covering her back with his torso, his mouth up against her ear. He began telling her things, dark and disturbingly sexy things he would like to do to her.

Natasha was lost in lust. In one thrust, Steve buried himself inside her slick pussy. They moaned together as he withdrew his cock and entered her over and over again. She arched her back and then tried to get more of him inside. She quietly moaned and rocked her hips back and forth at her pussy being stretched. His hands slid to her waist, holding Natasha firmly as he fucked her, his balls slapping against her as his huge cock slammed in. Nat arched her back and groaned out, almost panting as she begged to be fucked.

“It’s so deep! Fuck!”

She was going to explode in orgasm as he fucked her harder, slamming his cock deeper and faster taking her pussy until she screamed. Then she felt his right hand snake down between her legs and began to finger her clit. At the same time, another went to her throat and lightly applied pressure, slowly cutting of the oxygen, trying to see how close to the edge he could push her. Her fingers began to tighten on the counter edge and flex open and shut as her supply of oxygen began to dwindle.  He was choking her and she didn't care. She wanted it. She wanted to be completely under his control, every feeling, every sensation, even every breath because he said so. Something she'd never felt before, only with Steve. She wasn't scared, she was excited, her only thoughts on Steve and what he wanted.

She trusted him that he would never intentionally hurt her.

Steve let go of her throat and Nat gasped for air, resulting in unintentionally milking his cock, making Steve groan and clasp his hand on her neck again. He slid his cock down deep inside her. His cock felt even bigger than before inside her cunt. Her fingernails were scraping and scratching against the granite surface of the counter as she felt as if he was trying to break her in half with his huge cock. His fingers on her clit were also relentless and the sensation was getting to be too much for Natasha.

“Fuck—Master, I’m going to cum,” she gasped out through her constricted throat.

He was groaning and calling out her name over and over, pumping his cock so deep as her pussy gripped his cock hard as she started to cum, her body thrashing under him as she came all over his massive cock. He started grunting then he moaned out that he was going to cum. His hand applying more pressure to her throat until Natasha started feeling like she was about to pass out. 

“Fuuuuck!” His cock twitched and jerked and his hips slammed so hard into her that Natasha felt her whole body bounce on his cock and then suddenly he was tight against her, pressing the head of his cock against her cervix, his hands pinning her as he groaned and flooded her insides.

As he splashed rope after rope of his thick cum, he released his hand from her neck, tipping her off for the second orgasm, even more intense than the first, sending her spiraling through a world of pleasure. He grunted and twitched behind her as her body trembled and shook, her face pressed to the cool surface as her pussy milked and grasped at him inside of her. She couldn’t feel anything else, couldn’t hear anything else beyond the sound of them, the gasping breaths, the wet smacks of their bodies still slowly pressing, moving together as the last of his seed poured into her. 

Finally he collapsed onto her back, his hot breath puffing out against her ear as she felt him give a final twitch inside of her before pulling out, her entire body tingling and trembling as her muscles shook through the aftershocks of the best orgasm she’d ever had. 

Steve finally stood up, pulling Natasha along with him before letting her sit on the kitchen counter. He looked deep into her eyes, a bit concern that he might go too far.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah…”

“Not hurt…?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry, Husband. I enjoyed it.”

“Good…because we still have a long night ahead, Darling.”

Steve reached for her t-shirt and blindfolded her with it. _ Oh, her husband really had a thing for blindfolds _ . He whispered reassurances that it would be fun for them and that she just had to trust him. Natasha’s reply was still the same. She trusted him and she wanted him to lose control for her.

“Stay still, Love. I will be back in a sec.”

Nat heard Steve rummage through the kitchen to find something and place it next to her. She wasn’t sure what he was bringing to their little game but she knew that it will be thrilling for both of them.

She felt his lips on hers to let her know that he was back. She could taste chocolate on his lips and his tongue. It was enough to make her mind go on overdrive. Then he slowly, intentionally, teased her by ghosting his warm breath all over her body. The contrast of hot and cold from his breath and the palms of his hands and the granite surface were already driving her crazy.

“Steve…” Nat whimpered. “Steve…”

Her calling his name was like music to his ears. He doubled the sensation by placing an ice cube between his lips and sliding the piece over the same part where he’d ghosted his warm breath before. Natasha was breathing hard, chest heaving, and her back arched. Her hand scrambled to grab his hair and shoulder. Steve circled the ice cube around the ring of her nipple but didn’t touch the hard nub. Nat begged him and he finally covered it with his mouth.  Blissful sensations coursed through every nerve.

Then he kissed his way down to her stomach, his hand dipped into an ice bucket before pressing his ice cold fingers into her hot center. Her luscious body was quivering and arching with the exquisite agony. She was still very wet from his cum and her juices. Steve licked his fingers before dipping one wet finger inside a sugar pot and slowly dragging around her navel, drawing a little heart. The coarse texture of the sugar was enough for Natasha to feel what he was doing. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized what he’d drawn on her skin.

That wasn’t all the teasing her gave her. He licked up the sugar trail he’d left on her skin. Nat felt like her skin was about to combust. She begged him again because she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Baby, please…”  A desperate plea made Steve’s heart ache. He knew he couldn’t resist her any longer.

Steve stood between her legs, spreading them wide apart. His hand stroking himself before pushing inside her in one swift move. Natasha arched her back at his sweet intrusion. Her entire body responded without question or hesitation to every single thing he did. She screamed out in delight at the way he slammed hard against her cervix, as he proceeded to pull completely out before penetrating her balls deep again and again in long thrusts. He was like a man possessed as he tightened his grip on her body, while he continued to pound her hard. She loved every single minute as she quickly embraced this side of him with complete enthusiasm.

She slammed her hips up to meet him, matching her man’s every move and soon discovered just how much she loved fucking him like this. Primal and animalistic, no control, no holding back. After a while, Steve leaned down and whispered into her ear, “You like me taking you like this, huh?”

“Yes, Steve…” She moaned a reply as the head of his cock rubbed at her g-spot and made her whole body shudder. His hands gripped her body even tighter as he began thrusting even harder and faster than before and her wet cunt continued to respond to everything he was doing to her, filling her to the fullest. He grunted and she gasped with each slam, as Steve continued to fuck her without pause or mercy.

“Don’t stop, Steve! You feel so good!”

Nat pulled his head down for a kiss. His body was slamming into her again and again. She couldn’t tell if the noises that were escaping her throat were ones of pain or pleasure. Steve pulled his lips away and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back and using that as leverage to pound her even deeper. Then his lips fastened on her neck, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin. The pleasure spread through her in waves of warmth and tingling.

The sensation of total control took Steve by surprise. As her cervix softened, opened, and kissed the tip of his cock, it sent jolts of electricity down his shaft and into his balls. He didn’t want this new feeling to stop either so he continued to slowly pump his cock in and out of his wife. Her pussy clenched down on his cock. He tried to pull out but Natasha grabbed his arms and arched her body. He had never felt anything like this before. He gave into the intense pleasure of the moment and groaned with her.

“Fuck!” He shouted and came hard inside her.  His wife’s pussy milking his cock . Each rope of hot seed blasting straight into her. Her body shuddered and convulsed for a whole minute after his last blast of cum inseminated her. Steve moved in and out of her, fucking her through their orgasm. Steve pulled out once their orgasms had subsided, holding his wife in his arms, kissing her.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah…that was so good.”

They continued to kiss until Steve gathered her up in his arms and went to the bathroom to clean up before they went to bed. Natasha fell asleep in the bathtub as Steve cleaned her, leaning her back against his chest.

Steve tried to do everything as gentle and slow as he could so he wouldn’t wake her. Finally, he took her to bed and held her in his arms all night.   
  


* * *

 

Natasha didn’t know how long she was asleep or when she’d passed the night before. She was too tired and when she woke up, the sun was already shining bright outside.

“Morning, Duckling,” a sexy voice greeted her, followed by a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hey…” she replied and kissed his chest, where she’d used it as her pillow all night.

“I thought you were dead,” he chuckled. “You slept like a corpse the whole night.”

Nat smiled and closed her eyes, holding him a little tighter. “You wore me out, Husband.”

“I’m proud of that,” he said. “Do you want to sleep or we should start our day?”

“Yeah, we should get up before the line up to the Eiffel Tower gets too long.”

Steve swooped her up in his arms and headed to shower. She clung to him like a kitten and Steve really wanted to know what was up with his heart beating really fast, like it was going to jump out of his chest.

The maid had already prepared breakfast for them once they’d stepped out of their room. The kitchen was clean as if nothing had happened last night. The maid gave them a weird look and they weren’t sure if she knew or not.

“I think she knows,” Steve whispered.

Natasha made sure to leave extra money for the maid before she left, as an apology for all the weird things that happened. They decided to talk a walk to Eiffel Tower so they could enjoy a nice sunny morning in Paris together. She clung tight to his side and he couldn’t tear his arms away from her. Steve started to believe that what Nat said was true. No one could resist the charm of the city and falling in love.  _ Bruh, just the thought of it made him want to puke _ . 

But the way, Natasha tried to take their selfies with them kissing or she tried to kiss his cheek, making it all worthwhile, but the pose that he loved the most was them making silly faces. She didn’t stop even when they had queued up, waiting to go up the Tower. Steve held her in his arms and gave death stares to every man who tried to ogling his wife.

Okay, maybe Paris had done a trick on him. But some part of him told him that it was just a one time thing.

Steve didn’t notice at all that he was inseparable from her and that he always had his arms around her, kissing her and showing her lots of affection. He didn’t even look at other girls or even care when someone looked at them.

His blue eyes were on her and her bright smile.  _ Maybe Paris had done a trick _ .

They spent an hour there before Steve wanted to have lunch. He wanted to try escargot again. He loved that dish and Nat made sure that she snapped a photo of him and sent it to her friends again. The waiter gave Steve a weird look when he ordered four dishes of it and also a seafood tower. Her husband just didn’t care and continued to pick out the best white wine on the list for them.

“Need I remind you that we just ate breakfast two hours ago?” Nat spoke up.

“We need to eat a lot, Duckling. Since we will use all that energy at night.”

“You are the only one doing all the hard work, Husband. I just enjoy the show.”

He chuckled. “I’m happy to please you, Love.”

Halfway through the lunch, Steve got a phone call that had him springing to his feet and he stepped outside to take the call. Nat’s eyes followed him as she watched him talk to whoever was on the phone. She assumed that it was Sharon who had called him because he had all the seriousness on his face. Once he hung up, he seemed upset.

“Hey,” he said once he sat down in his chair, putting on a smile as if nothing had happened a second ago. “Sorry, I really needed to take that call.”

“It’s okay.” Nat reached her hand across the table to hold him. “Is everything alright?"

He faked a smile. "Everything's fine."

Nat didn't believe it. She knew him better than. Because she suspected that it was about Sharon, she decided not to ask. Steve resumed devouring his food and she initiated more small talk to help him put his mind somewhere else. When she told him the last joke and he finally had a genuine smile on his face, Nat felt relief that he had forgot about his argument with Sharon. (She made a note to ask him later if that was Sharon or not.)

The lunch went nicely. Steve was even sweet enough to service her by taking off the shell of crab and prawn for her. After Steve announced that he was full, the bill came and he paid for everything. Nat told him that they should explore the area before they went home.

Steve went along with her and they took a lot of photos together. They went shopping as he promised to get new clothes and he said she can get anything that she want, money was never a problem. Nat tried to prove his words by picking up the latest Balmain leather jacket and Steve swiped his credit card without complaining. Nat called her driver and had him carry everything back to the car and wait for them to finish the shopping.

Steve cooked them dinner while Natasha worked on her laptop, trying to find a way to distract Steve from his concerns about Sharon. This was their honeymoon and she would not let someone else ruined the mood. 

Even if that person was his actual girlfriend.

The mere thought of it left Natasha with a sick feeling in her stomach. The fact that he was actually with someone else and would rather be with her that woman. The evidence that remained that this marriage wasn't real.

She needed to get rid of this feeling. This was her honeymoon. She would not let someone ruin it for them. She figured out a way that might just solve their problems but she needed this to play out nicely so that her husband had no idea hit him.

They enjoyed a nice dinner and after, they moved to the couch. Natasha started to climb on top of him, kissing him furiously. Steve was caught off guard by her sudden moves so Nat took this opportunity to push him down on the couch and straddle his hips. When Steve got his focus back, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with equal intensity.

"What is this?” he asked once he’d pulled away, panting against her lips. HIs blue eyes were burning with lust.

"I have a little surprise for you, Husband." The grin on her face only made him wanted to know more. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

Nat sat up and slid off his body before opening her laptop and showing him what she had. Steve was dumbfounded by it, looking at her like she was losing her mind.

“I want you to fuck me like those porn stars.”

Steve frowned. "Are you sure you want that? I mean, I'm pretty sure I can make you cum harder than that guy."

“I know that. But I also want us to mastubate to porn before we touch each other.”

Steve still wasn’t convinced.

“It’s a little challenge, for fun.”

“You really do know how to play me.” Steve smiled fondly at his wife. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Nat kissed him before she went inside their bedroom to fetch something. Steve’s eyes widened when he saw what was in her hand. A Hitachi magic wand.  _ Oh, shit! She would probably give him the best show _ .

The couple stripped their clothes off and sat on different ends of the couch. Natasha spread her legs while apart for Steve to get a good look at her. He pressed the play button. Steve laid on his back with his cock in his hand, stroking it until it was as hard as rock, happening only by watching Natasha naked. His hands gently slid up and down his hard cock. 

“That’s it, Husband…imagine fucking me.”

“Oh, yess…” he moaned but his eyes never left her as she began rubbing and touching the soft lips of her pussy, making it nice and wet. “I will pound your pussy good…” After watching her circle her clit with the tips of her fingers, he saw pussy juice drip down her leg.

Nat’s eyes fell on his massive cock where pre cum had started dripping, mouth watering because she wanted to be the one who sucked him dry and made him cum in her mouth. The sound of the porn stars fucking and moaning fueled their lust, the sloppy sounds they made when bodies slammed against each other ringing in their mind, helping with the imagination of what they could be doing that they shared.

"Oh Steve…" she moaned as she closed her eyes and fingered her clit harder and faster. "Please don't stop… right there…" she whispered seductively and pushed two fingers inside her cunt, making more juices flow out.

“I will fuck you good and hard.” He stroked his rock hard cock and used his other hand to massage his balls. “I will make you scream my name and make you squirt all over my bed.” 

Natasha closed her eyes and imagined that he was really doing that to her. The image had her rubbing her clit faster, using the tips to circle the little nub.

“Oh baby, you are fucking wet. I tell you it would feel better with my bare cock deep inside you. Shit, your pussy is clenching on my cock.” Steve applied pressure to his cock to imitate the dirty image he fed them. Natasha moaned and thrusted her fingers inside her cunt. “God, you feel so good baby. Hmm, you want me to come inside your pussy?”

“Yes…Steve…please cum for me.”

Steve groaned when she finally brought the vibrator to her clit and started to moan out loud. Her body writhed, her back arching from the pure ecstasy. She was still had two fingers up her pussy, thrusting in and out. God, she was so fucking sexy, it had gotten to the point where just looking at her made him hard. All he thought about all day were her curves and her sexy silhouette, she was such a tease.

He had never met a woman like her. She was something else.

“You love it, don’t you? When I fuck you hard like this? I’m gonna cum so hard inside you,” he moaned, stroking his cock harder. “You want it? Come with me, Baby.”

Nat pressed the vibrator on her clit hard and kept it there while Steve sped up his pace and then they both screamed and came at the same time. His cum spilled all over the couch while her body was writhed on the couch, her juices dripping out.  Then she felt Steve slapping her hands and the vibrator away, his tongue licking up the remaining juices. Nat moaned softly and caressed his blond hair.

Steve pulled away and licked his lips, a sight that made Natasha whimper with need and pull his neck so that he came up for a kiss, sharing the taste of her. Nat felt like her heart swelled when she tasted herself on his lips, feeling like she owned him in some twisted way.

“Now…” he started. “Which video do you want me to fuck you to?”

Nat laughed. “It’s in the second tab.”

Steve reached his hand and opened the video on fullscreen mode. There was no foreplay or conversation in the beginning of the video but Steve was okay with it. His cock was throbbing and al the wanted to do was buried himself in her thighs hot body.

He stroked his cock and used his fingers to check her readiness again before thrusting his length in with one swift stroke. Nat arched her back at the invasion, throwing her arms around his back, holding him close. The guy in the video began to pound his way into the girl. and Steve imitated that but with more brute force, erupting all sensations inside Natasha.

Steve lifted her left legs up and sat straight on his heels, still snapping his hips against her. Natasha squeezed her boobs and began to play with her tits, his dick twitching at the erotic sight.

“That’s it, Natasha, squeeze your tits. I fucking love it when you grab your tits and pinch those hard nipples. Pinch them hard! Don’t take those eyes off me, Natasha. God damn your pussy is so fucking tight on my big cock. Fuck, fuck, fuck! You won’t believe how much cum I’m gonna pump inside you, Natasha, and you want every fucking drop of it don’t you, Baby?”

Her moans were all he needed. He looked down between her legs, seeing her stretched over his cock. Her luscious lips parted as she purred like a little kitten, craving him. Her hands still grabbed her tits. He didn't need heaven, he was fucking one of the angels right now. There was no going back, no slow love making, just a primal fucking with all the burning desire inside them.

He worked his cock back and forth, fucking Natasha. She bounced her body back with the same rhythm, giving them both an almost unbearable sensation. Steve looked down at his wife again. This time, she had her fingers on her clit and another hand on her nipple, her eyes closed and head thrown back. This was better than any porn on this earth. This was real passion.

He could feel his cock bumping against her cervix. He was in all the way and still had an inch sticking out of Natasha’s cunt. He’d come this far and he would not be satisfied with almost all the way so he shoved a pillow under her hips, pressing her legs back, allowing him to go all in. He was buried completely in her pussy and Nat whimpered, arching, feeling so full that it was almost unbearable.

Nat was lying on her back, legs bent and spread, with her husband mounted on top of her, his cock the size of a pole and stretching her pussy open obscenely. He began to take long strokes and Natasha was in heaven. Steve was rubbing all of her sensitive area inside. The friction of his cock was taking her dangerously towards that new high of sexual bliss. Feeling her clenched at his cock, Steve began to pick up his pace once again. 

They completely ignored what was going on in the porn video because what Steve did to her was far better. He started bumping lightly against her cervix with every stroke, using it to tease his cock. The sensation from it was too much to bear and he was so close to blowing his load.

“Come with me, Baby,” he said. His right hand went to caress the side of her face. “Look at me, love.”

Natasha opened her eyes and met his blue ones. He kept his rhythm and finally, one last time, pushed the head of his cock against Nat's depths. Feeling the pressure in his balls draw up and begin to pulse, his cock started twitching, swelling to its maximum size. The first blast, of hot sperm shot out the opening, splashing against her cervix. Nat found herself lost in another intense orgasm. Her walls spasming wildly, milking every drop of his seed. Steve’s cock began its steady eruption. He began shooting blast after blast into her.

They were trying to catch their breath after the orgasm subsided. Steve maintained his erection. Feeling Natasha started moving her hips, he began matching her thrusts with steady in and out rhythms. Nat was lost in the feeling of being totally fucked and filled.

But Steve pulled out of her all the way. Nat whined at the loss of him and he chuckled before kissing her, promising that they weren’t done yet. That he would have her again. Steve flipped her on all fours, pulling her ass up and draping his large body over her. His lips nibbled on her neck sucking gently, trying to leave a hickey. Nat pulled his neck to the side and turned to kiss him. He began to play with those wonderful tits while slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Nat responded by pushing her ass up against his cock making it stiffen, intentionally rubbing it between her ass.

After five minutes of them kissing and teasing each other, Steve had enough and pulled away, hand grabbed her hips, reaching down, he aligned his cock head up and drove his massive length all the way into Natasha's cunt again. As he watched her tight, wet cunt slid down over his cock, he knew there was no way he’d last long this time, she was still tight and the new position only gave them a new sensation, more primal, more animalistic. She’d been teasing him for so long, he wanted it to last long before they could come again.

She felt so incredible around him, that he couldn’t force himself to stop her from grounding her hips and lightly swaying to tease him. There was no going back or going slow this time. As he pulled almost out of her, Steve grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

“You need to feel all of me,” he growled and slammed forward, his cock completely inside her. Natasha screamed with pure pleasure. Every time he pushed into her, his huge cock bumped against her cervix and it felt incredible. Steve panted as he sawed his rigid cock in and out off Nat’s tight hole. 

He looked at her and found himself thinking, _ when you find perfection, you can’t let it slip through your fingers _ . Natasha was one hell of a rare gem. She was a lady on the street and a real freak in bed. He loved that about her. She was confident and knew what she wanted and was never afraid to ask for it or to try new things.  _ He was one hell of a lucky man. _

The sound of their moans and grunts and screams filled the room as he continued to plow into her. Nat’s mind was so far gone now and she began begging him to fill her up and knock her up with his baby. It was all too much. He felt another orgasm was building up between them. He started pounding her harder, driving his cock in to the base with each thrust.

“Come in me. Steve…” she moaned. “Go deep…shoot it off all the way in me…please…shoot it deep…”

“Oh yeah, baby,” he replied.

Nat never wanted this feeling to end, the feeling of his bare cock fucking her like this. She moaned loudly, gasping for air as she felt her pussy suddenly go into hard, violent spasms around his pumping cock. Nat moaned again for him to come inside her. She coaxed him on, calling him Daddy, telling him how she want to have his baby and using anything she knew to play him. 

He went into overdrive, animal lust overtaking him. He tightened his hold on her hips and slammed hard, frenzied thrusts into her. Her mouth fell open in ecstasy again, her breathing coming in short gasps as she felt him pounding her tiny pussy deeper than ever, easily hitting bottom and ramming into her cervix with each powerful thrust. She begged him harder for it, begged him to knock her up, to fill her tight pussy to overflowing with his seed.

He groaned loudly as he started to spill inside her, the first powerful gush of semen spurting deep inside her.  She moaned about how good it felt to finally have him inside her. She instinctively pushed her cunt back hard against him, trying to get him into her as deeply as possible. The feeling of a sudden hot spurt of liquid jetted into her, a feeling of warm wetness spreading inside her. His cock still spasmed hard and she felt one ripple after another rocketing up his shaft into her, one forceful spurt after another.

He remained in her after his orgasm subsided, then reached down and started rubbing her clit, watching her face as she grimaced in ecstasy. It didn’t take much to trigger her orgasm, she had already been close when he came inside her, sent her right over the edge for an intense orgasm even harder than the last. Nat screamed his name, almost blacking out. He stayed inside her, sealing every drop in with his cock. Natasha’s legs and arms gave out and she fell on the couch, breathing hard.

When she finally came down from her orgasm, he kissed her tenderly on her shoulder and slowly pulled out. Then made her rolled over to face him before he gave a tender kiss, looked into her eyes and smiled.

“Okay, I will never doubt any of your suggestions again,” he said.

Nat huffed and pulled him down for another kiss. They had the rest of the day to fuck more, and he said he’d be ready to go again in a minute or two. Nat smiled as she accomplished her goal for the night, making him forget about Sharon.

And she couldn’t be happier.

  
  


* * *

 

Steve was sure that if he died, he would at least die a happy man after the marathon sex he’d had with Natasha. She wore him out, a new feeling for him. No one else had ever made him so sore, like he couldn’t get out of bed.

Natasha was one hell of a wild cat.

Even though his arm was numb, when he turned to look, it was Natasha who was using his bicep as her pillow. All Steve could do was to tug her closer and relish in her warm, soft body, cuddling up against him.

Steve kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of raindrops from outside. A tender feeling about their suddenly domestic life crept up on him but what surprised him was that he actually liked it. He would love to stop time just to stay in bed with Natasha like this.

Just them, Paris, and their bed.

Damn it, he wasn’t supposed to fall into the magic of this cliche city.

“Stop thinking, Rogers. You’re thinking too loud,” she mumbled against his chest, sounding so sleepy. It was extremely cute.

“Good morning, Mrs. Rogers…” he greeted and kissed her softly on the lips.

“ _ Bonjour, Monsieur Rogers, _ ” she replied in French and returned the kiss. “Do we have plans for today?”

“Aren’t we going to the Louvre today?” he asked. “It’s still raining outside.”

“Awww…I wanna go out and take you sightseeing.”

Steve held his arms a little tighter. “Babe, I’ve been here like ten times. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen everything so, I still insist. Why don’t we just stay in bed and make babies?”

Nat laughed and looked him in the eyes, finding nothing but fondness and adoration in his ocean blues. “You really want to have a baby?”

“Well, our baby would be beautiful, considering us. A baby girl with red hair and green eyes wouldn’t hurt.”

But all Natasha thought about was a baby boy with blond hair and blue eyes, who looked exactly like his father. Oh, how the boy would grow up to be a heartbreaker, with girls chasing him around. Well, maybe not a heartbreaker because she would raise him to be a perfect gentleman.

But that was just a silly dream.   
“Steve…” Nat cupped his face and rubbed her thumb along his jawline. “A baby would make things between us more complicated than they already are.”   
“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve admitted with a sigh. 

"Changing subject. I think we should get out of bed and find something to eat," Nat suggested. "If the rain stops, maybe we can head out."

"Of course, Love."

Lucky for them, the maid had already cooked breakfast for them. Steve heated it up a bit and poured a glass of orange juice for his wife. Nat motioned for him to sit next to her before she slid onto his lap, clinging to her husband.

After the meal, they quickly took a shower. The rain had already stopped and so Natasha instructed the driver to take them to the Louvre where they spent the entire day in the museum, admiring precious art. 

Everyone who saw the couple thought they were really in love with each other. The way they always held hands, looking at each other like the other person was the sun. Or the way they snuck kisses and tried not to make it awkward for the people around them. Steve wasn't paying much attention to all the wonderful works anyway, not when he had a living masterpiece in his arms

They had silly arguments at each painting and Steve took this opportunity to explain each one. He knew arts, he owned a gallery, and he also had a degree in Fine Arts. When he explained those things to her, Nat really felt the passion and connection he had.

"You really love arts, don’t you?"

"If I could choose, I would be an artist instead of a businessman," he answered honestly. "But that's not how the world works, isn't it? We don't always get what we want."

"But you have all the money in the world to do whatever you want."

"Money isn't an issue, Natasha. My parents are."

"They can't control your life, Steve. Not anymore."

"They’ve controlled my life since I was a kid."

She cupped his face and made him look at her, her beautiful green eyes searching his blue ones. "You are Steve Rogers. You can do anything that you want. You’ve already done everything your parents told you and I'm sure they're grateful for it." 

He leaned in to kiss her as if to thank her for making him feel better.

"Thank you." he whispered against her lips and continued to kiss her until someone coughed.

They turned to see a family of four standing behind them. The parents covered their children's eyes. The father said something to them in French and it sounded angry and rude. Natasha, being the little firecracker that she was, didn't back down and talked back to him in French.

" _ I'm sorry if I kissed my husband to make him feel better about himself after we discussed this beautiful art and how it’s reflected in his life. _ "

The father mumbled an apology and Nat dragged her husband away out of fury. Steve had to hold her hand back to slow her down, pulling her into his arms and stroking her long red hair.

"Take a deep breath and calm down, my little firecracker.”

Nat huffed angrily and buried her face in his chest. “That idiot shouldn’t mess with us.”

“Aww. I don’t know what you said but you sound very angry. Should I go back to punch the guy?”

“No, no, no. It’s okay. Let’s move on to another section.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Come on, let’s go.”

Nat dragged his arms to the Mona Lisa exhibition hall, where there were so many hundreds of tourists surrounding the great piece of art that Natasha gave up and continued to drag Steve away.

“Hey, it’s almost 5 PM. I think we should leave this place. I want to pick up some ingredients for tonight’s food before we go home too.”

“Yeah, we should,” she agreed.

They stopped at a gourmet market and Steve had fun picking up fresh ingredients for their dinner. Once they were home, he went straight to the kitchen and arranged everything in the fridge while setting aside the things he would use for the night. 

While he was preparing the ingredients, his phone rang. He frowned when he saw the Caller ID. 

“Hey, I have to take this call,” he said as he turned off the stove. Nat looked up and immediately knew that his company had probably called him.

“I thought you said for them to leave you alone for the week.”

“I told Barnes not to call me unless it was extremely urgent.”

Steve walked into their bedroom to talk to Bucky. Ten minutes later, he stuck his head out. 

“Darling, I’ve gotta have this meeting,” he said. “It might take awhile.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Once he shut the door behind him, Nat got up and went to the kitchen to try to cook their dinner. She wasn't gonna burn anything this time.  _ Well, she’d learned how to cook stuff a couple days ago so she had some knowledge and practice, alright? _

_ Well, _ maybe it wasn't exactly easy like when Steve was the one cooking. And she wasn't patient enough to wait for the meat to slowly cook in the center. The result was the burning of the outer side of meat.

"Is something burning?" Steve appeared at the door. "I smell something burning all the way in our bedroom."

“I burned this stupid duck confit!” Nat yelled through the smoke.

“Oh shit.” Steve ran toward her hand and grabbed to skillet before shoving it in the sink and running the water.

Nat stepped away from the stove and leaned against the kitchen counter, feeling bad that she’d ruined their dinner because she was overly confident on her cooking skills. She buried her face in her hands, feeling defeated.

“Hey, it’s okay, Love.” Steve rushed in to hold her in his arms and repeatedly kiss the top of her head. “We will cook together. I will teach you.”

“I failed,” Nat mumbled against his chest, sounding so disappointed in herself.

“Shh...it’s okay. We still have other things to cook,” he said, pulling away so her could look in her eyes. “Wait a sec for me to finish up the meeting, okay?”

She nodded and Steve kissed her lips to make her feel better before grabbing the laptop from their bedroom.

"I have to go. My wife needs me. James, tell them to prepare the papers and have everything at my penthouse. I will be back to sign it in two days."

"Sure thing, Boss. I will have Matt check out the terms they sent again before finalizing."

"Good. See you in two days."

He ended the video conference and put his attention back on his wife, who still looked guilty at the mess she’d made. Steve hold her again and kissed her lovingly.

"You're going to stay out of kitchen for the rest of your life," he joked.

“Urgh, I wish I could cook. You know, like a good housewife should.”

“I didn’t marry you for your cooking skills, Honey.”

Nat huffed but at least, she was smiling now. “You married me because of all the rollercoaster sex we have.”

“That’s one thing,” he admitted and Nat punched his arm. “Ouch!”

“Okay, Gordon Ramsey, teach me how to cook.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Steve taught her a simple technique on how to use a knife and how to prepare each ingredient. Nat listened to every word and tried to remember. They started with a simple dish. He taught her how to make an omelette and Nat didn’t burn it this time. 

“That’s progress,” he praised and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead gently. “We have the rest of our lives to do this. Maybe you will end up to be the best cook.”

“The rest of our lives, huh?” Nat asked.

Steve smiled fondly. “It doesn’t seem so bad right now, if we have everyday like this.”

_ Everyday like this doesn’t sound so bad right now, _ Natasha thought. A sweet and gentle Steve Rogers wasn’t something she was accustomed to but it would be nice if he finally treated her well.

“I think we have our dinner now,” he said. “Three different omelettes for each of us.”

“I don’t think I will want an omelette for a week.”

“But you’re doing great, Darling. Practices always helps you get better. Besides, there’s always Sam and Bucky and Maria to help eat them.”

Nat chuckled and relished his arms. Everytime he held her, she always felt so small and vulnerable. She could stay like this all day, if he would mind her.

Eventually, after a few minutes of hugging and making out, they relocated to the outside patio, overlooking the Eiffel Tower and Paris at night. The couple sat on the picnic blanket Steve had brought out while Natasha set fire to the fireplace. And then they proceeded to have a nice dinner, (which was shockingly good because Natasha had cooked it with Steve’s instruction.)

Their conversation was surprisingly nice and went on so smoothly, moving on from one topic to another. Then Natasha suggested that they should played twenty questions and take turns asking anything they wanted to know about each other..

“You go first, Nat,” he said.

“Have you ever been with a guy?” Natasha’s first question already made him regret playing.

“No, but I had a threesome with a college girl and Barnes. It was quite awesome.”

“A threesome? Maria?”

“No, no. Not Maria. That was months before he met Maria,” Steve quickly explained. “I enjoyed the threesome but Barnes didn’t enjoy it much.”

“Oh!"

"Okay, my turn. Tell me about your previous relationships." Steve asked. Nat was visibly reluctant to answer so he said, "No judgment here. I know my past relationships are more fucked up than yours."

“Okay, I dated three guys in my life before you. Alexi was my first boyfriend. We met when I was in college.”

“Wait! You’re telling me you didn’t date until college? Really?”

“Yeah, because some genius bullied me all the way through highschool and I wasn’t exactly the popular one,” Nat explained.

“My bad about bullying part. I’m sorry. Please continue.”

“Then I briefly dated a guy from Greece. His name was Herc. T hen I dated a  Latverian Count, Otto Von Doom.”

“Sounds like you prefer European guys.”   
“At least European guys are more of a gentleman than American dudes,” Nat said. “And when I say ‘American dudes’, I mean you, Rogers.”

Steve shrugged. “Meh…”

“Okay, this thing has been bugging me since we landed. Why do you have a closet full of BDSM toys on your plane?” Nat asked.

“I customized it just for us! It’s my wedding gift to you.”   
“Are you sure you’ve never had anyone else use those things before me?”   
“Of course!” Steve half-shouted at her. “My turn.  Do you and Barton have a history?”

“What? No! Clint is my best friend!”

“Are you sure you’ve never had any feelings for him?”

“I love him, Steve, but as a friend!”

“You don’t have to yell at me if there isn’t something between you and him.”

“Because there’s nothing and I’m furious that you would even ask about this.”

They stopped asking for moment, just staring at each other until Steve leaned in and stole a kiss.

“You can’t kiss you way out of this, Rogers.”

“I can try…” He smiled against her soft lips. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“It’s okay. That’s the whole point of this game right? So we can get to know each other better and get honest answers.”

“Yeah…” he agreed. “Shall we continue?”

“Yeah,” Nat replied. “Who is the best sex you’ve ever had? Well, before me.”

Steve went quiet for a second but Natasha didn’t miss the fond smile on his face and the way his eyes softened when he thought about that memory. Surely it was precious to him. She was expecting him say Sharon.

“Well, it was when I was in my senior year. A Halloween party at some dorm at Maria’s university. I had sex with some random girl wearing this sexy costume. We were all wearing masks. I don’t know who she was but she just dragged me into her room. It was just a one night stand but we did it all night and after that we had nice, quiet pillow talk about our hopes and dreams and everything. I don’t know why but there was something about her...her voice...her little gestures that made me really comfortable talking to her,” he told her. “I left her my phone number but she never called. If she’d called me, you wouldn’t be here. I might have actually fallen in love hard with her and married.”

“You love her?” Nat asked, even though she didn’t want to hear the answer.

“Probably, but it’s been a long time now,” he said. “And it’s my turn now. Umm... Your favorite kink?”

“Window sex, public sex, size kink...maybe a bit of blindfold and bondage.”

“I believe I’m the first one who's ever done this with you.”

“Yeah…” she replied. “Why did you choose Sharon over all girls you’ve been with?”

Steve thought for a second, trying to find an answer that wasn’t obnoxious. “Umm...she gets me the way other girls don’t. Like she knew I was not going to commit and that I don’t want a serious relationship. We met at a club and we talked, we have things in common. That’s how we got together,” he carefully replied before changing the subject. “Do you want to be a mother one day?”

“Sure, why not?”

“With me being the father?” He knew the answer  but he asked her anyway.

Nat laughed. “You really want to have a baby, don’t you?”

“I can’t see why not. We’re both beautiful people. Our beautiful baby would rule this earth.”

“I don’t know...Steve. We already talked about this.”

“I know...but a man can hope, right? You will make a great mother, Nat.”

“Nice sweet talk, Rogers,” she scoffed.  “What are you three weaknesses?”

He looked into her eyes as he said it. “My family, my friends, and you.”

Nat’s heart skipped a beat at this answer. She knew he was probably lying, but his eyes told her otherwise. He really meant it. His eyes and the softness, the fondness in it, said it all. Natasha lunged forward to kiss him, using all her weight to press him down on the picnic blanket. Her hands quickly moved to tear his shirt off.

“What? Here?”

“Well...sweet talking me is my other kink, Rogers.”

“Noted, ma’am.”

Steve let Natasha take a lead on this one. She proceeded to take his clothes off and teasingly gave him a show as she sat on his legs and slowly, tantalizingly, took off her clothes and playfully threw her red bra at his face. Steve didn’t mean to inhale it but the intoxicating scent of her perfume made him hard, especially when coupled with the constant rubbing of her center at his cock.

It was too much. He needed her way too much. He’d never needed anyone this much before.

This was all Paris’s fault.

Steve’s mind stopped when Natasha kissed him again, dragging her hands up and down his body, feeling her soft touch against his hard muscles, awakening all the sensation inside of him.

“Nat…” he moaned against her mouth and ran his hands down her back, loving her smooth skin. Before they traveled up to her front and he gently squeezed her breasts, coaxing a soft whimper. His thumb circled her nipples and she bit his lower lip.

Their genitals were gliding against each other. Steve could feel the wet heat coming out of her center and his cock was rock hard. He had to suppress his urge to flip her over and bury himself between her thighs, rocking with her for eternity. Instead, he focused on his hands and her creamy skin, mapping all the curves and details.

Her hand went between his legs and cupped his cock, aligning it with her folds, which were leaking juices all over his cock.

He grabbed her hips, trying to stop her. “No, no, let me get you off with my mouth first.”

“It’s okay, Steve. I’m already wet,” she said, smiling at him.

“Nat…”

She didn’t let him talk and sank herself down onto his hard member. Steve gasped at the friction and the tightness of her passage. She slowly worked herself down, giving him a torturous sensation. Finally, he was all the way in. His mouth went dry and he nearly shouted in surprise as she started riding him. She planted her hands on his pecs as she rose and fell atop him, moaning all the while. Her red hair was thrown back as she looked down at him with a sloppy grin.

His eyes fell on her swinging breasts and as if she could read his mind, she brought his left hand to palm her breast. “Please…” That was all he needed to hear and he began massaging the soft tissue of her breasts, teasing her nipples between his fingers as he moaned, when Natasha intentionally clenched her walls on his cock. His hand drifted away from her nipple, and for a moment she missed its warmth, until she realized where that hand was moving. His fingers wandered down her bare stomach to stop at her clit, and he gently drew light, quick circles over her clit. A whimper escaped her lips and she rocked herself faster to his hand and his cock.

She came unexpectedly with a surprised shout. Her walls convulsed as she went still on top of him. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she tried to keep herself sitting up. The soft moans of need escaped her lips and she closed her eyes as her body spasmed. Steve sat up and gently held her in his arms.

When Natasha opened her eyes, she saw that Steve was on top of her and she was the one lying on the blanket. His cock was still hard and stuffed inside of her. He kissed her tenderly and started rocking his hips again. The recent orgasm made her whole body sensitive and every little friction or stimulus set her on fire.

Nat closed her eyes but she felt a gentle touch from Steve at her cheek. "Open your eyes, Darling. I need to see your beautiful eyes."

Nat's eyes fluttered open and she saw him smiling down at her. His blue eyes burned bright with lust but there was also a glimpse of adoration and maybe...love. Nat mumbled something in Russian as the realization hit her. Something that Steve couldn't catch but it hit his heart like one of Cupid’s arrows. He didn’t understand the meaning but deep down in his heart, he thought he knew it.

_ Fuck you, Paris _ , he cursed in his mind before he leaned down to kiss her passionately while his hips still moved his hard member in and out of her. They were close again and this time, Steve wanted them both to come together. His calming voice told her all the loving things.  She moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of a man giving himself over completely to give her pleasure. It certainly hadn’t been like that with that other guy. Steve was completely different from all her past lovers. He could be demanding and still giving her back as much as he took from her. He wished he was her first...he might ruin any other man for her.

Their lips never parted from each other, tongues slipping in, meeting with one another. He mounted her, pushing her legs back slightly. Her mouth was agape in ecstasy. She felt him completely due to the sensitive state of her body - the flesh of his knob, the smooth skin of his shaft, every minor bump, ridge and imperfection of his cock. She felt truly connected to her lover, like they were truly feeling every part of each other.  It was incredible, better than anything she’d ever dreamed of.

Steve slid in and out quickly, breathing hotly in her ear, telling her how good she felt, how tight she was, how he loved being inside her. She moaned in reply, letting him know that she felt the same. When finally they couldn’t take it anymore, Steve sped up his pace before stilling himself fully inside her. She threw her arms around him, holding him just as tightly as he was holding her. She never wanted this feeling to end. She moaned loudly, gasping for air as she felt her pussy suddenly go into hard, violent spasms around his pumping cock. 

He went into overdrive, pushing his cock deeper until the head hit her cervix. She instinctively pushed her cunt hard against him, trying to pull him into her as deeply as possible. He let out a loud groan and she felt his cock suddenly stiffen, the knob swelling inside her, then bursting his hot seed inside her.  He held it in deep until the last spurt of his cum was all inside her before withdrawing from her.

Steve kissed her again, calling her all the loving terms of endearment and Nat melted in his arms. She looked up at his blue eyes with a loopy smile.

“Now, you know my deep dark secrets. I have to kill you.” Nat said.

“What about if I’m bang my way out of this?”

“Sounds good enough. You might live for another eight hours and I will kill you before dawn.”

“Then I will convince you again to let me live.”

Steve kissed her before lifting her up in his arms and went to their bed.  
  


* * *

 

They decided to stay in for the rest of their last day in Paris. Natasha didn’t want to get out of bed and she just laid there with her arms wrapping tightly around Steve, who badly wanted to get out of bed and cook them breakfast.

But Natasha didn’t let go of him so he just had to lay there until one of the maids walked into their bedroom with breakfast tray. It smelled so nice that Natasha actually sat up and said thank you to the maid.

“We should get out of bed if you want to go sightseeing again.”

“Nah, too lazy. I just want to stay in bed all day with you.”

He smiled fondly and said, “Hmm, I’m okay with that, Darling.” He pecked her lips. “We should eat this food before it gets cold.”

But Nat shook her head and pulled his neck down to kiss him some more. Steve didn’t deny her anything. He was more than happy to oblige. He climbed on top of her and started kissing down her neck, making her moan. He pressed his face down her to neck, keeping his mouth there to pleasure her. The current point he had been sucking and nibbling was sending Natasha to heaven.

“Come on, Babe. The food is getting cold,” he mumbled.

Nat groaned and pushed him away. “You ruined the mood, Rogers,” she sighed. “I thought you wanted to make babies.”

“I want that but this body also needs food before going another round.”

Nat laughed at his silliness but let him carry her out of their bed anyway and sit her down at the table nearby the window. He put his boxers on and tossed her a robe. Once the breakfast was done, Steve lifted the tray of breakfast outside. Then he noticed something that he had to take a peek at it.

He walked toward the slightly opened door only to find a fully decorated art studio with all the equipment every artist from every branch needed. He walked in and stood still in awe, admiring the room.   
“Took you long time enough to find my gift for you,” an amused voice sounded from the door and Steve found his wife leaning against the frame.

He turned to face her fully.“In my defense, we only spent time in our bedroom and kitchen. I didn’t even know that this room was here until today.”

“I did my job fine then. Keeping you occupied all the time.”

“Satisfying my wife is a very demanding job, Love.”

“And this is my wedding gift for you, Husband,” she said lovingly and leaned up to kiss him.

“Would you do me the honor and be a model for me?” he asked.

“Draw me like one of your French girls?” 

He grinned like a madman. “Yes.”

Nat laughed but agreed to do it anyway. She shrugged her robe off and settles herself onto the couch. Steve found a canvas, large enough for him to paint her in 1:1 scale. He prepared his equipment and the acrylic paint he was going to use. He wanted to put the right shade of red of her hair and the green of her eyes.

She was so beautiful. A masterpiece. Nothing else could compare to a beauty like her. He wanted to capture everything right.

God, he was so lucky to have her.

_ Damn it, Paris, _ Steve muttered. _ I will not come here again _ . The charm and the magic of this city was overwhelming. All the feelings he wasn’t supposed to have for Natasha surfaced. A warm and fuzzy feeling that he shouldn’t have.

“Steve, I have one more question for you.”

He poked his head out from behind the canvas. “Fire away.”

But her question wasn’t something he expected. “Why do you hate me so much?”

He tried to find an answer to that question. He tried to think but it was really hard because he couldn't remember it anymore. It was ten years ago and those memories had already faded and been replaced with something else so beautiful and meaningful that he would treasure it for eternity.

“I don’t know,” he replied, honesty thick in his voice. His eyes told her everything. He didn’t lie. “I just...can’t remember why I hate you anymore except that I know that I hate you.”

Nat smiled. “Maybe we both left that bad blood behind.” 

He gave her a smile as warm as the sun. “It’s time to move away from all that hatred and start something new.”

Nat couldn’t agree more with him. They’d moved on from that horrendous past and tried to start something new together, in the right here and now.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

When the plane landed at Laguardia, they were already tired and exhausted. Natasha wanted to try out the riding crop in his plane closet and Steve wasn’t one to turn her down from her little experiment. 

They went through the customs and immigration process without any trouble and went straight back to their home. Steve ran the water in the bathtub for them to freshen up before going to bed.

He held Natasha in his arms as she leaned her body back against his chest and let his hands roam over her body to clean for her. He snuck a kiss and peppered kisses on her neck, making Natasha melt in his arms even further.

Finally when they were clean, Steve carried her out of the tub and dried them off before taking her to their bed.

“God, I missed my bed,” he murmured.

“I missed our home,” she said. “Even if Paris is nice and all.” 

Nat snuggled in his arms and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Her thumb circled his skin as she tried to ask him something.

“Steve…” she started. “I think we should…”

He kissed her to shut her up. “Whatever trouble you have in mind, Darling, keep it for tomorrow, okay?”

Nat nodded before he put his lips back on hers.  _ It can wait _ , Nat thought.

 

* * *

 

It was Sunday morning but Natasha woke up with a sinking feeling, feeling sick to her stomach. Steve was still sleeping soundly next to her and holding her in his arms but it didn’t repel the bad feelings she had in her gut away.

Nat flipped to face him and pecked her lips on his before slowly getting out of bed and going into the bathroom, locking herself inside.

Steve woke up when he felt the bed shift, the soft body against him gone. He called out for his wife but she didn’t answer. Then he noticed that the bathroom door was closed, so he walked toward it.

“Hey, Darling, you in there?” 

“Yeah.”

“Are you alright?” he asked, a bit worried when he heard her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I will be out in ten minutes,” she said.

“I will cook something for you, okay?”

He walked into the kitchen and happily prepared breakfast for his wife. Ten minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, wearing only his blue shirt and her lacy underwear. Steve was turned on by the sight of his beautiful wife. He leaned over the kitchen counter to kiss her as she sat down across of him.

“What do you want to eat? We were gone for a week and there wasn’t much left in the fridge.”

“Anything you have in the fridge,” she said but her voice still wasn’t right and there was something that tugged his feelings.

“Are you alright? You didn’t sound right at all,” he asked. “You don’t sound right at all.”

Nat frowned at the question. She was trying to form a sentence but Steve insisted that he wouldn’t judge her for anything and that she could speak her mind with him.

“I think we need to discuss the terms of our relationship again.”

Steve stopped whatever he was doing and looked her in the eyes. “If that would make you feel better than keeping everything to yourself.”

Steve sat the bowl of pancake mix down and paid his full attention at her.

“Nothing has changed between us. From our original terms. You can hook up with whoever you want, I don’t care. I’m not jealous. But our home is off limits. You can’t bring them here and no lipsticks or perfume coming back.”

“I know,” his voice showed the bit disappoint he felt at the conversation. He thought they would have new terms or that the old terms would change since everything between them had started to get better.

“Sleep with anyone you want. I don’t care.”

“Natasha, I’m okay with whatever rules you may have but…”

“Steve, I want things between us to work,“ she said with calm voice. “Nothing is going to change.”

He didn’t understand what made her this way. Did he did something wrong? He thought they had a good thing going on and potential to move forward with more than what they already had. Maybe she had something that she didn’t want to tell him.

Steve was confused and he didn't know how to handle the freakout from Natasha, except to go along with her.

After the conversation ended, Steve resumed his task of making her breakfast and everything turned back to normal for a bit. Steve still kissed her and showed her affection, making her feel love and treasured like the same man he was back in Paris.

Maybe she was just panicking, afraid that the magic of Paris might wear off and that things would not be the same between them; that those were the reasons she had said those things to him. She didn’t want him to think that she was falling in love with him.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she was breathless. “You know, it’s Sunday morning…” he started, snaking his hands under her shirt. “We have plenty of time to make a baby.”

Nat pushed him away that instant, leaving Steve dumbfounded by her actions. 

“What’s wrong?”

“My period…”

Steve frowned. “Okay, that’s nothing weird or an emergency. How long do you have your period each month?”

“Three to four days. Maybe up to a week.”

Steve looked disappointed again as he stepped away from her. “Do you need a hot bag or hot chocolate?”

“A hot bag- not yet but I’m up for a hot chocolate.”

“You got it, Wifey.”

It all went fine in Natasha’s mind, that everything was still the same between them, that Steve was still nice to her even if they couldn’t have sex. He still held her in his arms, kissing her lovingly, looking at her like she was his sun and stars.

Like she was the only thing that mattered to him

He got her hot chocolate with with the tiny marshmallow as she had asked. He got her a hot bag when she said she got stomach cramps. He held her in his arms when she asked him and he let her fall asleep on his chest.

The Paris version of Steve was still there and she thought she was probably too worried that he might revert back to his old self.   
  
  


* * *

 

Steve convinced himself to believe that a week without sex with Natasha wouldn’t change anything between them. It wouldn’t be weird when there wasn’t sex involved. He thought they could be like a normal couple, living their lives together.

He just needed to be a good husband and take her of her during times like this.

And so he thought he could take it. But he couldn’t. He would never be a good husband for her. He couldn’t even keep his urges for her when he had her cuddle up in his arms. Normally this tiny gesture could have both of them tearing each other’s clothes off but now, he couldn’t have her and it was torturous.

He didn’t want to force her either.

Besides, he thought he’d already fulfilled his duty as a loving husband during the honeymoon. He’d pretended to enjoy his time with her long enough. Even if he didn’t feel like he was faking. It was already enough and there was another woman that needed his attention too. He needed a break and he missed Sharon.

And she was the one to tell him, who allowed him to enjoy himself with other women. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, right? Because she’d already given him permission.

So after he watched Natasha sleep soundly through half of the night and when he was sure she was in a deep sleep, Steve slipped out of their bed and start packing up his things.

“Hey, can you bring a car around? A car that can blend in and won’t attract any attention.”

“Sure, Boss.”

He found Gabe with a taxi cab in front of the building. He looked around to make sure there weren’t any paparazzi around and he was wearing a full disguise.

"Should I ask where you got that cab?" Steve asked his employee.

"I have a guy, Sir." Gabe replied. "Where to, Sir?"

"Sharon's."

"Do I have to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, around eight and bring this cab."

"Yes, Sir."

Steve slid in the back and Gabe took him to Sharon's apartment. Steve checked for the paparazzi again. When he was sure the path was clear, he went inside the building. He got the key and let himself in. She was probably asleep so he walked toward her bedroom to check it out.

He found the beautiful blonde asleep in her bed. He tiptoed toward her before gently pressing his lips on her forehead, startling her awake.

"Hey, Baby," he greeted.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, you're back."

"I missed you," Steve said, gently caressing her face in his hands.

"Me too."

"And we have a lot of time to make up."

"Why don't we start right now?" she said seductively and pulled him for a kiss.

"Yeah, I'm totally up for it."

Steve got on top of her, slowly taking their clothes off.

 

* * *

 

**Day One**

 

“Steve…” Natasha mumbled in her sleep as she tried to reach out for her husband, who usually slept next to her.

She woke up because of a really bad stomach cramp. So bad that she let out a groan of pure pain and curled into a tight ball. She needed to take something to help with the pain. It was too much.

“Steve…can you get me some Advil?” she asked but there was no answer from the man next to her. “Steve…”

She rolled over, only to find that the bed was cold and empty.  Judging by the look of it, he had been gone for a long time.  _ Where was he? _

“Steve!” she called him again, hoping that he would shout a reply from the bathroom but there was none. Nat slowly sat up and another cramp hit her, making her bleed out onto Steve’s expensive bedding. She ran into the bathroom immediately to get changed and clean herself.

She sat on the toilet lid and cried for no good reason. She was just hormonal and felt weak and vulnerable and irrational. Where was Steve? Where was he when she needed him? Nat wiped away her tears and took a deep breath before scolding herself for acting like this. Then another stomach cramp hit her and she had to sit still for a good minute before she could stand up without feeling weak in her knees.

Natasha slowly made her way toward the kitchen where she found his maid cooking breakfast for her.

“Good morning, Mrs. Rogers,” she was greeted before the maid set down a breakfast plate in front of Nat. “Do you want juice or coffee?”

“A hot chocolate, please and thank you.”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Hey…Have you seen Steve anywhere in the house?” Nat decided to ask. “I couldn’t find him anywhere.”

“I haven’t seen Mr. Rogers. Maybe you should ask Mr. Dugan or Mr. Jones.”

“I will,” Nat replied. “Thank you for the breakfast.”

The maid gave her a quick nod before leaving Nat to her breakfast. She grabbed her phone and called the head of security to ask Steve’s whereabouts. Steve gave her the list of his security team so she had their number on her phone in case she needed anything.

“Hey, Dum Dum, do you know where Steve is? I haven’t seen him since this morning. Does he have an early meeting or something?”

“Mrs. Rogers, I don’t know where he is currently.”

“How? I mean, you are always with him.”

“I will ask Gabe and report back to you, ma’am.”

“Thank you.”

Nat tried to call Steve because she was worried. He was gone without leaving a note or anything to tell her where he went. She was his wife and she had the right to know. She wouldn’t ask anything more, she just wanted to know where and when he would come back. That was all.

He didn’t pick up his phone either. She tried to call him all morning but he didn’t pick up so she gave up and tried to put her mind on something else. 

Around 10 AM, Dum Dum called her to tell her that Steve was in his office and that he would have meetings for the whole day and a lot of paperwork to deal with. He also might not be able to return her calls until the work was done.

“It’s okay. Please bring him home safely,” Nat said.

“Of course, ma’am.”

But he didn’t come home that night or even return her calls. She started to think that he was avoiding her for some reason. She even tried to cook something nice to welcome him home after a long day. This was the first time she didn’t burn down the kitchen and the maid who helped her said it tasted nice. Nat still thought she was lying but when she ate it, it was good enough to surprise her husband. 

And the food started to get cold so Nat decided to eat it alone and put the rest of her food in the fridge. She moved to the couch and watched TV shows, waiting for Steve to come home. She didn’t know when she fell asleep on the couch but when she woke up it was 1AM and there was no sign of Steve.

She gave up and decided to take a shower before going to bed.

 

* * *

 

**Day Two**

 

She woke up to an empty bed again. She was hoping that he would come home after she went to bed but he hadn’t.  _ Why would she be surprised by this anyway?  _ Paris all just an act Steve had put on to make her trust him.

And she did trust him.  _ How stupid of her. _

She stopped thinking about him and got out of bed to take a shower and plan her schedule for the day. The maid cooked her breakfast and there was still no sign of her husband coming home.

Nat decided to take this opportunity to go and visit her family. Before she left the building, she asked the doorman if he’d seen her husband or not. He said he hadn’t seen Steve since the day before.

“If you see him, please tell him to call me.”

“Of course, Mrs. Rogers.”

Danny drove her to her parents’ house a couple blocks away from Steve's building. Both of her parents were so happy to see her after almost two weeks since Natasha’s wedding day. Ivan held his baby girl tightly and showered her with kisses. Aliana almost cried when she saw Nat but she also noticed the unhappiness in her daughter's eyes.

"How was Paris?" Ivan asked.

"Paris was great, Dad. Steve and I really have a good time."

"Oh, he must have tons of work to handle after a honeymoon week away," Aliana said.

Nat's face went stoic. "Probably..."

"What brings you here today, my beautiful daughter?" Ivan asked.

"I was just wondering...when can I go to work at the family company? I just want to know about the possibilities."

"Maybe after the fire department and police department fundraising gala next week. We can discuss it again."

"Of course," Nat nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help? I’m kinda free and have nothing to do."

Aliana was a little too excited that her daughter had offered to help. She missed her baby girl and loved the idea of spending some time with her.

“Why don’t we visit the caterers today?” her mother suggested. “Your father has work to do so he can’t come along with me.”

“Sure, Mom. Let’s go.”

Nat spent her day with her mom and it was quite fun considering she was never the kind of person who enjoyed planning events. (She didn’t even plan her own wedding!) It helped her take her mind off Steve and for a small amount of time, she thought that everything would be fine.

 

* * *

 

**Day Three**

 

Nat woke up to another pool of blood on expensive bedding and she cried again for what felt like unknown reasons She crawled herself into the bathroom after she finished crying. Stomach cramps had come back again.

Nat cursed in Russian as she let the water run to sooth her body. If her stomach kept up like this, she thought she might have to cancel her day with her mother and stay in, alone in her a big house with no one to talk to or her husband to cuddle up with.

_ Ugh _ , Nat groaned when she started thinking about her asshole husband. 

Some part in her still worried about him. She hadn’t gotten any phone calls or a single message to confirm that he was even still alive. He’d left without saying anything and she just wanted to know that he was fine.  _ Damn her for being so caring about people who didn’t deserve her care _ .

By the time Nat got out of the shower, breakfast was already on the table. There was still no sign of her husband and his security team seemed to keep that information away from her.  _ Whatever, she didn’t care at all about the big secret they’d all been trying to keep. _

Her phone sounded, signaling an incoming message tone. She looked at the screen to see that it was an actual message from Steve. She opened it and it said,  _ ‘Don’t wait up. Not coming home today.’ _ Nat sighed. At least he was still alive and hadn’t gotten into trouble or anything. Maybe he was just busy at work. Something inside of her told Nat that she was being optimistic to think that.

Before she knew what she was doing, she already had her phone and was dialing his number. As she predicted, he didn't pick up. What the hell did this mean anyway? He could text her but couldn't answer her call?

Urgh, he pissed her off. When she saw his face, she promised herself she would slap his head upside down.

Her imagination ran wild, running all the worst scenarios. She was worried, okay? The worst one was that he had gone to find someone he could have sex with because she couldn’t.  _ Okay, Romanov. You need to stop. You gave him permission to do whatever he wanted and you also told him that you didn’t care as long as he didn’t bring those girls home. _

Urgh, maybe staying alone this is big house was driving her mad and her mind had finally done tricks on her. It was all too quiet and lonely and she needed company.

“Hey, Maria, you want to have a dinner together tonight? Steve isn't home so I have the house all to myself,” Nat asked her best friend, the only person she could count on now.

“Sure. But I have to bring my baby girl there too, if that’s okay.”

“Of course! I miss my little niece.”

“James will not be home tonight. Steve sent him on a flight to Vancouver to deal with something,” Maria told her. “We should have a sleepover.”

“I will tell my maid to prepare the room for you and Kimberly.”

“Thanks, Nat. See you this evening.”

Nat called Pepper next to invite her friend and Tony too. They both gladly accepted the invitation and Tony said he would bring his own chef to cook for them. (Natasha was secretly thankful for that because she didn’t want to cook at all). 

Even though Natasha was looking forward to the dinner, the rest of the day was very depressing. She was in the house alone and the constant stomach cramps prevented her from going out. She’d bled on his expensive bedding two times now and it sucked.

Her husband wouldn’t care anyway.

She took a nap on the couch, hoping that it would kill enough time so that when she woke up, it would be 6 PM and all her friends were there.

“Hey, Sweetie. Are you okay?” A voice startled Nat awake. She opened her eyes to see Maria holding baby Kimberly, looking down at her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little stomach cramping.”

“Oh, Honey. Do you need something hot to drink?”

“That would be great. Thank you,” Nat said and Maria handed her little girl to her aunt.

Nat smiled when she saw her niece. She could feel her spirit being lifted as she looked at Kimberly's big bright eyes and innocent smile. This was the first time she’d felt good after she’d come back from Paris. 

Tony came with his famous chef, who told them he would cook some wonderful Italian food. Tony also brought along his favourite wine, (an expensive one too!)

“Pour it!” Nat said. “I need a drink.”

“Is everything okay, Red?” Tony asked. “Is something going on between you and Rogers?”

Nat frowned and from the dead stare she gave him, Tony knew he had to shut up. He stepped away to get Nat her wine and let the girls talk.

“Hey…” Maria sat down and Pepper sat at Nat’s right hand. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“Steve...hasn’t come home for three days now,” Nat said. “He kinda left me in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, Sweetie…” Pepper said and put her arms around Nat’s shoulder.

“And I’m on my period and I'm emotionally unstable right now. It’s not his fault really because we had a deal.”

“Do I need to get James or Sam to drag him home?” Maria asked and from the look on her face, she meant it.

“Or I can have one of Tony’s people find him for you?” Pepper offered.   
“Or maybe I think too much and he is just traveling overseas on business?” Nat said.

“But he’s your husband. He should tell you!”

Tony listened from the doorway as he didn’t want to interrupt. Nat poured her heart, letting them know what was bothering her, and by the time she was finished, she had cried three times. She still insisted that it was hormones that were making her emotional.

They had to eat gourmet food the chef had made for them on the couch because Nat refused to move on account of her stomach cramps. After dinner, they stayed a bit late and by the end of it, Tony had to carry Natasha to bed because she’d fallen asleep on the couch.

“We have to do something,” Pepper said. “I don’t like her being like this.”

“I know. Do you have a plan in mind?” Maria asked, agreeing.

“I may or may not have the best idea but it involves me inviting all the hot bachelors in New York to one place.”

“Maybe after the Romanov fundraiser?” Tony offered.

“Yeah, that would be perfect. We have to help her defeat the devil himself,” Pepper told them.

  
  


* * *

 

**Day Four**

 

Nat woke up with a hangover but at least, her period was about to end. She didn’t have stomach cramps anymore and she didn’t bleed out onto the bedding. She slowly got herself into the shower and when she came out, her mother was waiting for her at the kitchen with a file in her hand.

“Good morning, Mother,” Nat greeted Aliana. “Why are here this early?”

“I have the file for you and your husband. A rundown of the events. I expect both of you to be there together. And by together, I mean, arrive at the same time, stick together, and act like you are really in love.”

“Why do I need to act?” Nat asked, trying put a mask on so her mother wouldn’t know there was trouble between her and Steve.

“Well, we know you only agreed to this marriage to help Joseph and Sarah. Not to mention that you are not fond of Steve.”

Nat nodded in agreement. “I know. I will tell him.”

“Where is he now?”

“He hasn’t come home. He went to Vancouver with James.” Nat chose to lie instead of telling the truth, which would only worry her mother.

“Oh, a hardworking husband, isn’t he?”

“Yeah…”

“Anyway, I will handle the final details, if you would love to join me?” Aliana offered.

“I will go to his office first and join you in the afternoon.”

The mother leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I will see you, Darling.”

After breakfast, Nat changed her clothes and put on something a bit formal before calling Danny to pick her up.

“To Steve’s office.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said before opening the door of the Bentley for her.

Once she arrived, only Sam came to greet her. James and Steve weren’t at the office so she left the file with Phil, Steve’s personal assistant.

“Can you please tell him to call me?” Nat asked the assistant. “Or if he doesn’t want to, just tell him for me that I need him at the gala on time.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Phil promised and noted all the details down.

“Phil, please emphasize how important this gala is to my family.”

“Of course, Mrs. Rogers. I will.”

“Thank you.”

After Natasha told Phil every important detail she needed him to deliver to her husband, she went to see Sam again to hang out with him. Nat tried to slip in the question of Steve’s whereabouts but Sam insisted that he didn’t know where he went because he hadn’t seen the man much.

Natasha was about to ask Sam to have lunch with her when her mother called, so she had to bid him goodbye. Danny was already waiting for her in front of the building. A couple of paparazzi were also waiting for her but the security team managed to get her inside the car before the vultures could reach her.

Her mom was at Waldorf Astoria, supervising the decoration and planning each food station. There wasn’t much left for Nat to do anyway, only to give opinion when asked. Her mother said that she should have dinner with them at their house that night and Nat accepted without hesitation.   
  


* * *

 

**Day Five**

Natasha started to get used to going to bed alone and waking up alone in the morning to an empty bed and an empty house. It was like it was only her living there anyway. The faster she got used to it, the sooner her life would get easier. 

She tried again that morning to call him. It took her ten tries for him to finally pick up the phone. 

“Hello.” His voice was cold and distant. It was also the first time she’d heard his voice in almost a week.

“Where the hell have you been? Why didn’t you tell me where you are? Are you okay? I thought there something had happened to you!”

“Calm down, Nat,” he shushed her. “I’m okay.”

“Where the hell are you?”

“I’m with my girlfriend.”

Oh, that was it! Nat sighed. He didn’t have to make a big fuss and keep it a secret from her because she didn’t care if he slept around, or so she told herself.

“You said it yourself. You don’t care what I’m doing so why did you call?”   
“Nevermind. I wanted to see if you are dead or not so I don’t have to spend more time with an obnoxious husband anymore. Goodbye.”

Nat hung up immediately, was furious at herself for calling him. She should have known that he was with his girlfriend. Of course, he would be with Sharon because his wife couldn’t provide him with mind blowing sex. He went looking for someone else to provide it to him.

_ Sharon was the one that he wanted to be with anyway. Who was she to complete with her? _

It was like the magic of Paris had worn off. Steve had reverted back to his usual self obsessed, obnoxious asshole self and she didn’t know why she had trusted him in the first place. She didn’t know why she’d let him in and believed that he was able to change, to be a better person and to leave all their bad blood behind.

_ Oh right, Paris had done a trick on her. How stupid of her. _

The betrayal stung. Natasha knew she shouldn’t feel anything but she couldn’t help it. Her period had already made her emotional and irrational enough so she spiraled down to a depression hole fast.

It was all clear to her now. She meant something to him only as much as she could have sex with him. He wanted her for sex. It was the foundation of their relationship anyway. 

And she should stop day dreaming immediately.

  
  


* * *

 

**Day Six**

 

Steve woke up to a warm body pressed up tightly against him. It felt good to finally get time to spend with his girlfriend since the wedding and honeymoon was over. Natasha’s period was a perfect excuse for him to not be there. 

To be honest, he didn’t know what to do with her if they weren’t having sex. Their relationship was build entirely on it and without it, they would probably be really awkward and not know what to do together.

Sharon finally woke up and pressed kisses up his chest to his neck, until she reached his lips. Steve held her in his arms and returned her kiss with same intensity.

“Can you skip work today?” she asked. “I can’t get enough of having you all to myself.”

Steve laughed. “You know I can’t.”

“A girl can try.”

“I will come back early today. I just have to clear out some paperwork Phil has for me.”

“What’s the point of being a billionaire if you can’t skip work for a day?”

“Well, if that work requires my signature to make more money,” he replied and slipped out of bed. “Do you want to eat anything special tonight? I can pick some food up before I come here.”

“Lamb...or lobster...I can’t pick.”

“Why not both?”

“You’re the best.”

Steve kissed her lips before going into the shower. He took a hot shower just to relax his sore muscles from their activity the night before. Spending time with Sharon had helped him take his mind off from Natasha. Because the more he thought about her, the more he wanted her and he couldn’t have her at the moment, which sucked.

Just thinking about it… he wanted her way too much for his own good and...also for hers.

What the hell did this mean? God, why did he have to marry her? He thought it would be easier than this when they’d started. Now all he could think of all the time was Natasha, breathing in and out as her. He didn’t want to admit that sometimes, when he had sex with Sharon, he saw Natasha instead of his girlfriend.

That was why Steve realized he had to stay away from Natasha as much as possible or it would drive him crazy.

_ Natasha Romanov...Natasha Romanov...No, Natasha Rogers. Mrs. Rogers. His wife. _

“Shit” Steve groaned and banged his head against the shower tiles.

“What are you doing in there, Handsome?”

“Just thinking.”

“Want me to join in?”

“Yeah, it would make the shower better.”

Sharon jumped in, naked and Steve began to fuck her just to get his mind off of Natasha as much as possible. When they stepped out of the shower, Sharon couldn’t walk right and Steve had to carry her out and dry her before putting her in bed. She watched him get ready to go to work.

“I will come back soon,” Steve said and kissed her before leaving the room.

He was in disguise to make sure that no one would notice him. Steve looked out the door to see if there were any paparazzi nearby. Gabe was already waiting for him. 

“To your office, Sir?” 

“Yeah…” Steve replied as he looked at his phone, checking his emails and missed calls.

Natasha had called him for like a thousand times but he didn't want to pick up. He didn’t want to talk to her or listen to her hypnotic voice. He missed her. Just listening to her voice would aroused him enough that he had to masturbate and make a mess of himself.

_ Shit _ ...Steve groaned in his mind and leaned back on his seat.

“Sir, your wife has been asking about you with Danny and Dum Dum everyday,” Gabe spoke up. “Have you talked to her yet?”

“No. I don’t want to talk to her, Gabe.”

“Phil also wanted me to tell you that your wife left you something.”

“Okay. Is it urgent?”

“I don’t know, Sir.”

“That’s fine.”

Steve arrived at his work and Phil greeted him immediately,

“Gabe told me that my wife left something with you,” Steve said.

“Yes, Sir. It’s a rundown for the charity event tomorrow,” Phil told his boss.   
“Tomorrow? Why am I just finding out about this now?” 

“Sir, you haven’t been in the office for the past couple days and I can’t reach you.”

“It’s fine. I will handle this.”

“Your wife wanted me to remind you that you will have to attend this fundraiser with her for the sake of your parents.”

“Tell her I will be there,” Steve said. “Never mind...I will tell her myself.”

Steve took the file from Phil and read its contents. He told Phil not to let anyone interrupt him until 11 AM. Once he closed the door behind him, he tapped the control panel to dim the glass, blocking anyone from outside seeing him.

“Nat…I got the file you left with Phil,” he said once she picked up the phone.

“Good.” That was all she said. He craved more of her voice. He missed it.

“I will be there on time with you.”

“I hope so,” she replied. “One more thing. Are you going to come home tonight?”

“No, I will not.”

“Fine…goodbye.”

She hung up before Steve could say anything else. He didn’t care too so he just tossed his phone away and took another look at all the detail his wife gave him for the tomorrow event.

  
  


* * *

 

**Day Seven**

 

Nat was pacing back and forth in her penthouse, trying to call Steve on his cellphone but he didn’t pick up. It was almost 5 PM and he should be home by now in order to get ready. As he’d promised her. She’d already emphasized in the file she’d given him how important this was to her family and how they could use this event to make their fake marriage look real.

Apparently, he didn’t care about anything other than himself.

“What the hell…” Nat muttered, giving up belief in anything her husband told her when she saw it was time for her to leave for the event.

She grabbed her things and headed out, calling Danny to pick her up. She went there alone and from the first step out of the limo, flashes came from every direction and all the reporters were firing questions at her.

“Mrs. Rogers, will your husband attend this event?”

“Natasha, is there any trouble between you and Steve?”

“What is marriage with Steve Rogers like?”   
“Where is Steve Rogers?”

“Where is your husband?”

Nat posed so they could take photos of her and then she walked along the red carpet and into the building, without answering anything to the press. Aliana saw her daughter alone so she rushed to be with Nat.

“What happened? Where is my son-in-law?”

“He’s at work. Emergency stuff again,” Nat lied.

“But he will come, right?”

“He will, Mom. Don’t worry,” Nat assured her. “I will call him now. Excuse me.”

Nat walked to a secluded area with Dum Dum Dugan and Falsworth walking right behind her. She stepped outside the balcony and ordered her bodyguards not to let anyone out near.

“Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up,” Nat muttered.

She had to try three times before Steve picked up. But it wasn’t Steve.

“Hello,” a female voice spoke up.

“Hello. Who is this? Why is my husband’s cellphone with you?” Nat asked. 

“Oh, you must be Mrs. Rogers. I’m Sharon and he’s with me.”

“Can you please remind him of the event he has to attend tonight? Or he will disgrace himself and his own family?” Natasha tried to play it cool, as if it was not a big deal to her that her husband was spending time with Sharon.

“Sure, I will let him know.”

“Thanks”

That was all. Nat hung up immediately. What the hell was wrong with her husband anyway? He had to do this shit on this day? An important day, when she really needed him to be there with her? Instead he’d chosen his girlfriend and humiliated her by letting her came alone.

Nat was furious. The guests only agitated her even further when they bothered her with same question.

“Where’s your husband?” 

And Natasha had to come up with a lie to protect him, making him look like a saint and a loving husband in front of everyone. She didn’t want to lie but it was for the sake of Joseph and Sarah and to maintain the legitimacy of their fake marriage.

Damn him for letting her take the fire for him.

“He’s at work. Still has a last minute detail to finalize with his attorney team. You know, he has lots of business to handle.”

This went on for almost an hour and Natasha was exhausted. Three glasses of champagne didn’t help her at all. Her friends watched from the sidelines as Natasha juggled being the little faithful wife to making sure that everything went fine. That there was food on the table at all times and that everyone was entertained.

She was about to give up when she felt someone come from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. 

“Sorry I’m late, Honey.”

It was Steve and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. From the look in his eyes, Nat knew he already knew that they had to play pretend. Nat turned to kiss him.

“How was the meeting with Matt, Honey?” she asked sweetly.

He sighed before giving her a warm smile. “Brutal…but nothing I cannot handle.”

“Excuse us for a second,” Nat said to the guests and took Steve’s hand, leading him to the same secluded balcony.

Before Nat could say anything, Steve pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He held her close until her whole body was against his muscled one. Her arms wove around his neck, letting herself enjoy his mouth and tongue.

Well, she missed it. Even if she kinda hated him again, she could still enjoy it.

When he pulled away, they were breathing hard and Steve’s eyes were filled with lust.

Nat had to do something so she blurted out the first question on her mind. “Why are you late?”

His face changed. “I actually had work to do,” he lied.

“Oh, really? Did you fire Phil? Why did a female assistant pick up your phone? Is Phil alright?” She played it out like she was just a dumb wife who knew nothing. But Steve knew her better than that. Sarcasm was thick in her voice. “You’re a terrible liar, Husband.”

“Natasha, I thought we had a deal that we were not going to do this.” He was still trying to get away with it. “And the fact that you don’t care about me.”

“I don’t care but I still have the right to worry when you disappear without telling me like this, for days, Steve.”

Steve knew that she knew the truth. “I’m with Sharon.”

“You don’t need to lie, Steve. Just tell me straight. I thought we agreed to only speak the truth to each other.”

He looked guilty, like a child who’d gotten caught red-handed. “We do and I’m sorry for lying.”

“We are not kid anymore,” Nat continued to drag him, making him feel even more guilty.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Steve took her hands and held them.

“By the way, you do realize that you still have a wife to come home to, right? To maintain the cover?”

"I know."

He felt bad enough and the way Natasha reacted got him thinking. He always thought he already had her, so quickly and so easily that he wasn't afraid of losing her. He could cast her aside like a toy when he got bored and play again when he wanted to. He was dead wrong. He saw that now.

His wife was a strong, independent woman and she had no problem casting him aside too. From her voice and how little she cared of him, she might as well have already thought about leaving him.

How stupid of him to think that she would not ditch him if she’d had enough? The thought of that alone made him hate his stupid decision. What would he do without her?

"I'm sorry and I ask for your forgiveness. I also will not give any lame excuses for what I have done," he said. "If you don't want to forgive that is also okay. I treated you badly and I will do anything to make up for it."

"There's nothing to forgive." Even as she said that, her voice was stern. "I know I can't provide what you want from me.  You can do anything that you want."

Steve didn't say anything and Nat knew she was successfully guilt tripping him. A Romanov knew how to use their words to bend the will of other people, whether that person was a world leader or a politician or, in this case, a billionaire by the name of Steve Rogers. She knew how to play them and Steve wasn’t any different than other men she’d dealt with in the past.

“Next time just tell me where you go and how long you will be gone and I will not ask any more questions,” she offered and Steve nodded. “Alright, now that we’ve talked about this issue,” Nat spoke up to tear down the awkward silence. “We still have our part to play tonight for our family. You can go back to Sharon later tonight. I won’t mind either way.”

“No, I will go home with my wife.”

Nat smiled when she heard his words. Steve took her hand and let her back to the gala.

 

* * *

 

They were having fun or at least they were really good at pretending they were having fun. The guests always came to talk to them, asking them questions. They had to make up answers to some questions, Steve took notes down on his phone so they could remember how to answer. 

Most of the questions were about how the honeymoon was, when they would be expecting their first child, would Natasha come to work at Rogers Corp. 

When finally everyone got off their back, they went to the bar to meet up with their friends. Steve ordered a glass of whiskey for himself and two shots of vodka for his wife. 

“You guys survived,” Clint took note as the couple leaned against the bar.

“Those people wanted to know when we would have a baby,” Nat told her best friend.

“And is the baby coming along now?” Tony asked.

“Soon.” Steve answered.

Nat grumbled at her husband. “We talked about this.”

Steve shrugged and took a sip of his whiskey. Pepper and Tony went on and on about how they wanted the couple to have a baby boy. Maria agreed with this because she wanted baby Kimberly to have friends when to grow up together. The babies might end up marrying each other.

Steve went along with his friends, leaving Nat alone in the corner. He said he wanted to have a couple of kids with Natasha and that he’d already had names for all of them. It was surprisingly sweet when he described how the babies would look like. He wanted a girl who looked just like Nat and a boy who might look like him or with the combination of both.

Despite how sweet he was, it wasn’t enough to pull him out of the doghouse yet.

When the party was finally over, the couple left home together in same car. Steve sent a text to Sharon to tell her that he would not go to her apartment because it was really late and he needed to go home. She didn’t reply or read the text so he thought that she was already asleep.

That night, Steve took a bath with his wife and went to bed with her. It was the first time that week that Steve actually felt good before going to sleep. With Natasha in his arms and sleeping in his own bed. How stupid of him indeed to think that he could stay away from her.

Nat waited until Steve slept soundly, holding her in his arms. She slipped of their bed and slowly walked to the table where he left his phone. Steve had told her his passcode and she punched it in. Suspicion took over her and she went through his chat with Sharon, finding all the sexting they’d sent to each other the week and several pictures, including one with Sharon wearing his shirt and some other dirty pictures. His home screen had also been changed back to black plain background instead of the previous picture, from their honeymoon.

Nat didn’t want to admit it but this caused her to feel something she didn’t like. Jealousy was the most obvious feeling and she needed to talk to her friends as soon as possible.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha startled awake, in her husband’s arms after spending a week apart. It was totally his fault because she was having a bad dream of waking up alone again and Steve was leaving her. Her heart beat fast, as if it was going to explode out of her chest. She tried to calm herself down, filling her head with the thought that he was actually sleeping beside her.

She had gotten Steve back and the best part was that he looked like he felt guilty about all his shenanigans. And Natasha didn’t have to do a thing…she just used her words to cut him like a knife.

Steve held her in his arms through the night but Nat still felt unsettled inside. She couldn’t bring herself to trust him again. He had to drastically change or she will not let herself fall again. She gave him a chance and he’d hurt her.  _ He’d betrayed her trust _ .

Nat closed her eyes again because it was only 5.30 AM and tried to go back to sleep. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

But when she woke up, he was gone. She wasn’t surprised at all. In the back of her mind, she knew he wouldn’t change within a night. Who knew, he might be long gone by now, leaving her to the empty house.

Then she heard the door open. She turned her head to see her husband, wearing only his sweatpants and carrying a breakfast tray.

“Good morning…” he greeted.

“Morning.”

Steve stood at the end of the bed, still holding the tray. His blue eyes stared at hers.

“I’m sorry I lied to you last night and I’m sorry for my behavior the past week,” he spoke up. “I will not ask for your forgiveness.”

Nat didn’t say anything back and watched as Steve sat the tray down in front of her.

“I will leave you now. Enjoy your breakfast.”

He was about to leave when Natasha spoke up. “I want to have breakfast with my husband.” She knew they would not move on from this situation if they did not talk it out. They were grown ups and they had to solve this issue if they wanted this marriage to last for the next year. (It wasn't like she was going to forgive him that easily. He had to earn it but she wanted to give him the chance to prove himself.)

Steve turned to her with a soft smile on his lips. “Of course, Love. Let me grab my plate.”

He came back with his breakfast plate and sat opposite her. Nat knew he wouldn't be the one to initiate the conversation, (because he was still feeling guilty and awkward), so she did him a favor and asked him why he’d woken up so early.

"I went on a run for half an hour and then came back to make you breakfast."

"Did you get a good workout?" she asked.

“I did have a great workout,” Steve replied. “Maybe tomorrow we can go run together in the park.”

“Sure, why not?”

Steve took a sip of his coffee and looked at her like he was expecting more questions, rather than being the one to ask. Nat pushed him by keeping her mouth shut, getting him to be the one to talk. When he couldn’t stand the awkward silence anymore, he spoke up.

“Do you have anything to do today?” he asked. “Do you want to have dinner with me?”

“I might have to go see my mom.”

“Is she okay?”   
“She’s fine. I need to talk to her about working in the company. It’s time for me to get a real job.”

Steve took a deep breath. “You know you don’t need to work. I can provide you with anything you want.”

“I know but I’m not going to do nothing. It’s getting boring staying at home alone with nobody to talk to or anything to do.”   


Steve fell silent again. Deep down he knew she was directing those words to him. He couldn't stop her from doing this, from going back to work.

“You can do anything that you want, Nat,” he said.

"Aren't you going to make any excuses for why you left me for a week?" she asked all the sudden, catching Steve off guard.

"No, I will not. It's a lame ass excuse. I know I made mistake and I will make it up to you."

Nat pushed him because she still needed to hear it from him. "Did you leave me because we couldn't have sex?"

Steve didn’t have an answer that wouldn’t make him sound like an asshole. He knew that there wasn’t one, that honesty might be the only thing that could work.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do if we can't have sex. I don't know what to do...I mean, sex is a big part of our relationship and I seriously don't know how it’s going to work out if that part is gone."

"We were great, having the best time of our lives when we had each other in bed."

"Oh, Steve, you dumbass."

"What? What did you just call me?"

"You're stupid and childish and a jerk," she clarified. "We did have a great time together, even when sex was not involved. Do you even remember Paris?"

"Sorry, all I remember was the mind blowing sex that we had."

"Urgh, you such an ass," she groaned and threw the bread in her hand at him. "Do you remember the cooking class? The Louvre? The Eiffel Tower? Us strolling around the city? Steve, I think we can survive without having sex for a week.” 

“You’re right,” he admitted. “I made a mistake and I will fix it.”

“I know you will because I’m not letting you off the hook that easily,” she replied. “I don’t like liars but since I married one, I have to deal with you.”

“Nat, there will be no lies between us anymore.” He paused when he thought of something. “Well, I will lie again if I have a surprise waiting for you...a good kind of surprise by the way.”

She narrowed her eyes, still not trusting any of his words, like wind to her now. Steve saw her eyes and he knew the truth.

“I get it. You don’t believe me. It’s fine. I will earn your trust back, Natasha.”

Steve grabbed her hand and gently rubbed his thumb on the back of it. He wanted to do much further than just hold her hand. He missed her body but the was not an option. He had to earn her trust back before he would touch her again.

He kissed her hand. That was all he would get for now.

 

* * *

 

Steve kissed her before he left home for work. Natasha knew how to make him drunk with her kisses, enough that he didn’t want to leave home. She made him want to stay with her forever but she pushed him into the elevator and wished him good luck for the day.

To be honest, Steve couldn’t wait to come home to her.

Shit, how stupid of him to think any other woman would replace her? How could he think that Sharon could compare to the wife he had, even if she’d come first?

How stupid of him, indeed.

“Good morning, Sir,” Gabe greeted his boss. “Did you have a great night with your wife?”

“Yeah, I had a great night with her,” Steve replied before got into his car.

Gabe knew it was a lie but he didn’t push his boss. It wasn’t his business to tell his boss to make up with his wife. Steve leaned against his seat and sighed, whipping his phone out of his pocket to see emails from James and Matt about work, and two emails from his mother.

“What is it, Matt?”

“Nothing much. Ivan Romanoff wants to meet you and sell you something.” 

“Hmm?”   
“I talked about this with James and Sam. It isn’t worth our money, but he is your father-in-law.”

Steve was quiet, thinking about the matter. “Run a background check on the Romanovs...Check if they have any financial problems or not. There is something weird here. He wouldn’t sell his assets if there isn’t something happening.”

“You got it, Boss.”

Steve hung up and read his other emails. Nothing of importance that needed his attention. When he reached his office, Matt and James were already waiting for him with a report of the task he’d assigned them.

He talked with James first, so he could dismiss him to speak about Ivan's matter with Matt in private. Once James walked out the room, Steve got straight to the matter.

"What do you find out?"

"There's nothing wrong with the company. Financially, it is in great shape. The stocks are still doing good," Matt reported and handed Steve the file. "Maybe he just wants to sell this property to his in-laws."

"Maybe, but I know the man better than that." He read the report.

"The property itself isn't in a great state. We needed to renovate and with heavy promotion, we might turn it into profits."

"But it will take time to break even," Steve said. "I will talk to Ivan before I make a decision. A man like him will not sell assets like this to just anyone."

"Don't make any decisions before I read the deal first."

"Of course, Counselor." 

Steve dismissed Matt. Once the lawyer left, Steve thought about Ivan's situation. He knew it must be personal. 

He hoped that his father-in-law was in debt and needed him to buy him out.

Steve contacted Ivan's secretary and scheduled the meeting. He arranged meet his father-in-law around noon for lunch, Ivan’s treat. They met up at Le Bernardin where Ivan secured a private room for them to discuss the matter.

“Steve!” Ivan stood up and greeted his son-in-law.

“Wow…you didn’t have to order this much food.” Steve hugged the old man.

“I know we’re both starving and this is a lobster season. Who can say no to good seafood anyway?”   
“You’re right,” Steve admitted as he sat down in the opposite seat.

The waiter came to ask Steve’s choice of wine and quickly hurried out to give both men some privacy.

“So…Why do you want to sell that property?” Steve asked.

“I’d rather talk about this after we have our lunch.”

“It’s a good time to speak now.”

Ivan sighed. “Last year, I won this bet from my friend. And in the bet, he put his hotel at stake. I didn’t think it would be a bad asset until I got my hands on it. The business had started to lose its’ profits, a new hotel was starting to contract, the hotel chain was getting renovated all the time.”

Steve nodded. “So you want to sell to me. Why?”

“I can’t renovate it myself. I don’t have the money to do it, not with the risk of it becoming another bad investment. I don’t have your skill set.”

“I guess it isn’t listed in your company name.”   
“It’s under my name and my own money, Steve.”

“And you think I have the financial power to do it?”

“You’re a smart young man who knows what to do with this kind of thing. That’s why I asked you,” Ivan said. “Will you help me, Steve?”

“Of course, I will. You’re my family and I will not let anything hurt my family,” Steve replied without hesitation. "You do know what you ask is going to cost me a lot."

"I know...that's why you're the last person I asked."

"You should have come to me first, Ivan. You're like family to me."

"Thank you, Steve."

"No thanks necessary," The blond man told him. “You’re my wife’s father.” 

And then he leaned closer. “I only ask one thing from you, Ivan. Don’t tell Natasha about this. She can’t ever know about this deal.”

“Of course.”

  
  


* * *

 

Steve came home on time and found Natasha in the kitchen with Dinah, his maid. The two of them were cooking dinner and Steve couldn’t be happier at the sight. His wife was trying to cook even if every time she ended up burning everything. He was sure, with the guide of Dinah, she would learn.

The food was surprising good and Natasha beamed every time Steve praised her, at how he ate everything. Steve was really appreciative that she had done all of this and he showered her with kisses afterwards. 

They moved to cuddle on the couch, watching a TV show until Natasha silently fell asleep in his arms and he had to wake her up so they could take a bath. Nat didn’t want to open her eyes so Steve carried his wife and placed her in the bathtub.

The next morning, they woke up at the same time and Steve asked her if she wanted to join him on his morning run. Nat agreed to go with him. Her only agenda was to show him that they could do a lot of things together, without having sex involved.

So there they were, getting ready in their running gear, when Steve gave her a smartwatch to record her run with him. 

He just said that “We have to properly track our exercise routine.”

Nat wanted to joke back about tracking their sex routine but it wasn’t the time so she kept quiet. They slowly jogged toward Central Park where Steve started to increase his pacing and Nat tried to keep up with her husband.

“Steve...my legs are shorter than yours,” she said.

Steve halted and jogged at the spot so she could catch up with him. 

“Babe, your jogging game sucks,” he teased.

“My. Legs. Are. Shorter. Than. Yours,” she panted.

“You want to take a break?”

“Yeah, I should sit.”

Nat sat down on the bench nearby and Steve sat next to her, keeping his eyes on her to make sure she didn’t faint or anything.

“Hey, do you want to have lunch with me today?” he asked. “You can pick any restaurant that you want.”

“Sure,” Nat replied. “But I kinda need my breakfast right now.”

Steve laughed and got up, offering his hand to help her up but Natasha jumped on his back instead. Steve didn’t complain and carried his wife to the nearest breakfast diner. Lucky for them, no one noticed the high profile couple.

Steve ordered them a big breakfast and they managed to eat everything. Steve had never seen Natasha eat this much before, and he loved a woman who enjoyed eating. He could watch her all day and never get bored.

“Stop staring at me, Rogers, or I will eat all the bacon.”

“You can have it, Love.” Steve said and put his bacon on her plate. “I’ll give you anything.”

“Anything?”   
“Yeah...my life, my money, everything. You just ask, Natasha.”

“There’s nothing I need from you, Husband.”

Steve was shocked at her words. Her eyes and expression didn’t betray her words. She spoke the truth and didn’t need him anymore.

God, he was in deeper shit than he thought. Fuck, he could lose her. He could lose her at any moment if he didn’t change. One sentence could knock him off his face. It was proof that she didn’t need any ties with him and was ready to cut him loose anytime.

 

* * *

 

When they got home, Steve had to take shower and leave for work but he didn’t forget to kiss his wife. Nat wished him good luck and told him she would meet him at his office before they left for lunch.

It was a quiet day where nothing happened much in the office. He cleared out the paperwork and went to  a meeting with his team in London. They were acquiring a property in Hyde Park for him.

Then Phil informed him that his wife had arrived and Steve stood up to greet her as she walked through the door, stealing his breath away as always.

“Wifey…” he said and kissed her.

Phil quickly closed the door as everyone outside tried to take a good look at the couple.

“What do you fancy for lunch?” he asked. “French? Japanese? Thai?”

“No…I’m craving a burger and cheese fries.”

“Anything you want, you got it, Darling.”

He held her hand and led her downstairs. He actually knew the place where they made the best burger. It was a couple blocks away and they decided to walk to the restaurant instead of taking his limo. Nat noticed that Dumdum, Gabe, and Jacques walked behind them but also gave them some space.

“Do your bodyguards really need to shadow you all the time?”

“Well, I don’t want anything to happen to us.”

“Nothing is going to happen to us. You’re paranoid.”

“Paranoia is good, Love,” he replied. “You don’t want us swamped by paparazzi without a bodyguard for sure.”

“No one will notice us, Steve.”

“We will not argue about this anymore, Natasha,” he said. “They are here to protect you. Their presence here helps me relax, knowing that you are safe.”

His eyes meant every word he said. She didn’t know that he was this worried about her so she kept her mouth shut and led him have this one. The bodyguards stayed outside the restaurant and let the couple have some privacy. Steve told Nat they were about to eat the best burger in New York and he ordered everything for her.

It was a nice lunch. Steve felt like everything was back to normal, even though he knew better. She still held her grudges and he still had a lot to make up to her. Steve even let her steal his curly fries and took a bite of his burger.

All was good except she still had her guard up. He understood why. It was his fault.

“Husband, I invited our friends to dinner tomorrow night. Are you okay with this? It’s just a little hang out.”

“Sure, it will be fun. Do I need to prepare anything?”

“Lots of booze and beer and foods because I invited all of our closest friends.”

“Sure. Stark alone will drink half of my alcohol.”

 

* * *

 

It was Saturday and Steve made sure to order every kind of alcohol to stock in his bar. The guests were more than he’d first expected. Natasha invited Tony, Pepper, Bucky, Maria, Clint, Sam, and Matt to the party. Enough that he ordered another keg of beer.

Natasha told the chef to prepare food for that night’s dinner and that she wanted something fun that would suit the party on the Saturday night. The chef promised that he would do anything he could and Steve told him to order any ingredients that he needed without having to worry about the price.

“What are you planning, Duckling?” he asked when they were alone in the living room.

Nat grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. “I’m not planning anything. I just want us to hang out with our friends.”

Natasha lied because she did have a plan in mind. She’d planned all of this just to show him that they could have fun without having sex. They could spend time together like a normal couple.

And the most important point that she needed to get across.  _ Life has so much more to offer than just sex _ .

When it was time for dinner, their friends showed up and the food was ready for them on the table ten minutes later. Nat hugged everyone and Steve gave a stink eye to every guy that she hugged for too long. Bucky laughed and Sam teased Steve endlessly.

“You two need to shut the hell up.”

“Language!” Maria hissed and covered her daughter’s ears. “Time-out, Rogers. You can’t hold my baby for thirty minutes.”

“Awww, nooooo,” Steve cried out. “This is not fair. Your husband started it!”

No one took Steve’s side, not even Nat. Steve groaned and walked away from the group. Nat had to be the one to stop them. The couple set the dinner meal at coffee table in front of the TV where everyone could sit around close to each other and enjoy their time together.

Nat quickly sat on her husband’s lap and kissed his cheek to help set him in a good mood. (She knew how to bend his emotions to her will. He was easily to manipulate, but only by her). Their friends loved the food the chef cooked and as Steve predicted, Tony Stark drunk a lot more of his alcohol than anyone combined.

Nat fed Steve with some her pork ribs and he took her fingers into his mouth, cleaning the stain of barbeque sauce for her. Steve’s eyes burned with lust and hunger for her but he couldn’t do anything. A little show of affection that no one missed and they smiled to each other.

Then Tony moved to tell them all of his adventures the last year with Pepper in Africa, and they all had a good laugh, even Steve who tried to look grumpy all the time. Nat knew he was only acting but he felt relaxed for the first time and actually enjoyed the company of their friends.

For Steve, all he cared about was Natasha, who sat on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. Sometimes he played with her long red hair or traced his fingers on her skin. She slightly shivered at his gentle touch, that left the burning sensation wherever it went. Her laugh at one of Tony's jokes was the sound of an angel. He would never get tired of hearing it. He would do anything to make her laugh and smile.

_ God, he was so stupid to leave her.  _ He was so stupid to do all those terrible things to her.

When the feast was over, everyone was full and happy. They sat down for a couple minutes before Clint grabbed a microphone and demanded a karaoke battle. Everyone had to pick their partner because they would compete in teams. Steve locked his wife in his arms as the married couples stayed together. Clint and Sam were the only two single people so they teamed up to kick some married ass.

“Oh, I think my wife will hand you back your ass, Barton,” Steve boasted.

“You don’t know that, Rogers,” Clint retorted. “In fact, you don’t know what I’m capable of at all.”

Steve narrowed his eyes and watched as Clint and Sam stepped out in front of the television. Steve took a mental note to have Matt run a background check on Clint Barton. Natasha saw his determined face and she knew he must brewing something in his mind.

“Don’t kill Clint, okay?” she said. “It’s just karaoke.”

“No, I will not kill him.” Steve replied. “Just a background check. That’s all.”

“You weirdo,” Nat shook her head. “You can just ask me what you want to know about him.”

“What’s the fun in that? Besides, I’d rather not talk about another man with you.”

She playfully punched his chest and Steve faked hurt but his arms tightened his hold around her. Everyone watched as Sam and Clint picked a very ridiculous song to sing together. Clint did a normal verse while Sam handled the rapping part. Everyone was surprised at Sam's rapping skill, except for Steve and Bucky. They were clapping and cheering as the duo ended the last word and dropped the mic at Steve and Nat.

Nat shook her head at the two before jumping off Steve's lap and pulling her husband along.

“You want me to pick the song?” Nat asked.

“Yeah, go ahead,” he replied and picked up the mic from the carpet.

Nat entered the name into the game. Once the intro of “Don't Go Breaking My Heart” came up, Steve groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Urgh, why did you have to do this, Wifey?" 

"Come on! It's just a song.”

"A sappy song!"

Nat hit his arm before focusing on the lyrics

Everyone else laughed at the expression on Steve's face. The man took a deep breath before singing along with his wife.

 

_ "Don't go breaking my heart _

_ I couldn't if I tried _

_ Honey if I get restless _

_ Baby you're not that kind" _

 

They both pretended to sing out of tune just for fun and the gang was booing at them but the couple didn't care. Steve was finally relaxed once they reached the middle of the song and he actually had fun doing this silly thing with Nat. Her smile and laughter was worth everything in this world. 

It finally reminded him that they could actually have fun without sex involved. Paris all came back to him now. She was right and he was a fool to think a life with her would be boring without sex.

This was better. He saw it now.

 

_ “So don't misunderstand me _

_ You put the light in my life _

_ You put the sparks to the flame _

_ I've got your heart in my sights” _

 

They finished the song with a loud boo from Clint and Sam while Maria and Pepper clapped for them. Tony pulled his fingers out of his ears because he couldn’t pretend to listen to their hideous voices.

“Okay, Sam. I think it’s time for us to take a victory lap now,” Clint said smugly and took the mic from Steve’s hand. “These two are worse than I thought.”

“Yeah, I thought it would be tougher for us to win this.”

“Don’t get too cocky,” Nat warned.

They sat down and let Clint and Sam did another song. This time they picked ‘Bohemian Rhapsody,’ which was terrible of them. Their voices were nowhere near Freddie Mercury’s and it was Steve and Nat’s turn to boo at them.

It was time for one final song to end this competition. Steve kissed his wife and told her to pick the song again. He prepared for whatever sappy song she might pick but it wasn’t what he expected.

 

_ “Tell me something I need to know _

_ Then take my breath and never let it go _

_ If you just let me invade your space _

_ I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain” _

 

Her sexy, rasping voice sent shivers down his spine and rooted Steve to his spot. He could feel the temperature of the room changing the moment she sang those words. Or maybe his whole body was on fire but then he saw Stark and Barton looking at her, he knew it was her enchanted voice that did this to people.

She looked at him with her fluttering green eyes, stepping a little closer so that he could feel a slight brush of her skin on his body.

 

_ “And if in the moment I bite my lip _

_ Baby, in that moment you'll know this is _

_ Something bigger than us and beyond bliss _

_ Give me a reason to believe it” _

 

Her finger traced up his stomach to his chest before planting her hand there. Steve kept his eyes fixed on her and at her alone. He wanted to kiss her and she probably noticed it so she turned away but pressed her back against his body instead. His arms came wrapping around her waist.

 

_ “'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder _

_ And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder _

_ Baby, love me harder _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh, _

_ Love me, love me, love me, _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh, _

_ Harder, harder, harder” _

 

Then the real surprise came when Steve held the mic up and started singing his part with an unbelievable voice that no one thought it would be from a guy like him. A stunning vocal voice from the blond could charm anyone if he even thought about using it. No one seemed to heard him sing before even Bucky or Sam.

 

_ “I know your motives and you know mine _

_ The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind _

_ If you know about me and choose to stay _

_ Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain” _

 

He moved a bit closer to Natasha and pretended to sing it in her ear where she closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

“And if in the moment you bite your lip

When I get you moaning you know it's real

Can you feel the pressure between your hips?

I'll make it feel like the first time”

Everyone in the room could feel the sexual tension brewing between them. The longer the song went, it was almost unbearable for the audience. For the couple, almost two weeks without sex, this was the closest thing for them.

When the song ended, Clint and Sam bowed down to the couple and Tony couldn’t keep his mouth shut, giving them a quick remark.

“You two should go to your room now and bang.” 

“Tony!” Pepper scolded him.

“What? I’m just stating the obvious!”

Steve dismissed Tony’s opinion on the matter and turned to his wife and smiled at her.

“You are the most awesome person I’ve ever met,” he said. His face beamed with pride. 

He held her in his arms and kissed her deeply, passionately enough that Clint had to cough to stop them. They parted and took their seat at the couch, with Nat on his lap. Tony said he wanted to partake in something else more sophisticated than singing.

“I demand a trial by Mario Kart!”

“Oh, I will kick your ass too, Stark,” Natasha laughed. “I’m so good at this.”

“Is there anything you not good at, Red?”

“Nothing. I’m good at everything.”

Tony handed her a Wii controller and everyone else grabbed theirs. Maria and Pepper sat this one out as well as Steve, but he didn’t allow himself to move because Nat needed him as her chair while Maria and Pepper relocated themselves to the bar nearby to get a drink.

“Maria, can I have a bottle of beer too?” Steve asked. “I can’t move.”

“Sure,” the brunette replied and handed Steve the beer.

Nat took the first sip of his beer and Steve said she shouldn’t drink and drive, earning him another hit at his arm. Tony set up the game and Steve watched as his wife conquered the game and handed his friends’ asses to them, winning every match. Steve was amazed by her exceptional skill in gaming. 

That was not all. Tony also challenged her to play pool with him, placing bets which he lost spectacularly. She also out drank every single one of the men except for Steve, who wanted to witness Bucky, Sam, Clint and Tony losing to his wife so that he could laugh in their faces.

Steve didn’t want to admit it but she was more than met the eye. She surprised him at every turn, not even mentioning that she could talk about everyday guy stuff with ease.

It was a fun night and Steve was more than happy to be a part of it. Part of all of this and he had to thank Natasha for showing him the light.

God, what would he do without her?

 

* * *

 

“Steve….” Nat moaned as she rolled to the other side of her bed. “Steve, I’m not feeling well.”

Nat groaned again, her head feeling like it was about to explode and like the slightest movement might trigger it. 

“You should not feel well, Duckling. You drank like a bottle of vodka and I can’t remember how much beer you had.” She didn’t open her eyes but she could feel the smile in his voice.

“At least I can rub it in Stark’s face from now on.”

“Yeah, you can,” he laughed and kissed her shoulder. “I will find something to help with your hangover.”

“Thank you, Husband.”

Steve called Dum Dum to have him get something for Nat's hangover and she assumed that it would be a special kind of food or elixir.

Then there was a ring at the front door and Steve left, coming back with a bottle of green liquid.

"Drink this. It will help," he said and gently guided her to sit up.

Nat took a sip from the bottle. Even though its’ taste was disgusting, it helped a lot with her headache and rolling stomach. Steve helped her up from their bed and walked her to the bathroom where she could prepare herself before breakfast. He told her that he’d ordered something greasy and full of butter for her.

“Thank you,” Nat said and slowly walked out of the bathroom, letting him carry her to the kitchen.

The maids quickly left them alone and let the couple enjoy their delicious breakfast. (Well, at least for Steve, who didn't have a terrible hangover.)

“Are you still going to meet your mom today?” Steve asked. “Because you’re in no condition to go anywhere.”   
“Yeah, I need to go. I have something important to talk to her about.”

Steve kept his eyes on her. “About your job?”   
“Yes, because they have been avoiding this topic since we came back from Paris.”

“Duckling, I still insist that you don’t need to work. I can take care of everything.”

Nat sighed. Now her husband agreed with her parents. “Steve, we talked about this. I’m bored to death staying at home like this. I want to put my degree to good use.”

“And as I say, you can do whatever you like, my love,” he replied and took her hand for a kiss. “I support you in everything.”

“Thank you, Steve,” she said as she sat the fork down. “I’m full. I think I will go take a shower.”

“You barely ate anything, Nat. I won’t let you go until you eat a little more of this.” 

Steve quickly got her to sit down and eat a few more bites of bacon, though Natasha refused to eat much more and he didn’t want to push her. Nat was getting ready while Steve was still in his sweatpants and waiting to send her off.

“Good luck talking with your mom.” He wished her a good luck and kissed her.

“Thank you,” she replied. “I will come back soon.”

“You might want to meet up with me at James’ house. I’m going to visit Baby Kimberly.”

“Sure, see you there, Husband.”

When she left, Steve texted Aliana to ask her to buy some sandwiches on the way to her meeting with Nat. He was afraid that his wife would get hungry soon. Well, he was worried about his wife, okay?

Steve tossed his phone away after he got a reply from Nat’s mom and headed for a shower.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was sitting at  the bench overlooking a pond in Central Park where she was waiting for her mother to arrive. Danny was standing nearby, guarding her but also letting her have some space.

“Natalia…” Aliana called her daughter by Russian name.

“Mother…”

Nat stood up to hug her mom before they sat down to talk. 

“Here…” Aliana handed Nat a paper bag. Inside of it was a pair of sandwiches. “Your husband texted me to get this for you. He was afraid you might get hungry.”

“He knows me too well,” Nat said and pulled the sandwich out. A turkey sandwich just the way she liked. “But you’re the best mom.”

“Now, what do you want to talk to me about?”

Nat stopped for a moment, calculating the words to use. 

“Did Father ever cheat on you?” she asked point blank.

“Never. Why?” Aliana taken aback by the question. “What happened, my dear? Did Steve cheat on you?”

“Well, it’s not cheating if he had a girlfriend before we got married,” the redhead replied. “I told him to go spend time with his girl all he wanted and that I didn’t care.”

“But you have feelings for him now?”

“Oh mom, hell no. Not in a million years. It’s just….” Nat paused because thinking about the week before had left her with a bad taste in her mouth. “He didn’t come home for a week. He left me when I needed him the most and...I felt weird…He tried to make up for what he did and it’s very hard to stay angry at him.”

“Then don’t,” Aliana suggested. “Nat, baby, I know these feelings are new for you but I can tell from my experience that you feel something for Steve and that you are afraid he might not feel the same.”

“Mom…”

“Listen to me. It’s okay to fall for him. Well, who’s doesn’t? He’s charming, handsome and everything a girl could hope for but if you don’t want to get hurt, you have to do something that will keep him with you or you let him go.”

“That’s why I need to ask you this. How can I have him stay with me?”

“I think you’re doing just fine, Darling. He is like a puppy dog following you around. He wouldn’t text me to get you sandwich if he didn’t care or spend so much time with you to make you happy. If he didn’t care, why he want to make it up to you?”

Nat went quiet so Aliana keep going. “You knew this marriage is going to cause a lot of trouble but you did it anyway. That is brave of you. Steve was really bad to you back then but do you realize how much he changed for you? You guys have only spent two and a half months together and he’s already changed this much. Give him a chance, Natalia. He will be an even better man than this.”

“I will.”

“But if you can’t take it any longer, you can still end this.”

“I know but Sarah and Joseph…”

“They don’t want you to suffer through this either,” her mom assured her daughter. “Steve is a very hard man to live with.”

Nat took a bite of her sandwich and thought about what her mom said. Her mom was right. She thought only about the bad things he did but she forgot to look at how far he had come since they’d met again at his house in the Hamptons. 

“Is this all you want to talk to me about, my darling?” Aliana asked.

“Yeah, when can I come work with you and dad? You guys have avoided this since I came back from Paris.”

“Natalia, we haven’t decided which position is the best fit for you.”

“You just don’t want me to work.”

“That is true but we know we can’t stop you.”

“Mom, I want to do something with my life.”

“Dear….”

The conversation was interrupted by loud thunder, and followed by a strike of lightning. Then rain started to heavily fall from sky. Danny rushed in, along with Aliana’s bodyguard, to shield them from rain, but they were still wet from it. Danny escorted Nat to the limo and quickly drove her home. She was wet from head to toe when she walked inside the building. The doorman wrapped his jacket around her as he saw her shivering. 

The short amount of time exposed to rain made her body react in a way she didn’t want and then she sneezed and her nose started running.

She quickly dialed her phone. “Doctor, I’m so sorry to interrupt you on Sunday morning but can you come over. I’m not feeling well at all.”

 

* * *

 

Steve was lying on the floor with Baby Kimberly on his chest and she was giggling and holding her tiny hands out as if she wanted to tell him she want him to lift her up in the air again.

_ Who was he to deny this cute little baby girl? _

There were only three girls in the world that would get anything from him this easily. Kimberly was one of them so he lifted her up in the air and she let out a laugh that lightened up the room. 

“I can’t wait for you to have your own baby, Rogers,” Maria spoke up as she came back from the kitchen with Kimberly’s formula.

“I can’t wait either but Nat doesn’t want one,” Steve said as he sat up and let Kimberly lean against his shoulder. “Otherwise, this adorable baby girl would have a baby brother or sister on the way.”

Maria laughed. “I can see why she doesn’t want to have a baby with you. Take this.” She handed him the bottle and took her daughter back before giving the bottle to the baby. “I mean, this is you we’re talking about.”

“I can be a great father,” Steve defended himself.

The brunette snorted. “I doubt that.”

“Okay, I know I’m not the best husband like Barnes, but I’m trying, okay?” he said. “I’m trying to be better for her, even if last week said otherwise.”

“Yeah, last week…” Maria covered her baby’s ears. “It was a total dick move of you to do that to her.”

“I know and I apologize for that. I told her she didn’t have to forgive me but that I will earn it from her.”

“If you care that much about Nat, why don’t you just break up with Sharon?”

“It’s not that easy.”

Maria shook her head at how stupid her friend could be. Before she could say anything, Steve’s phone rang. He frowned when he saw the Caller ID. Maria knew that there were only a few people who could cause that look.

“I have to take this call.”

“Go.”

Steve walked into the kitchen and picked up his phone.

“What’s up, Danny?”

“Boss, a man just went up to your penthouse.”   
“And?”

“The doorman said your wife called for him. Said that he’s her doctor. It’s suspicious and I think you should come back here.”

“You go up there and make sure she’s okay. I will be back in ten minutes.”   
“Yes, Sir.”

Steve hung up and rushed to say goodbye to Maria, saying that something was up at his penthouse. He kissed Kimberly’s cheeks and said goodbye to his niece. Dum Dum, already waiting for him downstairs, took him back to his building.

The first thing that came to his mind was that she brought another man into his house! But then the thought of losing her to someone else started to eat him up inside.  _ Karma had bit him back in the ass _ . Considering every terrible thing that he had done to her, he knew he kind of deserved this but NO ONE TOUCHES HIS WOMAN! And he would not go down without a fight.

He found Danny waiting in the living room.

“She ordered me to stay outside, Sir.” the bodyguard told him. “He’s in there with her.”

Dum Dum and Danny saw a flash of anger in Steve’s eyes and he stomped inside their bedroom to find Natasha lying on their bed with a man standing next to her, placing his hand on her forehead.

“Get your hands off my wife!” he yelled and ripped the man away from her.

“Steve, what the hell?!!” Nat yelled back.

“Mr. Rogers, I’m Dr. Bruce Banner…”

“I don’t care who the fuck you are.”

"He's my doctor. Just shut up and let him do the work!”

“Don’t you dare touch my wife.”

“I’m the Romanov’s personal doctor, Mr. Rogers. Miss Romanov…”

“It’s Mrs. Rogers now!”   
“She's young enough to be my daughter.”

“I don’t know you and I don’t trust you.”   
“Steve, stand down. I’ve known him since I was a kid.”

“Seriously, Mr. Rogers, I am a professional. And she is young enough to be my daughter.”

Nat pointed at him to make him stop. Steve sighed and tried to calm down. “Whatever bro,” he said and then he turned to his wife and saw her red nose. She did looked a bit burned up.

“Is she okay?”

“I was about to examine her when you interrupted us.”

“Just get on with it, Doc.”

Steve stepped away and let the man do the work but kept his eyes close on the doctor, who he had just met. He told them that she had a little fever and that he should keep her cooled down for the night, observing if her body temperature got higher or not. She also had a runny nose and her throat was a bit sore, so he wrote a prescription for her.

“Is that all?”

“Yes. If you need anything, just call me,” Bruce said.

“I will,” Nat replied. “Thank you, Dr. Banner, for the trouble this early.”

Steve sat down next to her and was about to give her a kiss but Bruce pulled him away.

“Don’t kiss her. You will catch a cold,” the doctor warned.

“I do what I want,” Steve replied. “And I want to kiss my wife now.”

Steve bent down and kissed her deeply. Bruce awkwardly turned away and waited for Steve to pull away. Once the couple broke apart, Bruce bid them goodbye before quickly leaving. Steve motioned for Danny to see the doctor out.

Once they were alone, Steve kissed her again. He was relieved to see that it wasn’t a big deal, not like he’d imagined when he’d freaked out on the way back home. 

“You should get some sleep,” he said softly. “You will feel better if you sleep a lot.”

“I hate rain,” Nat grumbled.

“Me too, Love. Me too,” he laughed and kissed her forehead.

Nat told him to stay and he did. He never left her side, unless he went to the kitchen to fetch more water and cook dinner for her. He made her a bowl of soup and something easy to swallow. He took a really good care of her and wiped her body with warm water to help with the fever.

When nighttime came, he let her take a quick shower and then he quickly dried her up and dried her hair to make sure her fever stayed down. Steve carried her back to bed and got himself in bed with her.

“Are you sure you want to stay in the same bed with me?” she asked.   
He kissed her lips and said with a cocky smirk, “I’m strong, my love. I won’t catch a cold that easily.”

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up feeling like shit. He tried to get out of bed for a run but then he sneezed really loud and his nose began to run. He grabbed some facial tissue and tried to get all the mucus out. 

“Did you catch the cold?” Nat asked sleepily.

“What do you think?” he replied as he tried to get on his feet. But he felt a bit dizzy so he sat down on his bed. “Shit! This is worse than I thought.”

“Let me call Dr. Banner and have him check you up."

"Nooo...just call Dum Dum and let him take me to the hospital."

Nat coughed. "Husband, we will not argue about this."

Steve kept his mouth shut and let his wife called Dr. Banner. He didn't like the man because he didn't trust any man that was close to Natasha and because he hadn't run a background check yet y. He grabbed his phone and texted Dum Dum to have his team find out everything about Natasha's doctor, letting him know that he needed it by the next day.

The doctor arrived at the penthouse thirty minutes later, apologizing to Nat because he had to grab medical supplies and medicine before coming. Danny stood guard in front of Steve's bedroom when he saw the good doctor examining his boss, who looked slightly irritated.

"You have a minor fever. Just keep yourself hydrated and take medicine for the mucus," Bruce said. "This is why I told you not to kiss Miss Romanov."

"It's Mrs. Rogers."

"And I forbid both of you from kissing. Also no sex until you guys are fully recovered."

Steve groaned. He looked like a big giant baby to Nat and it made her laugh. Bruce checked up on Nat again to see if she’d gotten better. Her fever was gone and only the runny nose was left.

"I recommend you two to stay in separate rooms for faster recovery."

"Doc, you already forbid me from kissing my wife."

"Fine. But wear these face masks."

Steve sighed but ended up agreeing with the doctor. When Bruce finally left, Steve told the maid to cook them soup. Steve called Bucky, Sam, and Matt to let them know that he was sick and he authorized them to make any decisions by themselves.

“Can your company survive without you for a couple days?”

“Well, I pay my team enough that they should be able to operate without me for a month,” Steve replied. “They are very talented people and I have faith in them.”

“Here we are now. On bedrest together. This is not how I imagined spending all day in bed with my husband.”

Steve laughed. “The doctor already forbid kissing and sex so maybe...we can do something else.”

They went quiet because there was nothing much to do. Steve suggested that maybe they should walk around a bit but Natasha was busy, so she got on Steve’s back and let him carry her around until she climbed of his back and settled on the couch with blankets wrapped tightly around her.

Steve couldn’t resist joining in and letting her sleep on top of him.

“Nat…”

“Hmm?”

“I want to say how sorry I am about everything that happened,” Steve said. “I just wanted to say it again.”

“I hate you for it.”

“I know and you have every right to hate me for how badly I treated you,” he admitted. “I will not ask for your forgiveness because I have to earn it along with your trust in me.”

Natasha sat up and faced him.

“Someone said I should look back at how far we’ve come. And how much you changed since we met at your Hamptons house,” she told him. “You have gone out of your way to do all of this for me…”

“Because I wanted too,” he said. "I'm sorry, Nat. It will not happen again."

"It's okay."

"Are we good now?" he asked, hoping that they were. He wanted everything to be the same.

“Yeah, we’re good...for now,” she replied. “You still have a lot to make up for and I’m looking forward to torturing you with it.”

Steve took her hand and kissed it. “Thank you.”

Nat sighed and cupped his face. “I really want to slap your face.”

“With your mouth?”

“Yeah, with my mouth.”

“You gotta stop with all those memes, Wife.”

Nat laughed and kissed him even though Bruce had forbidden them to do so. It felt good. They were on good terms with one another again.

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

It took them three days to recover from their terrible colds. Bruce came to visit them every day to check their symptoms. (Steve didn’t want him there but his wife insisted).  The good thing, in spite of their colds, was t hat they got to talk and spent time together.

Things got a bit better between them and once they recovered, Natasha jumped on top of her husband and gave him the best sex he’d had in awhile. Everything seemed to go on rather smoothly for both of them. Steve came home on time, was never late for any appointments he had with her, told her about this day at work, and reported to her every time he needed to go somewhere.

It seemed like he had changed all over again, but Nat didn’t put all her trust in him. She'd learned her lesson, knowing this might just another one of his games.

Even though they hadn’t had sex for two weeks, it was still as fabulous as ever. He got really creative and fucked her with greater fervor than usual, easily making her come as much as four times one night, when she eventually passed out. 

She woke up to an empty bed but she heard the sound of the shower running. She stayed still in bed and waited for him to come out. And oh boy! it was a magnificent sight to wait for. He stepped out of the bathroom in only a white towel, water still glistening on his well-toned muscles. And he didn't seem to notice that she was awake.

"Morning, Husband, " she greeted him before stretching herself out like a cat.

Steve turned to face her with a bright smile. "Morning, Duckling.”  He walked toward their bed and kissed her deeply.

Natasha tried to push him away as droplets of water fell on her but Steve was relentless, not stopping until he was satisfied.

"Go away, Steve," she moaned in his mouth.

"Your words want me to go but your body doesn't."

Nat smiled against his lips. "You jerk."

Steve laughed and pulled away before heading to the closet. He dried himself and put on boxers before picking his suit for the day.

"A three-piece suit, please," Nat made a request from her bed.

"Yes, ma'am."

“Do you have anything important to do at work? I kinda want you all to myself today.”

“Aww, I’ve got a meeting with my senior team this afternoon.”

Nat frowned. “Mom’s still avoiding talking to me about working at my parents’ company so I guess I will stay home alone.”

Steve stepped out of the closet, wearing only his suit pants. “You can come work at my company, Darling.”

“Steve…”

He walked toward their bed and sat next to her. “I know. But my offer will forever stand. You don’t even have to work with me. I can send you to a department that doesn’t directly answer to me.”

“I appreciate the offer. Thank you.”

Steve leaned in and kissed her. “No need to thank me, love.” 

Nat kissed him back and every time Steve kissed her, he lost all control and didn’t care about his meeting or going to work. He needed her. He wanted her. Anything else didn’t matter until his lust for her was satisfied. Steve climbed on top of her.

“I thought you had a company to destroy,” Nat murmured against his lips.

Steve pulled away with a devilish smile, taking the blanket away, revealing her naked body before his eyes. “Destroying other company comes after I ravage my wife.”

Nat laughed but Steve leaned down for another kiss. She couldn’t resist him either. It wasn’t healthy for either of them when they couldn’t say no. Nat relaxed and let her husband trail his lips down her neck as she arched up toward his warm body. His right hand cradled her neck and tilted it back, exposing more of her neck, so that he could nibble at the soft skin. Steve’s other hand was cupping her breast gently and teasing her nipple.

Steve shifted so he was kneeling between her legs, never letting go of the breast he had been fingering. His lips found her other breast, sucking hard and using his teeth, lightly biting the little bundle of nerves. The stubble on his chin seemed to stimulate the skin of her breast, making Nat moan and squirmed underneath him while his mouth was sucking and pulling. His tongue laved over her, making her wild with ecstasy. Steve knew that her body was super sensitive and, with the right stimulation, he could make her come without penetration.

“Steve…” he always loved the way she moaned his name. It felt so sexy and as if he owned her, making him feel like she was all his and like no one could take her away from. “Stop being such a tease.”

But he didn’t stop. His finger trailed down her body down to her waist, seeming to set her on fire. Her breath quickened when his fingers were between her thighs, stroking down her slit. The feeling was exquisitely sweet and heady. Even though his fingers were coarse, Steve was extremely gentle when he stroked her clit and thrust his fingers inside. Nat whimpered and arched her body to him for more. His fingers were rubbing against her walls, giving her so much pleasure that she was panting, her heart pounding.

“Steve…don’t make me beg.”

He looked up from between her legs, his dark blue eyes almost hypnotic. 

“But Darling, I love to hear you beg.” His low, seductive voice sounded so sensuous that Nat was drowning in want for this man.

“Husband…” she whined.

He chuckled and lowered his head down to her pussy, inhaling the heady scent of her arousal. She was so wet, very very wet. As his tongue and lips started kissing her cunt, his fingers were opening her slit. Her whole body jolted when his tongue lapped at her clit. sending electric shocks to every fiber of her being.

Her fingers clenched at the bedding when his fingers went inside her again, his tongue still attacking her engorged clit. Nat moaned loudly, losing control of her limbs and writhing body. Steve kept up with his task, giving her absolute pleasure, his lips teasing her clitoris and her labia while fingering her vigorously. Nat screamed his name when her first orgasm hit, her walls convulsing on his fingers. Steve kept licking, guiding her through it. And then he slowly pulled away, lips covered with her juices.

He held her in his arms tightly as his lips descended on hers once again.This time they were hungrier, more demanding. His tongue was deep inside her mouth, exploring every corner. She returned the kiss with equal intensity, tasting herself on his lips and the tip of his tongue. By the way Steve growled, she must be do something right. His body weighed upon hers and this time she could feel his hard cock pressed against her belly, arousing her further. He nudged her legs apart with his knees and settled in between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

The sensation of his first thrust sent waves of pleasure radiating to her aching cunt. It began to throb and the tingling in her stomach became so unbearable that Nat had to have him all inside of her. But he was taking his time, savoring that slow burning sensation until the tip of his cock nudged at her cervix. Natasha’s fingernails dug into Steve’s skin as she felt her wetness slick all over his cock as she came. He felt the walls of her pussy clamp down hard on his cock and he began to move slowly and deliberately in and out. With her hands on his chest, they both watched as his length slipped in and out, glistening in the soft light, her wetness all over it. He slowed his movements to torture her some more, t careful to stick only the head in, teasing her until Nat felt like she was about to lose her mind. 

Natasha grabbed his ass hard, digging her nails in, trying to desperately pull him deeper inside of her. She begged and pleaded for Steve to fuck her harder.

He smiled and whispered in her ear. "Not yet, Duckling”

Nat whined but Steve kissed her to keep her quiet. “Patient, love…” 

She tried to focus on something else so she pulled Steve down for another kiss while he kept his slow pace, sliding only the head of his cock in, until Nat was relaxed and almost forgot what he was doing. Then Steve pulled all the way out and slammed back inside her hard. He moved more aggressively inside her, moving his hips in a rhythmic motion, making her body quiver. Nat surrendered her body and soul to the one man that made her lose all control. He lifted her legs, and angled his cock deeper inside her, making her scream his name.

Steve grunted as he prowled his way into her. He became lost in how snug she fit around him. The tenderness in her eyes caused him to cum right then inside her. He could not believe how well they fit against each other. She was truly a goddess,  _ his _ goddess. He’d never felt this much love for anyone else in his entire life. Nat came right after him after. As she felt him shoot his cum deep inside her, she held him close and kissed him with love and passion.

They were waiting for their orgasms to subside and trying to catch their breath. Nat peppered kisses on his face, neck, and shoulders.

“We will not withhold sex again,” Nat panted.

“You know I’m totally okay with that, Duckling.”

“But if you do something dumb like that again, I might reconsider my decision.”

“It will not happen again. I promise,” Steve assured her before kissing her.

“Now that you’ve ravished me, go conquer the world, Husband.”

“Yes, ma’am.”   
  


* * *

 

When Steve came out of the meeting with his senior team, Phil was waiting for him in front of the conference room doors. The assistant informed his boss that his wife had called and that she would like to speak to him. Steve quickly called Nat, afraid that something might have happened.

"Hey, Duckling. What's up?"

"Hey, Hubby. Just wanted to tell you that tomorrow we have to attend Tony's gala. It's for honoring great scientists of the century."

"We have a lot of these shindigs, eh? I think we’ve attended too many event for the past few weeks."

"Tony wants us there," Nat said. "And there will be more to come, Steve. For the next couple of weeks."

"Sure, when do you want me home tomorrow?"

"No later than 5 PM. The gala starts at seven."

"Sure, I will be back at four."

"But today we will have to go dress shopping."

"I can have someone bring dresses for you to pick, love."

"Steveeeeee, I want to go out. I can’t stay home any longer."

"Okay, I will have to clear out paperwork,  but it should only take me an hour. You can meet me here and we will go shopping together."

"Yes! Thank you and see you there, Husband."

They hung up and Steve couldn't’ stop smiling at his wife’s phone call. He loved their silly conversation and how adorable her voice was. Bucky and Sam noticed it but they didn’t want to say a thing to ruin Steve's’ good mood.

It was only a matter of time before Steve realized that he had feelings for Natasha.

A half an hour later, Steve was clearing out his paperwork in his office when Nat barged in and popped down on his lap,  kissing him and distracting him from the current contract he was reading. 

“You’re the best distraction,” he murmured against her lips and pulled her closer for some more.

Steve looked over her shoulder and saw that his employees were staring at them through the glass so he hit the button on his desk to dim the windows before continuing to make out with his wife.

“So are you ready to leave?” Nat asked. 

“I’m reading this important contract from an interesting party in China.” 

“Should I get out of your lap and sit over there?” she pointed at the couch.

Steve smiled and kissed her neck. “No, your place is here with me,” he said.

“I can help you read the contract in case you miss anything.”

“That would be helpful, Duckling. And this will be the last thing for today.”

They read the contract together and Nat noticed how Steve absentmindedly rubbed his thumb on her waist. She could feel him breathing in her scent and she could tell that he wasn’t paying attention to the paperwork anymore but she kept reading and pointed out an unfair deal they’d put in that he might miss. Steve took note of it.

“Maybe I can finish this tomorrow,” he said and put the paper down.

“Why? Am I distracting you?”

“Yeah, very much,” Steve admitted and tilted her head back to kiss her. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go.”

Nat took his hand and let him out of the office where everyone on the floor was still gathering around to see their big boss with his wife, a woman who brought out another side of him. The side that no one had ever actually witnessed.

“Phil, if there are any calls, note them down and tell them I will talk to them tomorrow.”

“Of course, boss.”

They went shopping on Fifth Avenue for her dress. He already had a tuxedo so he just sat on the sidelines and let his wife have all the fun.

While Natasha was trying on a black dress, Steve sat outside the fitting room. They were talking about which jewelry she would pick for tonight. (Steve insisted that his mom’s jewelry would look beautiful on her and it was more expensive than any pieces in a showcase).

“I know but my mom already contacted someone at Harry Winston. Apparently, they have a priceless set for me to wear tomorrow night.”

“Okay…”

“They will have someone send it over to our house.”

“I will have one of my security details guard it.”

“Harry Winston’s people would really appreciate it.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a phone call. Nat came out of the fitting room to find her husband frowning at his phone

“I have to take this. Sorry.”

“Go,” she nodded.

Steve picked up the call as he walked away, still within Nat’s earshot so that she could hear him say the name of the caller.

“Hey, Sharon. What’s up?”

Nat’s face changed immediately but she tried to conceal it with a smile as one of the staff approached her with another gown. She watched as her husband stepped into the corner where there was no one around so he could talk to his girlfriend. His face was serious, like every time he talked to her. Nat guessed that it had something to do with him not spending time with her.

How long could Steve do this?

Nat shook the thought of having him all to herself away because she knew it was just a dream that would never come true. She put on a new dress, a nude gown with a V-line in the front, revealing her back and embroidered with sparkly crystal. If she pulled her hair back, it would look perfect with this gown and would also go along rather nicely with her jewelry.

“You look beautiful in this dress, love.” Steve appeared behind her as she met his eyes from the mirror.

He didn’t take his eyes off her. She could see lust and desire in his eyes. For Steve, when he saw her in that gown, the first thought he had was that she looked like an angel, so pure, so innocent and God gave her to him. They were like an angel and demon indeed. He pulled her into his dark pit but then she showed him the light.

“You should wear this one,” he said. “Everyone will break their necks trying to look at you.” He stepped closer as everyone else left them to give some privacy. Steve gently kissed her neck. “God, now I don’t want you to go to that stupid party.”

Nat chuckled. “We already promised to Tony.”

“I know…but I can fake sick,” he offered.

Nat turned around and laughed at her husband silliness. It was a nice silent moment they shared until Natasha decided to ask something. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about this but who was on the phone?”

“Sharon.”

“Did she say anything?”

“She wanted to spend time with me. I told her that I’d already promised that I will go to Tony’s party with you. She’s kinda upset and I will talk to her later.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s my fault. You don’t have to say you’re sorry,” he shushed her. “I will figure a way to work all of this out without hurting anyone I care for.”

Nat wanted to say something but he cut her off by calling the staff to take the gown and have it delivered to his penthouse the next morning. He paid for everything and they took the limo back to their home.

“Steve…”

“Yes, Love.”

“Can I spend time with my friends for a couple days next week?”

Steve turned to her. “Male or Female?”

“A female friend of mine just came back in town after going to South Africa for three months so I figured I will stay at her apartment for a couple days.”

“Why don’t you bring her to stay at our house?”

“Steve…I want a little girl’s night out with my old friend,” she said. “Come on, nothing will happen.”

“Where does she live?”

“Brooklyn”

“Which part of Brooklyn?” Steve pressed, knowing in his gut that it was probably some area that wasn’t safe for his wife to be.

“It’s not relevant. I’m not asking your permission. I just letting you know.”

Steve took a deep breath, trying not to get angry at his wife’s stubbornness. “Fine, just sent me the address of your friend’s apartment and please take one of my bodyguards with you.”

“Fine.”

Steve leaned in to kiss her. “Thank you for understanding. I just want to keep you safe.”

“I’m safe, Steve. In fact, this is the most adventurous thing I’ve done since we came back from Paris.”

Steve laughed. “I prefer it this way, my love. This way I know that you’re safe and sound.”

 

* * *

 

Steve left work after three. He had to visit his mother to pick up something from her first. Sarah was more than happy to give Steve the things he asked for. He hugged his mother and left to go home to Natasha.

He came home to find his wife in their bedroom. The stylist, hairdresser, and makeup artist were all over her, trying to get Mrs. Rogers to look perfect. Steve watched from the doorway until Natasha met his eyes from the mirror.

“Hey, Husband, you’re home!” she greeted. “I thought you will leave around four."

"Yeah, but I had to pick something up at my mom's."

He walked toward her and presented her with a red velvet jewelry box.

"It's my mom's. I think it would look better on you than the set Harry Winston sent for you."

Nat opened it to find a set of diamond jewelry. Surely it was more beautiful than the set she had.

“My mom got it from grandma and she thought she would pass it down to her daughter-in-law.” Steve took the floral diamond bracelet and put it on for her. Then he put a simple but elegant diamond necklace on and gently kissed her neck.

Nat admired it from the mirror. It was indeed more fit for her and her gown. Steve Rogers had an impeccable taste and she shouldn’t question him.

“Thank you, Steve.”

“Your welcome, Duckling,” he said with a soft smile. “I will prepare myself now and let you finish this up.”

“Your tux is in the closet.”

Steve went to take a shower and get dressed up. Everything was done for him before Nat even did her hair so he sat and waited for his wife in the living room, talking to Dinah, who was trying to help him remember all the important guests that would be at the event.

That was until she coughed and motioned toward the stairs. Steve turned and saw his wife standing on the top step. He held his breath as he looked at her. His heart beat fast and his jaw hit the floor. God, now he didn’t want her to go to the gala.

“How do I look?” she asked, a if nervous, as she slowly walked down. “I know I’m ugly…”

“No, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Nat blushed and took her husband’s hand as she reached to last step. His eyes were soft, the dark blue turning into a summer sea. So full of love and care that Nat wanted to believe that he actually cared for her.

“Shall we go, my love?” he asked.

“Yes, let’s go.”

The limo took them to Stark Tower, where the event was held. Flash lights bombarded them from the moment Danny opened the door and Steve stepped out, helping his wife as they walked along the red carpet. Everyone was trying to get their attention so they could get exclusive insight into the marriage of one of the most loved couples.

They answered the questions as much as they could, posing together as lovingly as they could. It didn’t take much for them to pretend. Steve always looked at her with lots of love and adoration while Nat always clung to his side and held him. The media adored them and never got enough.

The couple went inside after Natasha said she was thirsty. Steve noticed how every man turned to look at his wife and took a lot of interest in her. Natasha didn’t notice it as she was paying attention to him. Steve didn’t like how they looked at his wife, showing no respect at all. He vowed to himself that he would not leave her side all night.

Tony and Pepper came to greet them with glasses of champagne and asked if they’d survived their first interview on the red carpet together.

“They all wanted to know when we’re gonna have our first child,” Nat said. “Unbelievable, right?”

Tony smirked. “Actually, Pepper and I are wondering the same thing, Little Red.”

“I want a baby with you,” Steve added and Nat immediately gaped at him. "I know but...just to put it out there."

"You two are adorable," Pepper squealed and Tony had to lightly elbow his wife, reminding her of a plan they had for the couple. Or rather, the plan they had for Nat.

Nat turned to Steve and grabbed his hand. "Honey, can you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Sure" he said before going to the bar.

Once Steve was out of their sight, Pepper and Tony grabbed Nat's hands. "Come on, we would like you to meet someone," Tony said.

"He's nice and charming. You would love to meet him."

"Who is it?"

"You will know." 

They dragged her through the crowded room until Tony tapped a man's shoulder. The guy in a casual suit turned to them and greeted all of them with warm smile. Once his eyes met Nat, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You must be Miss Romanov." His Eastern Europe accent was thick. "Mr. Stark told me a lot about you."

"Hope he only told you about the good stuff."

"Of course," the guy said. "I'm Pietro Maximoff. You might know my father, Django Maximoff, Ambassador of Sokovia."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Natasha," she said 

"Ma'am." He took a step closer to her. "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be alone. Let me keep your company."

 

* * *

 

Steve had to walk through the crowded area to get to the bar and he had to wait in the queue to get a drink for his wife. When he finally got the drinks and went back to Natasha, he found her talking to a silver-haired man alone. They seemed to get along and were cozier than he would have liked. His possessive instincts took over and he quickly walked to his wife.

"Hey, Darling. Here's your drink," he said. 

"Thank you, Husband," Nat smiled and took a glass of whiskey from him.

Steve turned to the man. "I don't believe we’ve met before." He held his hand out. "I'm Steve Rogers and you are?"

"Pietro Maximoff."

"Ahh, son of Django, yes?"

"Yes, I am. I didn't know that you were married to this wonderful woman."

"Yes, I am married to her."

Steve noticed how Pietro's face changed to something akin to disappointment. "I will have to excuse myself. Enjoy the night."

They smiled at the silver-haired man as he left. Steve’s instincts told him that it would be a long night and that men would come to his wife and try to get close to her. Steve looked around and saw Tony and Pepper looking at them.

This was a setup. His instincts told him as much. 

"We should go," he grabbed his wife's arms, prepared to drag her out of here.

"What? Why?"

Steve grumbled. He couldn't say what the reason was but he knew this whole thing was a setup. It seemed like he was unreasonable. Nat cupped his face when she saw he was hesitant to tell her the truth.

"What is it, Husband? Talk to me," she urged, looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't like it here, or the way every man looks at you like they will devour you alive."

"You think too much."

"No, I don’t."

"Let just give it a little while, okay?" Nat negotiated.

As always he couldn't resist her. "Okay."

Steve came to regret his decision over the next ten minutes. He should have trusted his instinct. He left Nat's side for ten seconds and guys came to her and for quick chats. Steve had heard of most of them but he’d never knew them in person. How did Tony find all these men,  anyway?

Steve was talking to the Governor of New York but he couldn't pay attention to anything, even though he was trying to persuade the governor to rezone some of the land so he could acquire it for the company.

"We should talk another time, Mr. Rogers," Governor Fury concluded. "I will have my assistant schedule the meeting next week."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Enjoy the night," Fury wished. "But you might want to get back to your wife before all of those men think she is single."

"I know."

Steve walked away from the governor and his wife. He came back to Natasha only to find a tall, handsome dude with long blond hair in a ponytail, talking to his wife. He was even taller and more muscular than Steve. From the look on his wife's face, she was charmed by the guy and his foreign accent.

"You should come to my town, Natasha. We would hold a great feast for you. My family has owned the land for centuries."

"Are you a prince or something?" Nat asked.

"In a way. My family descends from King Bjorn Ironside."

"Wow. That's awesome."

Thor smiled brightly as a song came on. He held his hand out. "Miss Romanov, may I have this dance with you."

"Of course."

Before Steve could approach them to stop his wife, Thor had already taken her hand and led her to the dance floor. Steve could only stand and wait on the side. People who gathered around the dance floor looked at Thor and Natasha with admiration and they all said that they looked like a perfect match. Steve would really like to punch whoever was saying something like this but he tried to keep calm and not ruin Tony’s party.

When the song was over, the guy kissed her hand and escorted her off the dance floor. Nat walked toward Steve once she saw him. The brooding face told her that he wasn’t in a good mood.

“Hey, Husband,” she called him. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Husband?” Thor frowned. “I thought you were single, Miss Romanov.”

“It’s Mrs. Rogers. How hard can it be to get it into your people’s thick skulls?” Steve grunted, absolutely hostile toward the other man.

“Apologies, Mr. Rogers. I did not know,” Thor said. “By the way, I’m Thor Odinson, a friend of Tony Stark.”   
“Steve Rogers, her husband.”

Thor shook hands with Steve and everything seemed to be okay between them. Thor initiated another conversation and it led to a very desirable outcome when the man offered some business opportunities in his hometown. Natasha said that Steve would know what to do with the vast land that Thor owned.   
  


But there was something new to agitate Steve, another tall man but with black hair and mischievous green eyes. There was something about this guy that made Steve want to keep his wife away.

"Brother, why don't you introduce me to this beautiful friend of yours," the man said.

Steve took notice that the two siblings looked nothing like one another.

"Natasha, this is my brother Loki. Loki, this is Natasha Romanov and her husband, Steve Rogers."

"A husband? What a shame," Loki said, not minding the fact that Steve was standing there with them. He took Nat's hand and kissed it. "You're too beautiful for him and from what I hear from Stark, you're too good for him too."

Steve stiffened up, ready to fight. "Are you implying that you will take her away from me?”

Loki smirked. “All's fair in love and war, right?”

Steve fisted his hands, trying to hold himself back from beating the crap out of Thor’s brother. 

“If you don’t want her or treat her right, why do you still keep her around?” Loki continued, ignored Steve’s threatening gestures. “You know in your heart she deserve someone better than you.”

“Brother…” Thor warned.

“If you decide to leave him, I will show you what a gentleman is like. I can be a bad boy, but only for you,” Loki offered.

“Thank you but I love my husband,” Nat tried to end this before someone got hurt, likely Loki himself.

Loki scoffed. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.” That was all he said before walking away.

Thor too excused himself and followed his brother to talk about his inappropriate behavior. Nat tried to calm Steve, who looked extremely angry and ready to kill someone. Tony, Pepper, and Maria were watching the whole thing from the upper deck.

"This is so fun to watch!" Pepper was excited that their plan had worked out so well.

"Yes, I love that he’s finally gotten a taste of his own medicine," Maria agreed. "Who should we send in next?"

"I saved the best for the last."

"I know you two are excited but I'm afraid he is going to hurt her for it."

Maria and Pepper stopped and thought about what Tony said.

"He will not hurt her, will he?"

"Like physically?"

"I don't know. You know how he is."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

 

* * *

 

The couple finally got an hour to themselves. Steve was a bit relaxed when all the bachelors stopped trying to flirt with his wife. They even had a great time, though Steve still on high alert every time a man came near them.

"Why are you acting weird like this?" Nat asked as they were dancing on the floor.

“I’m not acting weird. I’m just being myself.”

“No, you’re acting weird with all the guys.”

“Because they are trying to take you away from me.”

“No, they are not. And it’s not like I’m going to do anything with them. I’m just trying to find business opportunities for my husband.”

“And I’m lucky to have you,” he said and leaned in to kiss her.

“Excuse me…” a voice came from behind them and Steve immediately pulled his wife back. Steve shielded Nat with his body as he turned to see a tall, handsome, black man with a very exotic accent standing behind them. He had a bodyguard standing beside him. “I believe you’re Miss Romanov.”

Steve rolled his eyes and was about to correct the man but Nat stepped past her husband to talk to the guy. “Yes, I am. I never believe we’ve met before.”

“No, we haven’t met but I heard a lot about you. I’m T’challa…”

“The Prince of Wakanda?” Nat recognized the name.

“Yes, I am. I’m also a friend of Tony Stark. That’s why I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’m Natasha but my friends call me Nat.”

T’challa smiled and offered her his hand, didn’t even notice her husband behind her. “May I invite you to sit and have a little talk with me?”   
“Of course, Your Highness.”

Nat didn’t even look back at her husband and took T’challa’s hand before he let her to his private sitting area, his bodyguards surrounding it. Steve grumbled as he turned to order another glass of whiskey to calm him down.

He watched from afar as the heir to the Wakandan Throne flirted with his wife. He downed three glasses of whiskey but it only made him mad at the whole thing, mad at everyone. He watched as T’Challa treated his wife like a queen, bringing her a valuable gift. It didn’t make him feel any better that she declined his gift. The prince scooted a bit closer to his wife, probably telling her great legend of Wakanda.

Apparently, the prince didn’t know who he was or that Nat was married to him. 

"Steve, you alright, bud?” Bucky stood next to him, concerned about his friend. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine watching Prince T'challa, son of the richest man in the world, flirt with my wife. Yes, I'm fine, Barnes,” Steve sarcastically replied, downing another glass of whiskey. He slammed the glass on the bar and walked away from his friend. 

Bucky thought that shit was about to get down as Steve marched toward where Nat was sitting. He looked for Sam immediately but Steve took a sharp turn and went to the upper deck with his bodyguard instead. 

Steve ordered Dum Dum and Gabe to guard the door and not let anyone in. He then proceeded to destroy half of the objects in the restroom out of anger and frustration. Once he’d let it all out, he grabbed the sink and tried to breath in. He ended up punching the mirror hard enough for it to shatter and cut his hand. Blood bled from the wound but he didn’t care.

His tantrum was stronger than the pain he felt.

Steve heard the door swing open and he was about to snarl at the person who walked it but then he saw Tony, looking shocked at the state of his restroom.

"What the hell, bro?” the billionaire asked.

Steve didn’t care and walked toward the door. ”Tell my wife I'm leaving."

"You're bleeding, Rogers."

"It's none of your business. For all this mess, send me the bill.”

 

* * *

 

Nat was enjoying her conversation with the prince of Wakanda. He was nice and charming and surely treated her like a queen. He talked about an opportunity to travel to his country and stay at his palace. For a closed country like Wakanda, that was a big thing. She accepted the invitation but didn’t say when she would go. 

She knew that he flirted with her but what surprised her was when he said he was looking for a suitable woman who would one day be the Queen of Wakanda. His marriage would, of course, be related to diplomacy and forming alliances, and he believed that the Romanov family would help with his relationship with European countries.

“Your Highness, it’s a generous offer but I have to decline. I’m married to someone already,” Nat said.

T’challa looked disappointed. “The apology is all mine. I didn’t know that you were with someone. Stark didn’t say anything.”

“I understand.”

“I should let you spend time with your husband. He must be furious that I’m taking you away from him for so long.”

The prince bid her goodbye and let his bodyguard escort her back to her husband but Natasha couldn't find him anywhere so she went to Tony and Pepper, who were lounging around at a table..

"How was the Prince of Wakanda?" Pepper asked as Nat sat down with them.

"He's nice but we will talk about him later," the redhead replied. "Have you seen my husband?"

"He left. Yeah, he told me to tell you that he’d already left," Tony spoke up. “He looked really pissed and I didn’t want to come near him.”

"What?"

"He was wrecking one of my restrooms. His hand was bleeding…”

Nat gaped at her friend. "Why didn't you start with the fact that he was bleeding, Tony?"

Nat got up and called Danny to pick her up in front of Stark Tower. Her stupid-ass husband had left her again and this time was throwing tantrums at someone else too. She couldn’t help but worry that he was hurting himself. 

Once she reached their penthouse, she rushed in to find her husband sitting on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, drinking his whiskey with hands wrapped with bandages. He didn’t even look at her, even though he’d heard the sound of her high heels.

“Steve, are you alright?” she asked, voice filled with worry before rushing in to stand in front of him. “You hurt yourself?”

When she saw his hands wrapped with bandages, some blood still seeping out of the wounds, she sat down on his lap. She knew he wasn’t in a good mood and felt like she was toying with an angry lion.

“Let me see your hands.”

Steve sat the glass down and let Natasha check his hands. The way Natasha worried over him made Steve a bit calmer, less angry than he was when he left the party. His insecurity seemed to vanish when all her attention was on him. 

“Are you hurt?” Her green eyes searched his but he hadn’t even looked at her since she’d came home. She grabbed his face and forced him to look in her eyes. “Steve…”

“I’m fine,” he lied.

Nat chuckled. The sound that she made was enough to lift his spirit and made the corner of his mouth twitch. “Husband, I’ve lived with you long enough to know that you are not fine.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Say whatever is bothering you,” she clarified. “Whatever made you leave the party so early and leave me there alone.”

Steve’s face was stoic. He didn’t give away anything but then he sighed and shook his head. Nat knew she had to come up with a better way to get him to talk so she peppered kisses on his face and lips. Steve gently cradled her neck and pulled her down for a passionate kiss until he pulled her away by hair.

His blue eyes burned, looking like a sea with a storm raging. “Did you have fun at the party?” He stared into her eyes as he asked with his low and dangerous voice.

“Of course. It was a nice party. I got to meet a lot of interesting people who can further the business. I mean, you know I stay in our house alone all day. It’s nice to go out and meet some new people before I’m go crazy.”

Steve shook his head and there was a half smile on his face. The way she said it or the way her eyes gleamed with happiness made Steve’s heart melt. How could he blame her for going around the party and talking to everyone? 

But there was still some questions that he needed an answer to.

“You must have had so much fun flirting with those men in front of me too, right?”

“Don’t tell me you are jealous.”

He tugged her hair a little harder, yanking her head back so he could ghosted his lips on the soft skin of her neck. “I’m not. But I don’t like other men near you, whether for work or leisure.”

“You’re a crazy ass man, Rogers.”

“Admit it, Natasha. That you like it. That you enjoy the attention they gave you,” he said. “And I might actually admit that I’m jealous.”

She quirked one eyebrow up and challenged him. “Make me”

And Steve Rogers wasn’t a person to back down from a challenge. Nat got out of his lap and was prepared to run away but Steve was faster than she expected.

“You’re not going anywhere.” 

Steve caught her wrist and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with all the passion and desire he had for her. Nat was trying to escape his hold but Steve was much stronger than her, was almost hurting her as he forced her to stay in his arms. As Steve forcefully moved his lips on hers and Nat felt a heat between her legs which started to damp her panties. Steve pulled back and they stared at each other, both panting and both aroused. Nat quickly grabbed Steve’s face and forced her tongue in his mouth kissing him hungrily. He moaned and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her to their bedroom upstairs.

Nat put up a little fight, just to make the sex that was about to happen a bit more exciting. She tried to wriggle out of his hands and Steve hissed at her to stay still. Finally, he placed her on their bed and Nat playfully crawled to the other side so Steve caught her ankle and pulled her back, grabbing her by her throat, mindful to keep it as gentle as he could.

“Are you going to confess, Miss Romanov?” he asked. “I still haven’t gotten my answer. Did you have fun flirting with those men in front of me?” 

She didn’t reply, pressing her lips tighter. Steve applied a bit of pressure to her throat, just enough to get some reaction out of her before loosening the grip.

“You only prolong your own pleasure if you keeping quiet like this.”

Still no reply so Steve had to take another step. “Fine. You asked for it.”

Steve climbed on top of her, using his weight to subdue Natasha in place, taking off his tie and binding her wrists together before tying them to the headboard. Nat wriggled, trying to throw him off but it didn’t work. He leaned close to her ear.

“You okay with this?” He whispered.

“Yeah, I can handle it.”

“Safe word?”

“Fossil”

Steve kissed her again before resuming his role. He didn’t want to scare her. Of course, he would not hurt her. He cared but he was also a very possessive person. He needed to hear from her.

“What are you going to do to make me talk?” she purred, looking up at him, challenging, defying but also greedy and lustful.

The corner of his lips twisted up.  _ He loved this _ . No one was actually putting up a fight with him. All the girls he had been with, even Sharon, were all too easy but with Natasha.., Natasha was a very different type of girl.

A type that he would love to keep by his side forever because he wouldn’t know what his life would be without her around to challenge him every turn.

“Things that you wouldn’t expect,” he replied and got off her. “And we have a whole night to do this…maybe all of tomorrow. I can do this all day, love, but I doubt you can withstand whatever I have for you.”

He stepped away from her. Nat watched as Steve disappeared out of her line of sight and into the closet. There was no sound coming from the closet, only stillness and Nat didn’t know if he really planned on using this to scare her.

Nat considered her options of getting away but the necktie he’d used to bind her to the headboard was very secure. He came back before she could think of something else. Nat couldn’t help but notice the way his suit pants had tented, obviously aroused at the idea of having a beautiful woman tied up in his bed.

But it was the things he’d brought back from their closet that interested her, excited her. Various tools in his hands that would ensure an exquisite agony in this interrogation scenario. He placed  all of them on the end table along with a bottle of lube. Steve climbed back on top of Natasha.

Then he ripped her dress off without any hesitation, making Nat yelp in shock.

“Hey, I love this dress!”

“Then you should answer me faster.”

“Fuck you,” she yelled.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. When he felt her kissed back, he pulled away playfully only to get satisfaction as Natasha lifted her head up to follow his lips. He straddled her hips and used his fingers, trailing down from her chin down her neck, then between her breasts and toned stomach, sending shiver down her spine. She bit her bottom lip, suppressing her moan.

She should be afraid but instead all the excitement bubbled in her stomach. His lips descended on her neck, making her breath catch in her throat. Natasha swallowed hard, trying not to show any reaction but her body betrayed her. She needed to feel his hot, naked body pressed against her but he was relentless. Steve made sure to leave bruising marks on her skin, just to display it to everyone that she was his.

Once he was satisfied, his hot mouth took her hard nipple in, sucking and lapping at it, while his other hand squeezed her breast, making sure to give them both equal attention but in an unpredictable pattern to keep Natasha on the edge. Her breath came in shallow gasps. All the stimulation that he was giving her, awakened all her sense. 

It was too much and it was overwhelming. Natasha’s wetness was uncontrollably leaking out as she succumbed to lust.

But then it all came to stop as Steve stood up in front of her. Nat could feel her body yearn for his touch. There was no one to blame but her. He was her weakness, whatever he did to her, her body will accept it. Her green eyes watched as he slowly took off his clothes, making sure to give her a show and torturing her at the same time. By the way she squirmed, he must know how she felt by now. He was gorgeous, god like, to the point where most women ignored his asshole personality in favor of getting in bed with him.

Her eyes darted from his handsome face to his hard member. The head of his cock already leaking with pre cum, making Nat's mouth water. 

"Want it?" he asked and she eagerly nodded.

He walked to stand next to her. Since she was bound to the headboard, Nat had to roll on her side and Steve cradled the back of her head. He grabbed his cock and guided it to her open mouth. But if Natasha thought she was going to get everything so easily, she was damn wrong.

He wanted to win this game and he had better control than just sliding his cock in and fucking her mouth until he came down her throat. Instead, he used just the tip of his cock, dragging it on her lips, smeared his pre cum as if he was marking her in the most primal way.

Nat crained her neck, trying to get a better angle and trying desperately to get his cock in her mouth. He did that a couple of times until she showed signs of frustration and he laughed before thrusting his cock in her mouth. A guttural sound came from the back of his throat as he slowly fucked her mouth. Nat used her tongue to lick the underside of his cock from the root to the head, giving attention to the slit, probing it, licking up his cum. 

The way she twirled her tongue at the head almost made Steve lose all control. She was good and now all he wanted was to fuck her mouth or her hole and unload his cum.

He grabbed her chin to stop her and pulled out, making Nat whine at the loss.

“You are not getting anything,” he said. “Until you tell me exactly what I want to hear.”

“I won’t tell you anything,” she spat out.

“Okay, you’re a little firecracker alright,” he teased with such fondness in his eyes.

Steve climbed back in bed, straddling her hips. That was when a new idea came to the front of his mind. He grabbed her boobs in both hands and squeezed them around his cock. Nat made a disgusted face. Steve pushed her breasts tightly around his dick and began to rock himself back and forth.

“You dirty pig!” she screamed at him and Steve just chuckled and kept fucking herself between her boobs, feeling the soft skin rubbing against it made him feel like he was in heaven.  

“Mind your tongue, Miss Romanov…” he warned, still moving his hips. “Or you might not getting anything tonight.”

“This coming from a guy who is still fucking my tits with his dick,” she shot back.

“Oh yes,” Steve replied. “After I come all over your pretty face, I will go to sleep.”

Nat cursed at him in Russian and from her tone, he thought she probably telling him to go to hell. Steve didn’t dare and keep fucking her tits. If felt so good that he felt himself getting close.

He stopped abruptly and pulled her head up before thrusting his cock inside her mouth, letting her adjust to the thickness of his length, pushing until it hit the back of her throat. His cock twitched and shots of cum erupted in her mouth, pouring down her throat. He practically snarled in heated lust. He held her head in place, forcing her to swallow it all, her lips still wrapped around his cock in a beautifully obscene and pornographic way.

Once he stopped coming, he pulled out and drops of cum dropped from her mouth as she tried to swallow everything in. He bended down to kiss, loving the taste of himself on Natasha, licking up the mess at the corner of her mouth and feed it back to her.

He couldn’t get enough of her.

“Ready to tell me yet?” he asked. “If you’re still stubborn, I’ve got an extreme measure waiting for you.”

“Bring it,  _ Мудак _ .”

He scoffed, knowing the meaning of that word because she used it quite a lot and he’d had someone translate it for him. He should take a Russian course starting tomorrow if he wanted to know everything his wife was saying.

Steve got out of bed to get the toys he’d put on the end table. Oh, he was going to have so much fun. He put a silk blindfold on her, to Nat’s protest. He told her it was because she didn’t give her the answer he wanted so he will take away her sight, making her wonder what he would do to her next.

Nat heard him grab something, then he spread her legs, kissing her inner thighs and she whimpered. Then she felt his finger on her pussy, parting the lips before inserting something inside that making her walls pulse at the invasion and her whole body writhe.

_ An egg vibrator? _ she thought and then he confirmed her suspicion with a low level of vibration from the tiny machine inside her, making her crave more. Her moans slowly made their way from her throat and Steve smiled when he saw that his victory was in reach. HIs wife couldn’t withstand all of this and he had no intention of stopping until she said so.

His fingers slipped through her hair as he pulled her head up for another rough kiss. Nat bit his lips when he increased the level of vibration, hard enough to draw blood. But he didn't stop locking lips with her.

When he pulled away, she felt his hand replaced by light touches of a feather tickling her skin, making goosebumps erupted all over her body. Nat breathed hard when Steve circled the feather around her nipple. At the same time, he increased the level of vibration Nat making Natasha screamed from the top of her lungs and then he lowered it, making Nat whine and try to kick him.   
“Steve!” she cried out. “Stop with all the teasing!”

“No...not until you say it.”

She groaned in disbelief and keep moaning. Steve intentionally kept her on the edge, in a pattern that happened for like five  more times. When she was about to come, he stopped and pulled away, turning off the vibrator inside her pussy and she cursed at him in both Russian and English.

As if being herself wasn’t hot enough already.

Nat didn’t know how long she could hold on. She felt like she was about to break into millions of pieces. Steve kept pulling her back from a big orgasm every time and her heart almost gave out.

He leaned down to kiss her and pushed the vibrator to the max level.

“Steve, fuck me, you bastard," she said, biting his lip and not understanding why he wouldn't fuck her before she changed her mind. Before it was all too much for her to take and she said the safe word.

"I'll fuck you, Baby. I'll make you cum so hard you'll forget your fuckin’ name." He said this on her lips while he played with her nipples by the feather. Nat’s pussy gave a spasm in anticipation. “Say it, Natasha. Admit it out loud and I will fuck you with my cock.”

"Please," she whimpered pathetically. Steve smiled. He had turned her to a puddle of desire

“No…”

“Just fuck me and be done with it.”

“No, no, no, Miss Romanov. I need to hear you say it first.” He was still relentless. “I need your answer.”

“Fuck you, asshole!" yelled Natasha.

When he suddenly stopped and pulled away from her, she was confused. He proceeded to take the egg vibrator out of her pussy.  Why had he stopped?! She suddenly asked herself why she was upset that he had? She should be happy that he’d put the end to all this torture.

What did he want her to say? What did she do wrong? She didn’t do anything with all the guys she’d talking too. Did he get jealous because of her talking to all those eligible bachelors? Why didn’t he trust her the way she trusted him? (Though to be honest, he’d completely ruined her trust to.)

_ What the hell did he want from her? _

Did she get jealous when it came to Sharon? He probably treated Sharon better than he ever did her. Steve ripped the blindfold from her and she could see his eyes. He really needed to hear that answer. Had he never trusted her or known who she really was?

But with all of that, she didn’t know why she still need him, she loved to feel his lips on hers. She needed him and it hurt her so much when she realized it. She didn’t want anyone but him. She didn’t know why but all she needed was him.

Maybe if she was Sharon Carter, everything would be better than this. If she had blond hair, instead of red, he would love her better than this. She wanted everything that Sharon had. That gorgeous smile, her long legs, her height,  _ and Steve _ . She needed Steve by her side and she had to be Sharon in order to have him forever. If she had all that, Steve would have to love her.

He would love her but he would never love her the way he loved Sharon.

“Yes, you bastard! I had fun flirting with them in front of you so you would know how I feel when you’re with your girlfriend! At least I don't go fuck everything that walks past me!”

His blue eyes filled with pain that could break her heart. She had to say it. She had to get it out. It had been bothering her for sometime now. Steve looked heartbroken and his demeanor changed. He stopped playing the game and returned to himself to talk to her about this.

He gently cradled the side of her face and leaned down. His hands untied hers, letting her free from the restraints. Even though he knew she might leave, he will not force her to stay. 

She could make a choice to leave or stay. God, he hoped she would stay.

“Just say it, Natasha,” his voice was soft and heartbreaking. “Whatever you want, you will get it.”

Nat didn’t say anything. She was done with all of his promises. He never had any intentions to keep them anyway.

“Just say it and I will stop. Just say you want me to break up with Sharon if that makes you never leave me.”

“You know I can’t say it,” she cried, tears running down the side of her face. “You know I can’t…you will end up breaking your promise and I will get hurt again.”

“I will not hurt you,” he vowed. “Please, believe me.”

She’d never heard him beg like this. It was all fun and games when they were exploring kinks and scenarios together but this was something different. Nat locked her eyes with him again and, in spite what her instincts told her, what her good conscience screamed at her, Nat chose to followed her heart.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, claiming her with all his passion and lust as if he wanted her to know that he spoke the truth.  When words failed to make her believe him, he let his actions speak for him. He wanted her to feel how much he felt for her right then. Some of it, he didn’t even know himself .

She couldn’t deny him. His lips were all she wanted to feel on her body. Her body arched for his touch, to feel his skin on her and she hated herself for it. No matter how much her instincts told her to stop all of this, pushing him away, she still wanted him, needed him so badly. 

Steve pulled away and slid his fingers gently across her cheek, brushing them up through her hair. She trembled a little, looking him in the eyes again. Even though they were teary, she had made up her mind. “Fuck me…” she said. It wasn’t not a request, it was a demand.

What she asked for, she would get. He’d already promised her.

“Steve…” She couldn’t stop his name from falling from her lips when he came back on top of her and mouthed his hot lips on the soft skin of her neck, slowly trailing down to her cleavage, his teeth dragging on the skin. His hot breath was faint with alcohol as he murmured something she didn’t catch. His hands trailed down her body, sliding his hands across the soft, smooth skin of Natasha’s back and sides possessively. Her breasts were his next target as he took the pink nipples puckering in the cool air into his hot mouth, making Natasha arch her back and cry out. Natasha struggling, squirming beneath him, trying to catch her breath as lust and desire crawled through her, making her wet.

“Fuck!”she cried out as Steve pinched her nipple hard enough to hurt and made the Nat cry out in pain. His grip on her hips tightened until she was sure he would left a bruise. He continued to ravage her breasts, groping and squeezing them in his palms while his mouth greedily sucked and pulled and bit her nipples. He stopped and moved on when he saw she was a whimpering mess.

Finally his hand slipped between her legs and circled her clit. Nat shook a bit from the pleasure. He forced his hand further down to slide two fingers inside her soaked pussy. Nat quivered and moaned and her walls spasmed around his fingers.

“Yes, Steve...keep going.”

His  thumb pressed against her clit. He made small, slow, circular motions that made Nat flinch, then moan. She wriggled again and he held her still by one hand and didn't stop rubbing her clit with the other, forcing her to feel pleasure and pain simultaneously. Steve looked at her face to see tear still running down her eyes. He leaned down to kiss those tears away. It was surprisingly gentle and soothing and he whispered something.

“Stop crying, love,” he said. “Please don’t cry. I’m not going to hurt you.”

She averted her eyes from him. She didn’t want to look at him now with her red eyes and pleasure swimming through her nerves. It was all too much, she felt too much. She was overwhelmed.

Then Steve kissed his way down to her slit before proceeding to use his lips on her, swirling his tongue around her clit before flicking it, getting lower and lower, sucking on her pussy lips before tracing his wet tongue around the entrance of her dripping wet pussy, tasting what was his. Steve drowned Natasha in blissful pleasure.

“Steve...keep going, I’m almost there,” she urged, pushing his head to her pussy.

“Yes, love.”

Steve kept lapping his tongue on her clit, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She was getting closer and closer until her legs tightened around his head. Her legs were shaking and she screamed when he sucked hard on her clit and came on his mouth, squirting her sweet juices which Steve licked up greedily.   
It took Natasha a long time to come down from her high. After being on the edge for so long, the orgasm was so explosive that left Natasha feel like every bone had turned to jelly.

Steve got back to the same level as her. His lips shined with her juices and Nat couldn’t resist kissing him, tasting herself on his mouth. The mark of her on him. He was hers. He was all hers right now. He was with her, not Sharon.

They kept on making out lazily and Steve waited until her breath came back to normal.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he ordered and Nat did as he told her. A soft sob escaped her lips as she felt the swollen length press into her folds and split her down the centre. the aching yearning she had felt in her loins fulfilled, the emptiness and the longing to be filled satisfied. All the teasing he had been torturing her with was too much and this relieved all those aching pains inside her.

She drank air in, gasping, and the juices of her leaked out from between her legs. His strength, his need, his big cock, they all brought women to their knees, submitting to him, and Natasha wasn’t the exception. His cock felt so good pushing up against her womb. Nat was about to come after just 10 strokes. In her defense, she had been over the edge for two hours and her heart had already given out. 

“Fuck!” she moaned in desperation, thrusting her hips up to meet him He shoved it in, sliding in easily despite his girth, thrusting in and out of her, gradually picking up his pace. Nat gasped as she felt how perfectly full he stretched her out with every thrust. Her vagina was impaled on this thick cock and making her feel wild, and she suddenly wanted to fuck the hell out of him.

Nat started to move her body back and forth on his cock, matching the same hard and fast rhythm of his. They fucked each other in wild abandon, caught up with primal animalistic lust that by this rate, as though they could only hurt themselves in reaching the highest pleasure. 

Her fingernails dragged on his back and her teeth left marks on his skin while he held her tight in his arms. His lips never left her skin as he whispered something that made her feel so loved and treasured.

Nat lustfully squirmed and kept his deeply impaled cock inside. She felt like in a haze of pleasure when his cock rubbed against her g-spot. Nat felt her orgasm rapidly approaching as he continued to relentlessly rub her clit while driving his stiffening cock into her pussy. She tried feebly to roll away or push him away when she realized he was about to cum, but the pleasure from his relentless pounding of her unprotected cunt had left her muscles weak. He pulled her hips back to him and rammed in hard, burying his cock in her to the hilt with every thrust.

Nat’s eyes rolled from the pleasure. “F-fuck…”

He slammed in deep for the final thrust, his cock spasming violently and shooting his potent load hard. Even though she told him to pull out, her arms wrapped tight around him only pulled him closer. She let out a loud moans of ecstasy as she felt his spurting cock coat her insides. And as her pussy clenched rhythmically, driving her to delirium, he groaned and gave her his seed. Her eyes went wide and her breath shuddered from parted lips, and he continued to thrust deeply, driving his cum deeper into her.

Finally it all came to a stop and left them panting, trying to get oxygen inside their body. Instead, they kept locking lips and leaving them both out of air than when they started. Nat held him tight and closed her eyes, relishing in his warm body against hers.

He was all hers and Sharon couldn’t have him.

Steve repeatedly kissed her forehead and soothed her to sleep, letting her nestle in his arms and sleep soundly through the night.   
  
  


* * *

 

Natasha startled awake from a nightmare. Even as she felt the warm embrace Steve was holding her in, the nightmare still found its way into her mind.

She tried to even her breath out, didn’t want to wake up Steve from his deed sleep. She looked at his peaceful sleeping face, it was so calm and young and she could resist stroking his face.

It was a nightmare that she never thought she would have. A kind of dream that Steve would actually hurt her, breaking her heart and leaving her with nothing. 

To be honest, she feared it. That it would really happen, even though he’d promised her that he would not. Part of her didn’t believe any kind of vow he would give her.

The panic attack made her heart beat fast and her mind was on overdrive. 

She slowly got out of bed without waking up Steve. Natasha wasn’t thinking straight either so she grabbed her phone, making a call to her mother.

While waiting for her mother to pick up, a million thoughts came to her mind. She needed to think all of this through and she needed...no,  _ they _ needed to be alone to rethink about this relationship and the things that happened last night. Either they were going to make it or just called it quits.

“Good morning, Natalie. It’s still too early in the morning,”  Aliana greeted her daughter. Nat cut straight to the point.

“Mom, I need you to send someone to pick me up at Steve’s penthouse and arrange a private jet for me.”

“What happened, Natalie? What’s wrong?”

“I need to go away from here. Far, far away from here.”

“You need to tell me what’s going on.”

“Mom, I will tell you on the way to the airport. Do you want to go to Russia with me?”

“I will pack my bag and we will meet up at the airport. Grandmother will be so happy to see you again.”

Nat grabbed her suitcase and threw only the necessary stuff in. She looked up to see Steve, still sleeping and she couldn’t stop herself from going to him and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m sorry.”

That was all she said before she left and she never looked back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 

Aliana was waiting for Natasha at La Guardia. She made sure to send the best bodyguards to pick up Natasha in case anything happened. She was worried when she got a phone call from her daughter, saying she wanted to run away from her husband. 

To be honest, she’d thought of the worst already, that Steve might physically hurt Natasha.

The guys that she sent to pick Nat up were ex-KGB and very talented killers, if it came to that. They also made sure that Natasha wasn’t followed by one of Steve’s men.

It was such a relief to see Natasha without any sign of harm.

“Darling, is everything okay?” Aliana asked when Nat stepped out of the limo.

“Yeah, Mom. I’m fine.”

“Then why do you have to leave your husband?”   
“Steve and I needed a time out to think things through. It’s not a big problem but we needed time alone.”   
“You’ve got to tell me everything.”

“We will talk on the plane.”

Vasily, her mother’s personal bodyguard, took Nat’s luggage. The two Romanovs boarded the plane and once it was in the air and the flight attendant had left them alone, Natasha started telling her mom everything. What had happened the night before and the way Steve was acting toward her, how possessive he was and how it had started to be a bit too much for her. So much that Natasha felt like they needed some space.

Aliana was relieved when she heard what had happened between Natasha and her husband. Relieved because at least Steve hadn’t hit her or anything. And she agreed with her daughter. They needed some time away from each other in order to rethink everything. Steve needed to find a way to manage his jealousy before it got any more out of hand and ended up hurting both of them. Nat needed to think about whether or not she still wanted in on this marriage and how she would handle Steve in either case.

It was new territory for both of them as neither had ever experienced this kind of relationship before.

“Darling, it all will be sorted out. You just have to take time, relax and enjoy this trip to your grandmother’s,” Aliana said. “She told us to meet her at our family estate outside Moscow.” 

“I used to love that place,” Nat smiled fondly. “We used to spend every winter there.”

“And you will love it again, Darling.”

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up with a massive hangover. He didn’t even want to open his eyes.  _ Ugh, _ he shouldn’t have had so much to drink the night before. Except that if he didn’t, his mind would go crazy. He slowly rolled over to the side and tried to reach for his wife.

“Nat…” He called for her but there was no reply and his hand couldn’t find her next to him.

That was enough to wake him up and he snapped his eyes open to see that the place next to him was empty and cold, as if she’d been awake up for a long time. He looked at his clock.  It was already 11 AM.

“Natasha!” he shouted, hoping that she would reply.

No answer. He got up and went to the bathroom, hoping to find his wife but she wasn’t there. Steve’s mind went on overdrive, thinking of the worst scenario. Where the hell was she?

Steve walked out of the bedroom, looking for Natasha. He found Dinah, who insisted that she hadn’t seen Natasha since she’d arrived. He realized that something must have gone wrong. Natasha never left without leaving a message and he hated himself for not knowing where she was.

“Danny, do you know where Natasha is?”

“No, Sir. I haven’t see her this morning nor has she called me to pick her up.”   
“Get my security team. Tell them it’s urgent.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Steve hung up, looking as if he wanted to kill something. Dinah was wise enough to cook him breakfast and pour him fresh coffee before leaving. Steve was grumpy and he tried to dial Natasha’s phone a million times. It went straight to voicemail. 

“Damn it, Nat. Pick up.”

And again, it went to voicemail. Steve gave up for a moment and stared at his breakfast for the longest time. He couldn’t bring himself to eat until he found out where she was or what she was doing. It was strange to him to wake up without her and just when things were about to get better, she’d just left.

He knew it was all his fault. Look at how he’d treated her. God! How much she’d endured his foolishness. Maybe she’d made the right decision to leave him. The coffee was cold by the time he picked it up to drink and the first thought that came to his mind was how much Natasha loved the coffee and tea that Dinah made for them.

The food on the plate was also her favorite breakfast meal. Pancakes and bacon and egg with honey. Her favorite Turkish-imported honey.  She claimed it was the best in the world.  It had cost a lot but he’d been willing to pay any price for her happiness.

He took a bite of pancake but then he stopped. He was dialing her number again when his security team came in.

“Danny told us it’s urgent,” Dum Dum said.

“Relocate all your resources to finding my wife. I want to know her whereabouts and if it’s possible, bring her back to me.”

“Yes, Sir.”   
“I assumed you still have some contacts over in Europe and MI6, Falsworth?”   
“Yes, Sir”

“Great, I need you to have eyes in Europe. She might have traveled there.”

“Our friend at FAA might be able to help us,” Jim Morita suggested. “If she flew a commercial flight, we will know.”

“Great. Find her.”

They all divided tasks and headed out, leaving their boss alone. Steve picked up his phone again and angrily typed messages to his wife.

_ ‘Nat, pick up the damn phone!’ _

_ ‘Damn it, Romanov, pick up your phone at once!!!!’ _

_ ‘For fuck’s sake, return my goddamn call!!!!!!’ _

He gave up and grabbed a piece of bacon. His stomach had finally given out and he was hungry and angry and worried. He ended up devouring everything before hitting the shower.

 

* * *

 

Steve had been waiting for update from his security team (all of them had unique skills and a military/intelligence background). Dum Dum said their friends in the FAA didn’t have flight records of Natasha Romanov leaving JFK so Steve told them to check La Guardia. 

Gabe suggested that she’d probably left the country by her fake passport, (it was no secret that the Romanovs had the connections to do that). Steve sighed when he thought about that. He called Bucky and Sam next, telling them that Natasha had disappeared.

They laughed and joked about it.

“You lost your wife?” Bucky asked before laughing his ass off.

"Come on, Dude. You know you had this coming," Sam added.

"Will you two stop?" Steve groaned. "And yes, I lost my wife and I had this coming."

"Do you want Maria to try and call her?"

"That would be really helpful because she won’t answer my phone calls."

Both of his friends promised they would do anything that they could to help Steve find Nat. They hung up and Steve went back to moping around, trying to call Natasha every 30 minutes.

Oh god, what if Natasha never came back? What if he’d lost her forever. What if he didn’t have the chance to make amends to her. God, he didn’t want to lose her. Natasha meant so much to him. She was such a big part of him lately and he really wanted to be a better man.

God, please make her forgive him. He didn’t intend to scare her away. He intended to talk to her when he woke up. He wanted to tell her that he would change. That he would make everything better.

_ Did she miss him like he missed her? _

Where did she go? Who did she go with? Was there anyone to make her smile? Just the thought of being replaced made him sick. No one else should make her laugh or smile.

How stupid of him to think that she wouldn’t leave? That she would stay after all the stupid things that he had done to her. He was such a fool and now, he’d probably lost her forever. He should have treated her better than this. He had to change and grow and care more than this.

Maybe it was too late. But if he was given another chance, he wouldn’t let her down again.

 

* * *

 

Nat slept all the way to Moscow. She felt tired, with no small thanks to the sex she’d had with Steve. Aliana woke her up when they arrived. Her grandmother sent an army of bodyguards to pick them up at the airport.

They arrived at the Romanov Estate outside of Moscow an hour later. Nat couldn’t remember it at all. The last time she’d been there was very long time ago. All she could remember was snow and cold and a large stone mansion. 

Her grandmother, Alexandra Romanov, waited for them at the hallway. Even though she was almost eighty years old, she still could walk and showed no signs of decline, still the lovely and the friendliest person in the room. She greeted Natasha with a warm hug.

“My Natalie, you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you at the wedding,” Alexandra complimented her. She had those knowing eyes of a woman who had seen the world. “I hope that Steve is treating you well and that this is just a vacation you are taking, not running away from him.”

“I’m not running away from anything, Grandma,” Nat lied. She didn’t want Alexandra to know the truth. “I just need a little vacation with my family.”

“And I welcome you, Darling,” the grandmother said. “Let’s get you two settled in and we can talk over dinner. I’ll have the kitchen prepare all your favorite food.”

The maid led them to their private bedroom, bigger than their own house in New York. Of course, it was an old castle with at least one hundred acres. One of the maids told her the room still remained the same from when she had stayed there as a little girl. Alexandra told everyone to keep it that way. 

The only thing that changed was the bed. The tiny bed she’d slept in along time ago was nowhere to be found.

Time changed. Everything changed. But would Steve change too? That was still a mystery to her.

Nat brought everything out of the suitcase and, with the help of the maid, put all her clothes inside the closet. They asked her how long she would stay but Nat couldn’t give them an exact answer. 

She will stay as long as she needed to. She didn’t know why she would want to go back to pain and heartache. She needed time to recover, to think things through. 

Aliana came to get her for dinner. Nat got to meet cousins that she hadn’t seen for a very long time. All of them asked when she would have a baby with her husband or when she would go back to the US. They were so nice and caring, making Aliana and Natasha feel like home and reconnect with the family. It was also a chance for Natasha to speak in her mother tongue.

Everything went perfectly well during the dinner. Nat forgot about all the trouble back home for a while. 

But when she was about to go to bed, she made the mistake of turning on her phone. She found hundreds of missed calls and messages from her husband and then her mind was swamped by the thought of him.

 

_ ‘PICK UP THE PHONE!’ _

_ ‘Come on, Nat. Pick up the phone.’ _

_ ‘Where are you? Where did you go?’ _

_ ‘Are you okay Where are you?’ _

 

The tone of the messages sounded like he was yelling at her so she just scrolled through all of them and didn’t read anything. They were sounded the same so she decided she would listen to  the voicemail in the morning.  She needed time to prepare for hearing his voice. She wasn’t ready and she needed to be strong before she heard what he had to say.

  
Nat locked the screen and closed her eyes to go to sleep, missing the last message sent by Steve.

_ ‘Please be safe. I’m worried.’ _

  
  


* * *

 

Steve didn’t want to get out of bed in the morning and go to work. It had been two days since Natasha was gone. He couldn’t sleep well. The bed was too big for one person to sleep in.  Fall had officially arrived and the cold breeze from outside made him miss having her in his arms and cuddled up with her warm body.

He hated not having her around. He needed her by his side and to be there when he came home from a long hard day at work, greeting him with her loving kiss and bright smile. Coming home to her bad cooking. He missed making a new meal for her. He missed when she apologized for her bad cooking and he showered her with kisses and said that it was okay.

What was the point of going to work if she wasn’t there for him to come home to?

_ Goddamn it _ ! He should have thought about all of that. He shouldn’t have thought that way about her, as though she was the archenemy, a woman that he’d hated for so long. Things had changed. He didn’t feel that way about her anymore. He didn’t hate her. He liked having her around, arguing with her,

She melted that ice cold part of him in a way that no one had ever done.

No one else, not even Sharon.

Steve should be happy that Natasha was gone so that he could spend time with Sharon. This meant he got to spend all his time with her without having to pay any attention to Natasha. He should be delighted and run straight back to his girlfriend, the one he'd said he wanted to spend his life with more than his actual wife.

But right now he didn’t want that. All he wanted was to find his wife and bring her home, to kiss her and hug her, keeping her in his arms, and take her to bed and get a good night’s  sleep because she was back in his bed, sleeping by his side and he knew she was safe.

While Steve was laying in his bed, feeling lifeless, Bucky came get him out of bed. Steve insisted that he could work from home and that he trusted Bucky, Sam, and Matt could handle everything while he tried to find his wife.

“Need I remind you that you own a multi billion dollar company?” Bucky asked.

“I know and I hired a team that could run the company while I was gone for a day or two,” Steve replied.

“You staying in bed like this isn’t going to make her come back.”

“You don’t know that.”

Bucky sighed. “She will come back when she wants to.”

“And that might be never.”

“She just needs some time alone. Just give her some space. For me, you need the space to think clearly too.”

“Are you a fucking therapist, James?” Steve growled.

“No, but I will ask Maria to help me get you out of bed.”

“Just bring baby Kimberly with her too, okay. I missed my niece.”

That was all Steve said before he rolled away to another side and wrapped himself in blanket tightly. Bucky knew there was nothing he could do. He needed to call in a biggest guns he had. His wife and his baby could get Steve out of bed.

“Hey, Maria, can you come over to Steve’s?” Bucky asked his wife by phone. “And bring our baby too.”

“You can have Gabe pick them up!” Steve shouted.

Steve rolled around for half an hour until finally he heard the squeal of joy belonging to his niece and Bucky’s laughter. A minute later, Maria stepped into his bedroom, carrying her now eight month old baby. 

“Hey, look who has come to see her uncle!”

“You’re not going to touch my baby, Rogers. Not until you take shower and eat something.” 

“Aww, noooo.”

“And you can mope around after all of that is done,” Maria said. “For god’s sake! Shave your beard.”

She stomped out of the room and Steve loved his niece so much that he was willing to crawl out of bed and take a shower before joining the Barnes’ downstairs. Bucky was cooking while Maria sat at the living room and recording Kimberly pulling herself up to stand and grab flowers on the coffee table.

“Pepper is so going to see this,” Maria said as she sent the video to her friend.

“This is the first time we’ve been able to film her doing that,” Bucky recalled with a fond smile on his face.

“Hey, guys!” Steve greeted, looking fresh even though he hadn’t shaved the beard off.

Baby Kimberly gave a squeal of joy when she saw her uncle and fell back on her butt. Maria lunged forward for her daughter but she didn’t cry. Kimberly just laughed and pulling herself up to stand again.

“That’s my girl,” Steve said as he sat down next to his niece.

Steve caught her and kissed her cheeks. The beard tickled her skin and she grabbed his jaws and rubbed the rough stubble, making cute little noises.

“I think she loves me more than you guys,” Steve joked.

Maria rolled her eyes. “Urgh, just because you spoil her all the time. That’s all.”

“Meh,” Steve shrugged. “You’re jealous, Mama Bear.”

“I can’t wait to see when you have you own kid,” Bucky said. “And your breakfast is ready.”

Steve returned Baby Kimberly to her mom before he ate his breakfast. Bucky asked him to go to work but he also asked how it was going with the search for Nat. Steve said he would try to call Nat again later that day. He had hopes that she might be in some place without phone signal. If she didn’t pick up again, he would call Ivan. His security team was looking for her day and night and used every resource they had to find her.

Steve and Bucky were about to leave for work and Steve told Maria that she could stay if she wanted. Everything and everyone was at her disposal. The boys left for work and Steve got a report from Dum Dum, the first thing since he’d stepped into his office.

The head of the security team said that they were looking into Europe. Montgomery had found the trace of a private jet leaving La Guardia under one of Aliana’s bodyguard’s names. They suspected that they were covered up for their bosses.

Steve tried to reach Natasha again but she didn’t pick up the phone so Steve resorted to calling his father-in-law, though he could already predict the outcome of the conversation.

“Hello, this is Ivan Romanov speaking.”

“Hello, Ivan. This is Steve. I would like to ask if you’ve seen Natasha or not. She disappeared without telling me anything and it’s been two days now. She didn’t leave any messages so I was wondering if she is okay or not and where she went.”

There was a long pause. Long enough for Steve to know that Ivan knew something and that what came out next would be a lie.

“I don’t know where she went. She didn’t tell me either.”

“Okay, thank you. If you happen to know anything or if you see her, please call me immediately. I’m really worried about her.”

“Sure, Son”

“Thank you and goodbye.”

Steve hung up but he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in his stomach. This was the first time Natasha had done this and he suffered for it. If she wanted to teach him a lesson, it had worked out too damn well. He missed her and he wanted her back. His mind couldn’t focus because all he think about was her.

This is how it feels to taste your own medicine, Steve thought bitterly.

Steve didn’t get much work done because he was too busy worrying about Natasha, pacing back and forth, banging his head against the window as he looked out to the city below, hoping God would give him some sign of where his wife was.

_ Where are you, Nat? _

“Hey, buddy, should we leave?” Bucky stepped inside Steve’s office. “Maria and Dinah are cooking tonight. Sam will join us too.”

“Yeah, we should go.”

“I see you haven’t gotten anything done.” Bucky noticed the huge pile of work on Steve’s desk.

“I can’t focus.”

“We will finish it tomorrow.”

Steve collected his things and left with Bucky and Sam. Gabe took them back to Steve’s penthouse and the first thing they smelled once stepped inside the house was the really delicious smell of their dinner. Steve felt his stomach growling and he suddenly craved whatever it was that Maria and Dinah were cooking.

“Hey, guys!” Steve greeted them, leading the boys into the kitchen area.

Maria and Dinah were finishing up the dinner while Baby Kimberly sat in a baby chair, playing with her toys. Steve was so focused on the food he didn’t pay attention to the things that were lying around on the floor.

“SHIT!” he shouted when he stepped on one of Kimberly’s toys, falling forward and hitting the table. He fell to the carpet, his ankle sprained, and screamed in pain because he was sure that something was broken.

“Arghh!!” he groaned and rolled on the floor, gripping his ankle.

Sam and Bucky rushed to his side and tried to help him up. The blond needed to put his weight on his right foot and limp toward the couch with the help of Bucky and Sam.

“Can someone call Dr. Banner? His number is on my phone,”  Steve said, handing his phone.

Sam took the phone. “Who’s Dr. Banner?”

Steve grumbled. “The Romanov’s family doctor.” 

“Why do you have to make that face?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t like the man but his skill and experience can be trusted.”

Sam called the doctor who said he will be there in fifteen minutes. Meanwhile, they could rest his feet on the coffee table and apply ice to his ankle to help relieve the swelling. Steve whined that a perfect evening was ruined.

Bucky looked at his wife who seemed to know what he was thinking so she picked up her daughter and let her sit on Steve’s lap to distract him. Baby Kimberly did her magic and Steve got a smile on his face as he played with the baby on his lap.

Finally, Bruce Banner arrived and checked on Steve’s ankle. He said it was worse than he thought and that they should take him to hospital for an x-ray and proper treatment. Bucky and Sam said they would accompany Bruce and Steve to the hospital while Maria held down the fort with Baby Kimberly.

Steve bitched all the way to the hospital and whined about his wife not being there with him, that he needed her to tell him that he would be alright. (Sam recorded all of it so that he could show it to Nat when she came back. She would have a good laugh but she would also see how much his friend missed her.)

Steve got an x-ray on his ankle. He’d torn his Achilles tendon. The doctor ordered two weeks of rest for it to heal fast. He also put a cast on it to protect it from any hard impact. Steve whined again as they went back home.

They finally had that dinner but Baby Kimberly was already asleep so Maria excused herself to take the baby home first. Gabe drove them home per Steve’s orders. Sam and Bucky stayed behind to help Steve adjust to life with a cast. 

Finally, Steve climbed on his bed and laid there still.

“Are you going to be okay?” Sam asked. “Do I need to stay over?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Steve replied. “Thanks, man.”

“Call me if you fall down and can’t get up.”

“Sure.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Bucky was still wasn’t convinced that Steve will survive on his own. “I can call Sharon for you…”

“No, don’t call her,” the blond quickly said. “I promised Nat that Sharon would not come here. This is her place and I will not bring anyone from outside back to this place.”

Sam and Bucky looked at each other with a grin on their faces before sitting down on the bed.

“Wow, that’s strange for you.”

“I never thought you would make such a promise to Natasha.”

“Well, it turns out I care about her more than I know and I don’t want to see her sad or distant from me. I thought that I could do this without any feelings involved. I never thought I would miss her when she was gone.”

Sam and Bucky kept quiet and let Steve pour his heart out.

“I don’t know. I should be happy and go straight to Sharon but I didn’t. I didn’t want to go to my actual girlfriend. I want to find Natasha and bring her back.”

“Maybe when she comes back, you can tell her.”

“Steve, maybe you should decide who you want to be with and pick that person. Don’t string them along anymore because both of them have feelings for you.”

Steve sighed. “I will make a decision soon.”

Steve continued to whine about Nat until Bucky decided it was time for them to leave and Steve grumbled, not wanting his friends to leave. 

“We will see you tomorrow, buddy.”

“Bye, guys.”   
  


* * *

 

Natasha didn’t have a good night sleep either. She hated herself for missing the warm embrace of her husband’s arms, encircling her all night. She forgot how cold Russia was. Lucky for her, the fireplace was big enough to repel the coldness from outside. 

She wrapped herself into a roll before closing her eyes again. She needed more sleep before she put her mind on Steve and their situation.

Someone appeared, tail wagging happily and began to lick her face. Nat saw her cousin, her mother, and her grandmother standing close to her bed.

"Morning, guys," she greeted. “Why are you all in my bedroom?”

“Because your grandmother has organized a hunting trip so the whole family can go and spend time with each other,” Aliana replied.

“I don’t hunt.” 

“Well, dear, then you can enjoy the nature and the sun before the real winter comes.”

“Come on now. Get off your bed and pack your stuff. We will leave in an hour.”

Alexandra left with the Samoyed, which Nat hadn’t learned the name of yet. Alexandra helped Nat pack her stuff while she took a quick shower. When she came down, she found an army of black SUVs waiting outside, carrying her whole family. Nat was in the same car as Aliana and Alexandra.

“Where are we going?” Nat asked her grandmother from the front seat.

“We are going to our hunting cabin in Kirov,” Alexandra replied. “We have a hunting lodge there.”

It was a four hour drive and Nat was bored to death already. She opened her cell phone only to find numerous missed calls and text messages from Steve, which she ignored. Alexandra, being vigilant as she was, quickly noticed how unhappy her granddaughter was and how she sighed countless times and kept staring at her phone.

She would have a talk with her granddaughter once they arrived at the lodge. It was big enough for everyone to have their own room if they wanted. The hunting guide arrived at the lodge and introduced them to the forest. He gave them a quick guide and a manual for them to study before they went on the hunt the next day.

Alexandra asked Natasha if she knew how to use rifle.

“No, grandma. The last time I held a gun, I actually ruined my friendship with someone.”

“Why? What happened?”

“I shot my friend’s dog and it died at the hospital,” Nat clarified. “I didn't know how to hold a gun. I’d never shot one in my life and my friend just shoved the rifle in my hand.”

“That was unfortunate.”

“My friend has hated me ever since,” Nat said with a sad voice. “That’s why I’ve never held a firearm, never again.”

The grandmother didn’t ask anymore because she saw the pain and sadness in Nat’s eyes.  Alexandra assumed that the friend Natasha mentioned was really important to her.

As everyone got settled in, Nat went to her room. She had never been to this place before and she didn’t know that her family loved to hunt. Steve’s family loved to hunt. They took her on a hunting trip from time through time but they never killed large animal other than deers.

She will never forget the last hunting trip with the Rogers. 

“Hey, Dear, why do you keep staring out the window?” Alexandra walked into Nat’s room. “You’re too beautiful to look sad all the time.”

“Grandma, it’s nothing.”

“When a woman say it’s nothing, it actually something, sweetheart.” The older woman sat next to her granddaughter. “I learned that better than men.”   


Nat sighed and didn’t meet Alexandra’s eyes. That was only the only confirmation that anything had actually been bothering her.

“Natalie, you can tell me everything. I’ve lived long enough to hazard a guess to what is on your mind.”

Nat tried to form a question. A question that didn’t make her look weak or lovesick or dependent on her husband. A question that didn’t make it seemed like her marriage was in trouble.

“Steve and I need some time alone. To think about this relationship, this marriage, and whether or not we actually want to live together.”

“Did you guys have a fight?”

“No...yes. In a way. You could call it a fight.” 

“What was it about then?”

“Just...he’s being unreasonably jealous because I was talking to a guy or a couple of guys.”

“Men don’t know how to share, Dear,” Grandma said. “But let’s not overlook the fact that he wants to keep you all to himself. That is one dangerous thing. It could drive him to an instance of jealous rage. He loves…”

“No, Grandma, we’re not in love.”

“Then why are you married to him? Don’t tell me it’s the family fortune bullshit.”

“It’s a secret between my family and I. I married him because the Rogers’ needed my help.”

Nat explained everything to Alexandra and apologized that she lied about it because they needed to make it look real. They had to stay together for a year.

“Do you love him?” Alexandra asked her point blank. “Because it seems to me like he loves you, fiercely. And loving someone fiercely is a dangerous thing. Who knows what he would do to keep you with him.”

“He doesn’t love me fiercely. I feel like he only want to hurt me.”

“There is an old saying, Natalie. From my time, we don’t just throw thing away, we fix it.” Alexandra said. “But if you do all the fixing, you should reconsider the relationship.”

“I know he tried his best or maybe I haven’t tried hard enough.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, darling. Take this time to think about it. If it’s not working and you don’t want to go to back to him, That means you don’t want him. But if you can’t stay another second here without him, then go home and talk it out. Try to find a way to fix it with him.”

Alexandra kissed Natasha’s forehead before leaving her granddaughter to do the thinking by herself. Nat said thank you and turned back to thinking about what her grandma said. It made sense. What they had were precious and fun and memorable. Would she let it all go to waste by not fixing it?

But if she was the one doing all the fixing... She would have to find a solution if it came to that.

_ Was she brave enough to leave him? _   
  


* * *

 

Steve didn’t want to move when he woke up the next day so he wrapped himself tighter in the blanket, turning the heat up from the home controller on his bedside. It had finally turned autumn and the weather had started to get cold.  What was worse was that Natasha wasn’t there, sleeping beside him, keeping him warm with her soft body.

He sighed and grabbed his phone, sending her another text.

_ ‘Nat, please come home.’ _

It sounded pathetic but he didn’t care. He just needed her back so they could talk it out. It would be totally understandable if she wanted to leave him or worse, if she had someone new. He knew he was a jerk to her but he never thought she would leave like this.

He had to grow the fuck up. If he wanted her to stay, he couldn't keep doing what he was doing in the past. Sex couldn't keep her. Nothing else would keep her. He knew he had to take drastic actions to prove that he was worthy of her.

He knew what the right thing to do was and he’d already made up his mind.

Steve opened his phone again and sent another message to Natasha.

_ ‘Duckling, please come home. I miss you.’ _

He put his phone down to see Dinah walk in with his breakfast, Dumdum following behind.  The maid reminded him not to forget to his medicine and told Dumdum to help Steve out of bed. Once the maid left, Dumdum delivered the report that the team was closing in on Natasha's location. They were now tracing her Russian family.

Steve had a little hopes for this news. He hoped that his legs will heal by the time Dumdum had Natasha’s exact location. He would get on his plane and go get her back.

Dumdum helped him out of bed and made sure his boss was safely inside the bathroom without falling to the floor. He waited outside and Dr. Banner soon joined him to check on Steve's injury.

The doctor told Steve that the swelling had began to reduce and that Steve could expect a full recovery in a week. Even with this good news, Steve didn’t want to get out of bed. He ate his food and took his medicine, taking shower before laying back on his bed, staring at his phone, hoping that Natasha would call him.

Dumdum called Bucky and let him know the situation. Bucky said to let Steve stay still in bed and that he would go to the penthouse in the afternoon to handle things with Sam and Maria.

When they came to handle this matter with Steve, they found the blond man resting on his bed, looking like he was dead. Sam, Maria and Bucky looked at each other as they tried to come up with a plan to get Steve to leave his room.

“Hey, buddy, you wanna go out?” Bucky asked.

“No, I don’t want to go out. I want my wife.” Steve frowned at them and grumbled.

Bucky turned to his wife and made a face. “Help me out here.”

“What is there to help, Barnes? Unless you magically find Natasha and bring her back.”

“Don’t worry. He has an army of his secret service agents looking for her.”

 

* * *

 

Nat spent three days at the hunting lodge with her family and did some thinking about what Alexandra had said. She tried to be brave and make a decision. She hadn’t open any messages and returned any calls. Until she could make a decision or be stronger, she will not open anything.   
  
Nat headed back to Moscow only to find that Alexandra other plans for her.    
  
Her grandmother was planning a ball, inviting all the royalties and high born to the event, happening the next night. Nat couldn’t say no because everything was set in motion before she even know about it. All she could do was played along.   
  
Her red dress was sent to her in the evening for the fitting. It was incredibly beautiful and fit her so perfectly. The jeweler came with Aliana to have Nat select a set of jewelry for the night. Everything was perfect and Aliana told her that all the important people would be attending this party so they could meet with Alexandra’s most beloved granddaughter.

Nat knew because she was a Romanov that everyone wanted to meet her. The only question was, did they know that she already married?

Natasha spent the rest of the day in the huge garden of the estate with her little nieces and nephews.  Vjyuga, her grandmother’s Samoyed dog, kept following Natasha around and to be honest, it was the best kind of distraction. Alexandra’s assistant came to Natasha with a folder of every guest that would attend the party so she sat down beside the lake. Vjyuga laid down next to her with its head on her lap as Natasha studied the guest list.

Her grandmother did indeed invite every single royal to this party. Most had already accepted the invitation. Nat tried to remember as many people as she could and she probably had to brush up on her French, Danish, and German. 

The party was great, (minus the part where she was always thinking about Steve). All the gentleman from all over Europe treated her better than any American guy had. She met the Baron of Anjou, a dark, tall, and handsome Frenchman.  Alexandra told her that if she wasn’t married to Steve,  she would promise her to this fine young man.

They treated her like a queen and Nat enjoyed all the attention they gavel. They told her how beautiful she was and how she deserved only the finest thing in life. Some who wanted to be friends promised they would help her with anything if she ever needed anything. Those who wanted a the romantic relationship promised her a lifetime of happiness and told her how lucky they were if she would ever choose them.

Nat let them all down easily and there was no hard feelings between anyone. They kissed her hand and wished her good luck in finding true love before they left.

Finally Nat got the opportunity to retreat herself to the balcony for some time alone. Two of her grandmother’s security team guarded the door to the balcony. Nat stared into the darkness and sighed. Even though she was happy and had enjoyed herself that night, Steve still snuck up in the back of her mind. 

She inhaled deep and remembered that she had to be strong.

She would reach her decision soon, to end it or to move forward with Steve.   
  


* * *

 

Steve groaned as the pain in his ankle stung him awake. He’d had another nightmare and this time it was Natasha leaving him for good. It was the worst and he dreaded it. He feared that if it ever came true, he couldn’t live with himself.

No one could replace her and he knew damn well he would lose his mind in a day.

God, please make her come back and he wouldn’t ask for anything anymore. He needed her so bad. He wanted her to come back, to be in his arms again, knowing that she was safe. Everything in the world would be right again.

Steve got up, picked up his phone and sent Nat more texts and voicemails, until he got a recording saying her mailbox was full. He tossed the phone on his bed and decided to take a shower.

When he walked into the kitchen, he found Dinah and Dum Dum. The maid was preparing his breakfast and Dum Dum had a report file in his arms. His face told Steve that the news the head of security was about to deliver might not be good news.

“We got her location, Boss,” Dum Dum said.

“And why are you making a face like this isn’t good news?” Steve asked. "Tell me."

"She is in Moscow. At her family’s estate just outside the city. Aliana Romanov is with her. And..." Dum Dum presented Steve with a Russian newspaper, headlining something with a picture of Natasha, looking happy, smiling and laughing. There were a group of men surrounding her.

Dum Dum could see the pain on his boss's face but Steve was quick to hide it as if the news didn’t bother him. 

"What does the news say?" Steve asked. His eyes still stared at Natasha’s photograph.

"The beautiful heir to the Romanov legacy surrounded by royalties from all over Europe who come to meet her in hopes of securing her hand in marriage."

_ They didn't even know that she was married to him _ , Steve thought and his fists clenched tightly as he tried to suppress his anger. His brain was working on high gear.

“What do you want us to do, Boss?”

“Keep your distance, make sure she’s safe, and report back when she boards the plane to come home.” 

“Yes, Sir”

“And get me Matt Murdock right now.”

“Of course, Sir.”

After Dum Dum left, Steve sat down on his bed, staring at the photo of Natasha, only to be reminded of how much he missed her and how much he want her to be there, making him laugh, making him smile like no one else. He’d treated her so bad, it was no wonder she wanted to leave him.

He should prepare for the worst, in case she wanted to leave him for good.

Matt came to his house within twenty minutes and Steve told his attorney what he wanted Matt to do. The lawyer had that face that he wasn’t sure what Steve was talking about but Steve told him to do it anyway. 

There was no stopping Steve when he set his heart on doing it. But Matt thought that this time Steve would regret his decision.

The lawyer left in an hour to execute the paperwork for his boss. Sarah called her son and let him know that she would visit him that evening for dinner. She would also bring along Maria and Baby Kimberly to keep his thoughts away from Natasha.

But Steve doubted that it would help because she was on his mind all the time.   
  


* * *

 

The night had been super fun for Natasha. She drank, she danced, she laughed, and she repeated. It was fun meeting new people. They were so different from people in New York. She made many good friends and powerful allies in business. 

But when the new day came, she realized she must confront the thing she had been avoiding since she’d landed in Russia. She had to hear what he had to say, what he’d left in her voicemails and numerous texts. She was ready to read every single one.

Even if hurt her, she had to face the thing she feared the most in order to make a decision and move on. She pressed play on the first message, only to be reminded how much she missed his voice.

_ “Nat, where the hell are you? Where did you go and why did you leave? Pick up the phone so we can talk this out!” _

_ “Natasha, for god’s sake, pick up the damn phone!” _

_ “Love, where are you? I’m worried. And why in the world you didn’t pick up your phone?” _

_ “I don’t know where you are, but wherever you are, please be safe and take care of yourself. If you need anything, I will be there right away.” _

_ “Hey, Wifey, please come home. I know I’m being a jerk. I know that now, please come home so we can talk about this.” _

_ “I’m sorry. Please come back, Natasha.” _

_ “I know I left so many messages and you probably deleted them all but I just want you to know that I missed you so much. Please come home.” _

_ Oh shit _ . He still had power over her. His voice made her weak in the knees and no matter how much she put her guard up, there was no way to stop him. His pleading, begging voice, calling her name, asking her to come home was more than enough to make Natasha wanted to pack her bags and fly back to him.

God, she was weak. 

The text messages were almost the same as the voicemails. He asked her to come home so they could talk. He begged her not to leave him. He wanted her home because he missed her so much. It almost made Nat cry.

_ ‘I’m sorry. Please come back to me.’  _ That was the last text he left. It was from the night before.

She replayed those voicemails, kept replaying them all morning as if that would help making him appear right next to her.

“Maybe you should call him, Darling.”

A voice startled Nat as she turned around to see her mother at the door.

“Maybe you should go home. You obviously miss him too.”

“Yeah, I should go home.”

“Grandma will be sad that you’ve left because she planned another ball for you next week.”

“I will talk to her.”

“I will pack your bags and get the jet ready in three hours.”

“Thank you so much, mom. For everything.”

“Anything for you, dear,” Aliana hugged her daughter and kissed Nat’s forehead.

  
  


* * *

 

Steve woke up, feeling better about himself a bit because today, Dr. Bruce Banner was going to take the cast off of him so he could finally walk normally and not need anybody’s help. A life without Natasha was already hard enough. He didn’t need his sprained ankle. 

Bruce advised him to take things slow to make sure that everything was already 100% healed. Steve just nodded at the good doctor and saw him out. He planned to call his friends and invite them for another dinner at his place. He needed them in a time like this.

He missed Natasha so freaking much. It was starting to eat him alive. He knew where she was now but he knew she wanted to be left alone to think without him interfering and he would respect that. Even though all he wanted to do was to fly there and get on his knees and ask her to forgive him and come back with him.

Steve picked up his phone and called Bucky first. He paced back and forth because James hadn’t picked up his phone. But then the elevator rang and opened. His eyes widened and his phone dropped to the floor when he saw the person inside.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Natasha.

He ran toward her, forgetting what Bruce said about his ankle and taking it slow. Fuck it! She was here and that was all that matter.

Steve pulled her into his arms, kissing her breathlessly.

“Where did you go?” “Where have you been?” “Why didn’t you tell me?” “Do you know how worried I am?” “God, I thought something happen to you.” “Don’t disappear like this again. You know how much I worried about you.” I missed you so much, Natasha.”

Steve pulled away from her, giving her a moment to breath and say something back to him. God, thank god that she was finally back. She was as beautiful as when she left him, pale but looking healthy as always. His eyes searched every inch of her body, making sure she was okay.

“God, I missed you so much,” he said again as if he was afraid he hadn’t said it enough.

Natasha looked up at him with a smile on her face. “I missed you too.”

She half-expected that she would come back to the asshole Steve that she’d left but this wasn’t what she was expected. He seemed a little bit changed, even though she knew time would prove that to her. 

“As much as I’m glad that you’re back but we have something to discuss so we both can move forward from this situation.” 

Something told Nat to put her guard down. Steve looked sad when he said those words and to be honest, Natasha was afraid of what might happen with this talk.

Steve led her to the couch and sat her down before he pulled a stack of papers out of the brown file before handing them to her.

“Here.” That was all he said.

On the first page, the subject of it made her eyes widen. She didn’t expect this when she came home to him.

 

**JOINT COMPLAINT, PETITION, OR DECLARATION FOR SIMPLIFIED DIVORCE:**

 

We, Steve Rogers, Husband, and Natasha Rogers, Wife, make following statements:

  1. We both want to request for dissolution of our marriage.
  2. Husband is a resident of County of New York, State of New York, and has been a resident since 4 July 1985. Wife is a resident of County of New York, State of New York, and has been a resident since 22 November 1988.
  3. We were married to each other on 25 August 2015 in the City of Ithaca, Country of Tompkins, State of New York.
  4. Our marriage is irretrievably broken due to serious, permanent differences.
  5. Together, we have no minor or dependent children and Wife is not pregnant.
  6. We have made a marital settlement agreement as we previously signed on our prenuptial agreement. We are satisfied with this agreement. The attached agreement was signed freely and voluntarily by each of us, and we intend to be bound by it.
  7. We have each filled out and signed financial statements that are attached to this petition.
  8. Wife wants to have her former name restored to Romanov.
  9. We each confirm that we have not been threatened or pressured into signing this request. We each recognize that the result of signing this request may be a final dissolution of our marriage with no further relief.
  10. We each understand that we are both required to appear before the judge to testify to the matters contained in this request.
  11. We understand that we each may have legal rights against each other arising out of the marriage and that by signing this request we may be giving those rights.
  12. Neither of us is a member of the military.
  13. We ask the court to dissolve our marriage and enforce the marital settlement agreement.



  
  
  


              (Steve Rogers)                         (Natasha Romanov)

                Husband                                       Wife

 

“Sign it. This is your chance to get out of this marriage. You don’t have to continue living this life if you don’t want to. I can’t force you to stay. I will deal with the fall out by myself.”

Nat was still staring at the divorce papers. She never thought he would actually do this.

“Sign it. I won't get mad,” he insisted. Nat looked up at him and he showed no sign of anger or anything. Just a genuine smile that assured her she was off the hook and that he would not force her to stay. 

“Steve, but if we don’t stay married for a year, all your parents’ money will be gone."

"I will handle it. Losing a couple billion won't hurt me as much as forcing you to stay here."

"I will stay."

"No, you don't understand. Just sign it, Nat. It's not going to work.”

“Why?”

“Because we both ran away from problems, every time. Me from that time after we came back from Paris. And you..."

"Then let's change it. It doesn't have to be that way. I will not run away anymore."

"I can't promise you anything,” he said. "I don't want to break another promise. Anyway, my promises are empty. I don't have any credibility left. My word has failed you so my actions have to speak for themselves.”

Nat ripped the divorce papers in front of him. That was when Steve started to see the real her. The kind and generous Natasha that he took advantage of. He swore to himself that he would be a better person for her. God, she deserved someone better than him but she chose him, chose to stay by his side and get through it together.

“Why are you doing this?” Nat asked.

“I don’t know. I thought when you left me, it meant that you didn’t want this thing between us anymore. I didn’t know whether you would come back to me or not.”

“We just need time to ourselves, Steve, to think this through.”

“I know. And I feel so fucking stupid right now,” he admitted with a half smile. His hands found hers, loosely grabbing them. Blue eyes locked with her green ones with determination. “Love, I will try to get better control of my jealousy.”

“So you admit that you were jealous.”

“Yes, I do,” he said. “I don’t like when men surround you or even talk to you. I’m a possessive man, Natasha but I will work on that.”

Nat smiled as he admitted all those things. To be honest, it felt good that she could make Steve jealous and act possessive toward her.

“You can work on that tomorrow,” she said as she slid onto his lap. “But now, I missed my husband. And I missed having sex with him.”

“I missed having my wife in my bed too.”

“Why don’t you show me how much you missed me?”

“Yes, ma’am”

Steve lifted his wife up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, all the while not taking his lips away from hers. There would never be enough. He always wanted more of her, all of her. Steve slowly placed her onto their bed, where they belonged to be together. Everything looked perfect. The room was dark, except for the reflecting neon signs from the buildings outside and the fire from fireplace. He whispered her name over and over, afraid that he might not say it enough. Her name sounded so sexy and so perfect as it rolled off his tongue.

“I missed you,” she said again. “I missed us.”

“Me too, Love,” he replied and kissed her once again.

Every second seemed like an eternity but Steve wanted to keep it that way until he heard Nat moan for him to do something, to touch her or take of their clothes. He had to do something. He did as she told,  undressing them both, taking his time with each button of her shirt, slowly revealed her perfect body to his eyes.

_ God, he missed her so fucking much. _ His goddess of divine perfection.

Steve bent down to kiss her again. He could taste wine from the tip of her tongue. She must have drunk it on the flight when she came straight back to him. He was drunk too but not on alcohol. It was something else, powerfully addictive, that he needed to express to her.

He was so drunk with his lust and desire for her. 

He needed to taste her, all of her, every inch of her skin. He pulled away from her luscious lips and travelled down her neck. It was the same as he could remember but a week apart made him crave for more. Nat spread her legs wide and wrapped them around his waist to pull him closer. Her nimble fingers began to work his clothes off until he was as naked as her. Then her fingers brushed his hard muscles, as if trying to remember whether they were still the same as before.

His hand slipped into hers. He wanted to feel every squeeze in response to his actions. What she liked, what she didn't like. He wanted,  _ no _ ,  _ needed _ to know that he made her happy. Steve trailed his lips to her breasts, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin of her cleavage, leaving some bruising marks, knowing Nat didn’t care. She wanted more. Her back arched when Steve finally took a nipple into his hot mouth. One of her free hands pushed his head to her breast and Steve took the cue and sucked harder, taking the nipple between his teeth, making Nat squirm and moan.

“Yes, Steve…keep going,” she urged.

After he gave both breasts equal attention, he pulled away and took her right ankle, lifting it up, beginning with soft kisses and licks to each of her legs, slowly making his way up to her inner thighs. Her scent became stronger and stronger as he continued his endless teasing. Her hips began to buck, and soft whimpers escaped her throat. He could see her wetness glistening, waiting for contact with more hot flesh. His eyes noticed how her clit moving out into the open, needing his attention. He looked at her face and saw she was practically begging him to put his mouth there. He couldn’t wait much longer and with a sudden motion, his tongue lapped flat with full force directly onto her clit.

Nat cried out in ecstasy with the sudden electric jolt of pleasure. Teasing her, Steve withdrew, letting her come back down before repeating this pattern for a while until she begged him to stop torturing her. Their eyes had a chance meeting across her heaving chest and she gave him a smile in appreciation of the pleasure he was giving to her. His heart ached. Whatever she wanted, she would get. Always. Forever.

This time, Steve used his tongue to touch the top of her slit and run it up towards her clit. When he made contact with her little bundle of nerves, her hips jerked again. He added one finger, then another into her soaking center. Natasha bucked instinctively, wanting to be filled by her man. He stimulated her clit with his tongue then draw back down to her slit. As he reached her pussy again, her hands grasped his head and pulled his face tight up against her. He could barely breathe but he was not complaining because she tasted so sweet.

Nat’s hand squeezed his tightly but he never let go. Her breathing intensified as Steve could feel she was on the edge. His fingers kept thrusting in and out, curling and dragging against her walls, making her scream his name. His tongue increased the pressure on her clit. The sensations were too much for her and Nat cried out in orgasm. Her hips lifted off the bed as Steve felt every pulse and every throb of her walls. 

It began like a shockwave from the deep. Each spasm drew a scream from her. Keeping his tongue pressed firmly on her clit, even through the violent chaos of her thrashing. Riding out each blast of pleasure, Steve would never, ever let go. Her juices flow freely all over the white sheets as he tried to lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar.

Finally, her breathing began to return to normal, and the glaze in her eyes turned to a contented gaze. She smiled down at him as he smiled back from between her legs. His lips shone with her juices and Natasha couldn’t resist pulling him in for a kiss. She loved to taste herself on him, feeling like she owned him in some way.

Her hand trailed down his torso until she grabbed his cock, stroking the hard shaft, making Steve groan with want.

“I want you inside me.”

“Yes, love…yes…”

Steve knelt between her legs and aligned his cock with her entrance. He slowly pushed in, feeling the burning sensation around his cock as her walls enveloping his length, pulling him into her wet heat. With each inch, their eyes locked. When he was all the way in, they rested for a minute, making out and letting the sensations wash over them. 

Steve slowly began to thrust, increasing speed as passion overtook him. Nat spread her legs wide when Steve lifted her hips to improve his position and threw all his weight on top of her so that he was fully inside her. At that angle, he rubbed all the right spots deep in her. She moved her hands to her breasts and start massaging them, pinching her nipples. Steve lowered his body over hers, using his hands to support himself

She was his now. Nothing could take her away from him now that she was back in his bed, back in his life. No one could break this connection they had. 

Steve kept pounding into her. Every once in awhile, he withdrew all the way from her pussy and rubbed his cock head on her still swollen clit, making her moan his name. Every time, his name fell from her lips, only making him realize he want no one else in this world but her. Only she would be enough and he would do anything only for her.

Nat gasped as she felt how open she was. She felt all of him inside her as her pushed his hips forward just a little more, deeper and deeper inside of her. In and out he moved, her fingernails raking his ass. His skin was glistening with sweat as he made love to his woman. She couldn’t wait for him to cum in her. She wanted to feel his huge throbbing cock shooting load after load of hot cum, coating every inner part of her.

She hoped he saw what he did to her. And it turned him on even more knowing he was going to cum inside her, knowing that he had turned her into a sex-crazed teenager who couldn’t control herself. She knew that she had turned him into a wild animal, craving her and only her.

Her walls wrapped so tightly around him, squeezing onto his cock, greedy for the pleasure of his pushing and rubbing against all the sensitive spots inside her.

"Steve, I'm going to cum," her voice was shaking as she whispered.

"Yes baby, cum with me…” he replied.

He groaned and started pounding her tight cunt harder as she spread her legs wider, letting him penetrate her as deep as possible, aching to feel the hot loads of his cum erupt inside her. Slowly, lovingly, and affectionately, he laid his heated sweaty body down on top her. She felt him impale her body onto his cock’s full length, his heavy balls against her body. Pulling back and then pushing in, Steve picked up a punishing pace. He was moaning into her ear, a sound that Natasha wanted to make him do again. She could feel how thick his cock was. He was close to coming. 

Steve rubbed her clit as he slid in and out of her, whispering in her ear, “I’m almost there baby.”

She gasped and whispered in his ear, feeling his cock getting harder, knowing he was getting close.  “Yes, baby, come in me…please baby I need it…I need to feel you.”

With a low grunt, he rammed his cock as hard and steady and as deep as he could. He held her her and gently rocked his cock in and out. Nat felt his balls tight against her body, she felt his stiff cock explode inside, filling her with his thick warm cum. At the same time, she let out an uncontrollable scream and Steve could feel her pussy grip his cock as she was milking him, flooding, and shaking with intense orgasm. 

Nat felt Steve hold her tight against his body as his cock twitched and squirted inside her. She could feel her juices mixing with his cum, which leaked from around the sides of his cock, trickling down to her ass and pooling onto the comforter of the bed. He came so hard and so much.

She wrapped her arms and legs around Steve and hugged him tightly as they tried to come down from their high.

“I have felt you cum inside of me so many times before, but you have never come this hard, or this much,” Nat said, panting, trying to get air into her body after the earth shattering orgasm with him.

“Well, it’s been almost a week and a half since I’ve had sex,” he replied. “I was busy looking for you.”

Nat smiled at his words. She didn’t know if he realized what he’d said or not. Even when she was gone, he hadn’t gone to Sharon, a little something that made her heart fill with happiness.

He began to lift his body off of her and kissed her all the while.  Their mouths slipped together in a warm wet loving connection. He lovingly cradled Natasha tightly in his arms and they drifted to sleep as Nat felt his seed still hot and flowing inside her body. Steve’s lips were pressing on her forehead, whispering something so loving and affectionate. 

Finally, they were back together and everything felt right with the world again.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Steve woke up and found Natasha sleeping soundly in his arms. He couldn’t stop looking at her serene face. He couldn’t thank god enough that she’d come back to him. He would do the right thing now that she’d given him another chance.

His fingers gently traced her cheekbone and jaw, trying to remember everything about her. How soft her skin was or how sweet her scent was. God, he couldn’t get enough of her. Steve was sure that he was starting to have feelings for her.

It was something that he was trying to avoid and he had been in denial for so long. He was afraid that it might ruin his reputation but in the end, it was all just a childish game. Now he had to man up and admit his feelings. He loved having her around in his life. She was like sunshine.

Nothing could go wrong when Natasha was beside him.

Steve pressed a light kiss on her forehead before pulling away from her to get out of bed. He was planning to make her breakfast in bed but someone decided to call him early in the morning. It was no one but his best friend.

“Better be good, James,” Steve warned.

“Yeah, are you going to come in today?” Bucky asked. “We have a lot to discuss.”

“Can it wait? Is it urgent?”

“That’s why I called you, damn it.”

“Can I do a video conference? I’m planning to spend the day with my wife.”

"She's back."

"Yeah. Last night. She's sleeping now."

"Video conference would be fine."

"Thank you," Steve said. "I will join the conference in five minutes."

Steve hung up and changed into his shirt and pants, looking decent enough to chat with his team. He sat at the end of the bed, finding the angle that didn't show his wife before putting on his headphones.

“Yeah, I’m ready now,” he said to Bucky who was on the screen.

Bucky turned the camera to his senior partners who were sitting in the conference room. They had started discussing a the hotel investment in Thailand, Myanmar and Laos and the growing of South East Asia market. The partners agreed that they were ready to set foot there and set up regional headquarters in Singapore.

Steve agreed that they should expand. He appointed Shang-Chi to be the regional manager and fully authorized him to hire the team he needed, and they set to make their first purchase within a month. They all agreed that they could exploit the increasing camping trend and the newly opened countries like Myanmar who needed more investors.

The conference went on and Steve didn’t notice when his wife began to stir. As the meeting ended and everyone left the room, Natasha crawled her way toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

“Morning, Husband,” she greeted.

“Morning, Love…but…umm, I’m video conferencing with James and Sam right now,” Steve said.

Nat suddenly became fully awake, noticing her friends on the screen, both of them covering their eyes.

“Shit…I’m sorry.”

“Hi, Nat,” Sam and Bucky greeted, their hands not moving away from their eyes.

“I will let you guys talk. Imma go back to sleep.”

Steve pulled her back and gave her a soft kiss before letting her go back to sleep. He finished off the conversation with his friends as soon as he could.

“Hey, one more thing. I might not go in for a couple of days. You think you guys can handle it?”

“Yeah we can but if you keep this up, you’re gonna give us a big raise, Rogers,” Sam replied, joking.

“Sure.”

Steve cut communication and placed his laptop on the floor before climbing back in bed with his wife. She was still very much naked and he swore to god he would never get enough of her. Steve pressed kisses down her back and Nat mumbled something for him to go away so he stopped and laid down next to her.

“Take off your shirt,” she said and Steve did as she told before laying down again. Natasha snuggled up with him, resting her head on his chest. Her hand immediately traced down his chest, remembering every line and bulge of his muscles. He was all hers, no one could have him.

Steve kissed her forehead and savored the feeling of Natasha on his arms. It only reminded him how much he missed her over the week.

“Hey, maybe we should have a little getaway,” he said. “I have a cabin in Aspen. No one will find us there. Just say the word. I will have my people prepare the jet.”

“As if I don’t have enough jet lag already, Rogers,” Nat sighed.

“Come on, it will be fun. Only us, alone in the woods. We need some time alone to make up lost time.”

“Steve, can we go tomorrow?” Nat asked, obviously tired from the jet lag and the previous night’s sex.

“I don’t know. I just want to spend time with you,” Steve insisted with his puppy dog eyes. “We need it, Nat.”

“Fine, let me pack my bags.”

“No, you get some sleep and I will make breakfast and pack our bags,” he offered.

“You’re the best.” She kissed him before laying back in bed.

Steve got up and left the room, coming back a half hour later with a breakfast tray. He let her eat first while he packed their bags. He didn’t forget some of the toys he wanted to try out with her. Their weekend in Aspen would not be boring or dull as hell.

“Steve, come eat breakfast with me.”

“Yes, ma’am” 

After they finished with breakfast, Steve lifted his wife up and headed straight to the bathroom, cleaning the both of them. Steve called Gabe to bring the car around and take them to the airport. His plane was ready and they took off in no time.

Natasha got more sleep during the flight with Steve’s arms wrapping around her. He, on the other hand, didn’t get any sleep, trying to get as much work done as he could in six hours before he cut himself off from the business world.

Natasha stirred up when they had almost reached the city and she began to kiss her husband’s jaws. It made Steve smile.

“Save your energy, darling. I have a surprise for you,” he whispered.

Nat whined and Steve chuckled at her childish behavior but kissed her temple anyway. The jet landed at the Aspen–Pitkin County Airport.  A car was waiting to take them to Steve’s home outside town, in a secluded area where the house was surrounded by tall trees, giving them enough much needed privacy.

The driver gave them his phone number in case they needed his services and put the bag inside their bedroom, leaving immediately. Natasha was in awe of the magnificent house. Everything in this house screamed her husband, from the exterior to the interior design which clearly fit his use. He sure knew how to spend his money. The large floor-to-ceiling windows displayed panoramic views of the woods and mountains. Steve announced that the house included a gym, a spa-like massage room with steam room, wine storage, a media room, and practically everything she could imagine. Natasha vowed that she would make use of every surface in the house with her husband.

The master suite was the most stunning of all. The room, surrounded by windows, showed off an amazing view of snowy mountains. Steve told her the window was controlled by the house controller if she wanted to dim the glass.

“So…what surprises do you have for me, Rogers?” Nat asked as she sat down on the bed.  _ God, even the bed was so comfortable. She felt like she could sleep all day. _

Steve smiled as he placed the smaller luggage on the bed and revealed a various range of sex toys he’d brought with from New York, each set for specific occasion. Then he presented her with a wrapped gift box. 

“You kinky fucker,” she muttered.

“Listen to me, Nat. The things inside this box are a bit controversial than what we’ve tried before. So I want you to open this later, when I leave this house to buy something in the town. I want you to think this through and I want you to be sure about if you want to try it or not. If you don’t want to, I will not force you. I will get rid of it if you feel degraded.”

“Steve…”

“I really mean it, Duckling,” he insisted. “I will leave the house to stock up on food for the weekend. I will come back in an hour.”

He leaned in to kiss her before leaving the room. Natasha was left to discover what he had for her and why he’d made such a big deal of it. Nat tore the wrapping paper off and opened the black velvet box to find things that made her eyes widened. Suddenly, she understood why he  was so worried about how she might feel.

A classic red fox tail and ears. The ears were set into a headband,  _ but the tail? _ The tail was connected to a plug of sorts. A butt plug. It was very intriguing and arousing at the same time. But the thing that she knew had probably caused him to be so cautious was a black and red leather collar with a metal tag.  _ ‘PROPERTY OF STEVE ROGERS _ ’.

It was a bit kinky and definitely something she’d never done before. It felt like a challenge to her in some way. Was this his way of spicing up their sex life? She didn’t even know but she was okay with it. 

Steve had even left a little note saying that there was another collar for him if she wanted to switch things up. It said ‘PROPERTY OF NATASHA ROMANOV’. That was an interesting thing to think about. She made a mental note to suggest they try it out later.

She took the house controller and dimmed the windows before stripping. She peeled her clothes off eagerly, hurriedly, wanting to try out the new toys before her husband came back. Her supple breasts bounced as she peeled her t-shirt free from her skin, as she wriggled out of her jeans and out of her panties. Then she slipped those fox ears on. The headband was uncomplicated. Easy as pie. 

The anal plug was a different matter. 

It was slightly large. She had to apply lube and had to go very slowly. Anal play wasn’t a new thing for her, after all. Steve had already fucked her ass once, though that felt like a very long time ago. She was kneeling on all fours on their bed, one arm supporting her shaking upper body as she inserted it into her tight ass. 

"Ahh," she panted, feeling a rush of heat flowing through her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Toes which curled ever so slightly as she relaxed her tight anal muscles, slowly feeling the plug fill her up. "Mmm.." Nat breathed. 

She marveled at how full she was, how pleasant the fluffy fox tail felt brushing against her thighs. How it all felt when she moved, the plug shifting inside her and the tail against her skin. 

As if experimenting with these new sensations, she tentatively moved through a deep yoga pose. She leaned back on all fours; stretching out her back, her shoulders, and sticking her luscious ass high up into the air, exhaling as she felt the stretch in her lower back. She wiggled her ass mimicking how a fox shook its tail, letting out half a soft laugh as she felt the fox fur tickling her thighs. 

"Oh god, I feel like an animal..." Nat breathed, speaking to herself as she stood. She shifted two paces from her bed to stand in front of the mirror. Moving with the plug inside her ass was certainly an interesting experience. Arousing. With eyes heavy with lust, the redhead examined herself in the mirror.

Moisture already glistened between her legs. She could feel the dampness before she even looked. Before she traced a finger over her slit. Before she spread herself and traced a finger against her clit. Before she slipped two fingers into her pulsing, wet pussy. Natasha had to bite back a moan as she felt the heat radiating from within. As her own green eyes had traced over her body, noting just how turned on she looked. She grinned. Natasha liked what she saw. Her pink nipples were hard. Goosebumps covered her skin, making the hair at the nape of her slender neck stand. And her pussy was practically dripping. She was ready to be fucked by her husband. It was gonna be so hot when they did it.

She couldn’t wait for him to come home and fuck her.

 

* * *

 

Steve headed home with plenty of food in the trunk as well as other things that would be essential for their staying. He wondered what would Natasha thought of the things he’d given her. He didn’t know whether she would be disgusted by the gift or if she would be okay and agree to trying it out with him.

He could only pray that she would pick the latter. 

It took him only a half an hour to pick everything and he then headed home. He parked the black SUV in front of the house before slowly arranging everything in the fridge and putting the rest of his purchases on the table. 

Then he proceeded to go upstairs. The sight before him took him by surprise.

Natasha, naked, on all fours on their bed, wearing the tail and ears. A mischievous smile spread across her lips as she saw how dumbfounded he was.

“Nat…” he called her, unsure.

“I think this is clear enough of an answer, Steve.”

Steve was rooted to the spot as Natasha slowly got up on her feet. The way she moved was perfect, what with the way she swayed her hips as she felt the plug fill up her tight ass. The thought of pleasing him sent a shiver through her body and she could feel the innermost folds of her sex dampen even further. 

Steve held his breath as his wife stepped closer. He could smell her intoxicating perfume, which only made him harder than he already was. When Natasha stopped in front of him, she dropped on her knees. Excited couldn't begin to describe how she felt. Her wide green eyes stared up at him as she knelt between his legs, hands on her thighs.

Without a word, he entwined his fingers through her hair, grasping the back of her neck, tilting her head up and bending down to kiss her with all the lust and passion he had. When he pulled away, Nat could see the fire burning in his eyes as he looked down at her, tracing a hand over those fox ears, through her hair. He could see the fur tail, how it had curled around her legs.

She was oh-so-very fuckable and images of all the thing he wanted to do to her ran through his head.

Nat arched her back, thrusting out her breasts, nipples erect. Steve chuckled and gave them a little tug, enough to make her whimper with need.

“You seemed to miss something, little pet,” he cooed. His hand went to her throat before he turned to grab something from the box on the end table. The black and red leather collar.

Natasha pulled her hair back, revealing her neck and with quick, nimble fingers he clasped the collar around her throat, clipping it into place. The collar looked gorgeous against her pale skin as he ran his fingers on the metal plate. Nat crawled until she could rest her head against his legs, mimicking how a cat rubbed itself against its master. She playfully rubbed her face against his crotch, making Steve growl. Nat felt the gentle stroking of her hair. He gently lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. He leaned in and whispered "you are my pet, my kitten.”

Steve ordered her to get on all fours on their bed. She bent down, resting on her arms so she could raise her ass a little higher. Steve was pleased with how she presented herself. His fingers dragging down her slit, gathering the wetness that was leaking out of her.

“Someone’s in heat,” he said. 

“Fuck me, master.” She looked back at him and begged. Her voice was shaking.

His smile was wicked and Nat knew the answer. “No, that will come after I punish you for running off last week. Bad kitten needs to be taught a lesson.”

“No, master.”

Steve pulled at her collar, leaning down to her ear. “Color?” 

“Green. All the way.”

He kissed her temple and resumed his role. “Be a good girl and obey my commands, pet. And then you will probably get my cock inside you tonight.”

Nat kept her mouth shut, knowing he would keep his promise. He left their bed to pick out toys to use in this scenario. He decided to go with just one. One toy was enough.

“Okay, now listen to me carefully. I don’t want you to come unless I say so,” he said. “If you disobey me, you will only prolong your release.”

“Yes, master.”

“Now spread your legs for me, kitten.”

Nat adjusted her position, allowing her to part her legs a little wider. "Don't move." He walked around her assessing her and admiring the fox tail.  _ His little pet _ , Steve thought to himself as he looked at the body he so desired quivering in anticipation.

He brought his hand harshly across her bared ass, making her gasp at the sudden pain and then moan as her arousal heightened. The butt plug moved inside her ass from the force of his hand, sending her legs wobbling. He brought his hand down on her other cheek harder and this time, she shrieked with the pain. He stopped for a moment when he heard her voice but Natasha looked back at him and whispered, “green…” And Steve continued with his punishment for ten strikes until her ass was rosy red. 

The juices of her pussy coated her thighs. She was quivering with desire and her breath was coming in gasps as he gently ran his hands over her abused flesh and whispered in her ear about how proud he was for her accepting her punishment. As he leaned to whisper, she could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against her throbbing ass and she moaned with longing, pushing back into him. 

"Patience pet," he said with a low chuckle. "All in good time.”

He got off the bed again before pouring a glass of wine for them. He ordered her to sit on his lap before offering her the delicate crystal and watching as a look of joy lit up her face. She carefully took a sip but Steve tilted her head to him and placed his lips on her, parting them slightly to allow him to drink from her mouth. His tongue snaked into her mouth and he greedily took every drop from the warm wet mouth he so loved. 

"Again, pet,” 

She repeated it again and their lips lingered together for a long moment afterwards, with him taking pleasure from the restrained intensity of her kisses. His hand closed around her throat and squeezed gently, causing her body to shudder unconsciously. She revealed her throat with a slight lift of her chin and he smiled with approval when she leaned into his hand to increase the pressure from his fingers. When their lips parted he left his hand around her throat and pulled her into his chest so he could whisper into her ear. 

“Such behavior deserves a reward. Kneel up."

She quickly get herself off him and assumed the position he’d ordered. Steve knelt behind her before he wound his fingers through her hair and yanked her head back, looking deep into her eyes. “My kitten," he rasped with need and gave her another lustful kiss, chewing on her lips and thrusting his tongue into the warm wet mouth of his pet.

He pulled away abruptly and said, "Don't move kitten.” He could see her glistening sex as he pushed the tail away. She moaned deeply as he trust his tongue alternately into her dripping pussy and licking her clit. He planted his lips and sucked her clit into his mouth causing her to buck under his ministrations and moan even louder. He pulled his mouth away and slapped her prominent clit firmly with his fingers, watching as her pussy lips reddened and swelled further.

Natasha screamed when, suddenly, Steve placed the magic wand on her clit, vibration set to the maximum level. She almost came but he denied her by pulling away, leaving Nat feeling empty. He spanked her ass again, warning her not to whine when he tried to give her pleasure. Steve waited until her pleasure died down before starting again. Natasha writhed and screamed, thrashing her body. She had to bit on the pillow to quell the pleasure building inside.

Steve denied her orgasm three times and Nat’s heart was about to give out. She begged for him to let her come and promised she would be a good girl. That was all he needed to hear as he pressed the magic wand to her clit again and thrust his tongue inside her pussy. He felt her walls convulsing and ready for the ultimate release.

“Master, please…”

“Come for me now, my pet,” he said before sucking at her pussy lips.

Nat screamed loudly as she came. Her whole body shuddered and her toes curled tightly as an intense orgasm hit her. She squirted all over their bed, leaking the clear liquid. She fell down on the bed, almost passed out, trying to catch her breath. She didn’t notice that Steve had gotten off bed and opened the drapes, letting anyone who might be outside see what was going on in their bedroom.

He walked back to her. His hand took the collar and jerked her off bed and onto her feet, pressing her to the window. Natasha opened her eyes and noticed the clear window.

“Master…"

“Now everyone will see us,” he whispered. “The bystander I promised you a long time ago.”

The thought did something to her. Natasha moaned and arched her ass back, pressing against his hard cock. Her nipples pressed against the cool glass, making it even more erotic. He positioned himself at the entrance to her dripping cunt and pulled her head back by the collar as far as it would go and bit deeply into her neck.

"Scream, my kitten," he said. “But don't you dare cum until you are given permission.”

“Yes, master”

With that he slammed his cock deep inside her, feeling the wetness of her tight hole made tighter by the butt plug of her fox tail. He pistoned into her like a man possessed, pulling her hair and biting her neck. Her screams with pleasure and pain tore from her lips and she met every thrust with a shriek, as her clit was rubbed by his fingers. He was breathing so heavy that his hot breath tickling her skin. 

He started to thrust with hard, short bursts into her pussy, burying his length inside of her with each movement. Natasha could not stop herself from grinding her hips back against his cock, moaning as he fucked her deeper and harder. The cold window steamed up as her body began to sweat and overheat.

“Oh god fuck me, please don't stop, fuck me harder, master,” she begged, uncontrollably bucking her hips back to meet his thrusts. Natasha laid her head against the window but then she felt a jerk at her collar.

“Look out the window, pet. See who is watching us,” he said, gently kissing the side of her face. Then his hand moved to her pussy, slapping her clit. She moaned loudly, feeling his cock pounding her pussy. She unintentionally contracting her vaginal muscles and squeezed his cock tightly, making Steve grunt. He repeated his warning for her not to come until he said so.

He kept pounding into her, enjoying how she screamed with pleasure. Steve kept whispering that she was his. Every time, she replied “all yours”. He rammed into her, hard and deep, permitting her to come when she felt she was heading toward another orgasm. One powerful thrust was enough to send her crashing over. Steve took her hard and fast through the first climax and built her towards her second orgasm just as fast. He could feel her clamping down on his cock. The head of his shaft knocked at her cervix with every stroke.

Their hips drove against each other and she was so sensitive. Just as her moans got louder, his balls got tight and his cock started to swell, the biggest load he was sure he’d ever felt starting to work its way up his cock. Nat moaned, about to fall off the edge yet again.

“Cum on that cock, baby. Be a good little pet. Let the people watch how hard you cum for me."

She felt him swell inside of her and looked back at her master through hooded eyes just as he grabbed her hips and pulled her hard back on him. Burying himself deep inside of her so his cock was pressed against her cervix. He exploded and unleashed a huge flood of cum inside her. She screamed out as her climax shook her to the core, her pussy contracting and sucking of every drop of cum he gave her. Her pussy was so flooded that it began to flow out of her even with him still buried deep in her. Natasha leaned back, turning her head and kissing her husband with such passion.

As their breath returned to a more normal pace, he gently picked her up in his arms. He carried her into the bathroom and slowly took off the collar and headband. He took extra caution with the butt plug, gently pulling it out as soft whimper escaped her lips. He sat her down in the bathtub and ran the water. Steve kissed her forehead, saying that he would be back soon.

He went back to the bedroom and changed their sheets before joining Natasha in the bathtub with her back pressed against his chest.

“You were so amazing tonight,” he praised. “Thank you so much.”

She hummed and closed her eyes, relishing his warms arms and the soothing touch of the warm water. Steve slowly cleaned them and then dried them both up before carrying her back to bed. Steve wrapped himself around her exhausted body. She nestled into his arms with her head on his chest, reveling in the close and loving embrace of her husband.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days went by so fast. Neither of them wanted to leave their little paradise. Nat started to love having her husband all to herself. Steve started to love the idea of leaving everything behind, of leaving New York, and of settled there with Natasha.

They stayed in the house, not leaving until it was time. Steve made sure to fuck her on every surface of the house, leaving marks on every corner. After their heated sessions, Steve cooked her delicious meals, nurturing her. On the second night, they slept in front of the fireplace. Steve made sure to place enough fur blankets down to make his wife feel comfortable.

It was a very happy and fulfilling trip. As they headed back to New York, they felt like the time they spent apart for a week was nothing. Once they landed at Laguardia, his security team was there to welcome them back.

And Steve knew it was time for him to get everything straight. Tor the sake of his marriage and to stop hurting everyone around him. He’d already made up his mind.

When they arrived at Steve’s penthouse, their friends and family were all there to greet them, taking the liberty of throwing a small party. The couple didn’t have to cook. Sarah, Aliana, and Pepper took care of it. Natasha held baby Kimberly in her arms and Steve wrapped his arms around his wife as they talked to Maria and Sam.

“Are we expecting Baby Rogers anytime soon?” Maria asked. “Because you just came back from your second honeymoon.”

Nat made a face at her friend but Steve had different ideas. “I think I might have successfully gotten my wife pregnant this time,” he said and Nat elbowed his stomach. “Ouch!”

“In your dreams, Rogers,” she hissed.

Everyone noticed that they’d come back happier than before. They were inseparable and looked cute and adorable to everyone. Steve never strayed too far away from Natasha, keeping her at arm’s length. He sat next to her at the dining table and their hands intertwined the entire time.

Nobody missed their little gestures. Sneaking glances, staring into each other’s eyes as they tried to communicate, gentle smiles they exchanged, or the way they always leaned into each other.

Everybody only hoped that this meant things were good between them.

When the wine was out, Sam and Bucky volunteered to get more from the cellar and they asked Steve to go with them. Steve didn’t want to leave his wife but went along with them anyway. 

“So, how was your little trip?” Bucky asked.

“Great, more than great. It was fantastic,” Steve replied. “We don’t want to come back.”

“I take it that everything’s good between the two of you,” Sam said.

“Yeah, I hope. Spending time apart for week made me think everything through. I want to spend the rest of my life with Natasha. Not just a year anymore. And I think it is time for me to break things up with Sharon."

Sam and Bucky looked at one another. "That's great, bro, that you finally make up your mind."

"When are going to break up with her?"

"I'm not sure. This week. I just want to get it over with," Steve replied. "Neither of you better not say a word about this to anyone, not even Maria. Especially not Nat."

"Why? It will make thing between you guys better."

"Just don't tell her."

  
  


* * *

 

Steve was finally going back to work after almost two weeks of absence. His senior partners finally calmed the hell down as Bucky covered for him. He finally cleared out all the paperwork and Matt got off his back because many things needed to be signed.

He got an hour free for himself and Steve spent it staring out the window, thinking. He finally came to the conclusion that he should end everything with Sharon right away so that he could get the guilt he felt for hurting two people at once off his chest.

He’d already chosen Natasha and it was time to let Sharon go. She deserved better than him. 

"Phil, I will head home early. If anyone wants to see me, they can arrange for time tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Steve went home early and called Nat to tell her that he was on his way. Once he reached his house, Natasha ran to him and gave him hugs and kisses, chasing all his doubts away.

He’d made the right decision and she was the only he wanted to be with.

She cooked dinner again and this time she was more proud of it than he’d ever seen. It did taste better than her previous attempts. He praised her with all the honesty and she believed it.

"Well, staying home for over four months must have helped it a lot," she joked.

But Steve didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice. It was probably about her parents not wanting her to work. He would deal with that later but right now, he had to do the hardest thing. Telling Natasha that he had to leave her for someone else again.

"Nat..." he said as he reached his hand out to hold hers. She looked up at him with a smile on her face and it hurt him so much to have to be the one who made it disappear. "I have to leave..."

Her smile died down. She knew where he was going with this. "Where are you going?"

“You know where I will go,” he said.

“Oh…” she pulled her hand away from his.

Steve got up from his seat and Nat immediately did the same. He pulled her into a hug because he needed a strength to leave her, to do this for her, to end everything with Sharon for her.

“I need this one time,” he murmured against her hair.

But Nat broke away from his hold. “Sure, I know our deal. Please come home safe.” 

“Of course,” He nodded and headed toward the elevator.

Nat tried to be strong and act like she didn't care. He had every right to do this. Even it hurt her so much, after all that they had been through. He’d still chosen Sharon and she was just someone he was forced to marry.

She couldn't let him leave. Damn her for being so weak.

“Steve,” she called her. “Don’t go.”

He turned back and looked at her. “Nat, you know I have to go. But I will come home. I’m not going to stay over. It will be short and quick. I just need this one time.”

He turned away and stepped into the elevator, pulling everything that he had to stop himself from running back to her. The door closed but Steve didn't let go of the metal bar in the elevator car.

Finally, he reached the ground floor and Gabe was waiting for him.

"Where to, sir?"

"Sharon's,"

He sat in his limo, looking out the window and preparing for what might happen. Sharon would probably punched him in the face for being a dick and stringing her along for so long. But, to his credit, he was man enough to be there face to face when he wanted to break up with her.

First of all, he knew something was up with his feelings for Natasha. It wasn’t the same and he knew she’d done a number on him in a way that no one else could. She made him want to settle down and leave his bachelor life behind. He wanted to have just her, day and night.

He didn’t want to use the word love because he wasn’t sure that was it. But it was something very close to that word.

Gabe circled the block to make sure no one followed his boss. Then Steve quickly got in the building to avoid anyone noticing him. He used his key to get inside the apartment and found his girlfriend sitting on the couch.

“Hey, handsome. Didn’t know you would come by,” she said with surprise and got up to greet him with a hug. As she tried to lean up for a kiss, he pulled away.

“I want to talk to you about something. And I want to be as quick as possible,” he said.

Sharon was smart enough to know. “You’re going to break up with me, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Steve, you said to me before that this marriage would last for a year. We don’t have to break up or anything.”

“Yes. We need to break up, Sharon. I shouldn’t string you along like this. You deserve someone better than me.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that this isn’t about that Romanov girl.”

Steve didn’t lie. He didn’t want to. “It’s all about her because I'm not sure how I feel about Natasha anymore.”

Sharon looked sad. It should have broken his heart but he didn’t feel a thing. He just want to get it over with. 

“Feel free to hit me or yell at me, if that makes you feel better about this.”

“I totally understand you, Steve. But what I don’t understand is how can you shift from hate to the bone to love…”

“I’m not in love with her.”

“But what you did, the way you want to end this. Tell me otherwise.”

“I can assure you. I don't love her,” he insisted. “I have to let you go because I don’t want to string you along. You should have this opportunity to find someone who really loves you and is devoted to you. I can’t take those things from you for my selfish reasons.”

“Okay…if you want it, then we’re over.”

They stood in silence for a minute before Sharon spoke up again.

“But for the sake of good times, I don’t think it wouldn’t hurt anyone if we made love one last time.”

Steve couldn’t deny her. This was the least this he could give her.

 

* * *

 

Natasha paced back and forth in her living room. After watching Steve leave her for Sharon again, she couldn’t go back to sleep until he was home, until she knew that he would actually keeping his word this time.

By eleven at night, he still hadn’t called her to tell her that he was on his way back. If Sharon kept him to herself for a week again... Natasha couldn’t go through that, knowing that she had to share her husband with someone else. Now that she knew how she felt for him, she wanted to keep him all to herself. She was his wife for crying out loud.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking too much. Images ran through her mind and the pain she felt when he left her was so overwhelming that she felt like she want to cry. She couldn't calm down. She felt something for Steve and she didn’t think it was mutual at all. She was so fucking jealous of Sharon and all the love she got from Steve.

She was so pissed, at herself and Steve.

The phone rang so loud that Nat jumped out of her skin. It was Steve so she quickly answered it.

“Where are you?”

“I’m heading home now. I thought you were asleep.”

“I was just…” She tried to come up with a lie. “I was just watching TV.”

“Okay, I will be home soon. See you, love.”

He hung up. Even though he’d called her to inform her of everything, it didn’t calm Nat down a bit. She was angry and she needed to do something about it. To make him knew who he belonged to.

The elevator rang and Steve stepped out, only find his wife looking angry and ready to chop his balls off.

“Hey, why are you looking so upset?” he asked, completely clueless.

Natasha didn’t say anything but pushed him against the wall so hard that Steve was actually startled, and a bit turned on by it. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until their lips almost touched.

“Mine,” she growled and crushed her lips angrily with his.

She had reached her boiling point. Steve would learn now that he belonged to her. Natasha tore his clothes off his body. His hands came to help her taking her clothes off, surprisingly gentle even as he was facing her raging emotion. She pulled away, looking up to see that Steve was confused about her sudden aggressive behavior. He didn’t say anything, just held her hips as he leaned against the wall.

Natasha climbed on his body, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him again. This time he’d had a second to prepare himself and he kissed back. Her lips traveled down his jaws then to his neck. He gasped when she bit the skin of his neck, her wet center gliding along his stiffness. 

She reached her hand down between them, grabbing his cock, sliding it inside her wet pussy. Her arms wrapped around his neck, using it as leverage so she could bounce on his cock. Steve’s hands supported under her ass, helping her ride the fuck out of him. Steve’s soft pants against her ear and how he whispered her name were enough for her to know that he was completely hers.

“Mine…” she grunted again, grabbing his chin, forcing Steve to look at her. “You’re mine.”

“All yours, Nat,” he replied. Even with that level of honesty in his voice, Natasha was still mad and angry that he’d gone to Sharon again.

It was nothing sweet or gentle from Natasha. It was nothing but animalistic. Natasha had never been so aggressive before and It was definitely turning Steve on more than he wanted to admit. She bounced on his cock hard and fast and Steve couldn’t do anything but moan. Natasha leaned closer, Steve’s skin warm against the naked skin of her chest. She hissed when the head of his cock nudged against her cervix and leaned forward to bite at Steve’s neck. Natasha’s nails scratched Steve’s shoulders, leaving red angry marks.

Their orgasm came faster than both of them expected. Natasha sunk her teeth into his shoulder as her walls convulsed so hard around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. Steve groaned and gripped her ass tighter as he came inside her. He leaned down to kiss her gently but she turned it into a fierce, lustful kiss, trying to remind him of her domination. 

As they slowly struggling to come down from their high, Natasha pushed Steve down onto the hard wooden floor and crawled on his body. She sat there, just above his dick, feeling the hardness rub against her ass. Her hands rested on his perfect abs, rubbing them possessively. Then she leaned down and pressed butterfly kisses all over his torso, making Steve shudder. After a few minutes, Steve was so aroused, leaking pre cum from the head of his cock and his moans of pleasure became louder and more passionate. She climbed up his body until her pussy hovered above his head.

“Give it to me,” she ordered and Steve trained his neck up, spreading her pussy lips wide open with two fingers from each of his hands, and then running his flat tongue back and forth over her wide-open slit. He narrowed his tongue into a dagger, and began to tongue fuck her gushing pussy, tasting his cum mixed with hers. His jaws and mouth were covered by her juices.

Then he gave his tongue a rest, instead replacing it with his fingers. She was already so spread out, he thought she could handle his three fingers at the same time. He inserted them slowly into her sopping pussy, making her moan greedily. “Fuck…”

He doubled his efforts by enveloping the entire upper portion of her sex with his open mouth. Then, using just the tip of his tongue, he began swirling it all over her clit. Natasha began writhing, grinding herself against his face. He licked her clit and she exploded into another intense orgasm. She announced her climax with unabashed screams of passion.

She straddled his hips and kissed his lips, tasting herself on him. Steve held her in his arms, gently and so lovingly. The way he looked at her wasn’t short of love or adoration. It was enough to make her feel bad for acting like this.

But she was pissed. And this wasn’t enough. She had to make him forget Sharon. She slid down, rising her hips up and positioning his hard cock at her entrance before slowly sliding down, giving him the most torturous sensation. She started riding him. His hold on her wrists loosened enough that she could slip her hands free and planted them on his pecs. He moaned all the while but his eyes fixed on her.

His hips snapped against hers as his fingers massaged the soft tissue of her breasts, teasing her nipples between his fingers as he moaned. Nat’s moans echoed his as she could feel every inch of him. She started riding him faster, bouncing up and down, giving him the most magnificent sight. She clenched her pussy tighter around his cock and he started moaning and grunting, causing her to slap his face.

“Don’t make that noise.”

His hips thrust up to meet her in perfectly hard rhythm. There was sweat pouring off of his face. She saw some sort of animal lust in his eyes but he tried to suppress it, fighting the urge to fight her back with his strength. Her nails began to dig on his skin as she fucked him relentlessly. He was so hard Natasha could feel the veins in his cock rubbing her insides. His cock was absolutely buried in her, pounding up in her, slamming against her cervix.

Natasha screamed and went still as her body began to convulse. Steve grabbed hold of her hips  so she wouldn’t fall off him. He moaned as her pussy milked him hard. His member stiffened and there was a twitch before he exploded inside of her, spurting thick ropes of white hot cum. Nat could feel it pumping through his cock and into her.

Steve held her in his arms as they tried to regain their breathing but she pushed off him the moment her strength was back and looked at him with her fierce eyes.

“This is just sex and you mean nothing to me.”

Steve looked deep into her eyes as his hand gently cradled her face. “But you mean everything to me.”

Somehow, her heart told her that he had told the truth and she believed it. She leaned down to kiss him gently as he slowly carried her back to bed. Steve kept his break up with Sharon a secret, he didn’t need to tell Natasha. He would let his actions say everything. He would not let her down again.

Steve gently placed her on their bed and made love to her all night. When he was done, Natasha cried and kissed him deeply, forgetting about what made her upset earlier.   
  


* * *

 

Morning came and Steve got out off bed and headed for the shower. He had an early day with the Asia team so he dressed up quickly and left a note for Natasha so she wouldn’t be upset when she woke up and didn’t find him.

The meeting went well and Steve couldn’t be more relieved that the team he’d picked didn’t let him down. They executed their work so perfectly, securing a beach front property ready to renovate into a new luxury hotel.

After the meeting, Sam and Bucky followed him into his office and Sam dimmed the glass so the people outside didn’t see them. Sam sat down comfortably while Bucky stood with his hands on Steve’s desk.

“So...did you break up with Sharon yet?”

“Yeah, I actually broke up with her last night.” Steve replied.

“Did you tell Natasha?” Sam asked.

“No, she has to want to be with me because she wants it and she wants me. Not because I broke up with Sharon,” Steve said.

“Sometime I don’t understand your logic, dude,” Bucky huffed. “If you tell her, everything will be fine between the two of you. She will be happy. You will be happy.”

“You don’t have to. I have my reasons.”

“I bet it’s a stupid ass reason, Rogers,” Bucky sighed. “But yeah, do whatever floats your boat, man.”

“And I’m thinking about getting my wife a bodyguard.”

“And that’s one hell of a stupid idea,” Sam said. “She will be so pissed.”

“As if she didn’t have anything to be pissed about.”

“Will you guys shut up.”

“No, you’re acting crazy and we’re here to talk some sense into your thick skull because we’re your friend.”

"You have to talk to Natasha first before you go crazy and find her a bodyguard."

"Fine! I will talk to her."

Steve dismissed them before they ate his head off. He thought about what they said. He really needed to talk about it so he left work early again, stopping at Dum Dum's office. He told his head of security to find someone to be Natasha's bodyguard.

He arrived home to Natasha and Dinah cooking together. Nat was listening closely and watching what the maid told her. 

"Are you guys cooking seafood risotto?" Steve asked.

"She wants to try something different today." 

"I want to surprise you," Nat said with a big smile.

His smile was equally warmed and gentle. " You already surprise me, wifey."

He stepped behind Natasha and hugged her, giving her a big kiss on her cheeks.

"I will go change my clothes."

Dinah quickly set up the dining table for the couple and told Natasha she would handle all the cleaning for them before wishing that they enjoyed their dinner together. Steve came out a t-shirt and cargo pants and sat down with Natasha at the table.

He waited until it was half way through the dinner when he mentioned what was on his mind.

“I have something to talk to you about,” he spoke up.

“Hopefully not more divorce papers,” Nat joked.

Steve smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I want to talk to you about having your own bodyguard.”

“Steve, I don’t need a bodyguard. Danny is enough. Besides, a brunch of ex-KGB spies working for my dad are probably watching us right now.”

“Danny is not enough. He’s just a driver. I need someone I can trust, someone my security team trusts. I need someone to keep you safe when I am not there.”

Natasha seemed reluctant about his offer. He still insisted that he was not trying to take her freedom away and that it was only just for her own safety.

“He will not report to me. He will report directly to you. I will pay for his salary but he will be your personal bodyguard and follow only your orders. If you want it, he can shadow you from afar. Just to provide your with security from the threats that you don’t coming. I promise, the only reason I brought this up is for your own safety, duckling. I don’t want anything happen to you.”

Steve seemed to be genuinely worried about her.

“Fine, I will think about it. But I have to interview them with you too.”

“Deal.”

“I only agree to this because you are so worried about me.”

“Yes, I am.”

“And thank you for asking me first before you did anything.”

He didn’t tell her that he already had Dum Dum finding someone. She didn’t need to know. Steve ended the conversation with a kiss on her hand to thank her letting him do this.

He knew in his heart that there was someone out there, waiting for the right moment to hurt them and he couldn’t stand if they tried to hurt Natasha to get through him.

This was only a precaution.  He was willing to pay anything to keep her safe.


	17. Chapter 17

 

The couple got an invitation to Tony’s Halloween party at Stark Tower, which Steve almost declined but Nat stopped him just in time. Of course, he whined like a little baby because he didn’t want her to go to the party wearing a flimsy outfit and “showing off her goodies” to anyone else.

“You’re being an idiot,” Nat shushed him before she hit the reply button, saying that they would go to the party.

“Promise me you will not wear anything revealing, okay?”

“But I wanted to wear a Wonder Woman costume!”

“No, you’re going as a nun and not revealing one inch of your skin,” he said.

“It’s the only day we can wear slutty clothes without someone shaming us.”

Steve sighed as she looked at him with big green eyes that he couldn’t resist.

“Fine. Just don’t reveal too much.”

“Okay. I got an idea. Why don’t we go as a gladiator and a Roman noblewoman?”

“Yeah, that would fulfill another fantasy of mine,” He admitted with a smile and was met by a soft punch from Natasha. “Maybe you could dress as a Roman Empress.”

“Oh my fucking god! You two are kinkier than I thought.”

The couple turned to see Sam walked into the living room. Bucky and Maria followed behind with Baby Kimberly.

“Why are you guys here?” Steve asked. “I don’t remember inviting any of you over.”

“Well, we figured you have plenty of food for all of us. And little Kimberly needs someone to babysit her today because it’s her nanny’s day off.”

Nat smiled when she heard that and rushed to take the baby from her mother. “I volunteer as tribute,” she said. “Aunty Nat will spoil you rotten! We’ll go shopping today.”

“Just make sure you bring Dum Dum and Danny with you, okay?” Steve said.

“Fine.”

Bucky, Sam, and Maria watched as Steve and Nat bickered back and forth. Whatever Natasha said, Steve was powerless to resist, as if he didn’t have the mind to fight her. He was okay with everything she said in the end. It was a change everyone clearly noticed.

They also noticed how Steve always wanted to be next to her, to be close to her, touching her or just brushing his fingers over her as if this was enough to calm him, to ground him.

No one else had that effect on Steve Rogers.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was in charge of finding costumes for them. And this was a chance for her to prank Steve. Well, not exactly prank him, but she wanted him to show off those muscles so that everyone would be jealous of her for having Steve all to herself.

She knew she was a bitch. But her man was that gorgeous.

She finally found the perfect costumes and when Steve came home for the fitting, he was a bit shocked when he saw what she had for him.

He wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Are you sure?” he asked dumbly.

“Yes, I’m sure. And everyone will agree.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know Nat. It’s very revealing.” 

Steve was looking at his gladiator costume. It was nice and very detailed but it  _ was _ too revealing, especially the crotch area, which seemed like just a piece of underwear. He noticed that it was like an outfit that Spartacus wore on TV.

“Dude, I would love to show you off to everyone at the party,” she said. “Well, let just say I want to share but I also know they can’t have you.”

“Yeah, they can’t have me because I’m all yours.”

Nat smiled. She couldn’t resist when he sweet talked her. He was nicer since their return from Aspen and he hadn’t visited Sharon, (or if he had, Nat didn’t know about it). She didn’t want to think of that woman anymore, not as long as Steve came home on time, had dinner with her, fell asleep beside her, and woke up next to her in the morning.

She couldn’t help but notice that something had changed between them. It was weird enough that he was nicer and all but what got her was the way Steve looked at her like it was the last time they would see each other. She caught him staring at her, looks full of love and adoration. 

“All yours too, husband,” she replied before leaning up to kiss him.

The way she leaned into his arms and buried her face in his chest melted his heart. Even the man with the coldest heart couldn’t withstand this kind of cuteness.

“Hey, I forget to tell you one thing,” Nat murmured from his chest.

“What is it?”

“The producer of The View called me this morning. They want us to be on the show for an interview,” she told him. “They will send the list of questions first, but some will be private.”

“And you want us to go on there?”

“Well, it would make our marriage more legitimate.”

“We don’t need to prove it to anyone, Nat,” he replied. His voice sounded angry and Nat cringed in his arms “And it’s not anyone’s business to pry in our life.”

“So, no then.”

Steve sighed and shook his head, pulling away from Natasha so he could look into her eyes.

“We will go if it’s what you want. We will not go if it’s not what you want.”

“I want to go.”

“Then we will go,” he said. “And I will get the legal team to take a look at those question so if they try to ask something that’s not on the list...”

“Thank you, Steve,” Nat murmured. “This means a lot.”

“Anything for you, Duckling.”

 

* * *

 

The interview took place at Lincoln Square Productions. Steve had his legal team took care of the deal about the questions that would be asked on the show. The producers knew that if they follow the questions, the show would face legal actions and that they would likely lose the case.

Steve was in his grey casual suit with white shirt, which made him look so delicious. He looked so handsome that it was really hard for Natasha to take her eyes off him. She finally let out a sigh and went back to find a perfect dress for the interview. She found a modest, classic look in this blue and black cocktail dress.

Steve, of course, complimented her once she met him downstairs and they headed to the studio to prepare for the live interview. A hoard of paparazzi was waiting for them outside the building, trying to get photos of them. They wanted a sign that showed the couple was still going strong, or something that would indicate otherwise. Steve wrapped his arm around her waist as they hurried inside the building.

The couple met all six hosts of the show when they arrived on set. Everyone was so excited to meet the New York power couple. Steve was obviously uncomfortable to be questioned by all six of the hosts at the same time and Nat had to grab his hand to calm his nerves. She knew they were trying to establish the connection before they were in the live interview together.

Steve took one drink before he the show started to calm himself down. Joy Behar introduced them.

“Today, we have New York’s most wanted couple with us. Everyone wants to know everything about them. Please welcome, Steve and Natasha Rogers!”

Steve let Nat step out first before following her out. They hugged and kissed every host before sitting down on the sofa in the middle. The studio gave them a loud applause. As they sat down, the audience went quiet and the interview began.

“Wow, I never thought we would get you guys on the show,” Whoopi Goldberg started the conversation. “I mean, you guys are very private and it was really hard to get through you.”

“Well, Steve is the one who is very private. I’m just a normal person.”

“I just try my best to protect our privacy, Mrs. Rogers,” Steve countered.

“Look at them, they are so adorable,” Candace said. “You guys seemed to know each other very well.”

“Yes, and your relationship came as such as shock! There were never any reports of Steve exclusively dating anyone before- obviously, we’d never heard that you’re dating him. And then, all of the sudden, boom! you guys are married?” Raven-Symoné asked.

The couple looked at each other to see who would speak first and Nat nodded for Steve to go ahead.

“I was exclusively dating someone before I married but I wanted to keep the relationship a secret so no one ever heard about it,” Steve clarified. “As for Natasha and I, we grew up together.”

“Our families have been friends for a long time, and not just in a business relationship.” 

“We actually saw each other naked when we were kids! We spent summer together every year and we did lots of things together. That’s why when we met again this past summer, I knew she was the one was I supposed to marry. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with.” 

Steve looked into Natasha’s eyes as he said those words to her. Natasha’s instinct was that it was a big fat lie but his last sentence and the way he looked at her made her realize that it was the truth.

The audiences gave a big ‘aww’ when Steve said those things. The couple looked so cute and so perfect together that no one could deny that they were actually made for each other. Nat gave him a soft smile and a little squeeze of his hand. Steve lifted her hand up and kissed it.

“We spent like five years apart and then when we met again at his Hampton house, it did bring back old memories and we rekindled something.” 

“But the wedding still happened too fast,” Joy noted.

“Well, Joy, when you meet the right person, you know it. We didn’t need that much time to figure it out when what we have. I know in my heart that Natasha is the right partner.” 

Another wave of aww filled the studio, even from the hosts.

“Do you see why I fell for him?” Nat joked and everyone laughed. “He’s a sweet talker. Seduced me right into marrying him.”

“Natasha, this is a question for you from every woman in New York City. How did you tame the number one playboy? How did you tame Steve Rogers?”

“Let me answer that question,” Steve said. “I don’t know how to begin but she’s kind, smart, and so understanding and forgiving. I made lots of mistake and she forgave me. She’s the first woman who ever challenged me, in many things. She fought back and it was fun. Not many woman can do that to me.”

“Natasha, do you have anything to add? How do you actually tame Steve Rogers?”

Nat smiled mischievously and whispered. “Sex.”

Everyone burst into laughter and Steve shook his head. “No, no we’re not going to discuss that.” 

“Now I understand why,” Whoopi said.

“Speaking of mistakes, has Steve ever done something so bad? Have you ever been mad at Steve about something?” Paula Faris asked.

They looked at each other. Steve knew this was a chance for her to throw him under the bus if she wanted too. She could get back at him for all the bad things he’d done. Steve had to admit that he was a bit worried that she might actually do it.

But she was Natasha Romanov and she always surprised him by her kindness and how good she was.

“Not much actually. Mostly, we argue about little thing like where are we going this weekend or what we should eat for dinner.  Will I cook or will he cook?”

“Who’s the better cook?”

“Well, I am, of course. She’s improving though,” Steve said. “The other night she was cooked a great seafood risotto.”

“Wow!” They all said at the same time. “Can you cook for us?”

Nat laughed. “No, no, no, I would love too but I would get nervous and probably burn down the studio.”

Everyone laughed and Steve wrapped his arms around her. 

“I gotta say that Steve is actually a loving and caring husband. No one would have thought that, would they? I love him. He comes home to me everyday so we can have dinner together. It’s actually fun to have him around.”

Steve smiled, couldn’t thank her enough for saying all the nicest things she said, even after she had the chance to throw him under the bus. He’d been worried but it all ended up really helping his image. From the looks of it, everyone loved him even more.

Natasha was amazing like that. She was the most selfless person and he was so lucky to have her.

“Now to the most two important questions…” Whoopi said. “Tell us about your honeymoon and when are you going to have a baby?”

“Well, we went to Paris for our honeymoon and we just came back from a short trip to Aspen.” Steve told. “And I hope that the baby will come soon.”

“We’re not actually thinking about the baby yet. We don’t have a specific time of when we are having a baby. I guess if it happens, it’s going to happen.”

“Well, all of us can’t wait to see how adorable your baby would be.”

“That’s it for this segment and thank you for coming here to day, Steve and Natasha.”

“The pleasure is all ours.”

 

* * *

 

Steve couldn’t thank Natasha enough for helping him out and for not making him look like an asshole in front of everyone on national television. He wrapped his arms around her the whole way back to their house. He decided to skip a day to keep his wife company.

Steve cooked her nice dinner and after that they took a bath together. He couldn’t stop kissing her as he slowly took off their clothes before carrying Natasha into the warm bathtub. His lips never parted from hers as he knelt on top of his wife.

But Natasha gently pushed his chest, making him pull away. She looked up at him and said, “No, let me.”

Steve smiled and sat down, letting Natasha straddled his lap. He could see the desire on her face, her eyes were shining, her lips moist. A slight smile played around the lips that Steve knew so well. He longed for her but he knew that he had to wait and let her take the lead. Their eyes stared at each other for the longest time and Steve seemed to forget how to breath. There seemed to be a glow coming from those beautiful green eyes.

He couldn’t get enough. He wanted to have this for the rest of his life.

Steve leaned up and captured her lips. Leaning closer to her with each touch, her hands seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Sighs were coming rapidly from both of them. Her touch was knowing and mysterious. Her nails scraped lightly across his back, sending delicious shivers through his body.

“Nat…” Steve moaned, clearly wanted more.

“Let me, Steve…” She replied, kissing her way down his neck. “Just relax and enjoy, okay?”

He swallowed hard, “Yes, ma’am.”

Her lips were hot against his skin as she sucked and nibbled on his pulse point. She dipped a hand beneath the water and touched his buttocks. Nat knew him, she knew what he felt, what he thought, what he needed. Her hands roamed up again to the back of his neck, caressing his muscles. She eased the stress out of him and Steve started to relax. Natasha ran her fingers through his blond hair and his breath came faster and faster. 

"Darling, open your eyes,” she gently said and his eyes fluttered opened.

Steve lost in the sea of her emerald eyes. Nat pressed her body even more firmly into him and he felt the scrape of her hard nipples on his skin. Slowly she reached for him underneath water, her hand circled his erection and Steve’s breath caught in his lungs. Her touch was firm, slowly manipulating his hard, throbbing cock. Her hand moved with him as Steve push himself into her grasp. She circled the head with her fingers, making Steve pray for release and at the same time pray for this to never end.

Steve groaned when her hands grasped his hard cock and guide it to fulfill her own longing. He entered her with one smooth stroke, groaning at the hot, tight sensation of her pussy. Nat moaned, loving the feel of his hardness inside her, filling her to the depths. Steve wrapped his arms around her, his hands cupping her bottom and guiding their movements.

She started riding him, moving leisurely over his cock. She made it slow and deep, feeling every inch of him stretching her out, every ridge and vein of him. It drove Steve crazy the way she seemed to intentionally milk him with her walls in that slow, gripping way. The friction alone almost made him lose it. He ran his hands along the her sides and was mesmerized as goosebumps appeared on her skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured as he looked into her eyes.

Steve reached down to tease her clitoris. Natasha moaned and began to move against him with greater speed. The combination of Steve’s stimulation and the water swirling around and between them as they moved giving the brand new sensation. Steve could feel that she was close as her breath came in a short gasp and her walls began to tighten around him.

Steve firmly grabbed her hips and guided her toward their release. He rammed up into her tight passage. She gasped lustily, hand woven around his neck, trying to fuck herself onto him.

"I'm cumming....I'm cumming…” Nat moaned and her legs widened, allowing Steve to thrust up and then she grounded herself down on him, taking his cock in completely. Her body jerked suddenly and then she went into wild, spasmodic convulsions around his cock. That was all Steve could take and he plunged his hard member into her, balls deep, and felt it spasm hard as his orgasm hit.

She pulled him into a kiss, moving a little, and his cockhead pressed against her cervix. They held each other tightly. He felt his cock convulsing hard, sending loads of hot cum inside her body. His cock continued to spasm until it filled her to the brim. She moaned loudly as their mutual orgasms continued. They moaned into each other’s kiss, gasping for air.

Once they came down from their high, Steve slowly slid his cock out of her and they proceeded  in actually cleaning themselves. He carried her out of the bathtub after they finished and dried them up. Then he gently placed his wife onto the fur blankets in front of fireplace, the blankets that Steve had brought along from Aspen.

They were still naked and Steve laid on top of his wife, kissing her with all his passion and desire for her. The night was still young and he had all the time to show Natasha how much he appreciated her.

“I want to thank you. For you what you did today.”

Nat cradled his face, looking at him lovingly. “We are in this together, right?”

“Always,” Steve replied with a gentle smile on his face.

Nat leaned up to kiss him. Her eyes closed as their lips touched and he took her breath away. Her hands slid up his arms, over his shoulders, and wrapped around his neck. As their kiss deepened, his right hand snaked down her hip, and he pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together. His head moved to her chest, nibbling her hard nipples. 

The cold from the autumn chill met mixed with a flame from the fireplace, the only source of light in their bedroom. Nat felt so erotic and sexy with the right setting and the way her name slipped from his mouth. No woman’s name sounded better on his lips, not like hers. The soft fur under her back tickled her skin, giving another wave of pleasure through her body.

Steve held her close as his hands roamed over her body; over her stomach, up the sides of her body to cup her breasts, back down and across her hips, over her thighs. His lips made a path of kisses from her breasts up her neck and to her lips again. Natasha moaned as their lips met, and his hands snaked under her hips to cup her bottom, pulling her body up to his. He released her and his eyes drank her in as his hands explored her body again. 

As her hands stroked up the length of his arms and over his shoulders, she smiled up at him. He returned the smile as he leaned down to kiss her again. Nat moaned out loud as she felt his length fall against her thigh. Their kiss deepened, and Steve’s hands wandered over her body, kneading her breasts, caressing her hips, and then his fingers found the slickness between her legs.

“Steve—“ she gasped, arching her body to meet his fingers.

One finger slipped easily into her body, as his thumb found the small nub just above. Natasha’s body was writhing beneath him, and she was panting when he pulled away from their kiss to let her feel his swollen head at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, asking, and she raised her arms to his hips and pulled him into her. She closed her eyes and her body arched as she felt him stretching her. Their bodies drew closer together, and they moaned in unison when they were joined completely, hips against hips.

Steve pulled his hips away from her, feeling her body gripping him, squeezing him as he withdrew. He gripped her hips in his hands and held her body as he drove himself into her again, more forcefully this time. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of him inside her.

Then she felt a gentle touch on her cheek. ”I want to see you, Love. Look at me," he said softly, and she struggled to keep her eyes open as he withdrew again, her body still clutching him inside her. Developing a gentle but steady rhythm, he rocked into her, watching her face. He increased his speed. She began moaning with each stroke and he could tell she was nearing her peak. Her breathing became ragged and her body stopped moving with him, instead moving in an involuntary manner, jerking her hips up toward him. He gripped her to him tightly each time he drove into her, and soon she dug her nails into his back, holding her to him as she shivered and convulsed, her orgasm taking control of her entire body.

As her grip on his body eased, he continued stroking in and out of her body, moving slightly more easily now that her orgasm had come. His length still felt like it was being squeezed inside her, and she was moving with him now, meeting his strokes. This allowed him more speed, and he drove into her, feeling the tight grip of her body trying to hold him inside as he withdrew. He lost control and slammed his body into hers, sliding the fur blanket across the floor. She moaned out loud as she neared another climax. His hands slipped under her body and pulled her to him as he sunk his body onto hers, shaking and moaning as he released into her. His hot, powerful orgasm pushed Natasha over the edge, and he felt her convulsions gripping him inside her as he drifted down. His hot loads came pouring out and into her again.

Steve rolled his body off of Natasha’s, his length slowly sliding out of her. He slipped his arm under her head, and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He returned the smile and laid down next to her. Nat immediately snuggled on his side, laying her head on his chest.

“Thank you, Love,” he whispered against her hair and he could feel Natasha smiled against his skin.

  
  


* * *

 

“Steve, are you done?” Nat shouted to her husband, who was dressing in their walk-in closet.

“No!”

This was followed by a string of curses, making Natasha laugh. Steve had a hard time trying to put on the costume. He proclaimed that it was absurd to wear such revealing clothes to a party and he didn’t like it. The only upside to this whole costume thing was that Natasha  _ wasn’t _ wearing a revealing outfit. She was wearing a replica of the outfit worn by Lucillia from Gladiator.

She was finishing off her makeup and the stylist was working on her hair. They were going to look great together. Everyone would turn their head to look at them.

Finally, Steve stepped out of the closet, looking totally uncomfortable with his outfit. But to Nat, he looked so good and she wanted to do him right there. His torso was bare, showing off his perfect abs and strong chest. There was armor on his left arm. 

“Babe, you look great,” Nat complimented her husband and tried to make him feel better.

“No, I look completely ridiculous.” 

Nat leaned up and pecked his lips before whispering, “After the party, I will do you so hard, my gladiator.”

Steve smiled when he heard that. “Yes, my queen.”

He put on a coat for her and wrapped himself in a bathrobe. He then ordered Gabe to park the car in the parking area, avoiding paparazzi. They headed to Stark Tower where the party was held. 

When Steve saw how many people were at the entrance of the main area, he had second thoughts about attending the party but Natasha dragged him to the registration table, telling the staff who they were and giving them their coats. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Stark are expecting you.” 

The staff led them inside. Tony sure did know how to throw a giant party. He had an ancient Egypt theme going on so well he even transformed his entire party deck into an Egyptian city, completely with a Sphinx, huge king and queen sculptures, ruined columns, and a circus performer hired to do Egyptian themed dancing and shows.

Every man and woman directed their eyes to both Natasha and Steve when they walked into the party. How could they not look at the magnificent sight in front of them? Natasha Romanov was in her white roman gown with gold jewelry, no doubt costing her husband some money but he wouldn’t complain. Steve was as much an eye candy as Natasha. His gorgeous body was revealed for everyone to see, a rare occasion since only a limited number of women had seen him that way.

“I don’t know if I should get possessive that every guy is looking at you or if I should blush at the way women are looking at me.”

“You’re hot, babe,” she replied with a slight smile. “We’re hot.”

Steve laughed. “Indeed we are.”

“They can look but they can’t touch.” 

They found Tony and Pepper talking to Clint, a blonde girl in his arms. Nat wasn’t sure if Clint was serious about this girl or not, noting that she would talk about that with him later. The hosts greeted the couple as they approached.

“How did you manage to get him out?” Tony asked Nat.

“A little persuasion,” Nat replied with a wink and everyone knew what she meant.

Steve frowned, everyone looking as if they were about to laugh.

“When it comes down to that, just pick any room, okay? Don’t go doing it in public,” Tony warned.

“We’re not savages, Stark,” Steve growled.

“Well, from what I’ve witnessed through the course of your relationship with Red, you guys are a very PDA couple,” Tony countered. “And you love to make a scene to show everyone that she is yours.”

Steve was only one inch away from punching Tony but Nat grabbed his hand and diverted his attention back to her.

“Sweetie, can you get me something to drink?”

“Sure, Love,” Steve said before kissing her lips and walking away from the group.

Clint, Tony, and Pepper had the same reaction on their face when Nat turned back to them.

“What is it?” she asked.

“How did you do that?” Clint said.

“How did you manage to do that?” Tony gestured his hands. “He’s like a little puppy dog around you.”

“If you guys were nice to him, he could be a gentleman. He’s actually a nice guy.”

“It’s super weird to see him act all in love with you, Nat,” Pepper said. “He has heart eyes every time he looks at you.”

“Have you guys said those three little words yet?” Clint asked.

“No,” Nat replied but her eyes wandered off to her man. “I think we don’t need to say anything. Just keeping it this way is enough for both of us.”

Before Tony could say anything, Steve came back with glasses of whiskey for both of them. Nat took the glass and kissed him as a way to say thank you before Steve wrapped his arms around her waist.

Everyone wanted to say that Natasha had already tamed Steve Rogers but they were wise enough to keep their mouths shut in front of him. They’d never seen anything like this before. Steve was so gentle and loving with Natasha but an ass to everyone else. His eyes couldn’t leave her for more than five seconds. 

All their friends knew how they felt for each other but when the right time came, they could only hope that the couple would say those words to each other.

Natasha dragged Steve onto the dance floor and they danced through the night, had a lot of fun and forgot that there were people around them, watching them, admiring them from afar. Most of them had seen the interview but they’d had doubts that Steve really loved her or that he’d really changed. Apparently, he’d did both. He didn't look at any other women or stay too far away from Natasha. His eyes filled with happiness when he looked at her.

Only Natasha could do that.

When they were tired from all the dancing, they retreated to the balcony to look at the view of Manhattan. But they weren’t paying any attention to the view, instead enjoying each other’s lips. Steve was getting a bit handsy and Natasha was rubbing her hands on his chest and abs. They couldn’t control themselves and Nat pulled away from the kiss, looking deep into his eyes.

“To the guest room now,” she ordered.

Steve nodded dumbly and followed Nat to one of the elevators, which they rode to the guest room floor. She picked out one room but before they could reach it, Natasha jumped on Steve and kissed him again, grinding against his crotch, only making his hunger rise. The blond groaned into her lips, trying to slot in the keycard to open the door. It was hard when Natasha’s lips were moving, her tongue inside his mouth, making him drunk even though he hadn’t had much to drink.

Steve finally opened the door to a fully furnished apartment, not that they cared at that moment. Steve pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss down her neck. Her long red hair fell from her messy bun. Her hands held him close and one of her hands traveled down to his crotch. She quickly took his cock in her fingers. Squeezing, pulling as if milking a cow, she let her hands slip almost all the way from the end of his swollen length before gripping the base.

Steve groaned and kissed her skin harder, leaving purple bruises before he pulled her hand away and knelt down in front of her while Natasha leaned against the wall. Her husband gently lifted her foot up and kissed it, worshipping every inch of her skin, taking time as his lips traveled up her legs to her thighs. Nat moaned and shivered at his sweet invasion. 

He lifted up her dress and let it fall, covering his head. Steve inhaled the sweet scent of her arousal. It was so addictive, even after all the time that had passed by. Every time he was touched her,  it always felt like the first time and he couldn’t feel more blessed for having her in his life.

He was going to treat her right. He would take good care of her. He would not hurt her ever again.

Steve kissed her inner thighs before pulling her undergarment down, revealing her pussy before his eyes. He didn’t waste any more time, parting her lips before putting his mouth on her folds. Natasha moaned aloud, pushing her hands against the walls, trying to keep herself from falling as her legs failed her. His tongue dived into the sweet heat, making pleasure jolt all over her body.

“Steve…yes…” A gentle tug at his hair through the thin garment of her tunic was only the encouragement he needed. Her entire body shook when Steve sucked on her clit, followed by his tongue licking and twirling on the little bundle of nerves. One of his hand stilled her hips while another one slid up her thigh. Nat shuddered when she felt his fingers slipping inside her tight passage. His hot breath warmed her skin, his tongue continuously assaulting her clit, and now this. She was so overwhelmed by all her senses.

Steve lifted one of her legs up and put it over his shoulder for a better angle but never stopped his invasion. She shifted her legs wider, a little more, so he would have more access. HIs fingers thrust in deeper, reaching places inside her that made Nat moan greedily, her juices leaking. She closed her eyes as her pussy started to pulse, letting him know that she was close. Steve picked up his pace and doubled his assault on everything. Tongue lapping at her clit while fingers thrust in and out in fast rhythm. 

“Oh,” she whispered, pushing, grinding her hips against his face. “Yes.”

He heard her scream or moan, he wasn't sure as his mouth pulled her clit in. He let his tongue continued to stroke the bottom of her clit as he sucked her in. He tasted traces of her juices as he sucked. The walls of her cunt sucked on his fingers. She felt her orgasm coming on. She was close.

It took one more lick and Natasha was screaming loudly, letting go. Her pussy convulsed around his fingers and he felt her legs shaking. Her hips were grinding against his face. But Steve didn’t stop as he felt the wetness flow down along his fingers and along his tongue. He sucked her clit in deeper and held her in his mouth, letting his tongue move, building her up for another orgasm right away.

She slowed down and finally stopped moving, holding herself there. She breathed hard but she felt so good. Steve pulled his fingers and mouth away. He felt her shiver slightly as he let go of her clit. He slowly got up on his feet and leaned forward to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his lips. Nat smiled, feeling some sense of pride as if it was her way of marking him.

He was all hers.

“Steve…” she moaned into his mouth.

“Yes, my love.”

“Fuck me against the window.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He lifted her up and carried her to the giant windows overlooking the city.

“I will be back, love,” he said and kissed her neck before left the room. 

Natasha turned to look out the window and started taking off her tunic. It pooled on the floor around her ankles, displaying her gorgeous body. Stepping out of her clothes, Nat pressed her breasts against the glass, feeling her nipples go sharp at the feel of the cold smoothness, imagining a mysterious watcher somewhere, witnessing them as they fucked. The thought alone made excitement fly through her.

Steve came back to the sight of his wife naked, waiting for him by the window as she looked down to the million lights of Manhattan. Her soft body pressed up against the cold glass and her creamy skin so inviting. 

“You like that?” he asked.

Natasha chuckled but didn’t turn back to face him. “I like the view but I like my husband fucking me more.”

“You’re one impatient woman, you know that?” said Steve’s amused voice.

He started to move toward her slowly, walking in front of the light from the windows. She could see his muscular arms and chest glistening from their previous round in the moonlight as he moved closer to her. His musky smell got stronger as he got closer. Steve put a bucket of ice down on the table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Nat shivered when his cold hands settled on the soft skin at her hips. His lips came after, kissing her back up to her shoulders and neck. She could see the smile on his face from the reflection on the window glass. His sparkling blue eyes shone with lust, visible even though it was so dark in the room. She tried to say something, but nothing came out, her mouth was too dry. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach starting to get warmer. His hard muscled body pressed up against her back and she could feel his hard cock between her ass under his leather armor underpants.

Her eyes were locked on his in the reflection as he took off his lower clothing, leaving his shoulder armor on. He leaned his palm against the glass before one hand traveled down her side and to her pussy, checking that she was still wet before they could get to fucking. His other hand brushed some stray hair out of her face before kissing her. The warmth was growing inside her, slowly turning into a fire. Steve slowly pushed his cock inside her from behind, intending to go slow as possible, relishing in the friction from the first thrust.

"Oh... fuck," she panted.

He chuckled. "Yes. Fuck," he said, pressing his lips to her neck, biting and kissing her.

Even though they’d had sex so many times Natasha had stopped counting, his cock was still huge inside her, making her moan and feel so full. His hips thrust, sliding his large manhood back and forth in her pussy. He moved a finger around in her cunt, lightly brushing against her clit. She tried to stop herself from whimpering by biting her lip, but it didn't work. Her hips pushed back against his cock, and he grinned at her. 

“You like it?” 

“Yes.”

She heard him growl and move his mouth back to her neck. He sucked and kissed the soft skin. Then she felt his teeth take hold. A shiver went down her spine and she inhaled sharply. His teeth dug in and he pulled back, letting her flesh slide out from between them, scraping over his teeth, his fingers rubbing at her clit as his cock slamming in and out of her.

"Oh," she sighed, her voice waving with pleasure.

Steve groaned into her neck, whispering how good it was to be inside her. His hips thrusting more now, grinding her up against the glass with every thrust. His musky, manly smell and the feel of his hard, muscular body making her all the more wet. Her breath was coming quick and her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Fuck me hard," she panted, rocking her hips back against his him.

His hand came to her throat, wrapping around it and lightly squeezing, making it a little hard for her to breath. Fog appeared on the window every time she breath out. He leaned forward so his mouth was next to her ear. “Scream, baby. I want to hear you scream my name.” 

She nodded quickly and did scream as Steve’s cock nudged against her cervix. She tensed up as she felt him slide his finger on her clit again. She gasped with surprise and her walls convulsed around him. She was so close and his hot, muscular body pressed her hard up against the cool glass, fucking her in wild abandon. She could feel her wetness trickling down the inside of her thigh. Her blood was pounding in her ear and she could barely hear anything but her own moans and his grunts.

He tightened his hand on her throat and fucked her hard and fast. He could tell she was close by the way her pussy was squeezing his cock with every thrust. She felt her orgasm start to wash over her, the warmth from her pussy spreading all over her body, making her go rigid. She screamed out his name when he let go of her neck. Her eyes were clenched shut. Her pussy pulsed on his hard cock, squeezing, trying to make him come too.

He was panting hard and his ass clenched tight with every thrust, her pussy gripping his cock, pushing him over the edge. His hot seed squirted inside her with every thrust. Her orgasm picked up again with the feeling of his cum inside her, washing waves of pleasure through her body again, making her back arch.

Steve tilted her head back for a loving kiss before pulling out and carried her naked body back to the bed. But Natasha wasn’t done yet. She’d gotten fucked out her mind but she still needed more. She wanted him. She needed him. Nat pulled him down beside her before straddling his waist. The action alone made Steve’s cock hard again.

“Are you sure?” he asked, worried that his wife might be already tired and pushing herself too much.

“I’m sure, my gladiator,” she replied sweetly. 

She leaned down to kiss him and stop him from saying anything. She glided her center with his hardened cock and slowly traced her hand on his shoulder armor before making her way to his chest and abs, watching and loving how the hard muscles moved against her hands. 

Steve was breathing hard with anticipation. His eyes never left his wife as she rose up and slowly pushed herself onto his hard cock, eliciting a soft moan from her man. She worked his hard member until it rested fully inside her, causing her to whimper at how full she felt.

His hands rested on her hips, only to her balance her and let her do take control of this. Steve watched as Natasha moved on top of him, fucking herself onto his cock, picking up her pace and riding hard. Steve would never get enough of Natasha taking control during sex. He loved it, watching her express her deep darkest desires with him and him alone.

No one else got to see her like this.

The thought alone almost sent him over the edge and his breath became ragged. His eyes closed tightly as the sensations started to overwhelm him. He pushed his hips up, trying his best to match her fierce rhythm. It didn’t take long before they reached another orgasm together. Nat stopped moving as her walls convulsed around him, milking him, making Steve come with her, spilling his seeds inside her again.

Once it all passed, she slowly pulled him out of her before collapsed on his body. They were both breathing hard and fast. Her legs were still wrapped around her husband. Her head rested on his chest, listening to his heart pound.

“I think we can all agree. Putting on costume wasn’t kinky at all. It was fun,” he panted.

“Yeah, it’s fun. We should do it again.”

“And another thing that we need to agree on.”

“What’s that?”

“I think we’ve had enough parties and events for the rest of the year.”

“I’ll agree to that.”

Steve chuckled and kissed the top of Natasha’s head, holding her in his arms.

“Sleep now, Love.”

“Night, babe.”

  
  


* * *

 

The couple did freak Tony and Pepper out when they appeared at the living room of the Starks,  both wearing bathrobes as they informed them that they were just waiting for Gabe to drop off their clothes. 

Pepper offered them breakfast and the couple thanked the woman as Tony tied to get information out of them. He wanted every detail about the night before but Natasha refused to tell him anything. It made Tony frustrated because he wanted to know.

“Sorry, I can’t share, Tony,” Nat insisted. “But thank you for breakfast anyway.”

Pepper glared at her husband when he opened his mouth again, making the billionaire shut his mouth and eat his food. Gabe finally showed up with the couple’s clothes and they excused themselves back to the guestroom to take a shower before going home.

“Thank you for the awesome party last night, Tony,” Nat said. “And for letting us stay the night here.”

“Yeah, Red, I think I’m going to burn that room down.”

Nat laughed as Pepper elbowed her husband. “Be nice,” she shushed.

“Anyway, thank you,” Nat said again.

Steve gave them a quick nod before retreating to their room. The couple went back to their home and Steve had to leave for work. Nat didn’t want him to leave because she would have to be alone for the rest of the day and she didn’t want to confront her mom and dad about going back to work again.

“Everything will resolved soon, Love,” he said before kissing her forehead. “Just give them time.”

“It’s been three months, Steve.”

“My offer’s still open.”

“Thank you,” She whispered. “And come home early, okay?”

“Sure.”

She gave him a lucky kiss before letting him go. Natasha made it hard for him to leave home even though he knew in his heart that he would come home to her anyway when the day ended. Everyday life was mundane when Natasha wasn’t around to brighten it up.

He was so far gone. Maybe it was time to admit and stop lying to himself. Soon, he hoped.

Steve was happy that he finally had a home. He planned to cook Natasha the crusted lamb ribs that she loved. He also brought a nice bottle of wine to drink with dinner. Then he would make love to her after a nice bath.

But he came home to find Natasha packing her bags, giving a mild panic attack. He rushed to her and locked her in his arms, begging her not to leave him again.

“Steve, oh my god, I’m not going anywhere!”

“Then why are you packing your bags?”

“Remember the sleepover I was going to have with my friends? I told you about it a long time ago.”

“Yeah.”

“She just came back. I will spend time with them for a day or two. Maybe three, tops.”

“And why don’t you just invite them here?”

“Because I want some time with my girls. That’s all.”

“And what exactly am I going to do during these three days?”

“Whatever you like! You can hang out with James and Sam or throw a huge ass party here. Anything you want.”

“I don’t want anything but you.”

Nat smiled and kissed him. “It’s only three days. You handled a week and a half. I think you will be fine.”

Steve couldn’t do anything except letting her pack her bag and help her when she asked. Then he proceeded to make dinner for both of them. He didn’t want to let go of her hand.  When Steve dropped her off outside of her friend’s building, he hesitated.

“No.” That was only word he said.

“Steve…” She looked at him with her big green eyes. “You promised.”

“But this is not what I agreed on,” he countered. “This place is nowhere safe. You’re not safe here. Look around, there’s no security camera in front of the building, no security desk in the hallway. The whole area screams crime!”

“Nothing is going to happen,” she insisted. “Please, she will only be here for a week and I haven’t see her in many years.”

He couldn’t say no to her though so he let her out of the car, looking around to see if there was anyone who would want to rob them or not. He would send half of his security team to stay there day and night until Natasha came home. He probably…uh…no…he  _ definitely _ would not tell her that he was sending his team there to watch her.

“Stay safe, okay?” he said before kissing her on the lips. “Call me right away if you need me.”

“Sure.”

Steve was obviously reluctant but he let her go anyway. He saw two brunettes walk toward them and Nat went to hug the two women. 

“Steve, this is Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis.” Nat introduced them to her husband.

The blond gave them his signature charming smile, practically making the two girls swoon. Steve learned that Jane Foster was an astrophysicist working on a project and that she was on the verge of discovering something extraordinary. The other girl was Darcy Lewis, Jane’s close friend and assistant.

“Nice you meet you., Steve said. “Please take care of Natasha for me.”

“Of course,” Jane reassured him. “She will be safe with us.”

Steve turned to Natasha. “I will pick you up. Just call me, okay?”

“I will miss you,” she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Steve smiled against her lips. “Me too, Duckling.”

Steve got in the car and lowered the window. Nat waved her hand to say goodbye as the car cruised away. 

 

* * *

 

The first night went by without any incident. Nat settled in her friend’s apartment so easily, as if she had been here forever. Jane set up a sofa bed for Natasha inside their bedroom. Nat jumped on it and laid there for a while, listening to Jane and Darcy talk about their work in South America.

“We almost got eaten by a native tribe living in the deep forest of Amazon,” Darcy told her.

“Luckily, we got out of it alive,” Jane added.

“You guys seemed to be having so much fun.” Nat was awestruck by her friends’ stories and wished that she could have something like this.

“But you and Mr. Handsome seemed to be deeply in love,” Darcy noted. “And not to mention that you’re actually glowing, Mrs. Rogers.”

Nat shook her head before denying. “We’re not in love.” When she said those words, Nat didn’t know why it felt like a lie. I felt really weird to say that they didn’t love each other. It kinda felt like it but she wasn’t ready to admit it out loud in front of everyone. “We are not even close to loving each other.”

“What do you mean?” Jane was confused. “You guys seemed to be madly in love and you can’t pretend that. I saw what I saw.”

“We only married to help his family.”

“What?”

“Yeah, it’s a bogus marriage. It will only last for one year.”

Jane and Darcy didn’t miss the sadness that flashed on Natasha’s face when she said it was all over in a year.

They knew that the feeling was real.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The first thing Steve did when he got home was call his wife to say good night and to ask if she had settled in okay with her friends. The second thing he did was order half of his security team into position nearby. Dum Dum rented out the room near Jane’s apartment for a week just in case Mrs. Rogers wanted to extend her stay.

They took shifts guarding the hallway in front of Jane’s apartment and outside the building. They had to make sure no harm would come to her.

When Steve woke up, he checked his phone for any updates from his security team and messaged Natasha that he was leaving for work. Bucky and Sam were waiting for Steve in his office with their report, telling Steve that they would have a little guy‘s night at Steve’s place.

Sam and Bucky thought it would be fun to have some guy’s time alone but Steve had something else in his mind.

“Man, she will come home in couple of days. Nothing is going to happen to her with your army of security is watching her every move,” Bucky said as he saw Steve pace back and forth in the living room with a bottle of beer in one hand and his phone in the other.

“I can’t help myself,” Steve replied. “I don’t like this.”

“Dude, she’s safe,” Sam reassured the worried husband. “She’s safer than anyone else in this world.”

“But I have a sinking feeling that something will happen and I will not be there to protect her.”

Bucky and Sam were so done with their friend. It was just the first day and Steve was acting like he was about to die.

“Then go and talk to her or something to calm yourself down,” Sam said. “Because you’re ruining this night.”

“Yeah, bro. It’s the first time in many months that I don’t have to deal with baby poop.”

“Okay, okay. I will call her.”

Steve walked upstairs to his bedroom for some privacy. He facetimed Nat and she picked up almost right away.

“Hey!” she greeted him when she saw his face.  “I thought you’re having some fun with the boys!”

“Nah, it’s not fun if you’re not here,” he said. “I missed you.”

“Me too, Steve. I’m started to think that this isn’t a good idea,” Nat admitted. His face lighted up almost immediately. “No, I’m not going home today!”

“Aww, no.” 

“Now go and have some fun with your friends.”

“Okay” he replied. “See you soon, Love.”

They hung up and Steve went downstairs to be with his friends. Sam got a new bottle of beer for him while Bucky filled up the chip bowl, handing Steve the joystick of the Playstation. They played Madden together and drank lots of beer before they switched to watch  _ Narcos _ on Netflix.

That was when Steve’s phone rang again. It wasn’t Natasha.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Boss, we have a situation.”

Sam and Bucky saw Steve’s face suddenly change into worry as he called Gabe to get the car.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“There’s a B&E.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Steve went to Brooklyn as fast as he could and saw two police car in front of the building where Natasha was staying the night with her friends. There was also an ambulance and Steve’s heart fell to the ground, worried that it might be his wife.

He quickly got out of the car and saw his security team circled around the three women. Steve went to the yellow tape and asked the police to see his wife. He saw three white men being questioned by the policemen and then he saw Natasha, looking shaken with a bandage on her hand. Dumdum and Falsworth stood beside her, guarding, keeping their eyes at the people working around them while Jim, Jacques, and Pinkerton circled around Jane and Darcy.

Natasha looked up and saw her husband. Steve felt even worse when he saw tears falling from her eyes.

“Are you alright?” he asked, pulling her into a hug. “What the hell happened?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No, you don’t look fine at all.”

“I’m okay. Just a little shaken up.”

Steve held her closer and looked at Dum Dum for an answer.

“Those guys followed them back here and waited until the sun went down before breaking into Miss Foster’s apartment. Luckily, Miss Lewis was awake and woke Mrs. Rogers and Miss Foster in time to prepare themselves to fend them off.”

“How the hell did she got this injury?”

“The black haired one attacked her with his knife. She managed to hit him with a baseball bat but he did cut her arm.”

“It’s not a big wound, Steve,” Nat said, trying to ease his worry. 

“I will kill him.”

“Steve…”

“You are not going to sleep anywhere but my penthouse. Not unless I make sure that the building has enough security.”

“I don’t need your permission,” she countered.

“Just shut up,” he groaned before leaning down to kiss her.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Scarlett Johansson and Natasha Romanoff (MCU)

Steve held Natasha in his arms and let her sit on his lap. He was so gentle as he rubbed his hand on hers, trying to help sooth her. Natasha was still shaking so he kissed her temple repeatedly. 

“You’re safe, Nat,” he whispered. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again.”

“I should have listened to you.” She buried her face in his chest.

“Shh, it’s okay. Nat, it’s okay.”

Nat cried and Steve didn’t know what to do so he held her in his arms. He continued until they reached their home. He carried her out of the limo and to the elevator. He didn’t put her down until they were in the bathroom.

Steve slowly took off her clothes and then carried her into the bathtub, letting the warm water run and fill the tub. He brought a small table and let Natasha put her arm on it so that she could avoid the water getting to her wound. 

“I will be right back,” he said before leaving the bathroom.

He got Nat’s nightgown out of her closet and called Dr. Banner so he could inspect the cut on her arm again. Bruce said he would be there in twenty minutes and Steve couldn’t thank him enough because it was a little bit late in the night.

He came back and sat down next to the tub, kissing her bare shoulder before washing her hair. Nat leaned back let him do the work. He’d been surprisingly gentle lately and Natasha was started to like it. She could get used to this gentleman Steve.

Maybe he had changed completely.

After he finished cleaning her, he lifted her out of the bath and dried her before putting the nightgown carefully over her. She finally stopped looking paranoid and shaken. She sighed in relief when she saw Dr. Banner waiting at the living room. Steve let her sit down and watched as Dr. Banner checked on her injuries before teaching Steve how to change the wrapping.

Steve took a mental note of everything so he could take care of Nat by himself. Bruce left and Steve walked him out. He came back to carry Natasha to their bedroom.

“Steve, I can walk. You don’t have to carry me around,” she said. “The cut is on my arm.”

He smiled softly, lovingly. “I love carrying you around.”

The blond sat Natasha on the bed before kissing her forehead, inhaling the scent of her hair, letting her know she was safe. His eyes met hers and he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“I love you,” he said, so genuinely that it was possible to convince everyone. “I love you so much.”

He kissed her again before he went to the bathroom, leaving Natasha shocked at the declaration of love. She never thought the day would come and she did not believe that Steve would actually say those words to her.

The way he said it. It was so honest and his eyes didn’t lie. He meant every word he said.

But why was she finding it a little hard to believe? Maybe because they had hated each other’s guts since they were kids. Now, after a few months together, he said he loved her?

Nat got up from her bed and heading downstairs to think. She need to talk Pepper or Maria.

 

* * *

 

Steve took a shower, unable to stop himself from smiling after saying those words to her. Those three little words that he couldn’t keep to himself anymore. What had happened had already proved that nothing was perfect and that anything could happen anytime. He had to tell her his feelings before he lost his chance.

He didn’t regret saying it. The man needed to be true to himself. He had been lying for a long time, denying his feelings for her.

He loved her and that was it.

But when Steve came out, he didn’t find Natasha on their bed. He understood that she would freak out and feel bad and be a bit insecure about it. She had every right to doubt his words. He saw it in her eyes but it was okay. He would prove it to her.

He would just pretend, like nothing had happened. Just a little longer until she was okay with it. Steve would give her just one night and then he would continue to prove his love to her.

Steve lied on his bed, on his side, facing the window. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Then he heard the door open and small shadow figured walk in. He knew it was Nat so he closed his eyes, pretending like he was asleep.

He heard her put down glass and a  jug pitcher of water on her nightstand. She got in their bed. Nat sighed and gently pulled his arm so he was on his back, allowing her to snuggle up with him. She rested her head on his chest and held him closely.

Steve returned the gesture and held her in his arms, smiling because he knew how she felt. She would say it back to him soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve woke up and Natasha wasn’t anywhere to be found. His heart sunk again but pushed the matter aside and decided to give her another day. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, only to find Natasha talking on the phone with someone. She looked angry and upset. He didn’t like what he saw at all.

When he walked closer, he could hear her talking in Russian. When Nat saw him, she switched to English so he could understand it.

“Mom, we talked about this. You have to let me go back to work,” Nat said and Steve frowned upon hearing the conversation. “You can’t stall any longer.”

Steve kissed the top of her head before holding her in his arms, giving her strength to fight with her mother. But when he saw Natasha about to break down, he snatched the phone out of her hand and talked to Aliana by himself.

“You’re upsetting my wife. If you insist on not letting her go back to work at your company, she will work in mine.” 

Despite his stern voice and ice cold gaze, the fingertip brushing her cheek was surprisingly gentle and warm. He hung up and tossed the phone onto the kitchen counter.

“It’s alright, Nat. You don’t have to work with them. Come work with me and you can choose anything that you want to work on. Anything."

"Thank you, Steve."

"It's nothing, my love. You're my wife and I trust you more than anyone."

He kissed her, hoping that she would feel better. Nat held him, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you," he whispered. Natasha immediately pulled away. He saw the alarm on her face and wished that he hadn't said it. She needed more time and he shouldn't push her.

“I—“

"Shh, it's okay, Nat. You don't have to say it back now. I want to hear you say it when you're really sure about it."

Natasha nodded. She didn't know why she was so reluctant to say it back. She knew how she felt about him but somehow, her defenses kicked in, warning her, reminding her of all the bad things he had done to her in the past and how manipulative he was.

Her heart spoke up, telling her that he had really changed.

Before Nat could decide whether to say it back or not, Steve kissed her and turned around to prepare ingredients for making breakfast. She went back to her deep thoughts as her eyes kept looking at him.

Maybe it was because he still had Sharon on the side, the only person that reminded her that his heart didn’t truly belong to her.

“Hey, maybe you can taking of my personal assets. You know, what’s mine is yours, what’s yours is mine.”

“But I really don’t have any experience.”   
His hand touched the side of her face and he kissed her gently. “There’s no one I trust more than you,” he said. “And I believe that you’re experienced enough to handle this.”

With his encouragement and support, Natasha finally found her strength. She knew it would be a challenge but they could do it together. If they combined forces, nothing could stand between them.

“I will have Matt sent everything over to you. Pick anything that you want.”

“Thank you, Steve.”   
“It’s nothing, Duckling.” Their foreheads touched. “I would do anything for you.”

  
  


* * *

 

Steve took Natasha to his office that day so she could talk with Matt and so the lawyer could show her all of his personal assets. She could pick anything that she liked and she will manage it for him. While Steve was busy with paperwork and conferencing, she was in another room that Phil had prepared for her.

“Mr. Rogers, your mother is here,” Phil said through the intercom.

“Yeah, let her in, Phil.”

Steve wasn’t expected to see his mother. Sarah hadn’t set foot in his office for a long time. They both had been busy with their own company and Sarah knew that her son didn’t want her to come to his work place.

“Mother,” Steve greeted and went to hug his mother before taking the box from her hands.

“Steve…” Sarah returned the hug. “We haven’t see each other in a while, my boy.”   
“I miss you too, mom."

"Well, I do understand your number one lady is your wife now."

"Don't say that. You're still my mother."

"I'm kidding, son."

They sat down on the couch and Steve got straight to the point.

"To what do I owe you the pleasure today?"

"I believe Natasha's birthday is soon so I brought you something that might help you."

Sarah put the box on her lap and pulled something out. It was a photo album, looking old and a bit worn out. 

"What is this?"

"I made this album when you and Natasha were very young, recording everything you did together since the day you first met her."

Steve took the album and opened it. The first page was the first day he met Natasha. The day that he bore gift in celebration of her birthday. He was only three years old. He could barely remember anything except the flower pendent. He saw her wear it every day.

"I gave her that?" Steve asked.

"Yes, you did. You hand picked it yourself when I told you to choose it."

"Wow."

The first page included their first meeting, the first time he held her in arms. Steve laughed at how scare he was. There were so many precious memories that he didn't even remember. Everything was so good between them until he was like 10 years old. That was when he told Sam and James to gang up on Nat, telling them that boys don't play with girls. God, he was so mean to her.

"You’ve got a lot to make up to her."

"I know, mom," Steve admitted. "Thank you for this. I spent so much time hating her and forgot all the good time we had."

"I thought you still hated her."

"I love her, mom."

Sarah was surprised to hear Steve admit it out loud. She knew for a while now that her son was in love with Natasha but she had only waited for him to say it. This was a big step for him and Sarah was elated that this marriage might actually work out and last longer than a year. Her son would never find a better woman than this.

"I'm glad that things are working out between you and her," Sarah hugged her boy. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy, mom. More than ever."

 

* * *

 

Steve spent the rest of the week secretly planning his birthday surprised. He actually handmade all the decorations and asked Maria for help by using Baby Kimberly as bait to lure Natasha away from home for the day. He also enlisted Bucky and Sam to help him decorate the garden and set everything up. His friends hung up the lights on the trees while Steve decorated the hallway with rose petals and candles, making sure that it led her to the garden outside.

Steve prepared to cook a perfect dinner for two. He had her favorite rack of lamb in the oven. The salad and dressing were ready in the fridge. A mushroom and truffle soup was cooking on the stove. But the hardest part was the dessert. He learned from the photo album that her most favorite dessert was strawberry mille-feuille.

Sam and Bucky excused themselves after they were done with the decorations. Steve checked everything one last time. He was proud of himself because everything was perfectly in place. Maria texted him a moment later to tell him that Natasha had already left so he texted Danny to tell him when they were near.

Finally, Danny sent him the text. After he made sure last detail was ready and turned off the lights.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was happy to have spent the day with Maria and baby Kimberly. Her niece was always someone who could brighten up her day. She woke up on the morning of her birthday and found an empty bed. Her husband was nowhere to be found but at least he’d left a note saying he had an urgent meeting.

There was nothing more in the note, nothing to indicate that her husband remembered her birthday. Why would he remember it anyway? The word ‘love’ probably meant nothing to him either. God, when did she turn into this whining girl?

Nat shook it off and got out of bed. She grabbed her phone and checked it. Maria texted her, inviting Nat to spend time at her house and help her take care of baby Kimberly. Nat thought it might be a good thing to keep her mind away from this little thing that was bothering her so much.

She took a shower and headed out to Maria's house. She was greeted by the happy squeal of the adorable baby and Maria said happy birthday to her before showering Nat with hugs and kisses. Maria said they should go to a salon and do a little make over for her birthday.

"What do you want to do with your hair? Or your nails? I will pay. It’s your birthday after all."

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet."

"I will give you sometime to think," Maria said. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Nah, I just woke up a half an hour ago."

"Imma cook something for you."

Maria handed Nat baby Kimberly before walking toward the kitchen and whipping something up. Nat sat down on the living floor and let the baby crawl toward her toys. Nat couldn't help but imagine her baby with Steve. A kid that would look so cute with his blond hair and blue eyes. Everyone would love their baby.

Finally, Maria brought Nat waffles and bacon. The food drew Kimberly back to Nat's lap, where she sat with her aunt and wait to be fed with delicious waffles.

"She loves waffles and pancakes so much," Maria said. "Just like her dad."

"Do you think my child will be this cute"

"A child of you and Steve?" the brunette asked. Nat nodded. "To be honest, I think the baby would rule the world as soon as it stepped out of your tummy. Anyway, you want to have a baby with him?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"If it’s any consolation, the baby will get his looks but he or she will get your personality."

Nat thought about her baby with Steve again which led back to how he said that he loved her. In her heart, she didn't quite believe in what he said but her feelings told her otherwise. She wanted to believe that it was real.

She decided to put it away and focus on things to do with Maria and Kimberly that day. Maria had her personal hairdresser came to her house. Nat finally decided on a little change for herself. It might be a good thing but Maria questioned her decision.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe it will make him feel more comfortable," Nat replied before she told the hairdresser what she wanted. "Maybe he stop pretending to like me if I will actually look like  _ her _ ."

"You don't need to look like  _ her _ when you are  _ you _ ," Maria said. "And why all of the sudden are you so insecure."

"I don't know, Maria. That man could make any woman feel insecure."

"You don't need to be that way. He really likes you and anyone with eyes can see that he’s not pretending."

Her friend's words should have made Nat feel better but they didn’t. She gave a nod of confirmation to the hairdresser to go ahead. She told herself that it would be nice to change herself a bit. It wasn't something permanent. She could always changed back to her actual self.

She wanted to prove something.

It took her four hours to get her hair done and Maria said it was weird, that maybe she needed more time to get used to it but Nat looked beautiful anyway. Nat looked at herself in the mirror and slowly let it sink in. 

The day went by so fast and then it was time for Nat to say goodbye to her niece and her best friend before heading home. She saw Danny talking to someone on the phone when she stepped of the building and he hung up immediately.

"Home, Danny."

"Yes, Mrs. Rogers."

The sun slowly set on the horizon as she headed home. When she arrived, she asked the doorman if her husband was home yet. Dimitri said that Steve hadn't come back to the building since leaving so early in the morning. Nat sighed and tried to hide her disappointment before saying thank to the doorman and heading for the private elevator.

She pressed the button and leaned her back against the cool glass. It looked like she was going to have to spend her birthday night alone. Then the elevator reached their penthouse and the door slid open. Nat felt her jaws hit the floor when she saw what was inside her home. This wasn't something she expected to see. The hallways and the living room were decorated with white and red flowers. There were rose petals and candles on the floor, leading to specific part of the house. But what got her eyes teary were photos framed and attached to the wall. Each one had a short caption under it.

The photos were taken since the day they first met. Steve was so cute and she was just a little baby. He gave her the flower pendent she always wore. Then a picture of the first time he held her. He looked afraid but her mother helped support her weight. She couldn't remember that he was there when she walked for the first time. 

It was such a sweet memory which made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Where did he find all these photos anyway?

She followed the path that led her to the garden outside. Steve was standing next to a dining table filled with her favorite food. She was sure he’d cooked everything. He gave her a big smile and Nat ran into his arms, giving him a kiss before murmuring against his lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Duckling."

Steve let her down on her feet and pulled away. Nat took of her hat, revealing something that took Steve off his guard. His expression wasn't something she expected.

"Why did you dye your hair blonde?" he asked.

"I thought you like blonde."

He frowned at her, looking like he wanted to cut her hair off. Nat thought that by dying her hair blonde so that she resembled Sharon Carter, he might love her the same way he loved that woman.

Steve shook his head, looking hurt. "No, I like you the way you are."

The way his eyes looked at her when he said those words was so sincere. Maybe he did love her like he said. His hand threaded in her hair,, feeling so gentle. Lucky for her, the dye would only stick for at least three weeks before washing out.

She didn't need to be Sharon for Steve to love her.

"Don't cry, my love," he said. Nat had not even realized she was crying.

"This is tears of joy, jerk." She used an insult as a way to mask it. "I love everything you prepared. I wonder how you will top this next year."

"To be honest, I don't know either," he replied with a big laugh that made Nat laugh too. "But I will come up with something. And just saying, don't expect it to be this good."

"Just us is enough."

Steve cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "Just us."

He bent down to kiss her passionately. If it the oven timer hadn’t rung, he would have carried her to their bedroom instead. He told his wife to sit at the table as he went back to the kitchen and got rack of lambs from the oven and placing her favorite seafood risotto on the plate. 

"It all looks good," she said as he placed everything on the table before pouring a vintage red wine for them.

"All your faves." 

"Thank you, Steve." 

They enjoyed the perfect dinner. Everything was perfect, the wine, the desserts. She didn't know what had gotten into her in the morning, the whining self that thought her husband would forget her important day. Now she realized he probably spent the whole week planning all of this.

Nat leaned over the table and kissed him, thanking him for making today one of the best days of her life.

"Oh, we haven't gotten to the best part yet." His mischievous smile appeared and his blue eyes made him look like a boy. He looked happy in a way she never seen before.

"There is something else?”

“Yes”

He practically jumped to his feet and dragged her out of her chair to the elevator. Steve looked excited like a little boy. He took them down to his private garage. Steve revealed a blindfold in his hand.

“Well, it’s a surprise.” He insisted and Nat turned around to let him tie the blindfold around her eyes. Then he took her hand in one of his and wrapped another arms around her, leading her toward the gift. He whispered that she was here before taking the blindfold off, revealing a black Ferrari.

But it wasn’t a normal black Ferrari when it was clad with black velvet.

“Ferrari F60 America” Steve told her.

“Steve, this is ridiculous.” Nat said.

“It’s not ridiculous if it’s your favorite car,” he replied. “Besides, it’s the only black velvet car in this country.”

“It’s beautiful and I love it, husband.”

Steve started the car to let her hear the engine roar and hear the hood shaking.

“Now close your eyes…” he whispered seductively “And feel the engine roar under your hand.”

Nat did as he told and slowly, he placed her hand on the hood. The softness of the velvet under her hand and the vibration from the engine made her imagination run wild. She must have spent too much time with Steve because all she could think of was sex with his body pressed up against her like this.   
Steve must have noticed how aroused she was. How her nipples poked out or how much heat her body gave off right then.

“Tell me what you want and I will give it to you, Natasha,” he said as his lips lingered on the skin of her neck, sending a shivering wave down her spine.

"Fuck me," she replied and threw her head back, accepting the kiss from Steve.

His hands pulled off her clothes in an instant. When she opened her eyes, she found herself naked. Steve spun her around and lifted her up on the hood, feeling it vibrate underneath her. Her nimble hands greedily went for his shirt, needing to feel his hard muscles against her skin. Finally, his clothes pooled around his ankles and he stepped between her legs. Natasha just wanted his cock inside of her, her lust taking over.

But Steve had another thing in mind.

He pulled her legs away from his hips and parted them wide. Kneeling down in front of her, his lips laced onto the skin of her thigh. His hot breath lingered, sending shivers down her spine. Nat could feel herself getting wetter as her juices leaking out. Desire fired her up. She let out a slight moan when she felt his rough stubble dragging on her inner thigh.

“Steve, please…” she begged. Steve looked up and saw her eyes hooded with lust. Nat screamed as he took her clit in his mouth and flicked his tongue back and forth slowly. The amount of pussy juice flowing out of her was incredible. She tasted so nice and Steve couldn’t get enough of it. 

Steve slid in one finger inside her, feeling her tight passage clamp down on his finger before releasing it. She was so ready, so eager to go all the way but that wasn’t the point of this. He wanted to take it slow and take his time worshipping her. Her hand went to his hair as Steve’s curled finger dragging along her walls. He breathed deeply, taking in her female scent. It made his cock throb with need for her but he put his need away, focusing on making her come in his mouth first.

His tongue darted out and traced the lines of her pussy lips. He inserted a second finger and moved it rhythmically with his mouth, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. It moved gently up one side of her slit and down the other, enjoying the feel of her soft pussy flesh. His tongue started to work on her clit vigorously, making her toes curl and her whole body wither. Nat wiggled a little more and spread her legs wider for her husband.

“Steve…almost there…” Steve was delighted with the sound of her unsteady voice.

He increased his pace, thrusting fingers in and out of her. His tongue licked her clit one too many times and Natasha screamed as she exploded in his mouth. Her pussy throbbed and quivered against his fingers and Steve lapped as much of the fresh wetness that he could. He didn’t stop, guiding her through her orgasm until it subsided and he pulled his head away.

Natasha looked down between her legs and saw Steve smiled up at her, his gorgeous lips shining with her juices. She couldn’t resist pulling him for a kiss, tasting herself on him.

“Mine.” she whispered.

“All yours,” he replied and kissed her harder.

Nat wrapped her legs around his waist her arms snaked around his back, pulling him all the more closer to her. She pulled away and looked him in his eyes, hers filled with love and lust. Her lust-inflamed brain stopped working, stopped thinking about anything but his cock inside her.

“Take me, Husband.”

That was all she had to say. He pushed her legs back and thrust his cock inside her with one full, swift move. Her breath became faster and her whole body flushed with desire for her husband. Her arms spread out and Nat leaned back again against the hood of the car, focusing on the feel of the hard, round tip of his penis against her pussy lips when he pulled back almost all the way out. Steve slammed back in, the head of his cock hit her cervix, making her entire body shake. Nat arched her back high and his mouth came down on her nipple, giving it a gently bite, turning her body on fire.

Nat quietly moaned and rocked her hips back and forth. She pulled him for a kiss, whimpering every time he hit the right spot. He took deep, long, slow strokes, penetrated her, reached the places inside her. Steve kept on fucking her in a slow, consistent pace. His hot breath near her ear. His hips drove forward, pinning her against the hood of her new car.

“More, babe. Faster…” she urged.

“Yes,” he grunted

Steve started to fuck her with all his strength. His long cock felt so good in her pussy. Every time he pushed into her, her tiny body tensed up as Nat struggled to accommodate his huge cock. He felt her pussy quiver. Her pupils dilated. She pushed back and enveloped his bare member inside her silky pussy until their rhythm matched. His primal instinct was out of control now that he prowled his way inside her.

"Oh my god! Yes!" she cried as she arched her back. Steve wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her to sit up but he didn’t stop fucking her even when he changed the position. She was sitting again and felt his entire body pressing up against her. Her legs shuddered as she came on his cock. Her eyes rolled back as her walls clamped down on his length. Steve grabbed her hips even harder as he quickened her pace. Nat felt her pussy grip his long cock tightly as he moaned out against her ear, signaling his climax. His cock spatted its loads deep inside her as her pussy tried its best to milk him dry. 

She felt his cock begin to spasm inside her, and the first thick shot of his cum erupted into her pussy. Suddenly, the thought of having his baby inside her wasn’t so bad and she found herself actually wanted to get pregnant with his child. He just held her tight, kissing her cheek, grunting in time with each pulse of his shaft as he flooded her cunt with his hot load. His hips kept moving his cock in and out to fuck his cum into her womb.

Steve let out a growl. “Fuck… baby…”

Nat fell down on the hood and laid there for a while until she regained some control of her body. Steve was all sweaty on top of her but the fire in his eyes wasn’t gone. He picked their clothes and carried her to the elevator, not bothering to put their clothes on because they would take them off again anyway.

“Sleepy yet, Love?” He asked when he felt her head leaning against his chest.

“No, I just need to regain my strength.”

“You’re getting soft, Romanov,” he teased. “Remember us back when we start doing this? We could go all day and night.”

“It’s Rogers now and I’m not getting soft.”

Steve smiled. “Of course, Mrs. Rogers.”

He placed her down on a fluffy fur carpet. He went on top of her and started kissing her again. His hands slid up her body to cup her breasts and Nat let out a breathless gasp. He continued kissing down her neck as he slowly played with her breasts, teasing and gently pulling on her hard nipples. He whispered into her ear that he needed her so badly, that she was the only person he wanted and his heart was all for her. Natasha smiled and reached back over his shoulder, running her fingers in his hair as he nibbled and kissed behind her ear, hot breath kept hitting her skin as he slowly made his way down her jaw line.

Nat gently pushed him away before getting on all fours, raising her ass up, presenting to him. Steve groaned at the sight before sliding his hands up her legs, caressing her ass until his hands moved to her lower back, gently pushing Nat’s upper body forward until she was bent over, face down on the carpet. 

There was nothing more to say. He would give her whatever she wanted

He spread her legs further apart with his knees. Nat could feel his hand start to play with her newly blonde hair gently. His large hands slid over her shoulders then slowly slid down her body, down her back, over her sides, caressing every curve of her body like he was trying to remember it. His hand was rough but the touches he gave he were nothing but gentle and loving.

Then his fingers opened up her pussy lips. Natasha moaned loudly when she felt him move behind her and started playfully slapping his huge cock against her ass cheeks. He was such a tease and always had been but he was the only one who could fulfill her every need.

Nat had never wanted to be filled more. Steve had built everything up to this moment. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head between her wet lips before he pushed and slid a few inches of his cock inside her heavenly body. Her pussy willingly accepted his thick cock as he slowly started fucking her with about half of his cock, making every thrust felt by his wife. The veins on his cock rubbing her secret parts, spreading her.

She asked for more. She needed more and Steve was eager to comply.

Inch after thick inch was in until he was slowly fucking her with his whole length. Natasha was gasping hard. Her hands clenched on the carpet and she looked back as she took his cock. Steve's mouth was open, his eyes were closed as he savored the pleasing burn from diving in her tight cunt. Her pussy was completely stretched as she started rocking back into him.

His hands slid to her waist and held Natasha firmly as he fucked her, his balls slapping against her lips as his huge cock rammed into her, bumping against her cervix with every thrust. She arched her back and groaned out, almost panting as she begged for him to go faster. He increased his pace and Natasha felt like she was going to explode in an intense orgasm as he gripped her hips, pulling her back to meet his thrusts, slamming his cock deeper and faster taking her pussy until she screamed out his name.

Her back arched as her walls spasmed around his cock. He gave her ass a hard slap as she came, inducing pain and pleasure at the same time. He leaned forward until his chest pressed against her back, his lips against her ear, telling her to cum hard as he fucked her into 

oblivion. Her pussy was milking him, making it really hard for Steve to hold off his orgasm. But he’d already had his first release. This time he could go on for a really long time and he intended to use that advantage to pleasure his wife. His cock still moved in and out, fucking her through her orgasm.

Steve pulled her body up until they were kneeling together, bodies stilled connected. His hand wrapped around her to support her body. One hand cupped her breast and another one was at her pussy. His fingers teased her clit, making her shudder, her body preparing for the next orgasm.  Nat tilted her head back so she could kiss him on the lips. Her hand snaked back and gripped his hair. Steve moved from behind her and slid his cock up inside her. It felt even bigger than before because of the new position. Her pussy felt so full and so stretched out 

Oh god, she was squealing and gasping as he fucked her harder, slamming all the way in with every stroke. Her red fingernails were scraping and scratching his arms as she felt as if he was trying to break her in half with his huge cock. Steve fucked her with greater fervor than normal. Maybe it was her birthday. He wanted to make everything perfect, even sex. But to be honest, just having him in her was enough to make every day perfect.

He was groaning and calling out her name over and over, pumping his cock so deep over and over as her pussy gripped his cock hard. She started to cum again, her body thrashing against his hold as Nat came all over his massive cock. He started grunting as he dived into her cunt hard then he moaned out that he was going to cum. Her gasps and cries echoed in the big living room and just as she felt herself about to break she heard him cry out behind her.  

“Fuuuuck!” They mated like animals for a few more minutes before he slammed to the hilt into her. His cock twitched and jerked and his hips slammed so hard into her that Natasha felt her whole body bounce on his cock and then suddenly he was tight against her, his hands grabbing her breast and pussy, fingering her clit as he groaned and flooded her insides. 

Nat felt like her soul left her body as she was thrown over the edge again. She couldn’t focus on the feeling of his cock spasming inside her, couldn’t think about anything else as that last thrust had rubbed across her g-spot one more time and sent her spiraling through a world of pleasure. He grunted and twitched behind her as her body trembled and shook, she kissed him harder as her pussy milked and grasped at him inside of her.

She couldn’t feel anything else, couldn’t hear anything else beyond the sounds of their moans and hard breathing, the wet smacks of their bodies still slowly pressing rhythmically together and the last of his seed pouring out into her. Finally Steve collapsed and pinned her down to the carpet with him, his hot breath puffing out against her ear as she felt him give a final twitch inside of her. Her entire body tingled and trembled as her muscles shook through the aftershocks of the best orgasm she’d ever had. 

Steve waited until he was softened and their orgasm subsided to pull out of her gently before flopping down beside his wife. Natasha immediately snuggled against his chest as Steve pulled a blanket on the sofa down to cover them in front of the fireplace. She looked up at his face and saw him smile a goofy smile down at her. 

He kissed her lips said, “I love you so much.”

As she looked into his eyes, she couldn’t keep it in anymore. “I love you too.”

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

  
  


Everything between Steve and Natasha went well after they said those three little words to one another. Steve became more affectionate everyday. He always showered her with love and kisses. He came home early every day so he could spend more time with her.

Natasha felt like everything will be fine from now on. The only threat to their relationship was never mentioned again by him so sometime Natasha already forgot that Sharon Carter ever existed.

One day, she left home to spend time with Pepper and Tony. The couple asked her to go shopping with them. Nat told Steve that and he wished she had a great day with her friends before kissing her and saw her off.

They were texting each other all day and Steve always immediately replied her as if he was staring at his phone all the time. He told her everything about his day and that he was looking forward to have dinner with her.

But when she came home, she didn't expect to find Steve in his study with James, Sam, and Matt, arguing about something she didn't expect too.

"I have to advise you that this is not a wise investment." James said. "Please listen to this just once."

"It will take you 10 years to breakeven."

"We should raise the rental price because the cost of renovation and security improvement. You can easily charge them double for this." Matt added.

Steve raised his hand and make everyone stop arguing. "My decision is final. We will not raise the rental price. I can do math, Buck. But if my wife going to spend her time there in those 10 years, it's a logical investment."

Before anyone could say anything, Nat stepped forward. “You brought Darcy’s building?”

Everyone turned their head to look at the redhead who was slightly in shock. For Steve's friends, it was clear now why he made this decision to buy this apartment building in Brooklyn. Why he was in the rush to make this reckless investment. Steve didn't state his reason of why he wanted to buy it at first.

Now it was clear. He did everything for his wife.

Steve got up from his chair and went to his wife. He held her hands. “Yeah, you’re gonna spend time there so I have to make sure that the building is secure enough.”

“Thank you.” That was all she can say.   
  


She wanted to say that it was too much. The things he did for her. He didn't have to do it but he did it anyway. Steve was a changed man and she loved this version of him. She couldn't resist leaning up and kissing him.

"Oh, suddenly it all make sense.” Matt said with a warm smile.

“Love is weird.” Sam added

“It’s weird because it’s Steve.” Bucky told.

Steve pulled away and turned to Matt. "You can do the paperwork now."

The lawyer just nodded and led the other out to give the couple some privacy.

  
  


* * *

 

Bucky and Maria had to visit his aunt in Washington for a week and they didn't want baby Kimberly with them. Because, one, Maria hate that side of Bucky's family. Second, her baby didn't need to hear all the family drama or learned curse words from Bucky's cousin. Third, Steve and Natasha were more than happy to babysit little Kimi.

Steve took his day off on the first day so he could go to pick up the baby with Nat. He also ordered everything related to baby and had it ready at his house by the time they got home. The workers just finished up the nursery when they arrived.

It was the first week of December too so Nat had this idea of making their Christmas card featuring Baby Kimi. Steve was holding the baby while his wife went on a shopping spree and ordered every Christmas ornaments available on the internet and of course, every onesie related to Christmas theme. 

But the rough tasks were changing diaper since none of them knew how. Steve had to open Youtube for a video tutorial and he helped Nat keeping Kimi still. Steve noted that this would be a perfect opportunity for them to practice how to raise a child. Nat smiled before replying that they would need to make baby first.

"Why don't we try to put Little Kimi to sleep first? Then we can make her little cousin." Steve said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm up for that, Mr. Rogers."

They gave her another bottle of formula and Steve held her against his shoulder to make the baby burp before slowly rocking her to sleep. Nat was sitting on the couch and took a photo of this cute moment. Another part of Steve that rarely seen by outsiders. He put her in the crib and made sure to turn the baby monitor on so they would know when she cry.

Then Steve turned to her and lifted her up before carried her to their room. Once they stepped inside their room, Steve pushed her up against he wall. His hands was all over her body, trying to get her clothes off. Nat did the same thing, tearing his clothes off as fast as she could. Once they were naked, Steve pulled away and looked at her. He slowly walked them back to bed and placed Natasha gently on the spacious king bed.

As He looked at Natasha, lying naked on the bed, he was struck again by her beauty. He was so lucky and he thanked god everyday for sending this woman to him. She had flawless skin except for the scar on her hip, the one that he caused. Her red hair spread out on the pillow. Just a couple week ago that her hair was blond and now that it started to wash away and turned back to normal. (Thank god his wife used only a temporary dye color.) He loved her red curls and he didn’t wish for her to change it to something else. Her moist lips parted in a sensual smile that made his heart skipped a beat every time.

She was so beautiful that it hurt to looked at.

“Are you going to stare or fuck me, husband?” Nat asked and pulled Steve back from his deep thought.

He smiled as he got on top of her. “I preferred the term ‘Making love to my wife’ in this situation.” He corrected her.

“You gone soft” She teased.

“Just for you and only you.” His hands cupped her face.

If he was really soft, he had only one explanation. It was because she opened him up, letting his cold heart being touched by the warm of her smile and the gentleness of her love. He didn’t know that it was possible to love her more than he already was.

He looked deep into her eyes. “I love you so much.”

“You said it so many time lately.”

“I’m afraid I didn’t say it enough.”

He touched her red hair, then leaned over to kiss the top of her head. Slowly worked his way down to her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose and chin. All the while her hands were playing with his face and golden hair as she murmured words of tenderness and love, sighing with each new kiss, relishing the love her showering her.

Finally their lips met and parted as their tongues took turns to seek out each other’s. There was no hurry, no violent need to sate their lust, just the desire to touch and love, savoring the time of their intimacy .She arched her long neck slightly, inviting him to kiss her there, and having done so he moved on to kiss the soft skin where the neck joined the shoulders. Steve let my hand begin to caress her breast.

Her hand guided his head to her nipple and he took it into his mouth, sucking and licking it lovingly, taking care to cause no pain. He wanted nothing but giving her his love and attention. Nat's sighs grew deeper as she held his head to her breast

Then she whispered, “The other one, husband or it will get jealous.” There was a hint of laughter in her voice which made Steve smile against her skin.

He took the other nipple into his mouth and Natasha arched her back as he sucked hard. Once he paid them an equal attention, Steve slowly and carefully kissed, licked and sucked his way down. He felt her trying to draw his head to her pussy, but he resisted, trying to give every part of her the same attention. He was set on trying to drive her into a state of sexual frenzy. He moved to her feet and began sucking her toes, then kissed and licked his way up her legs. Reaching her thighs, her sighs became whimpers as he sucked on the inner flesh, and then finally softly kissed her pussy lips. He moved his face in closer, inhaling the addictive scent and took his tongue and gently touched it against her slit. 

"Fuck." Nat moaned as he continued to snake his tongue out and running it along her swollen clit. He pushed her knees apart with his hands. Her scent was perfume to his nose as well as his cock. He felt it getting harder and ready to just thrust inside her. His tongue gently licked against her slit. Natasha moaned as he continued to snake his tongue and running it along her swollen clit. The musky taste of her pussy exploded on his taste buds and he moved forward, pushing his tongue into the depths of her vagina. 

Natasha put her hands on his head and attempted to pull her husband forward but he resisted. ”Oh yes baby" she cooed as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her. Her cunt was very wet and leaking with her juices. He could feel her orgasm approaching as her body seemed to vibrate and her cries changed to a mewing sound. She was clutching his head, pushing it against her cunt as Steve moved his stimulation from clitoris to vagina and back again. 

Suddenly she convulsed hard, screamed out his name, and began a series of spasms that forced him to hold tightly on to her thighs as his face became soaked with her fluid. Nat pulled on his hair as Steve kept lapping up her juices and drove her into further orgasm. When the orgasm had passed, she laid back. Her legs wide open and drawn up, ready for him to fuck her. 

Steve came over her, aligning himself between her legs and penetrated. This time he was able to thrust into the moist warmth of her vagina with. Her hands stroked his hair and face as she murmured, “Yes Steve. Yes, go ahead.”

Steve slowly moved in her, looking into her eyes, trying to communicate silently the love he felt for her and the desire he had for her. She looked back at him with the same emotion. Her hands cupped his face, pulling him down for a deep kiss, as they moved together. Finally, they were on the same page on having a child together. There was nothing that gave Steve more joy than this.

He never wanted any of this with anyone, even Sharon. But now, he wanted it all with Natasha. Just Imagining a baby girl who looked exactly like her made his heart bursted with happiness.

“Don’t leave me.” She whispered against his lips. “Don’t ever leave me.”

He smiled at her. “No, I will never leave you.”

He continued to move his hips. Natasha could take it no longer. Her pent up intension overcame her and she wrapped her legs around Steve’s waist and pulled him tightly against her crotch, making him going even deeper inside her. His pace faltered but he still trying to keep the fast pace.

“Yes, fuck me.” She moaned as he pushed his dick into her, feeling the hard member filling her to the fullest. Natasha held him tightly and her lips never left his skin. Steve whispered over and over again how much he loved her and it nearly made Natasha cried.

“Yes, give me a baby.”She screamed as her orgasm rippled through her body and her cunt sucked at his cock, milking him for all he worth. Steve drove in all the way. His cock throbbed and pulsated as his seed flooded my cervix and filled her womb.

They held still like that for a while but their lips never parted. Natasha held her husband so tightly. Steve kept telling that he loved her. After a while, finally his cock softened and Steve pulled out, lying next to Nat before she snuggled with him.

The couple laid there in silent, relishing in the sweet, contentment of being together.

"Ready for the second round, babe?" He asked as he got on top of her.

"Yeah, let's do this." 

Nat pulled his neck down for a kiss but the heated moment was interrupted by a baby cry. Steve pulled his lips away immediately and sighed.

"Looks like another round has to wait." Nat said.

"I got her." He replied. "You stay here."

He pecked his lips on hers and jumped off the bed. Nat watched as he put on sweatpants and pulled it over his delicious ass. She couldn't get enough of this magnificent view. Steve left his torso bared and walked to the nursery. Natasha grabbed her phone, wrapping the towel around her naked body and followed him.

When she reached the nursery, she found Steve holding baby Kimberly in his arms, gently soothed her with his low voice. The baby girl curled in his arms and her cry quieted. He looked so cute with his messy hair and shirtless like that so she snapped another picture of him. She couldn't wait for them to have their own child. Steve probably was the most protective father and he wouldn't leave their child. She could see it from the way he took care baby Kimberly.

Once the baby went back to sleep, Steve turned to his wife and said with his dom voice. "I thought I told you to stay in bed."

Nat pressed her lips to suppress the smile. "Make me."

Steve never the one who backed down from a challenge anyway.   
  


* * *

 

To everyone's surprise the next morning, Steve brought baby Kimberly to his office. The army of his personal bodyguards carried all baby supplies and toys into his office and did a setup for them. Natasha had to go upstate with Aliana and will be back later tonight. He didn't want her to go because he heard from the news that it will be a snow storm.

"You can't trust the weather news, Steve." She laughed. "But anyway, put more layers for baby Kimberly, okay?"

"Sure." Steve said.

He told her to check in with him once she arrived at Ithaca. Aliana took Natasha to the vineyard where they got married to help with some business. Steve still looked for her new personal bodyguard to help Danny keep their eyes on her. Since the incident that happened to her, he was always worried that something might happened to his wife.

Dum Dum submitted some candidates to him but so far, he didn't like anyone yet. So he will keep looking.

The day went by without a hitch and Natasha came home around 8 PM, looking incredibly exhausted. Danny put her bags inside their bedroom and left immediately. Nat was tired and so ready to go to bed but she stopped dead in her track when she saw Steve sleeping on the couch with Baby Kimberly sleeping on his chest. Her husband was drooling. Same as the baby. 

They were too adorable.

Nat gently woke him up. "Hey, babe." She quietly said. Steve opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her. "Hey..."

"Hey, you're back." 

"Let me take her and you should take a bath and go to sleep."

Steve handed the baby to his wife and slowly sat up.

"I will put her in the crib. You go ahead and take the shower."

"Join me?"

Nat smiled. "Sure."

Steve kept warm water running, filling the bathtub and slowly took off his clothes. Natasha joined him 5 minutes later. He watched as she revealed her gorgeous body in front of his eyes. She got in and sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her.

"Rough day?" Nat asked.

“Yeah, I made a mistake of letting Baby Kimi sleep since morning till noon and she became too hyper, I have to chase her around my office.” Steve replied. “It’s exhausted.”

“I mean, this is your chance to practice raising a baby, Steve.”

“I know. But I haven’t change my mind about having baby with you, babe.”

"Me too."

Steve dipped his head to kiss her gently. They took their time, just holding and kissing each other in the bathtub before cleaning themselves. But once they stepped out, the power was down and everything went dark.

"Get baby Kimi." Steve said. "I will check what was going on."

They found flashlights in the kitchen. Natasha went to get baby Kimberly while Steve called the supervisor of his building. He got news that snow storm took out the city's main electric line. And the power will be out for the whole night.

"How's everything?" Nat asked.

"Snow storm took out the power line." He replied. "It looks like we will not have electric until morning."

"Baby Kimi is still sleeping so I let her stay there."

"We should move her down here or at least staying in the same room as us."

"Yeah, you're right."

Steve and Nat moved the crib to their bedroom and let the baby stay there. They also lid the fire in the fireplace to keep warm. A warm soothing light from the fire lit up the room. Steve and Natasha snuggled on their bed watching the fire.

"Wow, this is one new experience for us." He said.

"Yep, babysit while having snow storm."

Steve laughed. A voice that Natasha wasn't tired to hear it. He looked so happy and she too was happy. Who would have thought they would come this far. From hating each other to the bone slowly transformed into love. If six months ago someone told her they will fall in love, she probably laughed in their face.

"Have you ever thought we will fall in love like this?" Nat asked.

He smiled. "No, I never thought but I'm so glad that this marriage happened and I fall in love with you."

"I love you."

"Me too."

Nat climbed up on top of Steve and straddled his waist. She looked down to see his eyes stare up at her, filled with love that it made her heart melt. The gentle Steve that she was the only one who got to see. Her hand placed over where his heart was and he took it in his hand.

"It's yours." He whispered. "Forever."

Nat leaned down and kissed him hard. She didn't reply but her heart answered that with the same answer.  _ I'm yours too _ . Steve held her so tightly in his arms and Nat felt safer than she ever be. Her hands travelled down to his sweatpants but Steve stilled her hands.

"Baby Kimi." He breathed against her lips.

His wife smiled mischievously. "We have to do it really quiet."

He could only nod. To be honest, he didn't know how to resist her. Natasha kissed him again and tugged his pants down, revealing his half hard cock before palming it to life. Steve tried to suppress his moans by biting his lips. His eyes never left her. She looked so beautiful wearing only his white shirt with nothing underneath. Lately, she used half of his white shirts as her clothes and he didn’t protest. He loved seeing her wrapped in something belonged to him.

Her hand tugging at his cock and she grinded her pussy lips against his cock, letting him know how wet she was. Without their usual foreplay and endless teasing, Natasha guided his hard cock inside her tight passage. Natasha kissed him and moaned into his lips. His hands grabbed her hips and moved them against one another, moving slowly and sensually.

It was the tenderest love they ever made. Most of the time it was just hard fucking just to fulfill their primal urge and rawest passion. But lately they wanted to just savour every moment together.

The orgasm was nothing but only connected them, pulling them in closer. Steve held her so tightly and kissed her deeply as Natasha convulsed around him, milking him for all her worth. Steve came inside her, filling her to the brim as she grounded herself down, locking them together. 

They didn’t separate after the orgasm was gone. The couple kept kissing, holding each other. If they were lucky, they might successfully making baby together. If not, they will keep trying.

They loved each other and now they were ready to really start a life together.

“I love you so much.” He whispered against her lips.

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Steve was still sleeping when Natasha woke up. She didn’t want to interrupt him so she quietly snuck out of bed, checking on baby Kimberly and then headed for shower.

When she came downstairs, she saw Matthew Murdock, head of Steve’s attorney team, in the living room.

“Shit, I forgot that you will come here today.” Nat said.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Rogers.” Matt replied with a charming smile. “Shall we begin?”

“Yes, let’s go to his office.”

Nat led the lawyer to her husband’s office where they can talk in private. Matt immediately laid out all the file and paper he brought.

“Are you ready to look at Mr. Rogers’ private assets?”

“Of course.”

But what she saw wasn’t what she was expected. Steve was definitely richer than she thought. He not only had a billion dollar worth of empire but also a billion dollar worth of private assets. By revealing this to her, it was an act of ultimate trust and she knew it. 

Steve had so many property, so many business under many different name and they were all generating income. He was a genius when it came to the thing he did for a living. To be honest, he didn’t need his parents’ money at all. 

“Mr. Rogers wants you to pick on of his property.” Matt spoke up.

Nat went through the list of all the property he had but one name caught her eyes.

“Why is my father hotel in this list?” She asked. “I never knew he sold his hotel.”

“For the reason, you have to ask Mr. Rogers that by yourself.”

“Matt, tell me.”

“It’s not my place.”

“Fine.”

Why in the world did her husband buy off her father’s property? Was this something to get back at her and her family?

So many question ran through her mind. She needed to ask him. She just had to wait until he woke up.

“I took it that you will take this one.” Matt said.

“Yes, it’s my father’s hotel. I should take care of it.”

“I can assure you that there was no bad intention behind this transaction.”

Nat still didn’t believe it. She thought it would be something behind all of this. His action always had hidden agenda. That defensive mechanism inside her worked on full mode and she couldn’t stop it. Even she knew he loved her now it didn’t make that suspicion go away.

“I will draft the paperwork and will have you sign it first thing in the morning.”

Matt left as fast as he came in, leaving Natasha to the file in front of her. She was still wondering why Steve had to keep this a secret. Why all the secret? Why he had to cover everything from her? He supposed to tell him everything, wasn’t he?

Nat didn’t know how long she sat there in the living room, trying to figure out everything. She could see that he paid a butt load of money to renovate the whole hotel. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” His voice pulled her back from her concentration at the file in front of her.

Nat looked up and saw her husband smiled brightly.

But she wasn’t in the mood for this. “Why is my father sell his hotel to you?”

His face changed immediately. “I bought the hotel from your father to help turn it around. He wasn’t equipped to handle this.”

“And why you never tell me? I think this is something I should know.”

“Nat...he asked me not to.” He said. “I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner. I understand if you’re mad at me.”

“No, I’m not mad. I just...don’t understand why you have to keep this a secret.”

“I don’t want you to worry about it.” Steve replied, holding both of her hands. “I love you and I will do anything to protect you.”

“Promise me...no more secret.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Finally, Maria and Bucky came back after a week in Washington. They will host a dinner party to thank Steve and Natasha for taking care of their baby girl. Steve was relief that nothing happened during the time they babysit baby Kimi. They were a bit tired from running around the house trying to catch the baby and waking up in the middle of the night.

Steve held the baby as they were in the limo on the way to the Barnes’. Nat also cuddled up with him and took a nap. This was the little memory he wanted to cherish forever.

Once they arrived, the parents rushed to them and took the baby. They said thank you over and over for taking care of their kid for a whole week. Steve said they loved to babysit their favorite niece.

Maria and Nat were in the kitchen together while Bucky and Steve were in the living room with baby Kimi who excitedly walked around the house.

“So...how are things between you and Nat?” Bucky asked.

“Great. Everything is just great. I mean, we talked about having a baby together and she finally comes around with the idea. I actually have to thank you and Maria for letting is babysit baby Kimi. Nat is really opened up to the idea because of her.”

“Wow! That’s a big step for both of you.”

“And we spend more time together. Like...I talk with her on the phone all the time.” Steve kept on going like he couldn’t stop himself and Bucky wasn’t blind to see that his best friend smiled all the time. “And I told her I love her.”

Bucky’s eyes widened in shock. That was the most surprise new he ever heard. No one would have thought that Steve Rogers would say that three little words to Natasha. The woman he proclaimed how much he hated her.

“And did she say it back?”

“Yes, she loves me too. Buck, she’s the one and only one.”

“I’m really happy for you, dude. You guys are meant to be. Well, it’s almost 30 years in the making.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, I probably wait that long for her.”

Bucky couldn’t be more happier for his friend. He hoped that Steve would share the news with the rest of their friends who will join them later. Bucky invited Sam, Tony, Pepper, and Clint to his place. 

In the kitchen, Natasha and Maria were also having the same conversation. Nat couldn’t stop telling Maria about the week she spent with Steve and Baby Kimberly. How he was so gentle and sweet when it came to their niece. The warmness in his eyes was the thing that melted her heart and opened her up to the idea of having a child with him.

Maria was freaking out when Nat told her that. She was glad for them.

“Maria, he said he love me.” Nat blurted out and the plate that Maria was holding felt on the floor.

“Oh my fucking god!” Maria shouted at Nat. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Nat said with the voice of the giddy little girl.

“And did you also say you love him?”

“Yes!”

Maria came to hug Nat. She was glad that these two finally had the happy ending they deserved after everything they had been through. Who would have thought these two will end up madly in love for each other. Only god will know.

“Oh my fucking god! You tamed Steve Rogers.” Maria said.

Nat laughed with pure happiness before proceeded to tell Maria about what he did for her family and that he is actually a very good guy.

The girls finally finished preparing everything and called the boys to help setting up the table. The guests arrived five minutes after that and they were greeted with a smiling baby and two happy couples.

Of course, Tony made some jokes about how Steve and Nat should have a baby of their own by now and that revealed again to everyone that they were trying. Pepper squealed with joy when she heard she’s going to have another niece or nephew while Tony requested a high five which Steve gave it to him. Sam hugged Steve tightly while Clint hugged Nat.

The meal went by happily for everyone. They shared good news to each other all night while they were enjoying good foods and good wines.

“I think we need more wine.” Sam said as he poured the remaining of Bordeaux’s Cabernet Sauvignon into his glass.

“I will help you.” Nat offered.

They headed for the Barnes’ wine cellar next to the kitchen. Sam had that mischievous smile on his face that Nat knew he was going to say something or tease her in some way.

“Say what you want to say, Wilson.”

“I was just thinking how happy you must be right now.” Sam replied. 

“It’s the happiest week of my life.” 

“Sure. Now that you got Steve all to yourself and that Sharon was out of the picture…”

Nat sharply turned to Sam. “What? Wait, what?”

“They broke up a long time ago.” He told her. “You didn’t know? He didn’t tell you yet?”

“He just never brought up Sharon for sometime now.” 

“Well, I will tell you now. He broke up with Sharon a long time ago for you.”

That shocked Nat a lot. She never thought he would break up with the woman ‘he wanted to spend the rest of his life with’. She stopped hearing that name for sometime now. She just assumed that Steve did everything more discreetly and try not to hurt her feeling. It turned out he broke up with her that was why she never hear him mentioned that woman again.

Now everything was clear.

“He did it all for you, Nat. He didn’t want me or James to tell you. He just wants to prove to you by his action.”

“Oh my god…”

Nat couldn’t believe he would do all of this for her. All of these major revelation from him was the best gift for her. He just wanted to prove himself to her and now she fully trusted him.

When they returned home that night, Nat made a sweet love to him. She was riding him on their bed as he looked up into her eyes with nothing but love. She kissed him, whispering how much she love him and he replied with the same sentiment.

He loved her and she was his everything

 

* * *

 

Nat called her father and set up a lunch with him at Waldorf Astoria. Steve had Danny and her new bodyguard, Luke Cage accompanied her to the hotel. Ivan reserved a table in a secluded corner.

“Natalie, how are you and Steve?” Ivan greeted his daughter with a hug and kisses on her cheeks.

“We’re fine, dad. As happy as a married couple could be.” Nat replied before she sat down across from her father.

“I’m glad to hear that, sweetheart.” Ivan smiled brightly. “Anyway, what do you want to talk to me?”

“It’s about the hotel that Steve brought from you.” She said. “I just found out that he currently owns the property but he signed it over to me so I can run the place.”

Ivan saw no pointed to lie. “The hotel was in a major debt. When I acquired it, I wasn’t realize I have the knowledge or the resource to turn this hotel around. I tried for a few years but I couldn’t make that happen. It was my personal asset so I can use money from our business. Steve offered to buy it and his team will take over the management and renovation.” Ivan explained. “He was very kind to me. And there was no hidden agenda to this. He genuinely wanted to help.”

Nat didn’t know what to say. Her husband not only helped her father but saved him from losing all of his own money. He did it without hesitation and the fact that he was so dead set on not wanting her to know, only made Nat amazed by him.

He was a changed man and she could clearly saw that now. Everything that he did, he did it all for her.

“I’m so happy that you are married to him, Natalie. I know he would really take good care of you.”

“He loves me, dad. And I love him too.”

The declaration of love made Ivan smile gently at his daughter. The parents always knew that this marriage is going to work out. They just needed to put the past behind and focus on the future.

Now that his daughter finally found the love of her life. He could die a happy father

 

* * *

Matt came to her to finalize the paper and got her thumb print and the hotel was now hers. After he left, she tried to cook a surprise dinner for Steve so she could thank him properly for everything he did for her family.

But the point was she couldn’t cook even if she tried. She had been watching cooking channel on TV and on youtube for a while now, hoping it might help her. But the reality was that cooking was hard and she had zero skill unlike her husband who loved to cook.

She burnt at least three pan of risotto and two were undercooked. She looked at the clock and it was almost time for Steve to come home. Nat resorted to the only few things she can cooked, breakfast food.

She made him a perfect truffle omelette and other breakfast food. Steve arrived home a moment later to the aromatic smell of food she had been cooking all evening. He smiled brightly when he saw her in the kitchen.

“It smelled so nice. What are you cooking?” He asked as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheeks and held her tightly.

“Omelette with butt load of truffles that probably max out your credit card.” She replied. “And so many other disgusting I fail to cook.” Nat motioned to the garbage filled with burnt risotto.

“It will take like truffle from the whole galaxy to max out my credit card, babe.” He replied.

“Yeah, you’re freaking rich.” She huffed. “Anyway, are you okay with breakfast food for dinner? Sorry, babe. I can only cook this.”

“Everytime is a good time for breakfast food, darling.” He smiled gently at the woman in front of him. "I never marry you for your cooking or expected for you to be the housewife. I never expected anything from you in the beginning so I will not start now. All I ask you, to never leave me and stay by my side when I need your strength and guidance."

"That's probably your actual vow if we really are in love."

“We are really in love.” He insisted. "This is real, Nat. We can have another wedding, the real one. If you want to"

Nat stared at him, biting her lips while thinking about his proposal. Steve looked at her expectantly and he couldn’t hide excitement in his eyes.

“Sure, let’s do this.” Nat replied.

The biggest smile broke out on his face and it was the best thing to see. Steve kissed her deeply, holding her in his arms. He lifted her up on the kitchen counter and continued to kiss her with everything he got.

But then he abruptly pulled away in which Nat gave him a look of confusion. “Sorry, I will call Matt right now so he can execute the paperwork and we can get marry tomorrow.”

“Steve….”

“Come on!”

“But what about my dress? Our friends? Family?”

“They already attended our wedding. This one is just for the two of us.” He explained. “And for the dress, you already have your wedding dress.”

Nat rolled her eyes at her husband. “Urgh, Can I have another wedding dress?”

Steve smiled. “Sure, Love. You can have anything you want.”

“We will have our wedding the day after tomorrow okay?”

“Sure.”

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed his lawyer. Matt was surprised to hear that Steve wanted another wedding at the City Hall instead of his usual big wedding ceremony. The lawyer said they will get the marriage license by tomorrow. Steve thanked the lawyer and resumed making out with his wife. When he got to handsy, Nat stopped him.

“Wait, what about dinner?”

“It can wait.”

He smiled and kissed her again before making a gentle love to her in the kitchen.

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

 

Steve and Natasha were busy talking about which day they should get married. Steve said the sooner the better but Natasha wanted the whole thing to be meaningful because it was their real wedding.

They were in their bed, having breakfast that Steve cooked. Natasha were scrolling her phone trying to find the perfect dress. While Steve was texting Matt, asking about the marriage license. 

“How about we get married on the first of January?” Nat spoke up after a few minute of silent. “It could be a symbol of our new start. Like the real thing began now.”

Steve smiled at how thoughtful she was. “That would be perfect, babe. But will they open on the New Year?”

“Yeah, from what I googled, they’re open.”

“Then that’s the date.”

Nat leaned into his side before kissing his cheek. “Thanks for let me prolong our wedding for a bit.”

He kissed her on the lips. “Anything for you, Nat. Anything that makes you happy.”

They were making out on bed until the intercom interrupted them. Dum Dum said that Matt was here to give them the marriage license. The couple quickly dressed up and greeted the lawyer.

“You just needed to sign here and here and then it’s all good to go.”

They signed the paper and thanked Matt for executing everything so fast. It was almost New Year but the lawyer didn’t have any plan. Steve insisted that he could come back to work later than other people. Matt accepted the offer and left the couple alone. 

“Now I have to find the wedding dress before the stores are close for holiday.”

“I can call someone if you can’t find the dress.”

“Nah, I want this one to be special. I want to dress you too, if you’re okay with that.”

“Sure”

Nat squealed with join and hurried to her laptop. She wanted to find a perfect look for her husband that matched her wedding dress. Steve stayed out of this as he wanted her to get everything that she wanted.

For him, just being married to her was enough.

Steve was working from home so he didn’t pay much attention to his wife. He stuck in a conference call with partners from Australia so he didn’t notice Natasha left the penthouse with Danny.

Nat found a perfect wedding dress and a suit for her husband. Danny parked in front of the vintage store and Natasha slipped in before anyone would notice her.

She quickly tried the dress and it was a perfect match like it was designed just for her. Even Danny said it looked perfect and Steve’s jaw will hit the floor when he saw her in this. 

Next stop was to pick up Steve’s suit. She had a look for him in her mind and he would look cute in it. A white shirt, grey trousers and suspenders, with bow tie will make her man perfectly fit with the wedding theme she came up with.

When she came back, he was already in the kitchen and greeted her happily. Danny brought everything up to their room before leaving quietly. 

“Hey, how’s the shopping?” He asked when she sat down at the kitchen counter. 

“It went well. I got everything we needed.”

“Glad to hear that.” He said before leaning over the counter and gave her a kiss. “I don’t know what you want to eat so I just made some salad and a grilled salmon.”

“That’s fine, husband. I think you can cook everything wonderfully.”

Steve smiled brightly at the compliment. He put everything in the plate and led her to the dining table. He brought out a bottle of chardonnay before sat down with her and began to eat.

Steve seriously needed to teach her how to cook but Nat wondered it wouldn’t work either because she was just suck at it.

“Are you ready for our big day?” Steve asked.

“Yay, I got plenty of time to prepare everything.” Nat replied. “Everything will be perfect.”

“Do I need to get you any hairdresser or makeup artist?”

“Nah, I can do my own hair and makeup.”

He smiled. “Hey, I just remember that I will have to attend office’s New Year party tomorrow and I hope you would join me.”

“Sure! I would love to go with you. Do you have any theme?”

“Let me check with Bucky. He’s in charge of everything this year.”

“Should I be worried about it?”

“Nah.” Steve shook his head and type on his phone before got back to cooking.

James didn’t reply right away so the couple ate their dinner. It was when Nat put everything in the sink and Steve cleaned up the table that James replied them.

“He said it’s masquerade party.” 

Natasha looked excited more than she should be. “Yay! I have a perfect costume for this kind of party.”

Steve frowned. “Hope it’s nothing too revealing, okay?”

“Oh, Steve, you have no idea.”

  
  


* * *

 

Nat said that she will get dress at Maria’s place because she wanted it to be a surprise when he saw her outfit. Steve couldn’t do anything except kissed her on the lips and said that they will see each other at the party. Barnes was also kicked out of the house because the girls, including Pepper and Clint’s girlfriend, will use the house for getting ready.

The boys didn’t take a long time to get ready so Steve texted Nat that they will be heading out to the party. Steve did one last check with the event staffs to make sure that everything was ready and that there was enough food, booze and beers for the whole night. His employees worked hard all year long and they deserved this night of world class fun.

The boys were talking and drinking their scotch at the bar when the girls came in. Steve’s jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Natasha’s outfit. 

That wasn’t something he expected. He sat the glass down and walked toward his wife.

She was in a black dress with backless and deep cut in the front. He remembered that dress very well as well as the mask she was wearing and the jewelry she put on. It was like she came out of his memory back in when he was in the university.

Back to that Halloween day.

Steve’s reaction was worth everything did. How hard she had to find this dress and mask in the back of her closet. Or how hard it take her to find that exact set of jewelry she wore from that night.

The night they were having a party at his house and she happened to drag Steve back to a guest room. She knew that the guy was him when he told her back during the honeymoon in Paris. The story of a girl he had sex with and he might actually falling for her. She knew it was her but she didn’t tell him. She didn’t want him to look at her any differently. But now that he loved her and she loved him, it might be a very good time for this revelation.

Steve stopped in front of her and just trying to form a word to say to her.

“Why didn’t you call?"   
  


* * *

  
  
**_Flashback_ **

 

_ “And touchdown!! Princeton Tigers takes the game!”  _

_ A cheer erupted when Steve Rogers, the quarterback of Princeton threw a winning touchdown to Sam Wilson within the last ten second of the game. The whole stadium went crazy and this was a match of long time rival too. Harvard Crimson got all the momentum since the beginning of the game but Steve Rogers did his magic and led his team to victory. _

_ Natasha Romanov was among the crowd. She was only here because of her boyfriend, Alexei Shrostrakov, was the quarterback of Harvard Crimson. He insisted to have her here, cheering for him. To be honest, Natasha didn’t like to see her boyfriend got himself tackled.  _

_ Maria Hill, her friend, sat next to her, wearing Princeton jersey. It was a long time since they last saw each other. They went to the same high school as well as Steve, James, and Sam.  _

_ “That was a good game.” Maria said. _

_ “Yeah, I agree.” _

_ Nat saw her boyfriend threw his helmet to the ground as he saw his team losing to their long time enemy. It was humiliating because everyone said Alexei was the best in what he does but apparently Steve Rogers was better. _

_ Reporter rushed in to get a brief interview with Steve.  _

_ “Guys, there will be a masquerade party tonight at my house. Everyone is invited including Harvard Crimson.” _

_ Then he walked back to the locker room. He was still arrogant and cocky as she could remember. Not to mention the major douche bag too. _

_ “I hope you stay for the party. We need to catch up.” _

_ “Sure, but let me check if Alexei want to stay or not. I know this loss would hurt his ego and pride.” _

_ Maria huffed. “Men are stupid.” _

_ “Tell me about it.” _

_ “By the way, I think we need to go shopping for a dress.” _

_ Nat never said no to shopping with her friend anyway. But she had to check up on Alexei first. The girl waited for him at Nat’s white Ferrari in the parking lot. It didn’t take long before he came out. Nat gave him a hug and a quick kiss.  _

_ “Are you okay?” She asked but from the look on his face, she already had her answer. _

_ “Can we go back to Boston now? I don’t want that douche to throw a party in my face.” _

_ “Actually, I think I’m going to stay for the party and catch up with my friend first. I haven’t see them in a long time.” _

_ That was what sparked the biggest fight they ever had. Maria faded into the background as the couple yelling at each other in Russian. But it ended up with Alexei stomped off and Nat yelled at him. She was very angry but she turned back to Maria with a smile. _

_ “Are you guys okay?” _

_ “Yeah.” Nat nodded. “He’s just acting like a douche. You don’t have to worry about him because he will go back to Boston tonight.” _

_ “Nat, you don’t have to.” _

_ “He has to apologize first because he isn’t very nice.” _

_ “Fine. I just don’t want you to have problem with your boyfriend.” _

_ “Tonight I’m boyfriend free!” _

_ The girls went for a shopping in Nat’s car. They were still discussing about boys and their love life. Maria told Nat that she was dating Bucky for a month now and Natasha couldn’t help but excite about it. Bucky was a nice guy and she was sure he will treat her friend well. Natasha told Maria how she met Alexei and how they ended up together. It was rather fast and spontaneous and it was nothing like her at all. _

_ Maybe that was why they fought a lot but still be able to make up and apologize and kept learning. _

_ They came back to Maria’s dorm to get ready and the party started at 7 PM. People began to fill up the driveway in front of Steve’s huge house. _

_ “Did he really have his own house?” _

_ “They were too rich to live in a dorm like normal people.” Maria said. “And it’s only three of them here.” _

_ “But it could fit like 100 people!” _

_ “I know. Steve’s parents are just filthy rich.” _

_ The girls laughed before parking the car in a vip area. Well, because they were in a Ferrari and Maria was Bucky’s girlfriend. The girl put on the beautiful black mask covering half of their face before entering the house. _

_ “I’m a free woman tonight!” Nat announced.  _

_ “So are you breaking up with Alexei or not?” Maria was still confused by Natasha’s reaction toward the fight she had. She looked way too happy for a girl who just had an argument with her boyfriend. _

_ “Yeah.” She admitted. “I need to teach him a lesson. Besides, I want to prove if he really want me.” _

_ “Girl, you’re a mess.” _

_ “I know...but he can’t keep acting like a douche to me.” _

_ “Maybe some hot Princeton guy can help you feel better.” Maria suggested because why not. A lot of Princeton guys were nice and treated their woman really well. _

_ And if Natasha was looking for a one night stand there was also a guy who could make her forget her douchebag of a boyfriend. Maria knew just one person who could do that but she had to plan this really carefully. _

_ “You think I’m gonna sleep with some random guy.” _

_ “Well, you can get to know him first but I think you need a quick fix and to show Alexei that you can be with anyone that you want.” _

_ “That’s rather childish, don’t you think?” _

_ “Just trust me this one time.” Maria sighed. “You might find the love of your life here.” _

_ Nat laughed at that. She didn’t believe in soulmate or stupid love at first sight. But Maria said she met Bucky and that was enough proof if Natasha needed one. _

_ “Fine. Find me a guy.” _

_ Maria squealed with happiness. The girl walked around the house and catched up with a drink in their hands. Natasha was picky so Maria just had to find the right one for her friend.  _

_ “How about that one?” _

_ Natasha pointed to the tall guy with blond hair. Nat looked at him, interested. The guy was hot as hell with his muscled body and not to mention a very crazy shoulder to waist ratio. He looked like a good fix. One night with him wouldn’t hurt. _

_ “Yeah, he has a great ass.” Nat nodded in appreciation.  _

_ “Let’s go get him.” _

_ Nat took a deep breath. This was a great chance to prove that she still got it. That she wasn’t losing her touch after she dated Alexei. _

_ She could play men and play them really well. _

_ Nat walked over to where the guy was standing. He was surrounded by his friends. She walked past him, making sure he caught a whiff of her perfume. She picked up a strawberry and gave the sexiest bite she could. She turned her head back and looked at him. The guy was practically jaw drop. _

_ She heard his friends said for him to go get her and she knew her plan worked. Nat gave Maria a look and the brunette raised her glass. The guy came from behind her, caught her elbow. _

_ “Hey…” He greeted. “Do you like the party?” _

_ “Let’s just skip the weather conversation and cut to the chase, pretty boy.” She stopped him. “I just broke up with my boyfriend and I need someone to make me forget him.” _

_ He wasn’t shock but instead gave her a charming smile. “You’re talking to the right guy.” _

_ “This is just a one night stand so don’t get attach.” _

_ “I know the rule, darling.” _

_ “Do you know somewhere we can have little privacy?” _

_ “I’m sure the owner of the house doesn’t mind if we use one of his many room.” _

_ She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. The house was dark and the music was too loud for anyone to notice they were disappeared from the party. _

_ He picked one of the room and let her in before locking the door. They wouldn’t want anyone interrupt what they about to do. When he turned back to her, they were standing in awkward silence. Natasha wasn’t sure if what she did was the right thing to do. _

_ “If you don’t want to, we can stop all of this.” He spoke up. “There’s no hard feeling.” _

_ She looked into his intense blue eyes. And she knew what she wanted to do. She had decided. _

_ “I come this far. I can’t go back.” She replied. _

_ She advanced toward him until they were standing so close that she could feel his hot breath and the warmth of his body. Every inch of him screamed out masculinity and what a sex god he would be. Nat looked up and saw him stared at her lips. God! She wanted those blue eyes to look at her while she ride the fuck out of him.  _

_ His hands came to her mask but Natasha stopped him. “Let’s keep it on. Let’s make this the most memorable night of our life.” _

_ He smiled. “You’re not like any girl I met.” _

_ “Because I’m one of a kind.” _

_ “Sure, you are.” He said. “Do you have any other rule?” _

_ “We will not know each other’s name. We will be completely anonymous to each other. That’s all. Completely no string attach.” _

_ “I can do that.” _

_ “Condom.” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ Once the rules were laid out, Natasha didn’t waste anymore time and kiss the man in front of her. God, this was the dirtiest thing she will ever did. Sex with stranger she just met. She never did this kind of thing but since she broke up with Alexei, she could do anything she want, right? _

_ The guy held her tightly in his muscle arms and returned the kiss with equal passion. The kiss gave her all the tingling sensation the way Alexei never made her feel. The guy slipped his tongue into her mouth and tangled with hers. Natasha breathed hard as her legs grew weak. He seemed to notice it so he hiked both her legs up, letting Nat wrap them around his waist. _

_ He slowly walked then toward the bed. Their lips never parted once. The guy placed her gently and carefully got on top of her. He knew damn well how big he was and be mindful not to crush her with his weight. Nat felt so tiny for the first time as the guy looming over her. His lips moved toward her jaws and to her neck. _

_ “You smell so nice.” He whispered against the skin, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her perfume. His lips sucked at the soft skin, intending to leave marks as daming evident for the night. Natasha moaned when he licked on her pulse point, making a manly sound as he keep ravaging her. _

_ Natasha never felt this aroused in her life. Her previous boyfriend couldn’t make her feel the way she felt right now. He made her feel like her whole body was on fire. Everywhere he touched leaving burning sensation. She was so very wet and arched her body up so she could feel him. _

_ But the clothes were getting in the way. She began to tug on his shirt, hands fumbling to unbutton. Finally, she tore his shirt off and got her hands on those hard muscles. God, he was so hot, so sexy, and she didn’t even see his face. The guy managed to pull her dress off her in one swift move. She wasn’t wearing bra and his eyes widened once he saw what was underneath that dress. He groaned at the sight before wrapped his lips around her hardening nipple. Two fingers squeezed the other one, making Nat arched her back so high she thought it could break. _

_ The guy pulled away and his mouth closed over her lips possessively, hungrily, as though he could devour her. Alexei could never kiss her like this. Never in her life that anything could match the intensity from this guy. God, if this wasn’t just a one night stand, she might give him a chance. _

_ Suddenly, Natasha jumped. His fingers slipped through her panties and found the sensitive little nub. Her lips tore away from his possession and moaned. The guy pulled her panties off and got between her thighs. The rough stubble on his jaws leaving burn marks in very interesting places as he dragged them along the soft skin. Then he latched his lips onto her folds and licked the wetness leaking out of her. _

_ God! She was being eaten out by a complete stranger but it felt so good she didn’t want it to end. This guy had such a skilled tongue and every stroke he made sending shiver to every part of her body. He assaulted her clit vigorously and his fingers found his way inside her tight passage. _

_ “Fuck, you’re so tight.” He groaned. “I need to prepare you first.” _

_ Prepare her? Nat thought. Was he that big? The thought about his cock was cut short when she felt his fingers scissored her open, working his way to make her open up. He thrust his fingers in and out slowly, making her getting use to it. His tongue worked on her clit relentlessly. All Natasha could do was trying to catch her breath, trying to keep her eyes open. Her hands gripped his hair tightly but he didn’t even complain. Her hips lifted up to meet his tongue. It was all too much and she couldn’t hold it anymore. _

_ “Ahh…coming.” She breathed, following by a loud moan.  _

_ The guy didn’t back out and keep his fingers inside her and his tongue on her clit. She looked up down to see him look up at her. Blue eyes burned with lust. She bit her bottom lip. Something in his gaze prevented her from looking away. She pulled in a shuddering breath as she rode out her orgasm. Her breasts heaved and her body trashed lightly.  _

_ "Fuck me," she whispered, reaching for the hand at her crotch before grabbing the side of his face. He smiled and moved up so he could kiss her again. Natasha could taste herself on him. God, it was so hot and filthy in the way her normal would not do. But this guy only left her wanting more.  _

_ He pulled away and got out of bed to take his pants off. Natasha got on all four and reached out to help him with his belt. She pulled them down quickly and his cock sprung free in front of her face. Nat licked her lips when saw a thick, hard cock. Well, now she knew why he needed to prepare her first. He was bigger and longer than Alexei. The head of his cock already leaking with pre cum. She was burning inside, needing his cock thrusting into her body. _

_ But her hand reached out to grab that beautiful cock first, lightly stroking him with her delicate hand. He closed his eyes and moaned when her thumb dragged at the slit. He almost shouted when it followed by her lips, kissing on the crown and licking her way down his shaft. Strong hand went to the back of her head, cradling her and gently guided her head back and forth. He looked down to see her head bobbing. _

_ “Shit…I want to come in you, not in your mouth.” He said, gently pulling her head back to stop her.  _

_ Nat sucked in a breath, feeling even more aroused when she thought about him fuck her bareback. “Condom…” _

_ He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “I know.” _

_ He grabbed the condom from the end table and tore the package before wrapping his tool. She was about to lay back on bed when he stopped her. _

_ “No, stay like that.”  _

_ The guy climbed back on bed and settled behind her. His hand on her ass and the other guiding his cock to slide down her slit making Nat’ eyes go wide as she moaned. She felt the cock nudging at her entrance. Natasha quivering, her hips rocking back to try to catch him in her. His cock catching in her for a moment before he slid it down the length of her slit to rub across her still sensitive clit making her shiver. He did that for a couple time before Natasha growled in frustration. _

_ The guy leaned down and whispered, “Patient, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.” He kissed her shoulders before resumed his position. When he saw that she was slick enough and started to get use to the size of his cock, he sank himself into her in a single thrust driving her breath out of her body as she clawed at the sheets. Natasha screamed, feeling full as he filled her up.  _

_ “Are you alright?” He asked as he went still behind her. _

_ “Yeah, keep going.” _

_ And that was when he threw all the caution out the window. Nat didn’t know why she felt safe with this stranger and she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her. It was weird. It was like she knew how from before. _

_ His hand gripped at her hips and began to drive himself in and out of her. The guy kept telling her how good she felt and how beautiful she was. And Nat actually felt beautiful when he told her. His hard cock ramming relentlessly, making her entire body shook with the force. She felt herself clench down on him. Natasha knew she was going to let him do whatever he wanted with her body tonight.  _

_ His thrusts had her mewling and whimpering as her fingers clawed at her bed, her hips pressing back to meet him. He leaned down until his chest pressed against her back. His lips came to her  neck while his hand snaked up her body and cupped at her breast.His cock slammed her body forwards and dragged her hips back as her tight pussy clung onto him. She didn’t except the thumb he pushed into her tight little bottom, didn’t get any warning other than his finger stroking through the wetness of her slit and brushing across her clit. Nat screamed. _

_ Suddenly, his hand came to her throat, pulling tilling her head up. “Look at me baby, I want to see your eyes.” _

_ Nat fluttered her eyes open and looked up to meet his intense blue eyes. Their faces was still covering in mask but their eyes told everything. The lust and primal need they shared were deeper than they originally thought. She didn’t understand why she was so connected to this stranger. His cock was thrusting in and out, his breath on her shoulder as he kissed her neck. His fingers swirled around her nipples again before he spread his fingers to squeeze her breasts in his palms. _

_ It was all too much and Natasha couldn’t hold it any longer. His breathing was speeding up, his thrusts becoming erratic. _

_ “Yes…I’m about to come.” She moaned as she felt the pleasure was all too much. Every inch of her body was tingling.  _

_ She could hear his grunts, his mumbled incoherent noises as his hips gave little jerks and his cock bounced inside her. The pleasure rippling through her, the hand on her breast pinched down on her nipple and made her gasp as he froze for a moment, grinding his hips in circles as her legs trembled struggling to keep her body up. _

_ “Tell me what you want.” He growled into her ear, his breath hot before he bit down on her lobe dragging a moan from her. _

_ “Make me come.” She replied. _

_ He grabbed her hips and slammed deep, his grunting as his cock jerked and jumped inside her. Natasha couldn’t move, her body was weak and trembling from her climax and she could only lay there and moan. Her wall clamped down on his hard length and he went still. She moaned when she felt the forceful jets of cum spurted out even he was wearing condom. _

_ He kissed her back and gently rocked his hips to fuck her through their orgasm. Natasha grabbed the side of his face and kissed him tenderly. It was surprisingly sweet for what supposed to be a quick fuck. When their orgasm subsided, the guy pulled out and tossed the condom in the bin. He flipped her on her back and kissed her again. She groped his back, digging her nails into his flesh, then slid her palms across his buttocks. She arched her back, urging him to take her again. _

_ “Again?” He asked. _

_ “Are you getting sleepy?” _

_ He laughed. “No…not even close.” _

_ Her eyes gleamed mischievously for a second. “Good.” _

_ Her legs hooked at his waist and flipped him down on his back. The guy was surprised by her sudden move and her aggressiveness obviously turned him on. His cock was hardening and Natasha used her wet slit to rub along his length. He moaned and closed his eyes. The guy was obviously gorgeous and now she finally got a chance to admire him from the top. His broad shoulder and strong chest were inviting to rub them. She trailed her hand down his chest to his chiseled abs.  _

_ He was one hell of a specimen. _

_ When she looked up from his body, his intense blue eyes watched her every move and Natasha never so beautiful and powerful until this very moment. His hands idly lingered on his thighs, waiting for her to make the move and take the lead. _

_ Nat grabbed the condom from end table and wrapped it around his shaft. She slowly guiding his cock inside her heavenly body. Natasha groaned in delicious pain as she felt the thick cock nudged against her cervix. This position got him deeper inside her. It hurt, but it hurt so good, the cock inside her big and stretching her to the point where pleasure and pain mixed. The guy moaned with pure lust, his eyes looking at her like he was falling for her. Well, she kinda want him to feel like this will be the best sex he ever had. _

_ Nat wondered what would it feel like if he actually fuck her bare and how would it feel if he blasting his load inside of her. But the thought was not only reckless, but also dangerous when she had too much to lose. She closed her eyes and imagined that he was now fucked her bare and the thought of it almost made her come right away. She started to bounce on top of him even harder. His hand supported her as she rode the fuck out of him. _

_ His hips thrusting himself up from below, his cock twitching and swollen inside her as he told her he was going to cum. He grounded her hips down and she felt him tensing as he grunted his cock pulsing once before she felt his cum blast against the condom. Nat could hear his shouted even if her brain didn’t process it until afterwards, everything else felt faded and pushed away as her brain was washed through by the feeling of her orgasm. _

_ Nat flopped down on his chest and the guy tilted her head for another kiss. She felt his hands rubbing up and down her sides as he whispered to her, telling her how good that had been and how much he wanted to do it again. She kinda wanted that too and the night was still young and he still had lots of condom left. _

_ They were panting and finding it a bit hard to catch their breath this time. They probably had to take a little break before they continued. _

_ “You’re a Black Widow.” He said. _

_ Nat looked up at him, her entire body still on his body. “Sorry, I’m a what?”  _

_ “Black Widow, like a spider, you left man as good as dead after sex.”  _

_ “I thought they kill men after sex.” _

_ “Well, it’s the same thing.” _

_ “Why? Did I wear you out?” _

_ “Yeah, kinda.” He admitted with a laugh. He wasn’t shy to admit it. “Maybe we should take a little break. I will get you some water.” _

_ He gave her a quick peck on her lips before gently let her lay down on his bed. He got up and put on his boxer. Nat just watched as he walked, admiring his incredible body and wonder if he was one of the football guy. _

_ He came back with two glasses of water and a bottle of Voss. He tossed her his white shirt so she could put it on. When he climbed back in bed, Nat snuggled to his side and they enjoyed a quiet cuddle for awhile. _

_ “You seemed to know the place.” Nat spoke up. _

_ “Oh, I’m a friend with the owner. I bunk here sometimes.” He explained. _

_ “Where do you actually live?”  _

_ “New York.” _

_ “No, I mean at the university, silly.” _

_ “Just down the road with a couple of friends.” _

_ The little small talk she tried to initiate turned out to be a long meaningful conversation about life, hope, and dream. She learned a lot about him and she felt a connection that she never felt with anyone else. _

_ “If you take off your mask now, it wouldn’t really matter because I think I like you more than what you look like.” He said. _

_ “Really? Even I might be the ugliest person you will ever met.” _

_ “I know you’re beautiful inside and out. I just know.” He said and it sounded sincere coming from him. “I’m single and I like you. I want to express what I feel and I know you feel the same.” _

_ “This is opposite from no string attach.” Nat sat up and looked at him. “I thought it will be only a meaningless one night stand.” _

_ “I know what a meaningless one night stand is and I also know when I saw a potential to be more.” He explained. “I don’t want to let this opportunity go. The opportunity to be more than this. I like you a lot and I don’t feel this way much.” _

_ Natasha was hesitated to say anything back. She knew he meant it with every word. But she was also conflicted.  _

_ “You don’t have to decide about it yet.” He said. “I will give you my phone number and if you want us to give it a try, just call me.” _

_ Nat took the little paper he gave her and put it in his shirt pocket. She thought about leaving this place but he invited her to stay for the night. She was tired anyway so she laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest before closed her eyes and went to sleep. _

_ Nat was the first one to wake up the next morning. She found it was really hard to leave his bed, knowing if she left, she might not have a chance to see him again and last night would be a fading memory when time passed. _

_ So she lingered, watching him sleep peacefully. He was still wearing mask and she had half a mind to take it off and see who he was. But she kept her hand to herself and honor their deal. She kissed him on the lips and got out of bed, putting on her dress and also taking his shirt to shield her from the coldness of Autumn morning.  _

_ When she was about to leave, she looked at him again and decided to give him one last kiss before she left and never look back again. _

_ In her mind she knew she was throwing something meaningful away or probably a chance to see if he was her soulmate or not. _

_ After that she had so many thought of calling him but she decided to choose the safest way. She got back with Alexei only to break up again after three months.  _   
  


* * *

 

“Why didn’t you call?” He asked.

“If I call, do you think you can see me past the hatred you once had for me?” She asked back.

He stopped and thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I might actually ruin everything.”

“I’m glad that I didn’t call you. Otherwise, it might ruin that perfect memory.”

“Yeah…” Steve said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”   
Steve made love to her that night once they got home and this time they left no mask on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana for the beta. You're the best :)


End file.
